Mes Seigneurs
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. La guerre, la piraterie ; sur terre comme en mer, les conflits se succèdent, déchirent les nations et les familles. Le Sanguinaire, maître de l'Ouest, se heurte au Terrible et au Redoutable. Mais les haines, comme les amours, trouvent souvent leurs racines dans le terreau putride du passé et la nature corrompue des êtres qui l'ont forgé. [PAS CORRIGÉE]
1. Prologue

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\**  
 **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS**

 **(limes, lemons, incestes, viols, fortes différences d'âge)**

 **Mes Seigneurs**

 **Prologue**

 _« Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelqu'un à protéger, un pays à servir, ou une idéologie à imposer._ _C'est simplement que ma raison d'être est de dominer, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. »_

 _Capitaine Arthur Kirkland_

Ces mots, parmi les pires jamais écrits par celui qu'on nomme « le Sanguinaire », furent chuchotés par les vagues, sifflés par les vents, murmurés par les sirènes. Le Sanguinaire... Le Sanguinaire avait parlé. Du moins, sa plume l'avait fait. Dans ce vieux journal. Seule et unique preuve que le pirate avait un esprit. Qu'il n'était pas qu'un tueur. Pourtant, il assumait sa prétendue folie, et même ! La revendiquait.

 _-Je suis fou. Je suis bien fou,_ souffla-t-il. _Ne le suis-je pas ?_

 _-Oye. Tu parles seul maintenant, Kirkland ?_ Fit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

L'anglais ferma son journal, le rangea à l'abri des regards, et se leva. Il traversa l'amoncellement de livres, cartes, bougies, et bouteilles d'alcool en tous genres qu'était sa cabine. Des pièces d'or traînaient çà et là, au même titre que des couverts, sales comme propres. La crasse sur les carreaux jouait le rôle des rideaux là où ces derniers étaient déchirés et ne servaient plus à rien. Le bois craqua sous les pas du Sanguinaire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Bras croisés sur le thorax, il fit, du bout de la chaussure, relever la tête à son prisonnier.

 _-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dit le Terrible. Tu m'interromps dans mes pensées._

 _-Le principe d'une pensée est que nul ne l'entend hormis son propriétaire._

 _-Si ce n'est pas charmant... Ligoté, à ma merci, il fait encore le fier._

 _-Seuls te craignent ceux qui ne te connaissent pas._

 _-Que prétends-tu savoir sur moi qu'ignoreraient d'autres ?_

Le Terrible n'offrit en réponse qu'un orgueilleux silence, recevant pour cette audace un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

 _-Penses-tu pouvoir me défier, dans ta situation ?_

 _-Je te défie quand bon me semble, Kirkland._

Cette fois, le Sanguinaire écrasa le crâne de sa victime sur le sol, et fut récompensé par un cri étouffé.

 _-Vas-y ! Crie ! Hurle ! Exprime ta souffrance, l'ami ! Elle me comble ! Je l'aime ! Tu m'aimes ? Nies-tu ? Allons ! Tu n'as jamais su te passer de mes coups._

L'anglais s'éloigna d'un pas. L'espagnol leva les yeux vers son agresseur, et sourit.

 _-Ris, Kirkland, pendant qu'il en est encore temps._

 _-Temps de quoi ? J'ai temps de tout. Je suis le maître. De l'océan. Du monde. De l'univers ! La peur m'est étrangère. La défaite tout autant. Et toi, tu n'es qu'un prisonnier._

 _-Francis viendra me libérer._

 _-Le Redoutable ? Sans doute. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que nous. Pour l'instant, tu m'appartiens._

 _-Délecte-t-en alors, tant que tu le peux._

Les deux regards émeraude se harponnèrent. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du Sanguinaire. Il sortit un poignard puis, s'agenouillant, le mit sous la gorge de l'espagnol.

 _-Vieil amant, tu fuis. Tu cours. Mais tu reviens toujours._

Et sur ces mots, il trancha les liens qui retenaient les poignets de son ennemi qui se jeta alors sur lui.

 _-Vieux lion, tu rugis. Tu mords. Mais ronronnes aussi fort._

L'anglais ne répliqua pas. Leurs souffles se mêlaient de trop près. Leurs regards se fixaient avec trop de force. Et leurs corps s'appelaient avec trop de zèle. Leurs respirations étaient celles de bêtes prêtes au combat. Demain, des coups de crocs et de griffes orneraient leurs chairs. Demain, leurs lèvres saigneraient de s'être trop touchées. Demain, ils s'habilleraient en silence. L'espagnol redeviendrait un prisonnier et, avec son geôlier, il continuerait d'attendre l'arrivée du français pour que s'engage un nouveau combat sanglant. L'affrontement était inévitable. Le Sanguinaire ne faisait jamais prisonnier un pirate de son envergure pour en demander une rançon : il voulait les batailles barbares qui n'avaient plus lieu à terre. Non, désormais, le continent n'offrait plus que des guerres trop propres, avec des plans du champ de bataille, et des stratégies pour vaincre. Le Sanguinaire refusait cela, ne jurant que par la force brute, les attaques surprises, le surnombre quelques fois, la discrétion souvent, les alliances que l'on trahit, et parfois : les adversaires que l'on rejoint. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. Personne ne lui faisait confiance. Il était le Sanguinaire ; rien d'autre.

[... ... ...]

L'enfant bougea une pièce sur son échiquier, et se mit à chantonner.

 _-Qui de lui, ou de l'autre ? Gagnera ce combat-là ? Qui de lui, ou de l'autre ? De survivre aura le droit ? Je~ ne~ sais~ pas~ ! L'un mourra ici... et l'autre là-bas. L'océan choisit ses rois ! Mais qui de lui, ou de l'autre ? Un Seigneur deviendra... Je~ ne~ sais~ pas~ !_


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

 _« Je me moque d'essuyer une défaite, seule la mort ne connaît que la victoire, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne donnerai pas tout pour gagner, et que je ne vendrai pas chèrement ma peau. De toute façon, pour que je meurs, il faudra que la faucheuse me paye. »_

 _Capitaine Arthur Kirkland_

Et le Redoutable vint. Au crépuscule du lendemain, tandis que le Sanguinaire soupirait de ne le voir arriver, apparurent au loin les voiles au blanc immaculé du Capitaine Francis Bonnefoy. Les lèvres du Capitaine Kirkland s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier qui dévoila toutes ses dents. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il fit armer les canons et préparer le reste des munitions. Quand le combat s'engagea enfin, le Terrible était ligoté dans la cabine de l'anglais, serrant les dents, priant qu'aucun boulet ne traverse le bois pour venir le faucher. Dehors, sur le pont, l'équipage s'activait, poussant des cris, le plus souvent de rage mais quelques fois de douleur.

Enfin, longtemps après le début des hostilités, le Redoutable enfonça la porte de la cabine d'un coup de talon et courut au Terrible qu'il libéra. Tous deux sortirent, puis l'espagnol s'agrippa au français qui saisit un cordage pour en trancher brusquement l'attache. Ils décollèrent et lorsqu'ils passèrent au-dessus d'un navire français, le Redoutable lâcha prise. Ils atterrirent lourdement sur le pont du bâtiment et aussitôt le grand homme blond qu'était le français donna l'ordre de se replier. Ils essuyèrent encore quelques tirs, puis, respectant leur retraite, le Sanguinaire fit taire ses canons. Néanmoins, il mit ses hommes en rang le long du bastingage et, arme en joue, il fit achever ceux qui, ayant sauté par-dessus bord quand avait sonné le repli, tentaient tant bien que mal de rejoindre les leurs.

Le Redoutable, lèvres pincées, détourna son regard du massacre et aida le Terrible à se relever. Ils se rendirent dans sa cabine et l'espagnol s'écroula sur le large et confortable fauteuil qui se trouvait près du bureau dont la totalité du contenu était soigneusement rangée dans des tiroirs fermés à clé. Tout était tiré à quatre épingles et respirait la fraîcheur.

 _-Il va vraiment falloir que tu cesses d'être aussi maniaque...,_ soupira-t-il avant que son regard se pose sur un véritable lit au matelas moelleux et aux épaisses couvertures.

Il grimaça.

 _-Et aussi précieux. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ce luxe, surtout pour le peu de temps que tu passes en mer._

Ignorant les remarques, le français s'approcha du bureau. Tirant une clé qui pendait à son cou de sous ses vêtements, il ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un cadre et une fleur de lys blanc qu'il déposa l'un à côté de l'autre sur le bureau.

 _-Tu es trop sentimental, aussi,_ ajouta le Terrible.

 _-Il était notre ami,_ se défendit simplement le Redoutable. _Notre meilleur ami._

Les deux hommes restèrent à fixer le dessin de pastel gris-noir. Tout à gauche figurait le Redoutable, retirant son chapeau. A l'opposé se trouvait le Terrible, tournant presque complètement le dos au dessinateur mais dardant sur lui son regard qu'on disait transperçant. Et entre eux était assis un troisième homme. Il souriait fièrement, malgré son handicap : être albinos lui conférait une mauvaise vue, mais il avait réussi à se hisser Général d'armée. Il était fort. Il devait épouser Elizabeta, la belle hongroise, après l'avoir dérobée à son promis, un autrichien.

Mais le Sanguinaire avait révélé l'intrigue et fait éclater le scandale diplomatique. S'était ensuivi le drame : L'autrichien, le Duc Roderich Edelstein, pour conserver son honneur et protéger son alliance, avait déclaré la guerre à la Prusse, pays dont était issu le Général, et la belle Elizabeta, Comtesse Hedervary avait rejoint le Duc, comme le voulait l'alliance. Aussitôt, le français et l'espagnol s'étaient dressés aux côtés de leur ami, et lorsque l'anglais avait appris pour cette alliance, il avait abandonné ses vaisseaux pour marcher avec le Duc et la Comtesse.

C'est durant cette guerre que le Général, leur ami, Gilbert Beilschmidt périt. Les circonstances de sa mort, obscures, ne furent jamais éclaircies, mais le Sanguinaire revendiqua l'assassinat, fou de joie qu'il était d'être parvenu à ôter au Général ce qu'il souhaitait le plus : une mort glorieuse sur le champ de bataille. En effet, le Général avait rejoint le Sanguinaire qui, dans une missive reçue le soir tombant, lui signifiait qu'il trahirait le couple ennemi si seulement il s'en montrait digne. Il lui donnait alors rendez-vous dans un endroit éloigné pour un duel qui déciderait de l'issue de la guerre.

Le Général était alors parti, plutôt sûr de lui, le Sanguinaire n'étant pas habitué aux combats de terre. Il avait tort. L'anglais était un démon. Il tua le prussien et s'infiltra dans le camp durant la nuit, tuant sans scrupules jusqu'au matin. Lorsque les survivants, sauvés par le levé du jour, s'éveillèrent, c'est totalement abasourdis qu'ils virent les pertes causées par un seul homme. Chaque meurtre avait été signé d'un pétale de rose rouge dans la bouche de la victime. Une fleur bien complète attendait le Terrible et le Redoutable dans la tente du Général. Jamais on ne sut comment le Sanguinaire était parvenu à tuer le prussien, et jamais on ne retrouva le corps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ce jour-là qu'on donna son surnom à l'anglais, et dans les jours qui suivirent que l'on donna les leurs à l'espagnol et au français. Le Redoutable vint de l'apparente fragilité du français, paraissant trop précieux pour les champs de bataille, et semblant trop répugné par les combats pour être un bon soldat : il n'en était pas moins une fine lame, et surtout, un fin stratège. Le Terrible vint à l'espagnol de manière bien moins glorieuse : affligé par la mort de son ami, il massacra tous les ennemis qui passèrent près de lui, fit chaque soir exécuter les prisonniers et accorda à ses hommes de piller les villages et violer les femmes. La fin de la guerre fut prématurée : le Sanguinaire avait quitté le couple, les abandonnant à leur défaite, et l'autrichien et la hongroise ne purent lutter contre la colère vengeresse des deux hommes.

Lorsque la victoire fut acquise, le Terrible entra en trombe dans le palais du Duc. Il ne rencontra personne : serviteurs et soldats ayant fui. Il trouva ses deux ennemis dans la chambre du Duc. Ce dernier pointa sur lui sa lame, se plaçant ainsi entre sa promise et l'espagnol.

 _-Jurez que vous ne leur ferez aucun mal et je me rends !_

 _-Comme si tu étais en mesure de marchander !_

Trop rapide pour être contré, le Terrible désarma le Duc et lui enfonça sa lame dans la jambe. L'autrichien s'effondra dans un cri de douleur.

 _-RODERICH !_ Hurla la Comtesse.

Elle sortit un poignard de son corset et le brandit. L'espagnol leva sa hache, prêt à fendre l'air et d'un geste décapiter la femme, mais le Redoutable surgit alors.

 _-ANTONIO ! NON ! ELLE NE FAIT QUE PROTÉGER SES ENFANTS !_

Les brumes de la rage se dispersant quelque peu, il vit alors, derrière la hongroise, deux petites filles dans des robes de servantes vertes qui le fixaient, leurs yeux écarquillés débordant de larmes. Agissant alors sur un coup de tête, il poussa brutalement la femme et saisit l'un des deux enfants, quittant la pièce et l'emportant avec lui sous les cris hystériques de la hongroise que retenait le français et les pleurs de l'enfant restant.

 _-LOVINO ! NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! LOVINO !_

 _-Grand-frère ! Booouuuh... Grand-frère..._

Sur son épaule, l'enfant qui s'avérait finalement être un petit garçon, criait lui aussi.

 _-Feliciano ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! FELICIANO !_

Un craquement plus bruyant que les autres du bois du navire sortit les deux hommes de leurs sombres souvenirs. Ils regardèrent dehors, à travers la vitre. Le Redoutable soupira ; il était fatigué. Il avait cessé de donner son aide à tel ou tel parti lors des guerres successives qui embrasaient les territoires. Il avait cessé de parcourir les mers comme il le faisait avant. Il avait cessé de prendre les armes au moindre regard de travers. Maintenant, la seule chose qui lui importait était sa famille et il ne se risquait à la bataille que s'il fallait venir en aide à son ami espagnol ; le seul qui lui restait.


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

 _« Il n'existe pas de bonheur plus doux que celui de rentrer chez soi, déposer sa lame, et embrasser ses enfants. Il est loin le temps où je courais les jupes, comme je courais les mers. Qu'ils soient de mon sang ou non ne fait pas de différence. »_

 _Capitaine Francis Bonnefoy_

Le Redoutable laissa tomber son manteau, son épée, et son titre à l'instant où il passa le pas de la porte de sa demeure. Il se rendit dans les jardins où jouait un petit garçon blond aux reflets châtains et aux grands yeux violets avec une fillette brune plus jeune encore à la peau mate et aux yeux d'or. Le garçon, Matthew, il l'avait eu avec une canadienne, l'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'aucune ne tombe enceinte et n'avait jamais rien éprouvé d'autre pour ses conquêtes qu'une attirance physique, celle-ci s'était démarquée par la certaine affection qu'il avait finie par lui porter. Lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte, il tint à la faire venir chez lui, en France, pour qu'elle ait la vie que la mère de son enfant méritait. Mais sur le chemin, il rencontra la flotte du Sanguinaire et essuya de lourdes pertes matérielles l'obligeant à faire demi-tour. Lorsqu'il parvint à gagner la Nouvelle-France, celle qu'il nommait sa « douce amie » était morte en couches.

Concernant la fillette, Marie, il l'avait trouvée dans les îles Seychelles, où il faisait escale. Elle était montée sur le bateau pour voler des vivres et on avait levé l'ancre sans remarquer sa présence. Un membre de l'équipage la découvrit alors qu'on perdait les terres de vues. Il voulut faire demi-tour, elle le supplia de la garder : elle aimait les fleurs, il en avait une à sa boutonnière. Jamais il ne lui demanda si elle avait une famille.

Lorsque les enfants le virent, ils coururent à lui et il posa genoux à terre pour pouvoir les étreindre. Dans ces embrassades, il repensa au Duc vaincu, à sa promise affligée, et à leur enfant malheureux. Le pauvre petit était italien et lorsque son grand-père, sa dernière famille, avait disparu, la Comtesse l'avait pris sous son aile, lui et son frère, et les avait emmenés chez le riche autrichien dont ils devinrent les serviteurs bien que la jeune femme les considéra comme ses enfants.

Le Duc était un adepte de l'éducation à la spartiate mais il savait se montrer compréhensif, d'autant plus si la Comtesse lui signifiait qu'elle était en désaccord avec lui. Les deux enfants étaient plutôt heureux ; ils étaient ensemble et ils n'avaient qu'à faire correctement leur travail pour que tout se passe bien. Mais depuis que l'espagnol avait emporté l'aîné, le cadet était devenu sombre. Il ne chantait plus, parlait à peine, gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. Il ne dessinait plus. Ne courait plus après les chats ; ne faisait en somme plus rien qui put le faire sourire.

La Comtesse devenait folle de cette situation. Une fois qu'il était en visite chez le Duc, il l'avait trouvée à secouer ce dernier par col en hurlant comme une hystérique qu'elle le quitterait s'il ne réagissait pas, avant de s'effondrer en pleurs qu'elle était une bien mauvaise mère et que tout était de sa faute : ce que le Terrible approuvait, car chaque fois qu'il pensait au Général on pouvait l'entendre grogner « _si cette sorcière n'avait jamais existé_ ».

De son côté l'espagnol se moquait bien de savoir si untel ou untel était heureux ou non. Il ne s'occupait d'ailleurs presque pas du garçon qu'il avait enlevé. La seule chose qui comptait un peu à ses yeux, outre cette relation chaotique qu'il partageait avec l'anglais, était le fils de son défunt ami. Après une intense discussion avec le français, le Terrible en avait finalement obtenu la garde, et il l'élevait en lui rappelant à chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble, que les femmes étaient la cause de tous les maux.

Il comptait en faire un guerrier, le plus grand de tous, malgré les basses origines du garçon qui le prédestinaient pourtant à la pauvreté. En effet, le Général, quand il n'était encore qu'un apprenti chevalier, avait découvert l'enfant, ou plutôt le nouveau-né, sur les marches de l'église où il se rendait chaque dimanche. Pour une raison qui échappait à tous, il l'adopta, dépensant ce qui était à l'époque pour lui une fortune en nourrice, mais faisant son éducation lui-même.

L'espagnol, lui, préférait laisser les connaissances de l'enfant aux soins d'un précepteur ; ne s'occupant que de l'apprentissage des armes. Malgré la froideur dont il faisait preuve, il aimait le garçon, il prenait soin de lui, s'inquiétant parfois même plus que de raison lorsqu'il tombait malade, sous le regard haineux de l'italien, réduit à l'unique fonction de serviteur, et devant lequel l'espagnol passait sans le voir.

L'enfant se souvenait avec amertume des nuits entières qu'il avait passées assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, la tête dans l'oreiller, à pleurer sur ce qui lui arrivait. Et l'espagnol ne venait le voir que pour lui intimer de se taire, qu'il allait finir par réveiller Ludwig et que lui-même était fatigué de l'entendre geindre. Et l'espagnol se calait sur l'autre fenêtre, derrière lui, et s'endormait en le surveillant.

Le Redoutable savait tout cela. Il avait à de nombreuses reprises abordé le sujet avec son ami. Il avait tenté de le raisonner, de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter ainsi avec un enfant qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Que s'il tenait à le garder séparé de sa famille pour faire souffrir la hongroise mais qu'il ne voulait pas s'en occuper, il n'avait qu'à le lui céder. Qu'il ne pouvait continuer d'élever Ludwig pour cultiver sa haine d'une femme qui n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'être belle. Qu'il devait cesser de sillonner les mers dans l'espoir de rencontrer le Sanguinaire et de réussir par miracle à le tuer. Qu'il se mettait en danger pour rien, et qu'il finirait par en payer le prix. Mais le Terrible ne voulait rien entendre et il lui répondait d'un ton dédaigneux :

 _-Avant, tu étais fort, maintenant, tu es mielleux comme une femme._


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

 _« Je jure, par Dieu, par la Sainte-Croix, par chaque relique et par les forces de la nature mère de l'avoir haïs. Jusqu'à avoir croisé son regard. A présent, il me faut m'en faire aimer, ou bien en mourir. »_

 _Fils de l'Aigle, Ludwig Beilschmidt_

L'enfant posa sa plume et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il observa un instant le ciel dégagé, pensif, puis clos ses paupières et laissa son esprit voler jusqu'aux jardins du Duc autrichien.

Son oncle Antonio l'avait réveillé aux aurores pour lui déposer dans les mains de nouveaux habits et une épée en lui disant qu'ils partaient sans plus attendre pour l'Autriche. Il comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait : il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi « maintenant » : l'espagnol avait le sang chaud, c'était un pirate, il était donc impossible de savoir, et de fait inutile de se questionner.

L'enfant était heureux. Il passa tout le voyage à s'imaginer le regard terrifié de sa future victime, et les cris d'hystérie de la sorcière, ne cessant de dégainer puis de ranger sa lame. Il était impatient de la baigner dans son premier sang, à tel point qu'il ne tenait presque plus en place. Étrangement, l'espagnol ne souriait pas ; il aurait pourtant dû se trouver enchanté de l'entrain de l'enfant. L'allemand se désintéressa bien vite du sujet : son oncle était une énigme, jamais il n'en comprendrait les réactions.

Quand ils arrivèrent... Quand ils entrèrent dans le palais et que la sorcière les vit, elle se décomposa. L'enfant s'attendait à ce qu'elle se transforme en affreuse bête et leur saute à la gorge, ou encore qu'elle leur lance un sort, au lieu de quoi elle se jeta aux pieds du Terrible, pleurant chaudement, le suppliant d'épargner son enfant, qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il désirait. L'espagnol ordonna à l'enfant, sans même le regarder :

 _-Trouve l'italien, et tue-le. Lorsque ce sera fait, tu m'apporteras ses vêtements. Ensuite, ce palais t'appartiendra._

L'enfant obéit et partit à la recherche du fruit de sa vengeance. Après de longues minutes à arpenter le palais, il orienta ses recherches vers les jardins. C'est là qu'il le trouva. Assis dans l'herbe, l'italien fixait un aigle. L'animal était posé sur un petit rocher, les ailes semi-déployée. Il avait le bec à quelques centimètres du visage du serviteur. Ce dernier semblait... étonné.

L'allemand reconnut son aigle domestique et le héla, en tendant le poing. Le rapace vint s'y déposer et l'italien tourna son regard vers le sol. L'allemand se rapprocha et dit, glacial :

 _-Je suis ici pour te tuer._

L'italien serra les poings sur son tablier et leva les yeux vers son futur assassin.

 _-Il attaque si je le caresse ?_

Quand Ludwig rejoignit son oncle, il trouva la Comtesse à moitié dévêtue, se rhabillant en tremblant. Le Terrible se tenait contre le mur, bras croisés.

 _-Tu m'as fait attendre, mon neveu._

 _-J'ai eu du mal à retirer l'épée, elle était coincée, enfoncée jusqu'à la garde._

La Comtesse poussa un gémissement puis se mit à sangloter.

 _-Silence, sorcière !_ Ordonna l'espagnol, avec un soupir agacé.

 _-Voici la robe, comme vous me l'avez demandée,_ fit l'allemand en tendant le tissu ensanglanté à son oncle.

Le Terrible prit l'habit et le lança sur la hongroise.

 _-Voilà ce que l'on gagne, femme maudite, à se jouer des hommes. Mon neveu est à présent le nouveau maître des lieux ; obéis-lui correctement, ou ce sera une autre robe que tu recevras._

La Comtesse pleurait à présent abondamment, bien qu'en silence, serrant contre elle l'étoffe tachée de rouge. Au même moment, quittant le domaine ducal, un serviteur en jupon marchait doucement vers une grange abandonnée, un aigle planant au-dessus de lui. Les mots de l'allemand lui résonnaient encore dans la tête :

 _-Tu seras mon secret,_ avait-il dit passant sa lame au travers d'une taupe malchanceuse, et en trempant ensuite la robe verte déchirée dans le sang de l'animal.

Ludwig rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

 _-Entrez._

La Comtesse, en tenue de servante, tête basse, obéit.

 _-Le déjeuner est prêt, monsieur._

L'enfant se leva et suivit la jeune femme tout en réfléchissant au quand et au comment il apporterait de la nourriture et des couvertures à son cher italien. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon où avait été dressé la table, il eut la surprise d'y trouver le Capitaine Bonnefoy.

 _-Oncle Francis !_ S'écria-t-il, d'une voix forte et assurée, sans se soucier de la conversation entre le français et l'autrichien qu'il interrompait. _Vous n'avez pas l'air très heureux de me voir !_

 _-Si, si bien sûr, je le suis,_ répondit le français avec un sourire triste. _Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, je rendais simplement visite au Duc Edelstein._

 _-Il n'est plus duc, maintenant,_ répliqua l'enfant. _C'est moi qui règne, ici, à présent. Je suis le Duc._

 _-Allons, allons, un roi sans couronne reste un roi de sang,_ voulut le tempérer le Redoutable.

 _-A moins que l'on l'en vide !_ Rétorqua le fils de l'Aigle, avec un grand sourire.

Le Capitaine pâlit, et la Comtesse perdit connaissance après un bref cri.

 _-Ne dis pas de ces choses...,_ fit sombrement le français. _Ton père..._

 _-Mon père est mort !_ Cria l'enfant. _A cause d'eux ! L'auriez-vous oublié ?!_

 _-Gilbert était mon ami ! Il n'est pas un jour où je ne le regrette pas ! Mais la personne qui est l'origine de tout cela sillonne les mers, bien loin de recevoir le moindre châtiment ! C'est elle que tu devrais haïr ! Pas ces pauvres gens à qui l'on a déjà arraché ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher !_

Le fils de l'Aigle jeta un regard assassin à la femme inconsciente au chevet de laquelle s'était rendu l'autrichien.

 _-Elle vous a ensorcelé, vous aussi !_

 _-Mesure tes propos, jeune homme,_ ordonna le français le ton menaçant, faisant reculer l'allemand d'un pas. _Crois-tu qu'avoir tué te procure la connaissance nécessaire pour juger qui doit vivre ou mourir ou te donne la faculté de discerner l'innocent du coupable ? Si tu es incapable de parler avec d'autres mots que ceux d'Antonio, fais silence._

Le Redoutable se détourna.

 _-Je reviendrai. J'espère que ni le Duc ni la Comtesse n'auront eu à souffrir de ta conduite._

Le français s'en alla et, humilié, l'allemand s'en fut aux cuisines, remplit un sac de nourriture et quitta le palais en claquant la porte. Il prit un cheval et galopa pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à la grange qu'il avait indiquée au serviteur. L'italien attendait, recroquevillé dans un coin. Le fils de l'Aigle s'agenouilla devant lui.

 _-Voici à manger. Désormais, cette grange et ses environs t'appartiennent. Je ferai venir des paysans pour te tenir compagnie et que tu n'aies pas peur._

 _-J'ai froid...,_ se plaignit timidement le serviteur.

 _-Je... J'ai oublié les couvertures... Je... Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit,_ déclara l'allemand en venant se serrer contre l'italien, conscient de commettre une folie.


	5. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

 _« Tout ce que j'aime, je finis par le briser. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. C'est inné. C'est un besoin viscéral que de faire du mal, que de détruire, réduire en cendres. Faire souffrir. »_

 _Capitaine Arthur Kirkland_

Les servantes avaient été tuées, les gardes aussi. Le manoir avait été incendié, ainsi que tous ses vaisseaux. Et au milieu des flammes ; un navire. Sur le pont de ce navire ; le Sanguinaire, un verre de vin à la main, le regard fou. Fou de joie. Le Terrible était abasourdi. Il ne s'était absenté que quelques jours, le temps d'emmener Ludwig accomplir sa vengeance. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Le bateau anglais continua d'avancer jusqu'au plus proche de la berge, puis un canot descendit et vint chercher le Terrible qui monta dedans. Lorsqu'il fut sur le pont du navire ennemi, le Sanguinaire claqua des doigts et on emmena un enfant sanglotant. Lovino.

 _-Ça ne sert à rien ! Il me hait ! Me tuer ne changera rien !_ Criait l'italien. _Vous entendez ?! Il se moque je vive ou meurs ! Il a fait tuer mon frère !_

 _-Qu'on le fasse taire,_ ordonna le Sanguinaire très calmement.

L'un de ses hommes donna un violent coup de pistolet dans la tête de l'enfant qui resta conscient, mais beaucoup moins bruyant, gémissant simplement.

 _-Kirkland, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_ Demanda le Terrible, toujours sous le coup de la stupeur.

 _-Que le temps est venu de régler nos comptes, cette histoire n'a que trop duré._

Le Terrible retrouva brutalement ses esprits. Oui, il était parfaitement d'accord. Il était temps de faire payer l'assassin du Général. Néanmoins, il voulait d'abord faire perdre la face à l'anglais devant ses hommes.

 _-Ah ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour t'écarter les jambes ?_

Le sourire complaisant du Capitaine Kirkland se tordit.

 _-Et toi tu as fini de baiser le meurtrier de ton meilleur ami ? D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé si tu m'en voulais véritablement pour cela. Après tout, elle est si belle, cette Elizabeta... Tu n'aurais pas voulu que ton ami l'ait et pas toi..._

 _-Pauvre fou... cette sorcière..._

 _-Oui ! Cette sorcière, comme tu dis ! Celle que tous les hommes veulent ! Et... pardonne-moi de te le rappeler mais tu es... un... homme ! Fort mal pourvu, soit dit en passant..._

Lovino vit mal ce qui se passa ensuite. Il entendit un cri rageur et releva la tête, dont du sang coulait de sa blessure au front. Mais il voyait flou, et les deux hommes étaient vêtus de rouge, indiscernables pour lui. L'une des deux formes semblait plus agile que l'autre, probablement l'anglais. L'espagnol, lui, était plus brutal, faisant danser sa grande hallebarde comme si elle ne pesait rien. Le Sanguinaire riait, esquivant les coups, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la force de les parer, mais l'épée en main, attendant une faille. Puis il y eut craquement puissant ; le Terrible avait enfoncé sa lame dans le pont du bâtiment. Un autre craquement ; il l'en avait arrachée. L'anglais cessa de rire.

 _-Tu m'ennuies. Tu te bats comme un animal._

L'espagnol repassa à l'attaque, sans répondre.

 _-Tu fonces, tête baissée ! Tu agis sur des coups de tête !_

 _-C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !_ Vociféra le Capitaine Carriedo.

 _-C'est vrai, et je ne peux tolérer plus longtemps de laisser en vie quelqu'un comme moi !_

Il y eut une détonation ; Lovino sursauta et se mit à trembler violemment.

 _-Lâche ! Bats-toi comme un homme !_ Cria le Terrible.

 _-Comme un homme ? Pour quoi faire ? Puisque nous sommes des bêtes ! Mais la différence entre toi et moi... C'est que je suis une bête intelligente... Je ne perds pas mon temps avec de petits félins qui crachent plus fort qu'ils ne griffent. Ton style de combat est d'un vulgaire ! L'Aigle... Lui... Ô lui ! C'était quelque chose ! Il était si vif ! Lui... Ah !_

L'italien était bien heureux de n'y presque rien voir, car il était quasi-certain que le Sanguinaire était en train d'avoir un orgasme.

 _-Espèce de tordu...,_ grogna le Terrible.

Mais l'anglais ne l'écoutait plus.

 _-Lui ! Lui il m'a donné envie de me battre ! Lui ! Contre lui, pas de ruse ! Pas de triche ! Je me suis battu, lame en main ! Tout est allé si vite, et si lentement ! Ce combat... Ah ! Ce combat ! Quand j'y repense... Quand j'y repense...,_ haleta l'anglais. _C'était merveilleux ! Le tuer n'en a été que plus délicieux !_

Toute trace de passion déserta la voix du Sanguinaire lorsqu'il reprit ;

 _-Mais toi... tu m'ennuies..._

Une seconde détonation retentit.

 _-Tu ne baisais pas si mal, et tu n'étais pas si laid... mais tu m'as lassé. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais tenté de me tuer quand je dormais ? Alors, pourquoi ?_ Demanda le Sanguinaire, en proie à un soudain désemparement. _Tu voulais m'enchaîner, c'est ça ? Tu voulais me garder à jamais ?! Je suis un animal, oui, mais pas comme toi !_

 _-Tu radotes, Kirkland !_ Répliqua le Terrible, avec un bruit d'acier fendant l'air.

 _-PERSONNE NE ME DOMESTIQUERA !_ Hurla l'anglais.

Trois nouvelles détonations s'enchaînèrent puis Lovino se sentit soulevé. Trop faible ; il ne se débattit pas. Il se retrouva collé contre un corps brûlant.

 _-Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !_ Enragea le Sanguinaire.

Mais le Capitaine Carriedo avait déjà sauté par-dessus le bastingage. Lovino sentit l'eau de mer envahir ses poumons. Il perdit conscience dans un profond sentiment de terreur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, crachant de l'eau, la gorge en feu. Penché au-dessus de lui, il reconnut le Terrible, dégoulinant d'eau et de sang. L'espagnol se releva avec difficulté et alla récupérer sa hallebarde, puis il commença à partir, abandonnant l'enfant. Lovino courut le rejoindre.

 _-Où allez-vous ?_

 _-Ça ne te regarde pas._

 _-Vous saignez ! Vous êtes blessé !_

 _-Mêle-toi de tes affaires._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_

L'enfant se retrouva avec une lame de hallebarde sous la gorge.

 _-Va-t'en, gamin._

L'italien sentit ses genoux se percuter tant ils tremblaient. Il déglutit difficilement mais soutint le regard émeraude de l'adulte.

 _-Je veux venir avec vous !_

 _-Je ne te savais pas un si grand amour pour moi._

 _-Si je reste seul, je mourrai !_

 _-Et tu veux quoi ? Que je t'apprenne à te battre ? Pour que tu puisses plus facilement me tuer après ? Je ne suis pas Kirkland, risquer ma peau ne m'amuse pas._

 _-Je panserai vos blessures !_

 _-Dégage,_ ordonna l'espagnol, irrité. _Ou je te tue sur-le-champ._

 _-Si vous aviez voulu me tuer, vous m'auriez laissé sur le navire._

Le Terrible observa un moment ce gamin tremblant qui osait le défier. Il retira sa lame.

 _-De toute façon, tu ne seras jamais capable de tuer un homme._


	6. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

 _« Je n'ai qu'une peur ; m'ennuyer. Me lasser. Je ne connais qu'un être dont j'ai la certitude d'être incapable de me passer. »_

 _Capitaine Arthur Kirkland_

Le Sanguinaire revenait rarement chez lui, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il était toujours heureux de voir courir à lui son fils, un jeune garçon châtain aux yeux clairs. Il réceptionna l'enfant, l'embrassant sur le front.

 _-Papa !_ S'exclama le garçon. _Je suis tellement content que tu sois revenu ! Tu as tué beaucoup de gens ?_

Le pirate prit son fils dans ses bras.

 _-Des tas !_ Répondit-il, en souriant. _Comment vas-tu, Alfred ? Tu n'as pas été malade, durant mon absence ?_

Alfred passa les bras autour du cou de son père.

 _-Être malade, c'est pour les faibles ! C'est toi qui l'as dit ! Dis, tu restes combien de temps ? On aura le temps de s'entraîner ensemble ? Est-ce que tu as rencontré le Redoutable ? Ou le Terrible ? Raconte-moi !_

Kirkland sourit affectueusement.

 _-Le Terrible ne viendra plus contester ma suprématie._

 _-Ah ? WAHOU ! Tu es trop fort ! Comment tu as fait ?_

 _-Eh bien... Tout d'abord, j'ai brûlé tous ses biens, et sa flotte ! Je n'ai laissé aucun survivant.  
_

 _-Sélection naturelle,_ déclara Alfred en balayant l'information.

 _-Parfaitement. Ensuite, j'ai attendu que le Terrible revienne de son petit voyage et je l'ai fait monter à mon bord, avant de le provoquer en duel. Il saignait de partout quand il a sauté à la mer, avec le poids mort de son serviteur dans les bras. Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère ; qu'il se soit vidé de son sang ou qu'il se soit noyé ? Malheureusement, avec les décombres de sa flotte partout, nous n'avons pas pu repêcher le corps. Quel dommage...,_ soupira l'anglais, _j'aurais aimé envoyer sa tête au Redoutable._

Dans ses bras, Alfred frémissait d'excitation.

 _-J'ai tellement hâte de venir avec toi !_

 _-Chaque chose en son temps ; tu es loin d'être assez fort !_

Alors qu'il disait cela, il entra dans sa demeure. A une fenêtre à l'étage, un rideau retomba et un petit garçon se roula en boule, tremblant de rage. Pourquoi n'y en avait-il toujours que pour Alfred ? Ce maudit américain... Peter, quoiqu'il fut très jeune à ce moment, se souvenait parfaitement de cette année complète où son père avait été absent ; parti pour les Amériques. Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait ramené ce garçon stupide. Il s'était même battu pour cela ; or, jamais le Sanguinaire ne risquait sa vie pour protéger qui que ce soit... mais pour cet américain, il avait fait une exception ! Et lui, Peter, qui était véritablement du sang du pirate, s'était vu relégué au rang de moins que rien ! C'était injuste ! C'était lui qui aurait dû être choyé, pourri gâté, entraîné par le Sanguinaire. Alfred n'était qu'un usurpateur qui lui avait volé son père et son héritage.

 _-Peter !_ Cria alors le pirate, un étage plus bas. _Amène-nous du thé !_

 _-Oui, père !_

Un serviteur, rien de plus qu'un serviteur. Voilà ce que la présence d'Alfred faisait de lui. Lorsqu'il apporta le thé, sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter ; l'américain était assis à côté de son père et lui racontait ses progrès en combat. Le Capitaine Kirkland l'écoutait, un sourire paternel qu'il n'offrait jamais à Peter sur les lèvres.

Peter déposa le thé sur la petite table devant eux et retourna rapidement à sa chambre pour y pleurer de tout son soûl. C'était insupportable d'assister à ce genre de scène alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à être digne de l'adulte ! Mais on ne le laissait même pas approcher de la salle d'armes ; il n'avait pas le droit de faire ses preuves, pas le droit de tenter de faire de l'ombre au merveilleux Alfred.

Mais qui donc haïr ? Alfred ? Son père ? Sa mère ? Où était-elle, quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Qui ? Qui était responsable de son malheur ? Peter se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi tout était-il toujours si difficile à comprendre ? Il voulait juste que son père l'aime ! Ou bien non ? Peut-être les haïssait-il tous !

 _-Calme-toi... Calme-toi, Peter,_ s'ordonna-t-il.

Mais sa tête lui faisait si mal... Et tout sonnait si faux... Il cessa de tourner en rond et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Il courut jusqu'à une autre chambre et commença à tambouriner à la porte.

 _-Mère ! Mère ! Réveille-toi ! Père est revenu ! Tu ne veux pas le voir ? Lui parler ? S'il te plaît ! Dis-lui de ne pas me remplacer ! Que je peux être un bon fils ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Je sais que tu m'entends ! Mère ! Mère ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te pl-... !_

Peter poussa un cri de douleur quand on l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'obliger à partir.

 _-Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas approcher de cette chambre !_ S'écria le Sanguinaire.

 _-Pardon, père ! Pardon, vous me faites mal ! Pardon, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Mais si seulement vous reconnaissiez que-... !_

 _-Que je reconnaisse quoi ?!_ Rugit le pirate.

 _-Rien, père, je n'aurais pas dû... Pardon, je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Vous me faites mal !_

Mais l'adulte ne le lâcha pas pour autant, le traînant sans ménagement. Peter fut ensuite jeté et enfermé dans sa chambre.

 _-Je ne veux plus t'entendre,_ dit le Sanguinaire derrière la porte.

 _-Oui... Pardon...,_ sanglota l'enfant, écroulé au milieu de la pièce.

[... ... ...]

Un pion en mangea un autre. L'adulte s'inclina devant l'enfant.

 _-Vous m'avez fait appeler, maître ?_

 _-Oui. Yao, me rendrais-tu un service ?_

 _-Tout ce que vous voulez._

 _-Prends la moitié de tes vaisseaux et détruits tous les navires anglais que tu croiseras. Lorsque tu apprendras que le Sanguinaire est à tes trousses, reviens ici._

 _-Bien, maître._

Le chinois prit congé. L'enfant avança un autre pion. Il regarda ensuite son échiquier.

 _-Nul ne peut te vaincre ; je souhaite les en convaincre. Ils se croient si puissants ; tous des insolents. Mais un gueux, comme un roi, peut être digne de toi ! Mais que faut-il vraiment pour ça ? Je~ ne~ sais~ pas~ ! Qui à ta hauteur s'élèvera ? Je~ ne~ sais~ pas~ !_


	7. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

 _« Les femmes sont un mal. J'ai été privé des deux seules personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance et avec qui je partageais tout par leur faute. »_

 _Capitaine Antonio F . Carriedo_

 _-Pourquoi faut-il nous cacher ?_ Demanda Lovino.

Le Capitaine Carriedo leva les yeux des cartes noircies et trouées qu'il avait tirées des ruines de sa demeure avant de prendre la route. L'italien et lui se trouvaient à présent dans une vieille auberge, sale et mal famée. La seule lumière dans la chambre provenait d'une chandelle à la flamme fragile brûlant lentement une cire jaunie.

 _-Parce que la nouvelle de ma déchéance doit être venue aux oreilles de Francis et je suis sûr qu'il est à ma recherche. Je ne veux pas de son aide._

Lovino hésita mais vint tout de même s'agenouiller à côté du pirate, regardant les cartes avec lui. Le Terrible posa un doigt sur une côte espagnole et le fit glisser jusqu'au haut de l'Europe.

 _-Nous devons aller aux Pays-Bas. Je connais quelqu'un là-bas qui possède plusieurs navires. Un riche marchand. Il est très dur en affaire, mais sa sœur m'apprécie et sera ravie de me venir en aide._

 _-Vous pensez qu'il vous donnera un bateau ?_ S'enquit l'italien, dubitatif.

 _-Non. Mais il aime s'enrichir toujours plus. Et_ -il fit redescendre son doigt sur la carte- _il y a en Autriche un palais plein de richesses inutiles. Il sera ravi de s'en emparer. Quant à sa sœur... son seul vœu sera de monter avec moi sur le navire._

Un air de dégoût se peignit sur son visage.

 _-Une femme sur un navire, tss... Mais je n'aurai pas vraiment le choix. Avec un peu de chance, son frère parviendra à la garder avec lui._

 _-La rumeur court que vous avez déjà eu des femmes avec vous en mer..._

 _-Oui, cette sorcière de hongroise. Un jour, j'ai pillé un navire marchand et tué tous les hommes. Elle s'est battue comme un démon, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je l'aurais fait exécuter immédiatement si elle n'avait pas porté les armoiries de sa famille ; j'ai pu en tirer une très bonne rançon._

Lovino aurait voulu défendre la femme, mais s'en abstint ; il n'avait pas envie de mettre l'espagnol en rogne. Cependant, sentant que le Terrible ruminait ses souvenirs, il l'emmena vers un autre sujet.

 _-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé du Sanguinaire ?_

 _-Tu l'as entendu, non ? J'ai le sang chaud. C'était un coup de tête._

 _-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?_ L'interrogea-t-il alors, d'une petite voix. _Les garçons comme moi, en mer, ils sont... ils sont... heu... déshabillés ?_

L'espagnol tourna vivement la tête vers l'italien, les yeux grands ouverts.

 _-Qui t'a dit ça ?_

 _-Le Sanguinaire..._

Le Capitaine Carriedo serra les dents puis tapota sa cuisse. Une fois encore, Lovino hésita mais finit par obéir. Il s'assit sur la cuisse du pirate qui posa alors son front contre le sien.

 _-Kirkland est un cinglé mais... c'est la vérité. Toutefois, ce genre de choses n'est jamais arrivé sous mon commandement._

 _-Et... Et vous ? Ça vous est arrivé quand vous étiez encore sous les ordres de quelqu'un ?_

Un rire sombre secoua le Capitaine qui glissa sa main dans les cheveux de l'italien, poussant l'enfant à reposer sa tête dans son cou.

 _-Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais qu'un sale gosse... En fait, tu es presque trop mûr pour ton âge... A moins d'avoir eu un protecteur assez puissant, tous les jeunes garçons sont passés par là._

 _-Alors moi aussi je vais..._

 _-Non. Tu as un protecteur._

 _-Monsieur Roderich était notre protecteur, à Feliciano et moi, pour ce que ça nous a servi...,_ fit amèrement l'italien.

Lovino sentit que la main dans ses cheveux se crispa. Il s'attendait à prendre un coup pour son insolence, mais le Terrible se contenta de dire, calmement ;

 _-Tu peux pleurer. Cette nuit je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Pleure autant que tu le peux ; car demain, plus aucune marque de faiblesse ne sera tolérée. Demain, je commence ton entraînement._

Lovino sentit les larmes poindre ; refoulées trop de fois, retenues trop longtemps. Il fondit en larmes dans les bras du pirate qui, contrairement à toutes les autres fois, ne dis rien. Ne le gronda pas. L'enfant s'était même agrippé à la chemise crasseuse du Capitaine, ses petits poings se serrant et se desserrant, la froissant. Le cœur serré, l'espagnol l'écoutait, n'imaginant pas qu'il était possible de faire pleurer un enfant avec une telle intensité et aussi longtemps. L'adulte se croyait protégé des regrets ou des remords ; cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'en avait pas éprouvés. A cet instant, il se rappelait ce que cela faisait. Il avait brisé la vie de cet enfant, l'avait privé de son unique famille, avait fait de lui un vulgaire valet. Quel crime avait commis l'italien pour mériter cela ? Aucun. Tout était de la faute de cette sorcière de hongroise. La chandelle s'éteignit.

Quand le matin fut venu, ils remballèrent leurs quelques affaires, et descendirent. Lorsque le tenancier réclama le prix de la chambre, une lame de hallebarde siffla à son oreille et il laissa les deux clients partir sans rien ajouter.

Le voyage dura un peu plus d'un mois. Ils se lavaient dans les fleuves, volaient leur nourriture, dormaient dans les auberges les moins fréquentables. Ils marchaient loin des routes, étaient constamment sur le qui-vive, prêts à se cacher d'une patrouille française envoyée par le Redoutable. Lorsqu'ils avançaient, le Terrible prodiguait à l'enfant des cours théoriques. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer à la pratique ; il leur aurait fallu une autre arme, et de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Lovino était très impressionné par les capacités physiques de l'espagnol qui pouvait marcher pendant des heures sous une forte chaleur sans verser une seule goutte de sueur. Souvent, l'italien se retrouvait dans les bras ou sur le dos de l'adulte.

Lovino discernait maintenant beaucoup mieux les différentes émotions du pirate. Avant, il lui semblait que l'espagnol était constamment en colère, mais désormais, il savait que c'était un être plutôt calme qui aimait intensément la liberté. Extrêmement curieux, c'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi de prendre la mer et de devenir pirate. Par le biais des voyages en mer, il pouvait piller et emmagasiner les richesses nécessaires afin de continuer à naviguer et de découvrir de nouvelles civilisations. S'il fronçait si souvent les sourcils, s'il poussait aussi souvent des soupirs agacés, c'était uniquement de frustration d'être ainsi prisonnier de la terre ferme. Ayant perdu toutes ses richesses, sa flotte, et les personnes à son service, il revenait au point de départ ; comme s'il avait dépensé sa jeunesse pour rien.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à destination, ils se rendirent sur le port. Dans la foule compacte, ils passaient presque inaperçus. Alors, le Terrible fit soudainement tonner sa voix.

 _-Herman Maes !_

Un grand homme blond aux yeux verts et au visage sévère se retourna. Il fusilla l'espagnol du regard, paya ses fournisseurs et chargea sa charrue.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Carriedo ?_

Lovino se demanda comment il était possible pour une personne de s'exprimer sur ce ton à quelqu'un de la trempe du Terrible. Le pirate n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; on surgit de la foule pour lui sauter dessus.

 _-An~ to~ nio~ ! Ça fait tellement longtemps !_


	8. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

 _« C'est mon existence entière que je vouerai à son bonheur. Et je n'admettrai qu'aucun être puisse avoir meilleure place que moi en son cœur. »_

 _Fils de l'Aigle, Ludwig Beilschmidt_

Feliciano marchait péniblement, s'efforçant de suivre le rythme de Ludwig. Toutefois, cela était extrêmement difficile dans sa nouvelle robe, et l'allemand allait très vite, courant presque.

 _-A-... Attends-moi, s'il te plaît !_ Cria l'italien quand le blond fut à plusieurs mètres devant lui.

L'allemand revint immédiatement sur ses pas, et Feliciano en profita pour s'arrêter et souffler un peu. Une main glissa dans son dos et l'italien releva la tête. Ludwig lui souriait tendrement.

 _-Tout va bien ? Tu peux continuer ?_

Feliciano hocha positivement la tête, mais détourna le regard. Il peinait à respirer ; l'effort physique n'était pas son fort. Alors il sentit ses jambes être balayées et tomba en arrière. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, un bras passa dans son dos et un autre se glissa sous ses genoux. Il se retrouva dans les bras de Ludwig et lui entoura mécaniquement le cou, l'interrogeant du regard. L'allemand lui sourit et reprit la route. Tous deux étaient vêtus de blanc et Feliciano portait un voile.

L'italien avait saisi, ou croyait avoir saisi, que l'autre voulait l'épouser, mais il ne parvenait à comprendre pourquoi. Tout comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'allemand, non content d'avoir épargné sa vie, lui avait donné un toit et des gens. La grange était réparée, et le couple de fermiers qui vivait avec lui le traitait bien. Ludwig venait le voir presque tous les jours et lui apportait régulièrement de nouvelles robes. La dernière en date était celle qu'il portait aujourd'hui ; une robe blanche de mariée, et l'allemand portait un costume d'homme assorti.

Mais tout cela était étrange ; ils n'étaient que des enfants. Pourtant Ludwig semblait bien décidé ; il marchait d'un pas dynamique, comme si Feliciano ne pesait rien, et souriait toujours, l'éclat d'une impatience enjouée dans les yeux. L'italien, s'il devait véritablement se marier, aurait aimé que son frère, Lovino, soit là pour le voir. Il mit sa tête dans le cou de l'allemand pour que celui-ci ne voit pas sa peine. Son frère lui manquait atrocement ; ils étaient jumeaux, ils faisaient partie l'un de l'autre, et Feliciano pleurait souvent, lorsqu'il était seul, à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir.

Lovino était tout ce que Feliciano aurait voulu être ; fort, rebelle. Mais il n'était qu'un pitoyable serviteur, incapable de se battre, se reposant sur les autres, baissant les yeux, courbant l'échine, pleurant et suppliant. Un faible, voilà tout. Qu'est-ce qui plaisait donc tant à Ludwig ? L'italien ne parvenait à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais peut-être était-ce bien, après tout, de jouer la femme. Servile, douce... tant qu'elle était belle, et qu'elle plaisait. Peut-être même que Roderich l'avait compris depuis le début ; peut-être même était-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait toujours fait porter des robes.

Ludwig marcha longuement, sous le soleil qui brûlait les champs, sans jamais déposer Feliciano. Finalement ils parvinrent jusqu'à une petite église de campagne devant laquelle l'italien se retrouva enfin sur ses deux jambes. L'allemand partit cueillir des fleurs et ramena le bouquet à Felicano. Ils entrèrent dans le petit édifice, main dans la main. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'autel, et un vieillard en soutane sortit de l'ombre. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris ; Ludwig avait dû le payer à l'avance.

Lorsque les textes eurent été lus, les serments récités et les anneaux échangés ; Ludwig se tourna vers l'italien. Feliciano ne bougea pas quand l'allemand se pencha et scella chastement leurs lèvres. Il écarquilla simplement les yeux et rougit. Tout cela était décidément bien étrange ; il venait d'épouser celui qui aurait dû être son assassin. Au dehors, un aigle cria. Oui, étrange. Était-il heureux ou terrifié ? Il ne faisait aucun doute que Ludwig était un preux chevalier, excellent combattant, dénué de peur ; avec lui il serait en sécurité. Mais ne risquait-il pas de finir esclave de ce garçon qui l'aimait tant ? L'italien n'avait aucune envie de finir le jouet amoureux de quelqu'un qui devrait un jour l'abandonner, soit pour fonder une famille, soit pour partir à la guerre. Il ferma les yeux et une sensation de froid l'envahit lorsque ses lèvres se retrouvèrent seules, leurs consœurs s'étant envolées. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Ils quittèrent l'église et marchèrent encore longtemps sous les durs rayons solaires. Rapidement, l'allemand dut reprendre l'italien qui n'en pouvait plus dans ses bras.

 _-Je suis désolé..._ , finit par s'excuser Feliciano.

 _-Tu n'as pas de raison de l'être_ , fit doucement Ludwig.

 _-Je suis un boulet..._ , insista « l'épouse ».

 _-Non_ , répliqua l'allemand, plus tendrement encore. _Tu es toi ; si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre tu ne me serais pas si cher._

 _-Mais je ne suis qu'un serviteur... qu'un garçon qui ne sait rien faire..._

 _-Je sais. Mais la seule chose qui compte, ce sont les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je sais bien qu'au regard de la loi, notre union n'est qu'horreur, mais je suis fort. Alors je changerai ce monde, et balaierai les obstacles, tuerai chaque opposant. Je ferai toutes les guerres qu'il faudra faire, mais nous vivrons ensemble à jamais. C'est pourquoi tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien ; tu seras heureux, j'y veillerai personnellement._

Ces paroles se voulaient rassurantes, mais l'italien comprit l'infernale ampleur de la déclaration. Il était prisonnier. Prisonnier de ce soldat et de son amour. Prisonnier de sa puissance et de sa jalousie. Prisonnier de cette union achetée. Prisonnier pour le restant de ses jours. L'allemand était fou. Complètement fou. Passionnément fou. Et cette folie amoureuse n'offrait que deux perspectives de devenir : un grand homme ou un psychopathe. Feliciano, la bague au doigt, avait vu son destin s'emmêler à celui hasardeux de Ludwig ; il n'était plus question de fuir, s'il en avait un jour eu la possibilité. Il était condamné.

 _-J'en serai digne,_ affirma-t-il alors, un triste sourire aux lèvres. _Où que tu ailles, quelles que soient tes raisons, je ne bougerai pas. J'attendrai toujours que tu reviennes vers moi. Qu'on brûle les champs, qu'on détruise les forêts, que les eaux du Déluge s'abattent où je me trouve, je resterai droit, je ne fuirai pas. Je t'attendrai._

 _-Je reviendrai toujours._

Le sourire de Feliciano, que Ludwig ne pouvait voir, devint sinistre. La parole des hommes n'avait jamais plus valu que l'amitié d'un vautour. Mais ils n'étaient encore que des enfants ; ils pouvaient continuer encore un peu de se mentir à eux-mêmes. Ils pouvaient continuer encore quelques temps de croire au grand amour. Ils pouvaient s'imaginer quelques années supplémentaires avoir sur eux la bienveillance des dieux. Ils pouvaient pour l'instant ignorer les regrets, les constituer simples délires ; le temps les ferait mûrir, planterait les graines de la haine. Tous les adultes haïssaient ; mais, oui, comme ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, ils pouvaient aimer encore un peu. Un tout petit peu... Un trop petit peu... Combien de temps avaient-ils devant eux avant de s'entre-déchirer ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il était évident que le courroux du ciel attendrait le paroxysme de leur naïf bonheur pour s'abattre. C'était la seule chose dont l'italien était certain. La seule chose dont chaque homme pouvait être sûr.


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII**

 _« Je n'ai jamais su me battre. Je n'ai jamais su m'imposer, ni me faire respecter, en aucune manière. Je ne me suis jamais assumé, en somme, je n'ai jamais su être un homme. »_

 _Duc Roderich Edelstein_

Au bout du quai, le violon sur l'épaule, il faisait glisser l'archet sur les cordes en pleurs. Mélancolique mélodie. Désespérée mélodie. Il avait échoué en tout et il en payait le prix fort. Il avait laissé sa promise prendre avec elle les deux italiens ; elle les avait aimés, lui en avait fait ces serviteurs. Il avait fait la guerre pour l'honneur, avait entraîné sa future femme dedans, en sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de l'emporter. Il l'avait regardée souffrir, perte après perte ; l'enlèvement de Lovino, le meurtre de Feliciano. Et avant tout cela ; il l'avait courtisée, l'avait séduite, l'avait demandée en mariage, tout en sachant qu'elle aimait la liberté plus que quiconque. Il l'en avait privée, égoïstement. Parce qu'il la voulait pour lui seul ; cette femme qui souhaitait être un homme.

Le bois du quai craqua ; une autre personne était arrivée. Elizabeta, bien sûr. Elle seule savait toujours où le trouver. Elle seule ; oui, toujours. Car pour lui, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle. Cette femme si belle et forte, que tous désiraient.

 _-Roderich..._ , l'appela-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Il cessa de jouer, et se décala légèrement pour la laisser se placer à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils regardèrent l'horizon orageux.

 _-Une grande tristesse vous étreint, aujourd'hui..._ , remarqua-t-elle. _Depuis ce matin, vous n'êtes qu'une ombre._

 _-Oui, pardonnez-moi de n'être plus souriant. Mais je vais bientôt perdre quelque chose de très précieux._

 _-Ne dîtes pas cela ; les choses finiront par s'arranger. Tant que nous serons ensemble. Rappelez-vous des moments merveilleux de notre vie, quand vous me rendiez fréquemment visite, au château de mon père, tentant de toutes vos forces de me plaire. Vous étiez si amusant._

 _-Je ne vous y trouvais pas souvent ; vous étiez en mer la plupart du temps, avec vos amis de toutes ces contrées lointaines, à vous forger votre réputation de lionne._

 _-Vous êtes le seul qui ne m'ayez jamais traitée de sorcière. Le seul qui ait voulu mon cœur avant d'avoir mon corps. Le seul qui m'ait acceptée toute entière, avec chacun de mes défauts et mon caractère trop affirmé que ma mère détestait._

Elle eut l'air pensive.

 _-Elle détestait mon père pour cela. Elle lui reprochait ce que j'étais devenue. Elle disait qu'il était trop laxiste, qu'il me laissait tout faire, qu'il me donnait trop de responsabilités. Moi, j'étais heureuse d'aider mon père dans ses affaires ; j'usais et abusais de mes charmes. Même si je ne laissais personne me toucher, ma mère me traitait de catin._

Elle rit.

 _-Que de souvenirs ! Vous avez eu une influence si correcte sur moi ! Si ma mère était encore de ce monde, elle ferait sculpter une statue en votre honneur !_

 _-Ai-je réellement eu une quelconque influence, ou bien est-ce vous qui vous forcez d'être une femme comme on attend que le soit la promise d'un Duc ?_ Demanda sombrement l'autrichien.

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_ S'inquiéta la hongroise.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas heureuse, ma chère Elizabeta. Je n'ai pas été capable de compenser la perte de l'océan. Et je n'ai pas non plus été capable de vous protéger, vous, ainsi que ces enfants que vous aimiez tant._

 _-Roderich, ne dîtes pas de choses pareilles ! J'ai choisi d'être avec vous ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à rompre nos fiançailles ?!_

 _-Oh, non, bien sûr. Quoique ç'aurait été la meilleure chose à faire pour vous, je n'en aurai jamais le courage. Tout comme je n'ai pas eu celui d'aller défier le Terrible, après la honte dont il vous avait couverte. Ce palais, qui n'est même plus le mien, est une prison pour vous. Je suis incapable de dispenser la sécurité qui vous est due dans ma propre demeure, et tant que je n'aurai pas effacé la honte qui vous couvre en tuant le Terrible, tant que je n'aurai pas chassé le démon qui a assassiné votre enfant et qui nous domine aujourd'hui, l'opprobre est sur moi aussi et me rend indigne de vous._

La Comtesse était très pâle, tremblante, mais ne répliqua pas. Son regard avait accroché des voiles à l'horizon. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux et pâlit plus encore.

 _-Roderich, qu'avez-vous fait ?_

 _-Pour la première fois de ma vie ; mon devoir, je le crains._

 _-Je... Je refuse !_ S'indigna-t-elle.

Il posa son instrument et encadra de ses mains le visage de la hongroise.

 _-Le Terrible et son démon allemand doivent payer. JE dois leur faire payer. Je ne sais ni quand j'en aurai la force, ni quand j'en aurai l'occasion, aussi j'ignore combien de temps nous devrons être séparés, mais je ne supporte plus de vous savoir à leur merci. Sur terre, vous êtes une femme. En mer, vous êtes une lionne. Redevenez libre et sauvage, le temps que je nous lave de nos souillures. Je vous aime, Elizabeta. Pardonnez-moi._

Quelques heures plus tard, le fils de l'Aigle revint au palais. Il appela la Comtesse, elle ne vint pas. Il partit à la recherche du Duc et le trouva assis à son piano.

 _-Où est la sorcière ?!_ Enragea l'allemand.

 _-Ce n'est pas une sorcière._

 _-Où est-elle ?! Dîtes-le moi où je vous tranche un membre !_

 _-A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être très loin. Hors de votre portée._

 _-Je vais vous tuer..._ , souffla Ludwig, le regard noir.

 _-N'y compte pas,_ fit la voix dure du Capitaine Bonnefoy, qui sortit de l'ombre que la nuit naissante jetait, pour venir se placer entre le Duc et le jeune garçon.

Ne laissant pas le temps au fils de l'Aigle de poser la moindre question, le français expliqua.

 _-Je suis venu t'annoncer moi-même la disparition d'Antonio. Si je pense qu'il est encore en vie, il n'est plus en position d'être ton tuteur, c'est donc moi qui vais prendre ce rôle._

 _-Cela vous arrange bien, n'est-ce pas ? Un ami de moins, c'est plus de puissance pour vous ! Je sais bien que vous avez toujours voulu avoir ma garde ! Mais vous ne me volerez pas ce qu'oncle Antonio m'a donné !_

La gifle fendit l'air dans un sifflement et Ludwig s'en trouva abasourdi. Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux vers le Redoutable, il tomba en arrière, effrayé par le regard assassin dont il était gratifié.

 _-J'ai toujours soutenu mes amis, mettant, lorsqu'il le fallait, ma vie en jeu pour eux. Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de bafouer leur mémoire ou leurs accomplissements. Mais je fais ce qui me semble juste, et quoique je respecte la souffrance d'Antonio vis-à-vis de la mort de Gilbert, il ne sera bon pour personne que tu suives la voie qu'il t'a tracée. Tu me fais honte. Oui, j'ai honte de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir tête à Antonio et de t'avoir laissé à lui. Ton éducation est entièrement à refaire ; tu vas donc repartir avec moi. Je vais t'inculquer une morale ; de gré ou de force. Tes valises ont déjà été faites et chargées. Va t'asseoir dans le fiacre._

L'ordre était sans appel, et il eut été suicidaire de le transgresser. L'allemand s'en alla. L'autrichien se leva.

 _-Vous avez sauvé Elizabeta du Terrible, et vous m'avez sauvé du fils de l'Aigle. Je serai éternellement vôtre._

 _-Épargnez-moi vos remerciements de convention_ , soupira le français. _Vous brûlez du feu de la vengeance. Laissez-moi simplement vous dire que cela ne vous ne sied guère ; vous n'avez rien d'un homme d'armes. Si vous voulez abattre un poing, prenez le mien._

 _-Pourquoi tant de compassion à mon égard ?_

 _-Je suis fatigué,_ avoua le Capitaine. _Je voudrais que tout cela cesse. Enfin... Au sujet de la conversation que nous entretenions avant le retour de Ludwig, sachez que si vous changez d'avis, ma proposition tient toujours. Sur ce..._ -il remit son chapeau emplumé- _Mes hommages, Duc Edelstein._

[... ... ...]

Dans la cabine d'un navire, la Comtesse se réveilla et se redressa en grimaçant. Elle était la première surprise de la force dont avait fait preuve son fiancé pour l'assommer. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais se demandait à qui il l'avait livrée. Quoique. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui aurait accepté de fendre les eaux méditerranéennes et de remonter fleuve après fleuve jusqu'à arriver dans le lac qui baignait les pieds de falaise sur laquelle se trouvait le palais du Duc Roderich. Une seule personne qui aurait accepté de venir la chercher, quitte à créer un incident diplomatique. Et sa pensée fut confirmée quand un homme masqué à forte carrure entra dans la cabine.

 _-Bonjour, ma belle !_ Tonna-t-il. _Bien dormi ?_

 _-Bonjour, Sadik. Votre familiarité ne m'avait aucunement manqué._


	10. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre IX**

 _« La mémoire humaine a pour générale faculté d'être défaillante ; la mienne ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Ainsi, surchargée de souvenirs dans lesquels elle est incapable de faire le tri, elle cause à mon crâne de continuelles douleurs et me brouille l'esprit. »_

 _Fils d'Albion, Peter Kirkland_

Hey boy, open the walls, play with your dolls,

 _Hey garçon, ouvre les murs, joue avec tes poupées,_

We'll be a perfect family.

 _Nous serons une famille parfaite._

Fut un temps où le goût prononcé pour les meurtres sauvages du Capitaine Kirkland n'était encore que rumeur marine, et où sur terre on ne voyait rien d'autre de lui que le chef d'une famille des plus épanouies. Arthur Kirkland, riche propriétaire que l'on pensait simplement doué d'une grande chance et d'un sens aigu des affaires, jeune et bel homme, avait épousé la plus belle femme de tout le Royaume-Uni. Il était de notoriété publique que le Capitaine Kirkland enchaînait les femmes, et Pénélope les hommes. Lui par goût de la chair, elle par besoin d'argent. D'abord simple putain, elle avait gravi les échelons, dérobés les cœurs, jusqu'à devenir la maîtresse de riches nobles qui payaient cher ses talents.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister à aller à la rencontre de ce capitaine à la fortune grandissante et lui avait été prêt à tout pour garder jalousement ce trésor de beauté ; y compris à en faire sa femme. Le scandale du mariage d'un Lord de l'acabit du Capitaine Kirkland et d'une femme de basse extraction, pour ne pas dire aux origines douteuses, avait bientôt laissé sa place à une curiosité nationale quand rapidement Pénélope était tombée enceinte avant de donner naissance à un héritier mâle et bien portant qu'elle avait aussitôt affiché en ouvrant grand les portes du manoir pour de fastes réceptions qu'elle organisait de bout en bout.

When you walk away, is when we really play.

 _C'est quand tu t'en vas, que nous jouons vraiment._

You don't hear me when I say :

 _Tu ne m'entends pas quand je te dis :_

Peter se souvenait jusqu'au visage de sa mère lorsqu'elle se penchait sur son berceau. Il se souvenait de son sourire resplendissant, de ses longs cheveux de jais coiffés en un épais chignon de tresses mêlées de rubans, de ses courbes outrageuses qui faisaient pâlir les femmes et rougir les hommes. Chaque fois que le Capitaine Kirkland repartait en mer, les anciens amants de Pénélope s'invitaient au manoir pour la supplier de revenir vers eux. Elle les chassait tous sans un regard et retournait auprès de son fils qu'elle chérissait comme aucun autre parent n'aurait su le faire. Aucune servante, aucune nourrisse, n'avait le droit d'en approcher.

Lorsque son mari était absent, elle dormait avec son fils. Peter se rappelait les étreintes de sa mère, la douceur de sa peau, le rythme des battements de son cœur, la chaleur de sa voix, la tendresse dans son regard, l'amour dans lequel elle le baignait. Et tout ceci, elle l'offrait aussi à l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Pénélope n'était pas simplement belle ; elle était magnifique jusque dans son âme. Elle qui avait commencé en bas de la pyramide soignait le bonheur qu'elle avait durement acquis. Elle semblait si déterminée, si forte ; Peter ignorait qu'elle pouvait être si facilement brisée.

Mom, please wake up ! Dad's with a slut...

 _Maman, s'il te plaît réveille-toi ! Papa est avec une prostituée..._

And your son doesn't know what's « be happy ».

 _Et ton fils ne sait pas ce qu'est être heureux._

Cette nuit-là, Peter commit l'erreur à ne pas faire. Il se mêla des affaires de ses parents. Il aimait tant sa mère ; il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue d'affectionner un homme qu'il avait vu dans les bras d'une autre, sous le toit même de la demeure familiale. Alors il avait été la trouver, il l'avait réveillée, lui avait raconté. Elle lui avait ordonné de rester dans la chambre ; elle était descendue et rapidement remontée. Elle s'était recouchée, lui avait ordonné d'en faire de même. Le lendemain, elle se rendit en ville, et ne revint que tard. Le jour qui suivit, la nouvelle de l'empoisonnement d'une prostituée remonta aux oreilles de la famille Kirkland. Et lors du déjeuner, après un long silence pesant, le Capitaine avait fini par prendre la parole, faisant valser son couteau entre ses doigts.

 _-J'aimais bien cette Catherine,_ avait-il confié d'un ton ennuyé. _Elle était douée._

 _-La chute tragique d'une étoile,_ avait déclaré Pénélope dans un haussement d'épaule.

Le couteau du pirate s'était alors planté profondément dans la table, les phalanges blanchies de l'homme serrées sur le manche.

 _-TU NE ME METTRAS PAS EN CAGE !_ Avait-il rugi.

Pénélope s'était levée.

 _-Peter, va dans ta chambre._

 _-Oui ! Renvoie ton informateur adoré ! Comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, cette nuit là, m'espionner !_

Ainsi, Peter avait compris qu'il était la base de réactions en chaîne qui risquaient d'être catastrophiques pour la famille « heureuse à jamais » qu'était censée être celle des Kirkland.

No one ever listens. This wallpaper glistens.

 _Personne n'écoute jamais. Ce papier peint luit._

Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen...

 _Ne les laisse pas voir ce qui se passe dans la cuisine..._

A partir de ce jour, les disputes entre les époux Kirkland ne firent que s'envenimer. Ils eurent alors la même affreuse réaction ; celle de traquer toutes les anciennes conquêtes de l'un et de l'autre. On nomma bientôt les mystérieux assassins de « Tueur à la Rose » et d' « Empoisonneuse Folle ». Personne n'eut jamais la moindre idée de qui pouvait être les auteurs de ces crimes ; du moins, personne ne se risqua à émettre l'hypothèse du couple Kirkland. Plus tard, avec les événements de la guerre en Autriche, on comprendrait que celui qui signait d'une rose n'était autre que le Sanguinaire, mais alors qui aurait jamais le courage de lui faire payer ses crimes ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, souvent Peter vit sa mère préparer le poison en cuisine, mais n'en dit jamais rien ; il ne voulait plus être la cause du moindre mal envers sa famille. De plus, depuis que ses parents passaient leur colère sur leurs vieux amants, la vie au manoir était redevenue aussi idyllique qu'avant. Elle aurait pu le rester si seulement son père n'avait pas disparu un an pour ramener des Amériques ce « fils » que ni Pénélope, ni Peter ne voulait voir porter le nom des Kirkland.

Places, places, get in your places !

 _Places, places, allez à vos places !_

Throw on your shirt and put on your doll face !

 _Enfile ta chemise et fais ta tête de poupée !_

Lorsque Pénélope avait vu son époux descendre du navire, cet enfant dans les bras, elle avait pris la main de Peter et s'était détournée de son mari. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, elle le chassa de la chambre parentale, refusa catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole. Elle se conduisit avec l'intrus américain comme s'il n'existait pas. Elle décida de n'avoir plus d'yeux que pour Peter. Lorsque vint le moment du portrait familial, elle mit ses plus beaux habits, et fit revêtir les siens à son fils, lui glissant au passage :

 _-Toi, tu as la noblesse dans le sang ; ces vêtements sont une seconde peau. Lui, ce n'est qu'un gueux, un sauvage dont la mère s'abreuvait au cou des bœufs. Il ne trompera jamais personne ; se couvrirait-il de joyaux pour cela. Il est vulgaire dans toutes les mesures de sa personne. Tu es l'unique héritier, le seul véritable fils d'Arthur. Ton père, je ne sais comment, a été ensorcelé, mais nous saurons le ramener à la raison. N'aies crainte, mon ange, je serai toujours là pour te protéger._

Picture, picture, smile for the picture !

 _Photo, photo, souris pour la photo !_

Pose with the other, won't you be a good brother ?

 _Pose avec l'autre, ne veux-tu pas être un bon frère ?_

Mais c'était sans compter sur la vénération qu'avait le Capitaine pour son fils adoptif. Encore, Pénélope et lui, bien qu'en conflit, étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et peut-être même pensaient-ils tous deux pouvoir avoir l'autre à l'usure. Et les deux enfants se trouvaient au milieu, dans des camps choisis pour eux à l'avance. L'américain n'en souffrait pas, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec Pénélope, mais Peter, lui, en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et en vint à haïr copieusement ce frère par contrainte qui se moquait du climat orageux entre les deux adultes. Peter ressassait inlassablement le souvenir du portrait familial ; après que la photo des quatre membres de la famille eut été prise, cela avait été au tour des époux seuls, puis des enfants. Alors, la main sur son épaule, Alfred lui avait glissé du bout des lèvres ;

 _-Papa m'a dit qu'il avait déjà un fils. Si j'ai tout compris, ta mère c'est une pute, non ?_

C'était la première fois que son « frère » lui adressait la parole, et Peter eut envie de pleurer. Mais il fallait sourire ; alors il ravala ses larmes et fixa son regard sur son père, convaincu qu'il vengerait lui-même l'affront quand les choses iraient mieux.

Everyone thinks that we're perfect...

 _Tout le monde pense que nous sommes parfaits..._

Please don't let them look through the curtains.

 _S'il te plaît, ne les laisse pas regarder par les rideaux._

La famille Kirkland retrouva donc d'apparence son équilibre d'antan, et de nouveau ils furent la cible d'une curiosité nationale. Qui était cet enfant venu du nouveau monde qui suivait le Capitaine comme un poussin, imitait ses moindres faits et gestes, adoptait un langage similaire au sien et était doué d'une force colossale ? Qui était sa mère ? Le Capitaine était-il seulement le père ? Pourquoi avoir ramené le bâtard ? Les femmes se moquaient de Pénélope, qu'elles trouvaient idiote d'accepter pareille situation.

On se rappelait alors du passé de la belle épouse, et on y trouvait des excuses à son manque d'esprit ; après tout, elle n'avait pas eu l'éducation nécessaire. Pénélope encaissait, mais Peter voyait ses yeux se cerner, ses épaules s'affaisser, ses mains trembler. Devant le miroir, le soir, elle restait à se brosser les cheveux en regardant dans le vide. Elle murmurait le nom de son mari, et dans le lit ; elle pleurait en serrant son fils contre elle. Peter s'imaginait alors en train de hurler sur il ne savait qui :

 _-Hey toi, regarde ma maman, elle comprend ce qui se passe ! Ah ! Tu es aveuglé par ses bijoux... Quand tu te retournes, elle sort une flasque, et oublie ses infidélités._

« Hey you, look at my mom, she's got it going on ! Ah ! You're blinded by her jewelry...

When you turn your back, she pulls out a flask, and forgets his infidelity. »

Au final, ils n'avaient toujours été que les jouets, les poupées de cet homme, du Capitaine Kirkland, du Sanguinaire. Mais il l'aimait, non seulement parce que c'était son père, mais aussi parce qu'il connaissait l'amour de sa mère pour ce pirate.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

 _MAISON DE POUPÉE  
_

Alors, un jour qu'il rentrait d'une promenade dans les jardins, lorsque ce père qu'il aimait tant lui avait dit que sa mère s'était endormie, il l'avait cru. Toutefois, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'accès à la chambre parentale lui était désormais interdit. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi tenter de réveiller sa mère mettait toujours son père dans une rage folle. Après tout, il ne voulait lui faire ouvrir les yeux que pour qu'ils puissent se réconcilier.

De cette nuit où il avait réveillé sa mère, Peter n'avait tiré qu'une seule leçon ; celle de ne rien dire de ce qu'il pouvait voir ou entendre. Il aurait plutôt dû tirer celle de ne pas traîner dans le manoir à une heure avancée de la nuit. Car c'est ainsi que, voyant la porte de la chambre parentale entre-ouverte tandis qu'il errait, il saisit l'occasion et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Son père était là, qui dansait avec un de ces mannequins qu'on trouve dans les salle de sciences dans les écoles. Il souriait, riait. Peter reconnut sur le squelette les vêtements préférés de sa mère. En tendant l'oreille, il put entendre la voix de son père, qui susurrait aux restes humains :

 _-Pénélope... Ma Pénélope... Tu ne me quitteras jamais..._

Peter mit les deux mains devant sa bouche et planta ses dents dans sa langue pour s'empêcher de hurler. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux écarquillés. Il ne fallait rien dire.

I see things that nobody else sees...

 _Je vois des choses que personne d'autre ne voit..._

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'y ai effectué quelques modifs, mais la chanson utilisée est "** **Dollhouse** **", par Melanie Martinez.**


	11. Chapitre X

**Chapitre X**

 _« Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre les motivations des gens ; il me suffisait d'être certain des miennes. Mais cet enfant qui souhaitait devenir mon ombre... je ne pouvais tolérer de rester dans l'ignorance de sa pensée. »_

 _Capitaine Antonio F . Carriedo_

Lovino alla s'écraser contre le mur, et resta à terre, le souffle coupé, la main crispée sur le manche de l'épée qui lui avait été prêtée.

 _-Debout_ , ordonna le Terrible.

Mais l'italien ne comptait plus les fois où l'espagnol l'avait envoyé se fracasser contre une paroi. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir ; ses muscles tremblaient violemment. Il tenta d'obéir, mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

 _-Debout_ , répéta le Capitaine, la voix froide.

 _-Je fais déjà tout ce que je peux !_ Cracha l'enfant.

 _-Ce n'est pas suffisant._

 _-Ça ne l'est jamais, avec vous ! Est-ce que vous étiez si dur, avec l'autre ?_

 _-Non,_ répondit le Terrible.

Lovino, en qui la colère grondait de plus en plus fort, eut l'envie de passer son épée au travers de la jambe de l'adulte mais la poigne de ce dernier se referma sur son bras et il se vit relevé de force.

 _-J'étais pire,_ ajouta calmement le Capitaine Carriedo.

 _-Que me vaut l'honneur ?_ Demanda amèrement l'italien.

Étrangement patiemment, l'homme répondit.

 _-Son père était Général d'armée. Ludwig a donc le combat dans le sang et j'étais en droit d'attendre de lui qu'il soit au moins aussi fort que Gilbert._

 _-Si je comprends bien, la force ou la faiblesse, on en hérite par le sang ?_

 _-En garde_ , éluda le Terrible en jetant l'enfant au centre de la pièce.

L'enfant respira profondément pour recouvrer un semblant de calme et surtout de concentration, et l'entraînement reprit. Deux heures plus tard, ils y étaient encore quand Bella Maes, la sœur surexcitée du marchand hollandais qu'ils étaient venus voir entra pour se pendre une nouvelle fois au cou de l'espagnol.

 _-Antonio chéri ! Arrête de maltraiter ce pauvre petit ! Le repas est servi !_

L'homme grogna, l'air dégoûté, et la jeune femme fit la moue avant de prendre ses distances dans un grand éclat de rire. Puis, elle fit mine de lui faire la leçon.

 _-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'aimer les femmes ! Il faudra bien que tu en épouses une, un jour, si tu veux une descendance ! Quoique... quand je vois tes méthodes éducatives...,_ soupira-t-elle avec un regard désolé pour Lovino.

Elle prit un air taquin.

 _-Je sais bien que depuis que tu l'as rencontré, tu n'as toujours eu d'yeux que pour ton français ! Il faut dire qu'il a toujours été si beau... Il faudrait être aveugle pour qu'il n'éveille pas en nous tous nos plus grands fantas-..._

 _-La ferme !_ La coupa le Capitaine, faisant pouffer la femme qui s'intéressa à l'enfant.

 _-Ah, ces vêtements que je t'ai choisis te vont si bien ! Je suis très contente ! Hein, Antonio, n'est-il pas adorable, comme ça ?_

L'espagnol se détourna sans répondre et la femme soupira de nouveau avant de prendre un air contrarié.

 _-Mais cette maudite mèche ne voudra-t-elle donc jamais rentrer sous ce couvre-chef ?!_

 _-Non, n'y touchez pas !_ S'écria Lovino, paniqué, en voyant la main de Bella approcher dangereusement. _S'il vous plaît, non !_

Mais ses protestations étaient vaines ; la jeune femme était bornée. Elle attrapa la mèche, tirant dessus pour la plier à sa volonté.

 _-Non ! Non ! Arrêtez... aah..._ , gémit l'italien, malgré lui.

Sur le pas de la porte, le Terrible se figea et se retourna. Lovino était à terre, les mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme pour tenter de la repousser, une expression d'horreur, de gêne et de plaisir mêlés sur le visage, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Bella, d'abord interdite, lâcha la mèche et laissa l'enfant tranquille, une main devant la bouche.

 _-Pardon, j'ignorais que..._

 _-Je vous avais dit de ne pas y toucher !_ S'énerva Lovino, mort de honte. _Ça fait ça à chaque fois !_ Ajouta-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les jambes repliées sur lui, mais remerciant intérieurement son pantalon d'être si ample.

La porte de la salle claqua alors, le faisant sursauter.

 _-Ça alors..._ , fit Bella, l'air surpris. _Viens vite !_ Dit-elle à l'italien en attrapant l'un de ses poignets pour le tirer à sa suite.

De sa main libre, l'enfant tirait sa chemise vers le bas, et pour ne pas attirer le regard de la jeune femme, ne posa pas de question sur ce qu'elle l'emmenait faire. La résidence n'était pas bien grande ; ils furent vite rendus dans le jardin potager cerné de hauts murs d'Herman Maes. Ils se cachèrent derrière des tonneaux qui empestaient le vin et Lovino, suivant l'exemple de Bella, regarda discrètement de l'autre côté. Le Terrible était là, debout au milieu des plantes, les lèvres dissimulées dans une manche. On entendait s'élever de lui un rire léger. La jeune femme, l'air fasciné, le regarda rire encore un moment puis se rassit derrière les tonneaux, les mains aux doigts entrecroisés, les yeux fermés.

 _-Seigneur, merci..._ , souffla-t-elle.

Et elle entraîna discrètement Lovino loin du jardin. Sur le chemin de la salle à manger, elle ne cessa de remercier le ciel, puis baissant enfin les yeux vers l'enfant, elle le saisit pour le faire tournoyer.

 _-Suis-je bête ! C'est bien grâce à toi ! Je savais que Dieu finirait par envoyer vers Antonio quelqu'un capable d'un tel miracle ! Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ri ! Des années ! Ah ! Tu es un ange ! Oui, un ange !_

Elle continua de le faire tourner, malgré les plaintes de l'italien, qui avait désormais le cœur au bord des lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arraché à la jeune femme et se retrouve à pendre au bout du bras du pirate qui le tenait par le col.

 _-Eh ! Lâchez-moi !_ Cria Lovino d'une voix étranglée.

 _-Comme tu voudras,_ obtempéra l'espagnol et l'enfant tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Lovino se releva en dénonçant en grommelant un « _sale caractère_ ».

 _-Je te retourne le compliment,_ répliqua le Capitaine Carriedo.

Ils entrèrent tous trois dans la salle à manger où leur hôte les attendait en tapant du pied. Il leur fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient mis trop de temps à venir (réflexion que tous ignorèrent superbement), puis après avoir fait le service, quand Bella fut trop occupée à manger pour pouvoir parler, il planta son regard dans celui du pirate.

 _-Cela gronde, à l'Est._

 _-Mais encore ?_

 _-La Russie, l'Autriche et la Prusse ont fondé une alliance. Même si la Pologne peut compter sur la Lituanie pour lui prêter main forte..._

 _-L'Union lituano-polonaise est très forte, et l'Autriche, sans le renfort de la Hongrie, ne vaut pas grande chose. La Russie n'a pas une très puissante armée, et je te rappelle que la Prusse n'a encore trouvé personne qui soit en mesure d'égaler les talents de Gilbert._

 _-Je n'en suis pas si sûr._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ S'enquit le Terrible, l'air soudainement menaçant.

 _-Ne m'as-tu pas expliqué, en arrivant ici, que le palais autrichien dont tu me proposes les richesses est habité par le fils du Général ?_

 _-Il est trop jeune pour prendre la tête d'une armée, et le duché Edelstein est en disgrâce depuis la défaite ; personne ne voudra de quelqu'un qui y est lié dans ses rangs._

 _-A moins que quelqu'un d'extérieur ne le recommande..._

 _-Où veux-tu en venir ?_

 _-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ma marchandise est prisée dans nombre de pays. Eh bien, je fournis une ferme récemment rénovée proche du palais. Le couple qui y vit, dans une lettre, entre deux demandes professionnelles, me glissait son inquiétude ; leur bienfaiteur a été emmené en France par un Capitaine, comme vous._

L'espagnol soupira.

 _-Francis n'a jamais été satisfait des valeurs que je donnais à Ludwig ; il aura profité de ma situation pour le préparer à la guerre à venir. Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais tu as raison, Maes ; Francis va recommander Ludwig pour le champ de bataille et connaissant sa bienveillance naturelle, il aura même voulu redorer le nom des Edelstein._

 _-Le Duc n'acceptera jamais une chose pareille de la part de celui qui a contribué à le faire tomber._

 _-Ce n'est plus lui le Duc. C'est Ludwig,_ corrigea l'espagnol.

 _-Ne sois pas ridicule ; tu peux le priver de ses biens mais pas de son titre. Donc,_ continua-t-il puisque le Terrible ne relevait pas, _tu préfères toujours reprendre la mer, ou tu vas rejoindre les combats ?_

 _-Ma fortune étant tombée, si je vais me battre, il n'y a pas de risque que les ennemis voient cela comme une déclaration de guerre de la part de l'Espagne. Je vais me faire embaucher comme mercenaire, ainsi, même si je ne retrouve pas Ludwig et que je ne peux le défendre, je me ferai au moins un peu d'argent. Pendant ce temps..._

 _-Je sais ; je n'ai qu'une parole. Si tu reviens en vie, tu auras ton navire et tout ce qui va avec. Mais je vais envoyer des hommes s'occuper du palais. Paiement à l'avance, tu comprends ?_

Le pirate grogna et Bella tapa dans ses mains.

 _-Comme tout ça est excitant ! Et puis j'ai hâte de te revoir en armure, Antonio ! Avec, tu as l'air d'un vrai chevalier !_

[... ... ...]

L'enfant jeta la plume et l'encrier sur le sol dallé. Une femme de ménage se précipita pour nettoyer et il lui tendit la lettre en souriant.

 _-Veille à ce qu'elle parvienne à son destinataire dans les temps ; c'est une déclaration de guerre~. Misère~ ! Je veux voir du sang~... dans les champs~ !_


	12. Chapitre XI

**Chapitre XI**

 _« Je l'aime, et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Nous étions des solitaires, perdus et faibles. Ensemble, nous avons changé ; pour nous-mêmes, mais surtout l'un pour l'autre. Nos nations nous ont unis, aucune autre ne nous séparera. »_

 _Chevalier Toris Laurinaitis_

 _-Ta tante veut toujours te marier ?_ Demanda le polonais, la tête sur le ventre du lituanien.

 _-Oui, mais ton numéro de l'autre fois l'a passablement refroidie._

 _-Tant mieux,_ gloussa le blond.

Le brun sourit.

 _-Cette robe t'allait bien._

 _-Tout me va, tu sais, super bien,_ se vanta l'autre.

 _-Tu as conscience que toute l'armée est au courant pour nous, désormais ?_

 _-Deux chevaliers homosexuels, dont un n'hésite pas à s'habiller en fille pour sauver son amant d'un affreux mariage avec une donzelle tombée amoureuse s'étant attirée les faveurs de la tante ; ça ferait, genre, un roman génial._

Le lituanien rit doucement, amusé. L'autre chevalier se laissa aller à rire, lui aussi. Même s'ils savaient que ce type de relation n'était pas bien vue entre chevaliers, même s'ils savaient qu'ils auraient de plus en plus de mal à se voir seul à seul et qu'on tenterait sûrement de les séparer ; ils avaient besoin de rire de leurs problèmes. Surtout par les temps qui couraient, car le plus dur était à venir. La guerre menaçait.

 _-J'ai peur,_ avoua finalement le polonais.

 _-Moi aussi._

 _-Je ne veux pas, tu sais, être séparé de toi._

 _-Moi non plus._

 _-Et si l'un de nous, tu vois, meurt au combat ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas,_ confia le brun, l'air soucieux, avant de se forcer à sourire. _Nous avons déjà combattu ensemble ; et nous avons gagné. Après, ce n'était pas des guerres de l'envergure de celle qui risque d'avoir lieu, mais... je n'ai pas envie de penser aux catastrophes qui pourraient survenir._

 _-Il faut, genre, attendre que l'arbre ait pris feu pour jeter de l'eau. C'est ce que tu m'as dit pour me rassurer, la première fois où nous avons combattu côte à côte,_ fit le blond, _et la première fois où nous l'avons fait,_ ajouta-t-il, les pommettes colorées.

Ils se redressèrent tous deux, faisant glisser de leurs vêtements les feuilles mortes qui leur étaient tombées dessus. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers puis, comme il se faisait tard, décidèrent de retourner chez le polonais. Le majordome les attendait, droit comme un **«** i **»** , devant les portes du manoir. Il avait la mine sombre et les chevaliers se doutaient bien de la nouvelle que leur annonceraient les parents du blond lorsqu'ils entreraient dans le salon. En effet, sitôt qu'elle les vit, la mère du polonais se jeta au cou de son fils en pleurant. Le père était debout près de la fenêtre et observait le paysage. Il déclara, sans les regarder :

 _-Le Roi a reçu une lettre ce matin. Nous sommes en guerre. Tous les hommes en âge de se battre sont convoqués. L'armée de métier doit se réunir dans les plus brefs délais. Je suis mobilisé contre les russes, vous contre les prussiens. Nous partons tous dans l'heure._

 _-Oh, Feliks ! Mon garçon !_ Continuait de sangloter la femme.

 _-Ce n'est rien, mère. Nous vous protégerons. N'est-ce pas, Toris ?_

 _-Oui, madame, Feliks a raison. Nous pouvons encore éteindre le feu._

La femme aux joues encore ruisselantes jeta un regard incertain au lituanien mais finit par lui offrir un sourire fragile avant de s'approcher de lui, posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

 _-Chevalier, prenez soin de mon fils, je vous en prie ! C'est mon unique enfant ! Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre ! Hier encore, il dansait dans les champs pour fêter le renouveau des fleurs ! Hier encore, il refusait de toucher une épée, pleurant, suppliant, tremblant à l'idée d'un jour combattre ! Vous l'avez changé ; vous en avez fait un guerrier, un chevalier ! Vous en avez fait un homme, et je ne sais comment, vous avez préservé cette délicatesse, et son amour pour la vie !_

 _-Mère...,_ tenta en vain d'intervenir Feliks.

 _-Je sais qu'il est fort, mais il est toujours mon petit garçon ! La chair de ma chair ! Ne le laissez pas périr ! Épargnez-lui les blessures inutiles ! Soyez son gardien, je vous en conjure !_

 _-C'est... C'est une lourde responsabilité, madame... mais, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'agir autrement. J'aime votre fils._

 _-Ah, pitié !_ Grogna le père, en sortant d'un pas colérique de la pièce.

Et quelques heures plus tard, Feliks et Toris, vêtus de leur armure, chevauchaient à travers champs, leur épée battant contre leur cuisse et le flan de leur cheval. Sur la poitrine de leur armure, ils avaient les armoiries de leurs familles respectives, sur leur bouclier, ceux de leurs patries, et sur leur visage, la même expression de détermination mêlée d'appréhension. C'est le polonais qui rompit le silence.

 _-J'ai cru que mon père allait nous cracher dessus de dégoût. Il était heureux que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre Saint, et il t'aimait bien... jusqu'à ce que, tu vois, il sache pour nous._

 _-L'indifférence n'est-elle pas préférable à de longs discours ?_

 _-S'il garde toute sa rancœur pour lui, il risque de, genre, totalement imploser._

 _-Ça lui fera un peu plus d'énergie à dépenser contre ses ennemis._

 _-Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à mon père, mais je ne suis, tu sais, pas certain qu'il ressente la même chose à mon égard,_ confessa tristement Feliks.

 _-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ; j'ignore ce que c'est d'avoir un père. Le mien est mort quand j'étais encore un enfant._

Oui, et sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie. Ainsi, le lituanien n'avait pas connu sa mère, et ne se souvenait pas de son père. Feliks connaissait cette histoire. Il l'avait déjà entendue, une ou deux fois. Toris n'en parlait pas beaucoup ; il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Il avait été élevé par sa tante ; veuve avant d'avoir eu un enfant. Si Toris mourait ; son nom s'éteindrait avec lui. Il en était de même pour Feliks, à moins que son père lui survive et ait un autre enfant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge quand leurs chevaux furent épuisés. Ils firent l'amour une large partie de la nuit. Ils reprirent la route à l'aube, et durant plusieurs jours, ils avalèrent les champs, les plaines, les domaines, les cités, s'étreignant la nuit avec des gémissements étouffés dans une chambre minuscule aux murs trop fins, le vieux lit craquant sous leur poids.

[... ... ...]

Ludwig avait été désespéré à l'idée de quitter Feliciano, mais heureusement, il était parvenu à contraindre le Redoutable à faire un détour par la ferme en prétextant de devoir aviser d'un programme avec les propriétaires, afin qu'ils sachent quoi produire durant son absence. Il en avait alors profité pour expliquer à Feliciano les tenants et aboutissants de cette situation qui ne lui plaisait guère.

L'allemand avait été surpris quand, au lieu de prendre la route de la France comme prévu, ils partirent pour la Prusse. Ils en rejoignirent la capitale, et l'enfant y fut présenté par le pirate comme le successeur du défunt Général Gilbert Beilschmidt. Immédiatement considéré comme la nouvelle poule aux œufs d'or du royaume, c'est avec des regards d'avidités et des sourires hypocrites qu'on mit le fils de l'Aigle dans la meilleure école militaire de la nation, quoique refusant tout net de le faire entrer tout de suite dans l'armée de métier, contrairement à ce que désirait le français. Toutefois, après seulement quelques jours à apprendre les différentes méthodes de combat et de stratégie à travers le temps, la guerre éclata.

On apprit que, parmi les hommes envoyés par l'union lituano-polonaise contre l'armée prussienne, se trouvait son célèbre Ordre Saint. C'était un corps d'armée composé de chevaliers ; soldats avec la défense de leurs nations comme religion, des hommes jusque-là invaincus et réputés invincibles. L'orgueil de la Prusse ne fut pas alors de sous-estimer l'ennemi, quoiqu'elle fut flattée d'être considérée, entre l'Autriche et la Russie, comme l'adversaire le plus dangereux. Non ; son orgueil fut de croire qu'un jeune garçon changerait la donne. Ainsi, le refus si catégorique de faire entrer Ludwig dans l'armée vola en éclats dans la plus grande des naïvetés.


	13. Chapitre XII

**Chapitre XII**

 _« Ils me répugnent, ces hommes. Ces idiots qui se croient forts sous prétexte d'avoir une queue entre les jambes. Mais, bien sûr, ils n'ignorent pas qu'elle n'a pour valeur que celle que les femmes lui donnent ; c'est pourquoi ils s'en vont glorieusement la tremper là où leur virilité leur confère des airs de souverains. Tsss, souverains creux de quelques heures, de femmes plus creuses encore qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de haïr ce qui ne répond pas à leur code primitif. Créatures ridicules au-dessus desquelles je vole... je vole... si haut ! »_

 _Comtesse Elizabeta Hedervary_

Elizabeta avançait fièrement sur le pont du navire turc. Elle posa ses mains sur le bastingage, tendue, grinçant des dents du fait des regards des hommes de l'équipage qui pesaient sur elle.

 _-Ne leur en veux pas ; tu es très belle, c'est bien normal !_ S'amusa Sadik.

 _-Ils se feraient plus discrets si j'étais un peu mieux habillée ! Ils ne voient qu'une bonne qu'ils pourraient sauter à la moindre occasion ; tout ça à cause de ce petit prétentieux de blondinet !_

 _-Pourquoi enrager maintenant ? C'est de ta faute ; tu n'avais qu'à le tuer. Tu en avais largement les moyens._

 _-Ah oui ? Et qu'aurait pensé Roderich de moi ? Il m'a chassée pour me protéger de ce gamin qui se prend pour un grand guerrier, et pour accomplir lui-même une vengeance dont lui et moi savons qu'il est incapable !_ Expliqua-t-elle avec un geste colérique de la main. _Il m'a fait tout un discours sur l'opprobre sur sa maison, sur son indignité à me posséder, sur ma sécurité ! Pourtant, il m'a bien signifié qu'il n'était pas certain que j'ai renoncé à mes instincts de, je cite : « lionne » !_

 _-Tu veux plutôt dire de sorcière, non ?_ Charria le turc et elle le fusilla du regard.

 _-Roderich a toujours eu la bonté de ne pas dire les choses avec si peu de délicatesse. De plus_ , continua-t-elle avec une voix un peu plus légère, _il n'a jamais cru ces racontars._

Son ton se refit sérieux.

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit, avec de pareils doutes, il aurait mieux fait de me demander directement de tuer cette graine pourrie d'humain, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée et nous nous en serions tous les deux mieux portés. Mais il s'imagine que je n'ai jamais tué, et ne veut pas me voir commencer, encore moins pour verser le sang d'un enfant. Il aura beau essayer de se convaincre que Carriedo et son disciple sont des monstres, il ne sera jamais capable de les haïr assez pour les tuer, tout comme à l'époque il a été dans l'incapacité de brandir son épée sur le champ de bataille !_

 _-Quand j'ai appris que tu cédais à ses avances, je t'ai dit qu'il était stupide et lâche_ , se moqua Sadik.

La hongroise saisit le cimeterre qui pendait à la ceinture du turc, balaya les jambes de l'homme, le laissa se cogner la tête contre le bastingage pour le sonner, écrasa l'une de ses mains avec son pied, immobilisa l'autre en lui attrapant avec force le poignet pour enfin lui mettre la lame sous la gorge. Il y eut des cris d'alerte à bord, ainsi que des bruits de course, mais Sadik fit tout cesser d'un ordre avant de se mettre à ricaner.

 _-Ah, ma belle, je suis ravi de voir que la vie de couple ne t'a pas ôté ta capacité à me faire mordre la poussière !_

 _-C'est ça, riez ! Mais insultez encore une fois Roderich et ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez de votre misérable existence de mâle !_ Menaça-t-elle, le visage tordu par la rage.

 _-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié ; « Saint Roderich »..._

Elle appuya un peu plus la lame et du sang commença à s'écouler de la blessure, pour l'instant superficielle.

 _-Il est différent des autres hommes ! Il-..._

 _-Je sais..._ , soupira-t-il pour la faire taire. _Je sais tout ce que « Saint Roderich » a et est pour trouver tant de grâce à tes yeux de sorcière_ , affirma-t-il avant de rire grassement. _Quel dommage qu'il t'ait fallu l'ensorceler pour qu'il t'aime, toi, la plus belle femme d'Europe..._

 _-Ça vous fait rire ?!_

 _-Bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas amusant ? Toi qui hais les hommes, un jour tu trouves celui de tes rêves, et comme un fait exprès, il est le seul que tu n'intéresses pas._

La lame entama un peu plus la chair et tira une grimace au turc. L'équipage murmurait derrière le dos de la hongroise. Sadik trouva néanmoins la force, l'inconscience s'il n'avait pas si bien connu la femme, de la narguer encore.

 _-Quelque chose me dit que tu vas avoir des difficultés à préserver le sortilège maintenant... Il te faut quoi ? Des mèches de cheveux ? Lui faire régulièrement avaler une potion ?_

Elizabeta planta le cimeterre dans le bois du navire et se releva.

 _-Allons dans votre cabine._

La main sur sa gorge pour endiguer le sang, Sadik obéit. Une fois à l'intérieur, la hongroise sortit du fil et une aiguille et commença à recoudre, tout en fournissant quelques explications.

 _-Lorsque ma beauté naturelle ne suffit pas à charmer un homme, ce qui avant Roderich n'était jamais arrivé, j'ai simplement besoin de me concentrer pour développer une aura de fascination, mais pour que cela fonctionne, il faut évidemment que la personne visée me regarde. Comme Roderich venait souvent au château, il me suffisait d'appliquer ce procédé chaque fois de manière très appuyée pour lui donner envie de revenir me voir. On peut dire que je l'ai eu à l'usure. Mais pour éviter une altération de sa personnalité j'ai largement diminué la dose lorsque nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble._

 _-En d'autres termes, il faut que tu le revois plus ou moins rapidement pour éviter une évaporation des effets de ta magie adorée, je me trompe ?_

 _-Hm, mais si je reviens maintenant, il trouvera ça suspect, et je ne peux pas permettre qu'une telle chose arrive._

 _-Parce que tu devrais alors utiliser une très forte dose de ton, nous dirons, talent, et que ça ferait du mal à « Saint Roderich ». Parce que, si ce n'est pas mignon, c'est lui que tu veux, et pas son ombre. Parce que, ma belle sorcière, tu es encore plus amoureuse que tu n'en as l'air._

 _-Vous ne comprenez rien, ni à la magie, ni à l'amour. Je vais retrouver le Terrible et le fils de l'Aigle, et je vais les tuer. Lorsque ce sera fait, je pourrai retourner auprès de Roderich._

 _-Parce que tu auras miraculeusement su avant lui pour la mort des deux autres ?_

 _-Je n'aurai pas « miraculeusement su » ; la nouvelle se répandra comme une traînée de poudre._

 _-Oh, intéressant. Tu leur as prévu une mort spectaculaire ?_ S'enquit-il tandis qu'Elizabeta achevait de le recoudre, et un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de la hongroise.

 _-Je n'ai rien de précis en tête, mais oui, ce sera assez marquant pour qu'on en parle. Seulement, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'un ami. Vous allez me déposer en Roumanie._

 _-Tu veux que je te fasse traverser la méditerranée, la Turquie et la mer Noire... il va falloir y mettre le prix, ma belle._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ Demanda hargneusement la sorcière.

 _-Pas que tu me lances un horrible sortilège, en tout cas. Alors je ne serai pas tellement gourmand ; il te faudra simplement m'accorder une danse._

Et c'est ainsi que la Comtesse Hedervary, une fois qu'elle fut en Turquie, se retrouva dans la plus belle robe qu'elle ait jamais porté, pour danser avec Sadik qui avait organisé une fête spécialement afin de se pavaner au bras de « la plus belle femme d'Europe ». Les épouses du turc en étaient vertes, sauf une, qui avait plus les traits d'une femme du Nord que ceux d'une arabe, et sur la poitrine de laquelle louchaient la plupart des convives mâles. Son air piteux était des plus risibles et Elizabeta interrogea son cavalier sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse pleurnicheuse.

 _-Ma plus récente épouse,_ répondit-il. _Je l'ai obtenue avec pour seule dot d'apposer ma signature au bas d'un contrat d'alliance avec son frère. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, il ne sort jamais de chez lui, je n'ai fait que discuter avec son émissaire ; un chinois qui passait par là. Figure-toi que ce petit a envoyé ce... hm... Yao Wang titiller ce cher anglais, et qu'il lui a confié sa sœur et un contrat pour voir si j'étais d'humeur à me faire des amis._

 _-Et vous, comme un imbécile, vous avez offert vos forces à un enfant suicidaire pour... pour une femme !_ S'écria la sorcière, dégoûtée, mais le turc sourit avec indulgence.

 _-Ma belle, ce gamin est tout sauf suicidaire ; la flotte dont il dispose... est tout simplement sans précédent. Et je n'ai pas tenu à froisser quelqu'un d'aussi puissant._


	14. Chapitre XIII

**Chapitre XIII**

 _« Un mort est un mort, mais il est amusant de constater que certains d'entre eux ne le sont pas tant. Enfin, un mort ne saurait mourir encore ; c'est pourquoi je crois qu'une poignée d'hommes morts peut valoir une armée de vivants. »_

 _Le Fantôme_

La taverne était crasseuse, et les clients qui s'y trouvaient l'étaient plus encore. Les tables étaient couvertes de sauce grasse séchée et collaient du fait des bières et du vin souvent renversés mais jamais ramassés. Les bancs en bois menaçaient de se rompre tant les mites les avaient rongés, et la porte du lieu, fermant mal, laissait passer une partie du vent violent et froid du dehors. Quelques flocons de neige se déposaient même parfois sur le sol taché du sang des nombreuses bagarres. Çà et là, un ivrogne était couché sur un banc, écroulé sur une table, ou allongé à même le sol.

Des guerriers, des mercenaires, et autres personnes peu recommandables, étaient réunis dans cet endroit à l'enseigne tombée depuis des lustres. Tous étaient chaudement habillés, mangeaient salement, buvaient beaucoup et parlaient fort. Dans un coin, cachées par un épais pilier de bois, étaient attablées cinq personnes. Un œil avisé que les vapeurs d'alcool n'embrumaient pas aurait remarqué que ces cinq hommes étaient largement plus propres que les autres clients, que leurs vêtements étaient neufs ou presque, plus riches aussi, et qu'ils avaient, par leur posture droite, l'air noble.

Et un œil avisé, il y en avait justement un. Un sixième homme, entièrement vêtu de noir et le visage dissimulé sous une capuche de grande taille, vint s'asseoir à leur table. Il vit les mains des cinq nordiques glisser vers leurs armes.

 _-Je ne viens pas chercher querelle,_ annonça l'homme en noir en mettant ses mains bien en évidence quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table pour ne pas avoir à la toucher.

 _-Alors pars,_ ordonna celui qui semblait être le leader du groupe.

L'inconnu ne se formalisa pas du tutoiement ; il n'était qu'un étranger solitaire devant un groupe des puissants barbares, et de toute façon, lui-même n'était pas un adepte du vouvoiement. Cependant, malgré les efforts du chef pour la dissimuler, sa nervosité était visible. L'homme en noir sourit dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

 _-Regardez-moi cette belle brochette de déserteurs..._

Cinq regards acérés se plantèrent sur l'inconnu.

 _-Du calme, mes amis, je vous l'ai dit ; je ne suis pas là pour vous nuire. Tout au contraire !_

 _-Et on va te croire..._ , murmura le leader en sortant son poignard de son fourreau.

 _-Mathias, écoute-le,_ fit froidement celui qui avait les yeux indigos.

 _-Lukas...,_ protesta le dénommé Mathias.

 _-Oui,_ intervint l'inconnu, _entends le conseil de ton sorcier._

Même le sorcier au visage peu émotionnel adopta une expression de stupéfaction. L'homme en noir rit.

 _-J'ai dans mon entourage quelqu'un comme toi ; nous sommes même plutôt proches. Aussi, je reconnais un sorcier quand j'en vois un. Mais venons-en au fait ; vous, comme moi, n'avez pas de temps à perdre. Après tout... Mathias Kohler, Lukas et Emil Bondevik, Berwald Oxenstierna et Tino Väinämöinen... n'êtes-vous pas tous censés être tombés au champ d'honneur ?_

 _-Comment connais-tu nos-..._

 _-Qui ne connaît pas les noms des guerriers reconnus comme les plus puissants de cinq pays différents, issus des familles les plus influentes et conquérantes parmi les tribus barbares et qui parvinrent à unifier le Nord pour contrer les avancées de l'Empire Russe ?_ Coupa l'inconnu, amusé. _Vos ancêtres sont les Vercingétorix vikings, et ceci près que, eux, ils ont gagné._

Insensibles aux éloges sur leurs prestigieuses lignées, ses interlocuteurs ne se départaient pas de leur méfiance, alors il reprit, plus sérieux.

 _-Laissez-moi vous faire un petit résumé de la situation. Le sorcier dont je vous parlais s'intéresse, pour des raisons dont il n'a pas cru bon de me parler, à votre cas. Se servant d'une dette que j'ai contractée à son égard, il m'a envoyé sillonner le Nord à votre recherche. Après bien du temps, j'ai appris qu'une partie de la Grande Alliance s'était dressée contre la vieille suprématie des cinq familles fondatrices et que les héritiers étaient morts lors d'un combat où la terre se serait ouverte pour engloutir vivants les soldats. Cela a bien sûr été vu comme une action divine mais, pour ma part, je tiens à te féliciter, Lukas -tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ?- tu dois être un sorcier très puissant pour réaliser quelque chose de cette ampleur qui ne soit pas une simple illusion. Mais ne nous égarons pas en compliments inutiles et allons droit au but. Je me moque des raisons qui vous ont poussés à mettre en scène votre propre mort et à abandonner vos familles à leur triste sort -car vous n'ignorez pas que vos ennemis ont vaincu et annihilé la Grande Alliance-. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de vous fournir un navire pour fuir par la mer ; en échange de quoi, il vous faudra vous placer sous mes ordres. Des questions ?_

 _-Qui es-tu ?_ Demanda Emil, le plus jeune de cinq guerriers.

 _-Un fantôme parmi tant d'autres._

 _-Pourquoi obéirions-nous à un homme dont nous ne connaissons pas même son nom ou son visage ?_

 _-Parce que si vous volez un bateau, vous serez poursuivis. Mais si vous devenez mon équipage, vous serez libres de partir tranquillement, sans qu'on vous pose aucune question._

 _-Qu'aurons-nous le droit de faire, avec ce bâtiment ?_ S'enquit Tino, celui qui du groupe avait l'air le plus innocent, probablement pour mieux tromper l'ennemi.

 _-Ce sera au propriétaire d'en décider, mais si vous acceptez ma proposition, vous approuverez sans doute de rendre visite à ce bienfaiteur pour le remercier... Auquel cas, vous pourrez discuter de ce qui vous plaira avec lui._

 _-Combien de temps avons-nous pour réfléchir à tout ça ?_ Voulut savoir le sorcier.

 _-Pas besoin de réfléchir,_ contra Mathias en se levant.

Il tendit la main à l'étranger.

 _-Marché conclu ?_

L'homme en noir la serra.

 _-Marché conclu._

Alors, pendant plusieurs jours, les six hommes bravèrent le froid pour rejoindre l'extérieur des terres. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au port, l'homme en noir les fit monter sur le pont d'un immense mais vieux navire qui semblait être à l'ancre depuis longtemps ; ses voiles étaient gelées, le bois couvert de neige, et de la glace pendait des mâts horizontaux. Personne ne s'occupait du bateau ; la seule personne présente était un homme si âgé que ses paupières lui tombaient devant ses yeux aveugles. Plié en deux sur un vieux tabouret, couvert de fourrures, son visage disparaissait sous sa barbe. L'homme en noir s'approcha de lui et plongea la main sous sa cape pour en sortir une lettre.

 _-Vieillard, dois-je la lire ou y vois-tu encore un peu ?_

 _-Je ne vendrai pas mon navire, ton maître fut-il un roi._

 _-Es-tu complètement aveugle, ou faut-il que je te fasse la lecture ?_ Insista-t-il.

 _-Puisque tu sembles avoir du temps à perdre._

L'homme en noir déplia la lettre.

 _-Très bien, alors... « Il y a bien longtemps, et en plein hiver, un homme découvrit un enfant à la mer. Il était en vie, malgré l'eau glacée, soudain cessa la pluie et pour se mettre à neiger. L'homme le prit à son bord, le ramena au port. Il envoya des lettres pour trouver les parents de celui qui de la mort déjoua les plans. Un jour son frère vint le réclamer, et l'homme de l'enfant dut se séparer. Mais voilà, il ignore, et c'est bien normal, que jamais l'enfant n'oublia l'Indomptable. »_

Le vieil homme renifla bruyamment et tendit une main tremblante vers la lettre. L'homme en noir la lui donna.

 _-Ma femme et mon fils avaient été emportés par la maladie,_ raconta le nordique. _Cet enfant avait quatre ans, tout au plus, et il était agrippé à une planche, dans l'eau du nord. Il aurait dû être mort quand je l'ai trouvé, mais il respirait encore. J'ai pu le sauver. J'ai cherché d'autres survivants, mais, il ne restait que des planches flottant çà et là... et quelques membres humains. Ils avaient été attaqués par un Kraken. Cet enfant était doublement miraculé, et je me voyais mal abandonner dans un port cet élu des dieux. Je n'avais plus de famille, alors je l'ai gardé avec moi. Honnêtement, j'espérais qu'aucune famille ne viendrait le chercher quand j'ai envoyé ces lettres dans les autres capitales. Cela a pris une année entière avant que son frère apprenne que l'enfant était en vie et vienne le chercher. Quelques années plus tard, je suis devenu aveugle ; je ne pouvais donc plus commander mon navire mais j'ai toujours refusé de laisser quelqu'un d'autre en prendre les rênes pour moi ou de le vendre. C'est avec lui que j'avais trouvé l'enfant ; je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'en séparer._

Le vieil homme se leva difficilement.

 _-Mais si c'est cet enfant qui veut en prendre possession, ça me convient !_

L'homme en noir sortit de sous sa cape un large sac de cuire.

 _-Voilà l'argent._

 _-Je n'en veux pas._

 _-J'insiste._

 _-Non. Qu'il considère ce bâtiment comme un héritage._

 _-Prends-le, vieillard. Mon maître serait capable de traverser le continent à pied pour te le donner si jamais je ramenais cet argent chez lui._

Le nordique soupira, prit le sac, et disparut dans la brume qui s'élevait. L'homme en noir se tourna alors vers les cinq guerriers.

 _-Bien, je suis désormais votre Capitaine._

 _-Tu comptes vraiment nous faire naviguer sur cette ruine ?_ Grogna Mathias.

 _-L'Indomptable porte bien son nom ; il vogue depuis deux cents ans et n'a jamais failli. S'il coule, ce sera notre faute ; pas la sienne._

 _-Et pourquoi personne n'est venu dérober un bateau de cette réputation à ce vieil aveugle ?_ S'amusa Tino.

 _-Parce qu'il est maudit. Quiconque l'acquiert de manière illégale meurt dans la semaine à venir._

Et comme pour appuyer cette affirmation, une bourrasque secoua les voiles, brisant une partie de la glace, et le bois craqua longuement et violemment. On eut dit que le navire venait de gonfler ses poumons et ricanait.


	15. Chapitre XIV

**Chapitre XIV**

 _« Il faut accueillir comme le plus précieux des cadeaux un ennemi plus puissant que soi, car il n'y a rien à prendre à plus faible. Tandis qu'au plus fort, on peut briser la gloire, l'honneur, le respect des siens et toutes ces choses qui font qu'un homme est grand. »_

 _Capitaine Arthur Kirkland_

How it all began ? If truth be told :

 _Comment tout cela a commencé ? Si la vérité doit être dite :_

Had a master plan ; now I rule the world.

 _J'avais un plan de génie ; maintenant je règne sur le monde._

Le Sanguinaire marchait sur le pont de son navire, les yeux rivés sur les voiles du bâtiment ennemi qui fuyait devant lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres ; son équipage en frissonnait d'horreur. Jusqu'alors, la fuite d'un navire avait toujours eu le don d'ennuyer profondément le pirate, mais ce n'était cette fois pas le cas. Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, un grand homme roux aux yeux aussi verts que ceux du Capitaine s'approcha de ce dernier, bien que demeurant légèrement en retrait.

 _-Il est rapide,_ annonça-t-il.

 _-Oui, il l'est,_ s'amusa le Sanguinaire.

 _-Pensez-vous que vous pourrez le rattraper ?_

 _-Non,_ répondit le Capitaine, son sourire s'élargissant.

 _-Alors... pourquoi le poursuivez-vous ?_ S'enquit l'autre homme, mi-surpris, mi-méfiant.

Le Capitaine Kirkland gloussa.

 _-Mais parce qu'il m'attend, voyons. Ne l'as-tu pas remarqué ? Ce navire est conçu pour attaquer les autres et disparaître avant d'avoir laissé à son adversaire le temps de réagir. Il est infiniment plus rapide que nous ; s'il avait voulu me distancer, il l'aurait déjà fait._

Took them by surprise, worked my way uphill...

 _Les prendre par surprise, tracer ma route jusqu'aux sommets..._

They looked into my eyes ; I became invincible.

 _Ils l'ont vu dans mon regard ; je suis devenu invincible._

Ainsi, le Sanguinaire fonçait tête baissée dans ce qu'il savait être un piège, entrainant ses hommes avec lui. Le Capitaine Kirkland avait appris, alors qu'il était à terre, que les navires de sa flotte étaient sans répit attaqués et coulés les uns après les autres. Aussitôt, il était monté à bord du France, son navire préféré, pour partir à la recherche de ce mystérieux ennemi et le lui faire regretter. Rapidement, il s'était à son tour fait attaquer, mais pour une raison que l'équipage n'avait pas saisie, l'ennemi s'était détourné d'eux pour prendre la fuite. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à la présence du Sanguinaire, mais probablement était-ce autre chose.

 _-Ma flotte est éparpillée ; comment alors un seul navire pourrait-il attaquer autant de mes bâtiments et que les nouvelles des destructions me parviennent quasi-simultanément ?_ Demanda rhétoriquement le Capitaine. _De plus, qui viendrait écumer la Manche et l'Atlantique alors que ma réputation s'étend jusqu'au bout du monde ? Hm..._

Il rit.

 _-Il n'y a bien évidemment pas qu'un seul vaisseau ennemi, et sûrement certains sont-ils plus taillés pour le combat que la course, contrairement à notre « guide ». L'homme qui possède tout cela doit être confiant en sa victoire pour venir me défier._

No one can stop me ; for only I am in control.

 _Personne ne peut m'arrêter ; je suis le seul qui ait le contrôle._

If you want me you'd better contact my people !

 _Si tu me veux tu ferais mieux de t'adresser à mes sujets !_

Le Sanguinaire croisa les bras derrière son dos, l'air à la fois excité et impatient. Si, comme il le disait, celui qui l'avait défié devait être sûr de ses capacités, il n'en était pas moins que le Capitaine du France l'était tout autant, et comme peu de personnes lui adressaient la résistance qu'il attendait, il était prêt à tout pour que se produise le combat contre l'inconnu venu le menacer.

 _-Dois-je faire parvenir des messages à vos autres bâtiments ?_

 _-Tututu...,_ se moqua le Capitaine Kirkland. _Aurais-tu peur de perdre ? Non, voyons. La flotte, c'est pour l'image ; je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide pour remporter mes batailles._

Le Sanguinaire se tourna vers l'autre homme.

 _-Allistor, me baiserais-tu ?_

Toute couleur déserta le visage de son interlocuteur qu'il fixa tandis que l'autre restait sans voix, yeux écarquillés, son être tout entier crispé par l'appréhension. Après une longue minute, le Capitaine Kirkland éclata de rire et combla la distance entre eux, venant lui tapoter la joue.

Show me sex appeal ; get on your hands and knees.

 _Montre-moi du sex-appeal ; mains et genoux à terre [prosterne-toi]._

Forget about the meal, it's best to keep me pleased.

 _Oublie les préliminaires, mieux vaut garantir ma satisfaction._

 _-Je plaisante, mon frère, je plaisante. Qui voudrait de toi ? Pauvre bâtard..._

Allistor ne répliqua pas, mais serra les poings ; un jour se présenterait l'occasion de faire tourner la roue. Le Sanguinaire s'intéressa de nouveau au navire qu'il poursuivait, et aussi longtemps que dura la chasse, jamais aucun des deux bateaux n'accosta pour se refaire en vivres. Ils essuyèrent plusieurs tempêtes mais jamais ne se perdirent de vue. Désormais approchant des côtes asiatiques, l'équipage du Sanguinaire était sur les nerfs, mais le Capitaine, lui, était ravi. Alors un bâtiment différent arriva de front, fonçant droit sur le France pour lui couper la route.

 _-Que dois-je dire aux hommes ?_ S'enquit Allistor.

 _-Continuez, droit devant._

 _-Mais il va y avoir collision !_ S'exclama l'aîné des deux frères.

 _-Obéis, bâtard !_ Ordonna hargneusement le Capitaine.

Ainsi, le France garda le cap, tout comme le nouveau venu. Les figures de proue se manquèrent de peu mais les coques se touchèrent tout de même dans un puissant raclement de bois. Collés l'un à l'autre, les deux bateaux s'arrêtèrent après un fort tangage. Le navire anglais était plus haut que l'asiatique, plus fort aussi. Le Sanguinaire dégaina son épée, toisant l'équipage du fauteur de trouble.

Imagine, if you will, our meet on the block :

 _Imagine, si tu veux, notre rencontre dans le quartier :_

« I've got time to kill, so how about a quick fuck ? »

 _« J'ai du temps à tuer, que dirais-tu d'une rapide baise ? »_

 _-Qui donc a assez de courage ou d'inconscience pour venir me barrer la route ?_

Un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux d'encre, vêtu de blanc et d'or, d'assez petite taille, s'avança, sortant un katana de son fourreau et le pointant sur le pirate.

 _-Je suis le Capitaine Kiku Honda, corsaire de sa sainteté l'Empereur du Japon, et vous voguez sur des eaux sur lesquelles vous n'avez aucun droit, poursuivant un de mes alliés. Faites demi-tour ou périssez, Arthur Kirkland._

L'anglais pencha la tête sur le côté, sarcastique.

 _-Ton allié, tu dis ? Pourquoi, dans ce cas, ne reste-t-il pas te prêter main forte ?_

 _-Je lui demanderai des comptes plus tard. Pour l'instant, il s'agit de vous et moi._

Le Sanguinaire s'humidifia les lèvres, l'air affamé.

 _-De toi et moi... Très bien, tu m'as convaincu !_

I've come, it's been fun, but won't you please disappear ?

 _J'ai joui, c'était sympa, mais ne voudrais-tu pas disparaître [maintenant] ?_

Something tells me that you can't further my career.

 _Quelque chose me dit que tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville._

 _-Attention,_ prévint-il.

Et les canons du France tonnèrent, fendant la coque de l'autre bâtiment de part en part. Des éclats de bois volèrent devant les yeux du Sanguinaire. Allistor connaissait son frère ; il savait l'étincelle qui brûlait dans son regard lorsque le Capitaine Kirkland se choisissait un nouvel amant. Il savait aussi que son frère n'était pas patient lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe, aussi s'était-il occupé de faire se préparer le reste de l'équipage afin de mettre le navire japonais hors de combat le plus rapidement possible.

Sans pitié, ils coulèrent l'autre bateau dont l'équipage n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre en place les canons pour riposter. De plus, le France était plus grand, plus solide, et mieux armé, et son équipage était plus expérimenté ; l'issue du combat était inéluctable. C'est ainsi que le Capitaine Honda se retrouva hissé sur le navire anglais et jeté aux pieds du Sanguinaire.

 _-C'était un coup bas ; à la loyale vous-..._

 _-Schh...,_ le coupa le Capitaine Kirkland, souriant, lui mettant la pointe de l'épée sous la gorge. _Tu devrais être satisfait ; ton allié ne m'intéresse plus le moins du monde... et toi... je te fais l'honneur de mon lit._

'Cause all your heads are gonna roll ! I've made your misery my goal !

 _Parce que toutes vos têtes vont tomber ! J'ai fait de votre détresse mon but !_

So if you want survival, kneel on my arrival.

 _Donc si tu veux survivre, incline-toi à mon arrivée._

Sur le chemin du retour vers l'Angleterre, le France pilla plusieurs navires marchands, et accosta pour brûler de petits villages de bord de mer. Le Capitaine Honda remarqua bien vite que si l'équipage s'adonnait avec joie à toutes les exactions possibles, il ne le faisait jamais sans l'ordre ou l'accord direct du Sanguinaire qu'il craignait au-delà des mots. Le japonais n'en était que plus contrarié ; l'équipage n'osait même pas se mutiner. Le Capitaine Kirkland était si bon combattant que cela ? Ou ses hommes le prenaient-ils pour une sorte de démon ou de dieu ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, durant ce voyage, pour impressionner son nouvel amant qu'il forçait à s'ébattre, le Sanguinaire fit l'étalage de toute sa puissance et sa cruauté, s'en prenant même aux bâtiments hissant le drapeau anglais ou blanc. Rencontrant un navire négrier, il exécuta lui-même les esclaves à bord, permettant à ses hommes de violer les femmes. Il revint couvert de sang, appréciant le regard dégouté de son prisonnier. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à lécher sa lame avant d'essuyer le reste sur la veste du japonais, l'air rieur.

This is how I rule the world !

 _C'est ainsi que je règne sur le monde !_

L'anglais trouvait l'autre Capitaine fascinant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le japonais exerçait sur lui la même attraction que sa Pénélope. Son prisonnier avait la même couleur de cheveux, la même présence, la même aura d'ombre, le même regard sévère. Oui, beaucoup de choses en Kiku Honda rappelait au Sanguinaire sa défunte femme qu'il conservait jalousement hors de la portée de ce qui lui servait de fils ; ce maudit Peter qui avait tenté de la lui dérober.

Mais le Capitaine Honda, contrairement à la belle anglaise, ne se laissait pas prendre si facilement. Il était celui, parmi les êtres qui avaient connu le lit du Sanguinaire, qui se défendait le plus. Un matin, lorsque le Capitaine sortit de sa cabine, Allistor, qui passait devant, resta interdit lorsqu'il vit la marque de strangulation sur le cou du blond et l'air radieux qu'il arborait. Le Sanguinaire sourit de toutes ses dents à son aîné, et déclara d'une voix enjouée ;

 _-Hier soir, il a essayé de me tuer pendant que je le prenais, et cette nuit, il a tenté de m'étouffer avec l'oreiller ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ?!_

See my crown ? I am king. I want their endless worshiping.

 _Tu vois_ _ma couronne ?_ _J_ _e s_ _uis_ _roi._ _J_ _e veux_ _leur intarissable vénération._

I am raw, a dinosaur, but I will never be extinct !

 _Je suis authentique, un dinosaure, mais je ne m'éteindrai jamais !_

Il ramena le japonais chez lui, le fit installer dans la chambre à côté de la sienne et ne le lâcha plus que pour passer du temps avec Alfred. Quand le pirate était occupé avec l'enfant, le corsaire était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait dans la demeure. Un jour, il entendit pleurer dans une chambre ; il entra prudemment, trouvant un autre enfant, plus jeune, roulé en boule sur son lit, emmitouflé dans un châle de femme. Lorsque l'enfant le vit, il sauta sur ses pieds, les yeux exorbités. Il pointa l'étranger d'un doigt tremblant, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis ses yeux tournèrent et ne laissèrent plus voir que leur blanc avant que le gamin ne s'effondre dans un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, dans les bras du Capitaine Honda, les yeux baignés de larmes et secoué de violents spasmes, il mit un doigt devant sa bouche puis fit disparaître son visage dans le châle.

Lorsque l'asiatique voulut retourner voir l'enfant, dans les jours qui suivirent cette rencontre, il trouva la chambre fermée à clé. De plus, il avait eu beau tenter de faire parler le gamin à travers la porte, l'autre gardait inlassablement le silence. Alors le corsaire se concentra afin de trouver un moyen de s'échapper ; ce qui était peine perdue. Il y avait peu de domestiques et de gardes, mais tous avaient l'ordre de le surveiller ; il ne pouvait faire un pas sans voir une ombre se profiler quelque part mais sans jamais réussir à mettre la main sur la personne, comprenant ainsi que la demeure était pleine de passages secrets et de pièges. Quoi qu'il faisait, où qu'il allait, son geôlier en était inéluctablement averti. Mais de la même façon que le Capitaine Honda ne saisissait pas pourquoi l'équipage du France ne se mutinait pas, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi des gens acceptaient d'entrer au service d'un homme tel qu'Arthur Kirkland sans, semblait-il, envisager de le trahir.

So don't mess with me...

 _Alors ne joue pas avec moi..._

I'll shoot you down ; don't mess with me !

 _Je t'abattrai ; ne joue pas avec moi !_

Toutefois, le plus surprenant, ou inquiétant, était l'inactivité de l'État, du Royaume d'Angleterre, pour faire cesser les agissements du Sanguinaire dont le lieu de résidence n'était pourtant pas secret. Si le Capitaine Kirkland avait eu une lettre de marque, le japonais aurait compris cela, mais ce n'était pas le cas et l'anglais lui avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il se moquait de la nationalité des vaisseaux qu'il attaquait. Le pirate était un danger pour toutes et tous, mais personne, parmi ceux qui avaient les moyens de le combattre, n'osait s'en approcher.

Le Sanguinaire transpirait la menace, et même le Capitaine Honda, qui n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un d'impressionnable, l'avait ressenti. Il avait choisi de lui tenir tête, s'imaginant que même un homme comme son geôlier avait une sorte de code d'honneur... Il avait cru pouvoir rivaliser, mais d'un coup de griffes le lion lui avait arraché ses pétales. Le japonais savait cela son plus grand défaut ; à vivre tellement renfermé, loin des autres, il était incapable de les cerner, de les comprendre. Voilà pourquoi il était à présent prisonnier du pire homme que le monde ait connu, sa vie ne tenant plus qu'au bon vouloir du pirate.

I'll knock you down ; don't mess with me !

 _Je t'assommerai ; ne joue pas avec moi !_

I'll shoot you down ; don't mess with me !

 _Je t'abattrai ; ne joue pas avec moi !_

La seule pièce à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais eu accès était la chambre du Sanguinaire, mais un soir qu'il s'arrêtait de nouveau devant la porte du jeune garçon, l'autre homme surgit derrière lui, lui mettant un couteau sous la gorge.

 _-Je le savais...,_ marmonna-t-il. _Je le savais ; ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence._

 _-Quoi donc ?_ Demanda calmement le Capitaine Honda.

Le pirate grogna et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, qui était plutôt grande et clairement conçue pour accueillir deux personnes. Sur le lit, un squelette humain vêtu d'une chemise de nuit en soie marine était allongé. Au-dessus de la tête de la couche trônait une photographie tirée à taille humaine. Le corsaire se raidit ; sa ressemblance avec la femme était frappante, malgré qu'il soit un asiatique et elle une occidentale. Le Capitaine Kirkland fit glisser sa langue de son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

 _-J'ai d'abord cru que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, puis mes gens sont venus m'annoncer qu'ils t'avaient vu avec Peter dans les bras. Je l'ai changé de chambre et ai fermé l'ancienne pour que tu ne puisses le retrouver. Je croyais que tu abandonnerais l'idée de le revoir, mais ce soir encore, te revoilà à vouloir lui parler... Ah, ma Pénélope, moi qui croyais que te tuer résoudrait cet épineux problème, te voilà qui reviens sous les traits d'un homme auprès de cet enfant qui est la cause de tous nos tourments. Mais que cela te plaise ou non, tu es mienne... et uniquement mienne !_

Don't mess with me...

 _Ne joue pas avec moi !_

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Quelques modifications d'effectuées sur la chanson qui est "** **Don't mess with me** **", par Temposhark.**


	16. Chapitre XV

**Chapitre XV**

 _« Je m'efforce de faire pour le mieux, de rendre justice, de respecter l'humain. Cependant, dans la fougue de la jeunesse, je n'ai pas toujours agi ainsi. Je ne peux me laisser envahir de regrets, pourtant, je mérite mille fois de succomber sous leur poids. »_

 _Capitaine Francis Bonnefoy_

C'était il y a bien des années ; le Roi donnait un bal. Un grand bal. Corsaire de sa Majesté, le Capitaine Francis Bonnefoy avait été invité et n'avait pas hésité à faire venir avec lui son ami de longue date, le Capitaine Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Beaucoup de personnalités, petites ou grandes, étaient ainsi réunies dans la somptueuse salle de bal du palais royal. Dans un coin, le Capitaine Bonnefoy souffla à l'oreille de son ami, pointant du doigt un point précis.

 _-Regarde là-bas ; c'est Arthur Kirkland. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant quand son père est mort. Il a récemment fêté ses quinze ans et l'affaire familiale que sa mère a dirigé entre temps lui est enfin revenue._

Antonio sourit.

 _-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ?_

 _-On raconte qu'il a des vues sur le nouveau continent._

 _-Il est ambitieux !_ S'amusa l'espagnol.

 _-Il a revendu tous ses bateaux, obligeant ses acheteurs à trouver d'autres moyens pour se fournir chez lui vue qu'il ne livre plus, et tout ça pour faire construire un navire de combat. Il veut prendre la mer, tout en ayant les moyens de se défendre des pirates._

 _-Il va perdre une sacrée part de sa clientèle avec cette folie,_ remarqua le Capitaine Carriedo, avec un froncement de sourcils.

 _-D'autant plus que beaucoup d'autres auront le temps d'aller s'implanter sur le nouveau continent avant que son bâtiment ne soit prêt à prendre la mer,_ ajouta le français.

 _-Où veux-tu donc en venir, mon ami ?_

 _-Tu verras bien._

Et sur ces mots, le Capitaine Bonnefoy se dirigea vers l'anglais qui attendait, seul, ses yeux allant d'un invité à l'autre, le visage fermé. Le français toussota pour attirer son attention, faisant sursauter l'autre.

 _-_ _Mes hommages, Sir Kirkland,_ le salua le Capitaine.

 _-Monsieur le Marquis,_ s'inclina l'anglais. _Que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _-Ah, ma foi, simplement me faire le plaisir d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire._

 _-Je crains que personne d'autre ne s'intéresse à ma personne ; j'ai donc tout le temps qu'il faut à vous accorder, monsieur._

Satisfait, le français hocha la tête en remerciement.

 _-La rumeur parle d'un intérêt particulier que vous nourririez pour le continent d'au-delà de l'Atlantique._

 _-La rumeur dit vrai._

 _-Vous voulez implanter votre commerce là-bas ?_

 _-C'est possible._

 _-Et cette incroyable information ayant traversé la Manche pour visiter l'Europe entière à propos de la construction d'un nouveau navire..._

 _-C'est un pari risqué. Je le sais. En Angleterre, ils me croient cinglé, ou stupide. Mais sachez que je ne reçois d'ordre ou de conseil de personne._

 _-Je ne suis pas venu vous parler pour cela, rassurez-vous._

 _-Je n'étais pas inquiet._

 _-Vous devriez._

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, l'un souriant, l'autre les lèvres pincées. Le Capitaine Bonnefoy se détourna, faisant signe à son interlocuteur de le suivre. L'autre, méfiant, obéit. Ils sortirent de la salle de bal, se rendant dans un couloir désert, se cachant dans l'ombre d'une colonne.

 _-Jouons carte sur table,_ déclara le français. _Je sais que votre père est mort assassiné après que son commerce secret basé sur le trafic d'êtres humains ait été découvert. Ce n'est en effet pas très joli d'avoir fait sa richesse sur le dos d'autres personnes, notamment d'enfants, en les enlevant pour les vendre dans des fermes esclavagistes, divers sectes peu recommandables, ou autres bordels portés sur la jeunesse. Je sais que le Roi d'Angleterre n'a rien fait car il n'a jamais rien su, ses conseillers et espions ayant eu la patte graissée ou ayant été supprimés. Je sais aussi que votre mère se fait passer pour une femme respectable alors qu'elle a toujours su pour les agissements de son époux, mais a préféré fermer les yeux, en devenant alors complice._

 _-C'est un bien joli exposé,_ cracha l'anglais.

 _-Tout doux, mon chaton, nous sommes dans le même camp._

D'un côté, l'adolescent se sentait humilié par le surnom donné, de l'autre, il était surpris et intéressé du tournant que prenait la conversation. Il préféra ne rien dire, attendant que l'autre précise sa pensée, ce que le Capitaine fit volontiers.

 _-Je suis fatigué d'être un corsaire, et c'est le cas d'un de mes amis aussi. Nous envisageons fortement de jeter nos lettres de marque par dessus bord. Lui doit partir bientôt pour l'Amérique du Sud, et moi du Nord._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je note tout cela dans une lettre et je l'envoie à votre Roi ?_ Se moqua le britannique.

Le Marquis éclata de rire.

 _-Ah, ah ! Tu as de l'esprit !_ S'esclaffa-t-il, instaurant soudainement une certaine familiarité. _Mais soyons un peu sérieux. Si tu attends que la construction de ton navire soit achevée, des concurrents auront pris ta place en Amérique, mais si tu pars avec moi, tu seras le premier arrivé, et donc le premier servi. Tu pourras alors élargir comme tu le souhaites ton rayonnement et diversifier tes produits._

 _-Êtes-vous en train de me proposer une alliance avec de futurs pirates ?_ S'enquit l'adolescent, septique.

 _-De corsaires à pirates, ce ne sera jamais rien qu'un pays de plus à vouloir nous pendre haut et court,_ dédramatisa l'adulte.

 _-Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?_

La véritable question venait d'être posée ; le Capitaine Bonnefoy perdit un instant de sa superbe, puis il plaqua sur son visage un sourire charmeur qui laissa l'anglais bouche-bée.

 _-Ça, cher ami, tu le sauras si tu t'en montres digne._

Recouvrant ses esprits ; le britannique se refit méfiant.

 _-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à m'aider à prendre pied sur le nouveau continent, et puis... m'allier avec des pirates..._

 _-Tiens donc ? Je croyais que tu étais du genre à aimer les paris risqués._

 _-Ceux qui mettent ma fortune en jeu, pas ma tête. Mais, si j'y réfléchis bien, vous ne me laissez en réalité pas le choix. L'affaire au sujet de mon père a été étouffée, mais vous en révéleriez la teneur si je venais à refuser votre aimable « proposition », je me trompe ?_

Le silence du Capitaine était plus éloquent que tous les grands discours. L'adolescent baissa les yeux.

 _-Avez-vous quelque lien avec l'une des victimes de mon père pour m'en vouloir tant ?_

 _-Oh, je suis bien lié à toute cette histoire, - sinon comment saurais-je tout cela ? - mais pas de la manière que tu crois._

De nouveau, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire. L'anglais frissonna.

[... ... ...]

L'enfant sourit doucement.

 _-Tout est bien caché en ce monde~ ! Qui voudrait creuser vers l'immonde~ ? Les secrets que garde l'océan~... sont peu attrayants~... Toutefois~ ! Moi je vois~ ! Jusqu'où peuvent aller les hommes~... pour croquer dans la pomme~ !_


	17. Chapitre XVI

**Chapitre XVI**

 _« Vlad l'Empaleur, Comte de Dracula ; c'est le nom qui lui fut donné. Sa force et sa cruauté ont traversé les âges pour entrer dans la légende ; ce n'est plus qu'un mythe qu'on dit tiré d'un prince gagné par la folie et la barbarie de la guerre. Mais il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. »_

 _Comtesse Elizabeta Hedervary_

La Comtesse marchait dans une forêt sombre de Roumanie, dissimulée sous un vieux manteau. Même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un dans cet endroit jugé maudit, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Les arbres craquaient sinistrement et pas un animal n'y vivait. Une brume épaisse couvrait le sol, cachant le bas de sa robe et l'empêchant de voir où elle posait les pieds. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle marchait ainsi, s'enfonçant toujours plus entre les troncs tordus comme des êtres humains figés dans une position de souffrance. Elle souriait ; elle touchait presque au but.

Enfin, elle surgit d'entre les arbres, se retrouvant à la lisière d'une plaine immense dans laquelle étaient plantés des milliers de pics de bois. Quelques-uns étaient plus vieux que d'autres. Certains supportaient encore un cadavre, plus ou moins frais, à d'autres ne restait que la teinte pourpre du sang incrusté. La brume était plus dense et s'élevait toujours plus haut. La Comtesse savait que cela était pour cacher l'ombre du vieux château, au loin. Sûre d'elle, elle reprit sa route. De temps en temps, elle marchait sur un os qui craquait et se brisait bruyamment sous son poids. Le vent, sifflant, était pareil aux murmures d'agonie des suppliciés qui avaient connu leurs derniers instants en ce lieu.

Elle sourit et se retourna brusquement, lançant, d'un vif mouvement de poignet, une dague qui alla se ficher dans le crâne d'un semblant d'être humain qui s'était levé silencieusement derrière elle. Elle s'accroupit près du corps effondré, se penchant au-dessus des orbites vides du cadavre.

 _-Vladimir, c'est Elizabeta. Renvoie à la niche ton comité d'accueil._

Aussitôt, le mort cessa de gesticuler et la sorcière récupéra sa dague. Tranquillement, elle rejoignit le château dont le pont-levis avait été baissé pour elle ; il se releva immédiatement après qu'elle fut passée. Lorsqu'elle eut pénétré le château, elle le vit qui l'attendait dans le grand hall. Elle retira son manteau et les deux sorciers se fixèrent. Le roumain lui proposa son bras ; elle le prit.

 _-Une nouvelle robe t'attend,_ annonça l'hôte. _Elle devrait être un peu plus à ton goût que celle que tu portes actuellement._

Et, sans surprise pour la hongroise, l'autre n'avait pas surestimé son choix. Cette robe sombre aux dentelles noires lui plaisait bien plus que l'immonde tas de volants pâles que lui avait fait porter Sadik. La Comtesse se déshabilla sans pudeur devant l'autre sorcier et entra dans le bain qui lui avait été préparé.

 _-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour tuer quelqu'un,_ déclara-t-elle en se lavant.

 _-Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie,_ fit le roumain en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

 _-De qui s'agit-il ?_ Demanda le sorcier.

 _-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et Ludwig Beilschmidt,_ répondit-elle.

 _-Tu pourrais très bien t'en occuper seule,_ fit-il remarquer.

Elle gloussa, lui offrant un regard entendu.

 _-Pas si je veux du grand spectacle._

Un enfant entra alors dans la pièce.

 _-'Liz'bet !_ S'écria-t-il, fou de joie.

 _-Bonjour Andrei,_ s'amusa-t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait du bain pour offrir une étreinte au petit frère de son ami.

Après qu'elle l'eut repoussé gentiment, qu'elle se fut séchée et vêtue, elle prit la route des sous-sols du château, toujours au bras de l'autre sorcier, l'enfant caché et riant sous ses jupons.

 _-J'aime quand tu viens ici ; Andrei est toujours très heureux de te revoir,_ sourit le roumain.

 _-Oui, oui !_ Approuva la voix du gamin, étouffée par l'épais bas de robe.

Puis il sortit en rampant et se mit debout devant la sorcière, lui tendant les bras.

 _-Tu m'portes ?_

 _-« S'il te plaît »,_ souffla Vladimir.

 _-S'te plaît !_ Ajouta Andrei.

Et la Comtesse accéda de bonne grâce à la requête, l'enfant commençant immédiatement à lui faire des tresses. Arrivés dans les sous-sols, ils s'y enfoncèrent jusqu'à atteindre la cellule la plus profonde, fermée par la porte la plus solide. Ils y entrèrent et trouvèrent enchaîné un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en les voyant entrer, tremblant de tous ses membres.

 _-Oh ! Un nouveau calice !_ Remarqua la hongroise. _C'est donc pour cela que tu m'as emmenée ici._

 _-Oui, je voulais faire les présentations. Elizabeta, il s'agit de Milen Hinova, un bulgare. Milen, voici la Comtesse Elizabeta Hedervary de Hongrie._

 _-Enchantée !_ Chantonna la sorcière.

Le prisonnier gémit.

 _-Bien, puisque nous sommes descendus jusqu'ici, autant en profiter,_ déclara Vladimir.

 _-Je vous en prie... non...,_ supplia le bulgare, se mettant à pleurer.

Mais en un battement de cils, Milen se retrouva debout, bloqué entre le mur et le corps du roumain, les crocs de ce dernier plantés dans son cou. Il cria brièvement de douleur puis Vladimir le lâcha et revint vers Andrei.

 _-N'en mettez pas sur mes vêtements, d'accord ?_ Demanda la Comtesse.

Sans un mot, Andrei tendit les lèvres vers celles de son aîné. Vladimir y appliqua un baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la sorcière sortit un foulard de son décolleté pour essuyer la bouche de l'enfant de laquelle goûtait un peu de sang.

 _-Quand donc tes crocs seront-ils assez solides pour que tu puisses les planter dans un corps ?_ L'interrogea-t-elle, avec un regard tendre.

 _-'Fait, je peux !_ Répondit fièrement Andrei. _Mais j'veux pas que Vlad' arrête de faire comme ça !_

Vladimir embrassa son frère sur le front puis glissa une main gantée dans le cou de la sorcière, avec un regard d'envie.

 _-Non, Vladimir,_ le gronda-t-elle sur un ton moqueur. _Tu m'en as pris quand j'étais enfant, et tu as failli me tuer. Tu ne sais pas t'arrêter lorsqu'il s'agit de moi._

 _-C'est parce que le sang sorcier a un goût particulièrement... addictif._

 _-Range tes crocs ; Adam n'a pu goûter le fruit interdit qu'une seule fois._

 _-Allez... une unique gorgée..._

Elizabeta caressa la joue de son ami.

 _-Tue Carriedo et Beilschmidt et je t'en laisserai boire un litre entier,_ susurra-t-elle.

Le sorcier se lécha les lèvres.

 _-Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tu auras ce que tu veux... et tu me donneras ce que j'attends._


	18. Chapitre XVII

**Chapitre XVII**

 _« Parfois j'ai la terrible impression que les hommes n'ont plus de valeur et ce monde plus d'espoir. Je peux lancer mon cheval au galop, je peux lever mon épée ; mais il y a des jours où la peur me submerge que tout cela soit vain. »_

 _Chevalier Toris Laurinaitis_

L'armée prussienne était composée de soldats, d'hommes entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge à se battre. Du côté lituano-polonais se trouvait l'Ordre Saint, mais les chevaliers étant peu nombreux, il avait été « renforcé » de plusieurs milliers d'hommes et d'adolescents tirés de leurs fermes, de leurs forges, de leurs ateliers, qui avaient dû troquer leurs fourches contre des épées, des fusils, des canons. Ils ne savaient pas se battre et mouraient de peur. Les chevaliers n'avaient eu que quelques semaines pour leur apprendre les bases, mais tous savaient pertinemment que ces civils reconvertis en soldats n'étaient que de la chair à canon pour endiguer le flot prussien et éviter à l'Ordre Saint d'être englouti par le nombre.

Toris et Feliks se trouvaient vers le centre de l'armée ; avec d'autres chevaliers, ils devaient tuer tous les prussiens qui auraient réussi à exploiter une brèche. Mais des brèches... il n'y avait que ça. Les prussiens étaient mieux armés en canons et fusils, fauchant les soldats-paysans et brisant les assauts avant qu'ils ne les atteignent. Au bout de quatre jours de bataille, on ne comptait plus ni les morts ni les déserteurs, et rares étaient les blessés qu'on parvenait à soigner. A l'aube du cinquième jour, l'Ordre Saint adopta une autre tactique ; les chevaliers donnèrent leurs ordres aux hommes puis se réunirent pour lancer une attaque-éclair afin de briser les lignes prussiennes et faire se disloquer l'armée de l'intérieur. Montés sur leurs chevaux, ils s'élancèrent à pleine vitesse, couchés sur les encolures, à prier que les prussiens n'aient pas le temps de réagir et d'armer leurs maudits canons.

Certains boulets partirent, mais l'Ordre Saint parvint à passer, entraînant avec lui le reste des hommes mobilisés. Il n'en était pas moins que pour tuer un seul prussien, trois soldats-paysans devaient tomber mais Toris et Feliks ne pouvaient se permettre de pleurer ce genre de détails. Ils se battirent comme ils en avaient l'habitude ; se protégeant l'un l'autre, ne pensant qu'à leur survie. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils le voient. Parmi tous les soldats prussiens se trouvait un jeune garçon dont les vêtements blancs étaient couverts de rouge ; il se battait de toutes ses forces et il était vrai que sa technique était admirable, pour son âge, mais la détermination qu'il affichait n'était qu'apparence. Il avait le teint blafard, les mâchoires crispées et ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Pourtant, sa présence semblait galvaniser ses camarades.

Les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

 _-Tu l'as vu ?_ Demanda le polonais.

Toris tua un ennemi et hocha sombrement la tête.

 _-On va, tu sais, devoir le tuer,_ annonça Feliks, la voix blanche.

De nouveau, le brun acquiesça.

 _-C'est, genre, qu'un gamin...,_ fit le blond en parant un coup de son bouclier.

 _-Couvre-moi,_ répliqua froidement le lituanien.

Oui, le garçon était dangereux et il fallait s'en débarrasser, mais Toris avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas Feliks se salir les mains. Ensemble, les deux chevaliers se frayèrent un chemin vers le petit blond aux yeux bleus. Le combat entre le lituanien et le soldat juvénile ne fut pas bien long ; le sang sur la lame du garçon avait dégouliné jusqu'à tremper la garde puis le manche qui, sous le choc de la rencontre avec l'épée du brun, sauta des mains de l'adversaire. Désarmé, à genoux, le garçon fixa le chevalier en face de lui sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver et ce que cela signifiait. Toris brandit son épée qui brilla dans la lumière du matin. Le garçon perdit conscience alors que le jeune homme abattait sa lame.

[... ... ...]

Toris, debout, regardait, l'air préoccupé, par les interstices des volets. Des cernes s'étaient largement creusées sous ses yeux.

 _-C'est de la folie...,_ souffla-t-il.

 _-C'est carrément trop tard pour faire marche arrière,_ rétorqua Feliks.

Le lituanien se laissa glisser le long du mur, tombant au sol.

 _-C'est de ma faute... Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le tuer..._

 _-Pour tuer un enfant, ce n'est pas du courage qu'il faut. C'est, tu vois, être un monstre,_ tenta de le consoler le polonais. _Je suis heureux que tu aies dévié ton coup._

 _-A présent, nous sommes des déserteurs !_ Gémit le brun.

 _-C'était, tu sais, notre honneur ou notre humanité. Même si j'espère que nos nations s'en sortiront, je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté ce champ de bataille._

 _-Mais qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ?_

 _-L'arbre a pris feu ; il est temps de jeter de l'eau._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _-Nous allons prendre la mer._

[... ... ...]

Le Général s'approcha de la tente du fils de l'Aigle tandis qu'un médecin en sortait.

 _-Est-il réveillé ?_

 _-Oui, mon Général._

 _-Est-il en état de tenir une conversation ?  
_

 _-Oui, mais je doute que cela soit utile de lui parler, mon Général._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _-Il a pris un violent coup sur la tête et a perdu la mémoire, mon Général._

 _-Sait-il toujours se battre ?_

 _-Oui, mon Général._

 _-Alors faites en sorte qu'il soit en état de marche pour les prochains combats._

 _-Bien, mon Général._

L'autre homme repartit et le médecin retourna voir le jeune soldat. Ludwig était assis sur son lit, l'air hagard. Pâle, une pointe de douleur au crâne lui tirait de temps en temps une grimace.

 _-Monsieur, pensez-vous que je retrouverai mes souvenirs ?_

 _-Je l'ignore, soldat. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose en particulier vous revient ?_

 _-Oui et non,_ répondit pensivement l'allemand. _Je me demande simplement qui est Feliciano._

Mais les jours, puis les semaines, s'écoulèrent sans que Ludwig ne parvienne à se souvenir de qui était Feliciano. Lorsque le Redoutable apprit pour l'amnésie du fils de l'Aigle, il préféra ne pas venir le chercher ; considérant que pour l'allemand c'était un nouveau départ. Assis à son bureau devant le dessin de pastel gris-noir, le français soupira, achevant de rédiger sa lettre.

 _-... Il est un corps d'armée qui pourra t'intéresser, c'est celui qui a fait de ton père un si grand homme ; celui de l'Ordre Teutonique. L'école militaire est une chose ; une école de valeurs en est une autre. Ton père est le seul chevalier a avoir jamais obtenu une place si importante dans l'armée principale. Il était le plus grand chevalier que l'Ordre Teutonique ait connu, et le plus grand Général que la Prusse ait eu. L'Ordre a presque disparu après ses échecs successifs en Lituanie il y a bien des années, puis en Russie, plus récemment. Mais accepte de marcher dans les pas de ton père et tu seras quelqu'un de bien._

Le Capitaine se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué.

 _-Prête-lui ta force, Gil'._

Après de longs mois de conflit et une résistance farouche mais finalement vaine, l'union lituano-polonaise perdit. La Lituanie tomba sous la coupe de la Russie, et la Pologne disparut, partagée en trois, dévorée par les vainqueurs. Le fils de l'Aigle rentra en Prusse, blessé, toujours amnésique, mais acclamé, avec dans sa poche la lettre du pirate et la piste menant vers le passé de son père comme son propre futur.


	19. Chapitre XVIII

**Chapitre XVIII**

 _« Je dois le haïr. Il m'a enlevé. Je dois le haïr. Il m'a fait souffrir. Je dois le haïr. Il a fait tuer mon frère. Je dois le haïr. Je n'en suis plus capable. »_

 _Fils de Rome, Lovino Vargas_

Bella sourit et vint se placer à côté de l'enfant qui regardait l'horizon, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide.

 _-Il reviendra,_ assura-t-elle. _S'il était si facile à tuer, il serait mort depuis longtemps._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?_ Rétorqua le jeune garçon.

 _-Je le connais depuis un peu plus longtemps que toi,_ se moqua-t-elle, lui tirant la langue.

 _-Ah oui ? Pourtant les gens changent,_ grogna l'italien.

 _-A qui le dis-tu...,_ soupira-t-elle avant de glousser. _Et si je te racontais une histoire ?_

 _-Merci mais non merc-... !_

 _-Il était une fois un espagnol,_ le coupa-t-elle. _Son père était un agriculteur réputé qui fournissait le Roi lui-même. Il avait un frère aîné qui se lança dans la piraterie et qui, très fort, parvint à toujours échapper aux griffes de la justice. Le reste de la famille vivait dans la honte ; et le père du garçon était très malheureux. Le Roi s'était tourné vers un concurrent pour se fournir en vivres, et de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la couronne, ses clients le laissaient tomber un à un. La famille, aisée jusque-là, connut la pauvreté. Le garçon vit les domestiques s'en aller les uns après les autres, les cultures être recouvertes de mauvaises herbes, la maison s'abîmer. Mais c'était un bon vivant, toujours à positiver. Il pensait pouvoir arranger les choses à la seule force de sa personne. Il se levait avant le soleil et se couchait après lui pour s'occuper des champs et de la maison. Comme il ne restait que son père et lui, il parvenait, avec leurs pauvres revenus, à les faire survivre._

Bella souffla, fermant les yeux.

 _-Puis, il y eut une guerre. Son père, qui avait fait ses classes, fut appelé pour combattre. Sévèrement blessé au cours d'une bataille, il fut renvoyé chez lui. De retour en sa demeure, aucun médecin n'accepta de venir en aide au père d'un pirate. La blessure s'infecta, et il tomba malade. Désespéré, le garçon envoya une lettre au Roi, lui offrant ses services. En réponse, on lui proposa une place dans l'équipage d'un corsaire ; s'il voulait sauver son père, ses biens et l'honneur de sa famille, il devait contribuer à l'arrestation de pirates. Voyant son père agoniser devant lui, le garçon n'eut d'autre choix qu'accepter. Il prit la mer et connut ce que les garçons connaissent sur les bateaux quand ils n'ont pas de protecteur ; mais il se disait que c'était un mal nécessaire, une mauvaise période qui finirait par prendre fin._

Lovino frissonna ; il avait déjà parlé de ça avec le Terrible. Il n'avait pas été très loquace, mais sa réaction ne laissait pas vraiment planer le doute, et la jeune femme venait de le confirmer.

 _-Comme un fait exprès, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent enfin un navire pirate, ce fut celui du frère du garçon. La bataille eut lieu. Les corsaires étaient sur le point de perdre ; le Capitaine allait se faire tuer. Alors, le garçon, se remémorant ce qu'il avait subi, laissa l'homme mourir, puis, profitant que la lame de son frère était bloquée dans le corps de l'autre homme, il brandit une hache et décapita le pirate. Il ramena la tête de son frère à son Roi. On le félicita, et son nom retrouva les grâces de la couronne. Il renonça à la prime mise sur son frère, voulant simplement retourner auprès de son père. Alors on lui apprit qu'il était mort peu après son départ en mer, que les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire. De plus, le garçon n'avait plus nulle part où retourner ; la propriété entière, maison et champs, avait été vendue au plus offrant car il n'avait pas été là pour réclamer l'héritage._

 _-Qu'a-t-il fait, alors ?_ S'enquit l'italien, la gorge sèche.

 _-Brièvement, il s'est effondré. Il était seul, sans rien. Mais ce jour-là, dans la salle du trône, se trouvait un français, un Marquis très jeune qui le prit sous son aile. Les deux garçons, des adolescents, devinrent très proches. L'espagnol acheva son éducation intellectuelle et militaire chez son ami, puis ils prirent la mer ensemble, et aux côtés de son bienfaiteur, il trouva une saveur à l'océan. Puis le français devint corsaire, et l'espagnol dut renoncer à prendre la mer avec lui pour éviter de passer pour un traître dans son pays natal. Mais sa dextérité en mer parvint aux oreilles de son propre Roi qui lui donna le titre de Baron, des terres, un navire et un équipage, ainsi qu'une lettre de marque. Ils naviguèrent ainsi des années, d'un commun accord de ne pas s'attaquer l'un l'autre et d'éviter les bâtiments de leurs pays respectifs afin de ne pas causer d'incidents diplomatiques entre les nations alliées._

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

 _-Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était fait pour jouer selon les règles. Quand vint le moment pour l'Europe de poser son empreinte sur le nouveau continent, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs lettres de marque, devenant les pirates que nous connaissons. Pour la forme, leurs gouvernements les destituèrent de leurs titres et mirent leurs têtes à prix pour des sommes dérisoires, mais tous deux étaient devenus trop puissants pour être arrêtés dans leur élan de liberté ; ils possédaient de grandes flottes, étaient respectés de leurs hommes, étaient riches et avaient chacun une petite armée à terre pour protéger leurs biens. Leurs Rois savaient que mieux valait, plutôt qu'une chasse à l'homme, une entente cordiale avec eux._

 _-Je... ne comprends pas...,_ avoua l'enfant, honteux.

Bella sourit.

 _-On finit toujours par regretter d'avoir eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre._

Ils ne dirent plus rien, écoutant la rumeur lointaine du port. Lovino se mordillait la lèvre inférieure ; il voulait venger son frère, mais plus le temps passait, plus il en apprenait sur le compte du Terrible, plus il ressentait de compassion à l'égard du pirate. Soudain, il réalisa.

 _-Une minute ! Comment savez-vous tout ça ?!_

La jeune femme pouffa.

 _-Lorsque la marchandise reste de qualité, mais que le prix baisse car le producteur cherche désespérément à la vendre, mon frère est toujours là. Il a convaincu notre père de rester client du Señor Carriedo, et c'est ce qui a permis à notre famille de prospérer car nous avons fait beaucoup de bénéfices. Ah, et j'ai été promise à la naissance à Alfonso, l'aîné des Carriedo. Quand il est devenu pirate, ma main est revenue à Antonio, et... comment dire ? Le Señor Carriedo est mort avant que mon père et lui n'aient pu rompre en bonne et due forme les fiançailles. Si aujourd'hui Antonio me déteste, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Quand nous étions plus jeune, avant que son frère ne cause tous ces problèmes, nos deux familles se rencontraient souvent et je passais beaucoup de temps avec Antonio. Nous étions très amis !_

L'italien sentit ses entrailles se tordre de jalousie sans qu'il ne parvienne à se raisonner. Il fusilla la jeune femme du regard.

 _-Un problème, petit ?_ S'étonna Bella.

 _-Non, aucun,_ cracha-t-il, hargneux.

Lovino n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle lui avait raconté cette histoire en toute innocence ou si elle l'avait fait pour le narguer. Elle lui sourit doucement.

 _-Tu t'inquiètes tant que cela pour lui ?_

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler._

 _-Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais sans arrêt collé à une fenêtre ? Tu sais, la guerre est à peine terminée ; il faut lui laisser le temps de retraverser l'Europe. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien._

Mais l'enfant, qui avait déjà vu le pirate blessé, était, entre la jeune femme et lui, le mieux placé pour savoir que même le Terrible n'était pas à l'épreuve des balles. Toutefois, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus n'était pas la santé de l'espagnol, mais plutôt l'idée qu'il puisse ramener l'allemand avec lui. Si cela devait arriver, il ignorait comment il réagirait face au meurtrier de son frère et il craignait de perdre l'attention de l'adulte, redevenant ainsi un simple valet bon à être traité comme un esclave. Il s'en dégoûtait lui-même, mais il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre être incapable de venger son frère et s'attacher au commanditaire de son assassinat. Pestant, il abandonna Bella à la fenêtre pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'armes. La jeune femme, tout en souriant, soupira.

 _-Est-ce contagieux ou bien ma tête ne revient-elle à personne ?_


	20. Chapitre XIX

**Chapitre XIX**

 _« Les sorciers ont été chassés, traqués, pendant des dizaines d'années. Pourtant ne subsiste d'eux, aujourd'hui cachés, qu'une image erronée de chaudrons et chats noirs. En réalité, leurs capacités diffèrent largement d'un individu à l'autre. J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer le bon sorcier au bon moment, mais je dois admettre qu'il est un peu particulier. »_

 _Le Fantôme_

Les nordiques et leur mystérieux Capitaine étaient sur le pont de l'Indomptable et faisaient face au nouvel arrivant, emmené par barque alors qu'ils mouillaient au large de la Sicile. Encapuchonné, plutôt petit et menu, il fit quelques pas, de long en large, devant l'équipage. Puis il retira sa cape et les nordiques purent voir ce à quoi ressemblait le propriétaire du navire maudit. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs, ondulés, laissés libres, et des yeux violets démesurément grands. Sa peau était très pâle et son visage avait des traits fins. Il portait une chemise de nuit blanche et des bottines marrons. C'était une véritable poupée à laquelle on ne parvenait pas à donner un âge. Le Capitaine ramassa la cape et vint se placer derrière son maître.

 _-Bon travail, Fantôme,_ le félicita le garçon avant de se présenter aux nordiques. _Je suis Leopold Edelstein, frère cadet du Duc Roderich Edelstein. Je ne vous le cacherai pas, et de toute façon Fantôme a dû vous le dire, je suis un sorcier. J'ai la faculté, entre autres, de... sentir les sorciers qui abusent de leurs pouvoirs._

Il fixa le norvégien.

 _-C'était un très beau tour de force. Malheureusement pour toi, j'attendais depuis longtemps une telle force de frappe._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ?_

Le cadet Edelstein lui sourit.

 _-J'allais y venir._

Il toussa et le Capitaine posa une main sur l'épaule de son maître.

 _-Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri dans ma cabine._

L'autrichien acquiesça et la conversation se poursuivit lorsqu'il fut assis sur le fauteuil du Capitaine.

 _-Lukas... Je souhaite que tu me débarrasses des autres sorciers._

 _-Plaît-il ?_ Grogna le norvégien.

 _-Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu vas devoir tuer les autres sorciers que tu rencontreras._

 _-Eh !_ Intervint le danois. _Je ne connais pas grand chose à la sorcellerie, mais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est particulièrement risqué !_

 _-Et alors ?_ Répliqua calmement le garçon. _Aucun de vous cinq n'est du genre à avoir froid aux yeux, vous êtes tous de grands guerriers, votre sorcier est particulièrement puissant, et vous avez pour Capitaine un homme d'une intelligence rare. Je ne formulerais pas un tel souhait si je n'étais pas convaincu que vous êtes en mesure de le réaliser._

 _-Et si nous refusons quand même ?_ S'enquit le finlandais, toujours son sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage.

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas refuser._

Chaque nordique se tendit, plus méfiant que jamais. L'autrichien demanda alors à Lukas, parlant d'Emil ;

 _-Vous avez été élevés pratiquement ensemble, et tu le considères comme ton petit frère, mais vous n'êtes pas de la même famille, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, il aurait eu les yeux de la même couleur que les tiens._

 _-Touche à Emil et je jure devant les dieux que rien en ce monde ne te sauvera la vie...,_ menaça froidement le sorcier nordique.

 _-Hm,_ s'amusa l'autre, avec un sourire suffisant. _Je n'ai pas besoin de le toucher pour qu'il m'appartienne._

 _-Espèce de sale petit-... !_ Enragea le norvégien, dégainant son épée mais il fut surpris par l'islandais qui se plaça entre sa cible et lui. _Emil, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?..._

 _-Je... ne sais pas,_ répondit-il, perturbé.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!_ S'écria Lukas, à l'encontre du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

 _-Rien de bien méchant. Je peux simplement exercer le contrôle qui me plaît sur quiconque a les yeux de la même couleur que les miens et dont j'ai, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, croisé le regard. J'aurais aussi bien pu le priver de sa conscience, mais c'est le niveau supérieur. Je ne tiens pas à en faire une marionnette sans âme. Ce qui pourrait cependant se produire si toi, ou l'un de tes amis, s'avise de me défier._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu nous voulais tous les cinq...,_ réalisa Mathias. _Pour mettre la main sur Emil et avoir un moyen de pression sur Lukas._

Le cadet Edelstein libéra l'islandais qui tomba dans les bras de son « frère », le souffle court.

 _-Oui._

Il regarda Emil d'une étrange manière.

 _-Entre autres choses._

L'islandais se redressa, mais le norvégien, toujours sur ses gardes, ne rengaina pas. Le finlandais croisa les bras, sans se départir de son air guilleret.

 _-Nous avons la corde au cou, à ce que je vois. Très bien ; et comment sommes-nous censés trouver les « autres sorciers » ? Tu comptes nous y aider ?_

 _-Bien sûr. J'ai tout prévu. Actuellement, l'hôpital où je me trouvais brûle, ainsi que les cadavres de tous ses occupants. Une lettre de demande de rançon a été envoyée à mon frère._

 _-Et l'homme qui a ramé pour toi jusqu'ici ? Ne risque-t-il pas de révéler toute l'histoire ?_

 _-Ah, tiens... Je l'avais oublié, en effet. Il doit encore attendre l'argent que je lui avais promis. Fantôme ?_

 _-Tout de suite, maître._

Le Capitaine sortit et revint un coup de feu plus tard. L'autrichien fit signe aux nordiques de se retirer ; ils obéirent, quoique de mauvaise grâce. Restés seuls, le Capitaine porta le cadet Edelstein jusqu'à son lit, puis le borda.

 _-On voit que l'homme à qui appartenait ce navire y a vécu longtemps. Même si le Capitaine reste le seul à avoir un lit, il est d'assez bonne qualité pour quelque chose d'aussi vieux. J'en ai été surpris,_ déclara l'adulte.

 _-Cela reste miteux et désagréable. Il faut piller d'autres bâtiments au plus vite._

 _-Je transmettrai le message aux hommes._

 _-Bien,_ souffla-t-il. _Enfin, sache que j'ai placé une aura protectrice autour du fils de l'Aigle ; aucun sorcier ne sera en mesure de lui faire du mal tant que je serai en vie._

 _-Pourquoi cette décision ?_

 _-J'ai reçu une lettre de Roderich ; il m'y expliquait qu'il avait renvoyé la Comtesse. Elle va inévitablement tenter de se venger de lui et du Terrible. Elle se heurtera à ma protection et cherchera le responsable. Elle viendra à moi... et là... Lukas la tuera._

 _-D'où vous vient cette haine pour elle ?_

 _-Cette femme... m'a volé mon frère...,_ répondit-il sombrement. _Si je veux le libérer de son emprise et qu'il me revienne ; elle doit mourir. Maintenant laisse-moi. Prends la barre et envoie-moi Emil._

Le Capitaine s'inclina et s'en alla. Bientôt, l'islandais entra dans la cabine. Il s'approcha lentement de l'autrichien qui tapota la place à côté de lui.

 _-Dis-moi... Lukas aime-t-il être un sorcier ?_

 _-Il...,_ hésita-t-il à répondre, avant de se décider. _Il l'a toujours caché à tout le monde, sauf à moi. Puis Mathias a tout découvert et un jour il a vendu la mèche devant Tino qui a eu l'idée de l'utiliser à notre avantage pour nous permettre de simuler notre mort._

 _-Se cacher... C'est notre lot,_ murmura le cadet Edelstein, pensivement. _Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question,_ insista-t-il, faisant souffler le nordique.

 _-Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais je pense qu'il avait peur. Malgré ça, il a toujours été plutôt fier de ses pouvoirs ; il disait que c'était utile pour me protéger._

 _-Quelle chance... Moi... Je hais être un sorcier...,_ avoua le garçon, le regard dans le vide.


	21. Chapitre XX

**Chapitre XX**

 _« La responsabilité du duché Edelstein m'est tombée sur les épaules sans prévenir, à moi qui n'avait jamais été un homme de décision ni d'armes. J'en ai maintenu la richesse par de fortes mesures d'économie, mais je n'ai su ni protéger mon honneur ni celui de ma fiancée. Et c'est aujourd'hui au dernier être cher qu'il me reste de payer le prix de mon incompétence. »_

 _Duc Roderich Edelstein_

Le Redoutable regardait ses enfants jouer quand l'une de ses servantes surgit.

 _-Monsieur ! Un homme vient d'arriver ! Il vous réclame !_

Le pirate se rendit dans son hall ; il y trouva le Duc Edelstein à faire les cent pas.

 _-Monsieur le Duc ?_ S'étonna le français. _Que faites-vous ic-... !_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase ; l'autrichien s'était rué sur lui, s'agrippant à ses vêtements.

 _-Ils ont enlevé mon frère ! Ils en veulent cinq cents mille livres ! Le palais a été pillé durant mon absence ; même en vendant tous les biens qui me restent et en travaillant le reste de ma vie je ne parviendrai pas à amasser une telle somme ! Je vous en prie ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Vous êtes mon seul espoir !_

 _-Qu'est-ce que... Mais enfin, calmez-vous !_

 _-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ?! Ils ont enlevé mon frère ! ILS ONT ENLEVÉ MON FRÈRE !_ Hurla-il, hystérique.

Le Capitaine Bonnefoy entraîna le Duc dans un salon et le contraignit à avaler une infusion. Lorsque l'autrichien se fut légèrement apaisé, il s'assit en face de lui.

 _-Très bien. A présent, expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé._

 _-Il y a des années, mes parents sont morts en mer, mon petit frère, Leopold, était avec eux. J'ai cru qu'il avait subi le même sort, mais un jour, je l'ai retrouvé. Vous pensez bien qu'après cela, je le gardais toujours près de moi ; mais il tombait régulièrement malade. Peu avant la mort du Général, pour le protéger de la guerre, je décidai de l'envoyer loin du palais ; dans un hôpital en Sicile. Il aurait alors continuellement avec lui des médecins et je pensais que le climat lui ferait du bien. Puis la guerre contre l'union lituano-polonaise eut lieu, et devant la résistance de l'ennemi, même des disgraciés comme moi furent appelés. Lorsque je suis revenu au palais, j'ai trouvé parmi les quelques lettres envoyées celle-ci..._

Le Duc la lui tendit pour qu'il puisse la lire. Le français la parcourut rapidement puis fronça les sourcils.

 _-Quand l'enlèvement a-t-il eu lieu ?_

 _-Je me suis renseigné auprès du gouvernement italien ; le massacre et l'incendie se sont produits une nuit, peu avant mon départ pour le front, mais le temps que la demande de rançon arrive à destination... j'étais parti._

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

 _-Cela veut dire que cela fait des mois qu'ils ont eu le temps de lui faire subir je ne sais quelles tortures ! Il doit être enfermé au fond d'une cale crasseuse, affamé, terrifié... probablement blessé et malade, à se demander pourquoi je ne fais rien !_

Il se mit à pleurer.

 _-Je suis un faible ; pendant la guerre, j'étais en dernière ligne. Les soldats se moquaient de moi. Je ne suis pas un héros national ; il n'y a aucune raison pour que mon gouvernement accepte de m'aider à réunir l'argent, et à moi seul, c'est impossible. C'est pour cela que je m'en remets à vous... si votre proposition est..._

Le pirate se leva et tendit au noble de quoi sécher ses larmes.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez plus de cela ; j'en fais mon affaire, mais à une condition._

 _-Laquelle ?_

 _-Vous venez avec moi sur le bateau._

 _-Je... évidemment, oui, bien sûr,_ accepta l'autrichien.

 _-Alors écrivez-moi une lettre de marque et partons à la recherche de votre frère._

 _-Mais je ne suis pas habilité à en donner ; cela ne fera pas de vous un corsaire mais un flibustier, ce qui est tout aussi illégal qu'être un pirate._

 _-En effet, mais si vous faites de moi votre « corsaire », aussi longtemps que je serai puissant, vous le serez aussi._

[... ... ...]

Le Capitaine Bonnefoy attendait sur le pont du Queen Mary ; tous les vaisseaux étaient prêts à partir, mais aucun de lèverait l'ancre avant le bâtiment principal, et il ne manquait qu'un homme à ce dernier pour quitter le port. Un fiacre s'arrêta et un homme vêtu de violet en sortit. Il portait un masque de carnaval noir, surmonté d'un voile de la même couleur, et avait dans les bras un bouquet de fleurs pâles. Il monta à bord du bâtiment et le Capitaine donna l'ordre de partir, lançant sa flotte à la recherche du jeune frère de l'autrichien, puis les deux hommes se rendirent dans la cabine du Redoutable. Sortant du tiroir, comme à son habitude, le cadre et une fleur de lys pour les poser sur le bureau, il interrogea le Duc.

 _-Pourquoi le masque ? Et les fleurs ?_

Le noble leva le dit masque.

 _-C'est une vieille croyance dont on usait dans ma famille il y a quelques générations ; quand la mort plane, il faut revêtir la même apparence qu'elle pour qu'elle nous survole sans nous voir. Comme je suis le chef de famille, c'est à moi d'éloigner le danger. Si ça peut aider Leopold... Quant aux fleurs ; lorsqu'il habitait au palais, il faisait mettre des bouquets de ce type partout... Je suis convaincu que des dizaines d'entre eux ont brûlé en même temps que l'hôpital..._

Le flibustier, affligé, se força à sourire.

 _-Allons, Duc Edelstein, nous allons retrouver votre frère et le sauver._

 _-Et si nous ne parvenons pas à mettre la main sur les ravisseurs ? Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'ils patienteront avant de renoncer à la rançon et de le jeter par-dessus bord ?_

 _-Personne ne renonce à une rançon de cette taille. Ils ne se sont pas fatigués à aller chercher votre frère pour-..._

Il se tut.

 _-Pour quoi ?_ S'inquiéta le Duc.

Le français garda le silence ; il avait eu tout le loisir d'y réfléchir, le temps que ses vaisseaux soient affrétés. Cette demande de rançon était étrange. Les ravisseurs ne tenaient pas à se faire attraper par les forces de l'ordre, d'où le fait qu'ils se soient attaqués à une famille en disgrâce, mais pourquoi viser un homme qui n'avait aucun navire ? Et comment s'attendaient-ils à recevoir leur rançon ? Ils n'avaient précisé aucun lieu de rencontre, ni aucune date butoir. Cela n'avait pas de sens... à moins que la personne derrière tout cela ne soit le Sanguinaire, auquel cas l'homme était assez pervers pour enlever quelqu'un et donner de faux espoirs à sa famille, juste pour le plaisir de la regarder souffrir. Mais le Capitaine Bonnefoy ne comptait certainement pas faire part de cette théorie au Duc.

 _-Pour quoi ?_ Insista l'autrichien, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. _Oh Seigneur... vous pensez qu'ils le gardent pour... ces choses-là ?... Non ! Non, pitié, non ! Il n'a pas encore quinze ans ! Ils ne peuvent pas le..._

Le Duc gémit et chancela ; le Redoutable dut combler la distance entre eux pour venir le soutenir.

 _-Asseyez-vous, buvez un peu, reposez-vous. Je suis sûr que votre frère va bien et je vous le rendrai. Je vous en fais le serment._

[... ... ...]

L'enfant souriait toujours tranquillement, tandis que le chinois tremblait.

 _-Tu as peur, Yao ?_  
 _-Il est entre les mains du Sanguinaire... A sa merci. Parce que je l'ai abandonné._  
 _-Kiku est quelqu'un de si respectable... même si tous ses alliés lui tournaient le dos, il continuerait de se battre pour eux en s'imaginant qu'ils ont de bonnes raisons de le faire._  
 _-Vous... saviez qu'il interviendrait ?_  
 _-Il est si prévisible... Et toi aussi._

Il gloussa.

 _-Patience~ ! Patience~ ! Il aura sa chance~ ! De devenir Roi, ou de le servir~ ! D'être homme de foi, ou bien de trahir~ !_


	22. Chapitre XXI

**Chapitre XXI**

 _« La sorcellerie, quelle que soit sa forme, est une arme redoutable contre laquelle de simples humains ne peuvent rien. Pour peu que la sorcellerie elle-même ne vienne contre-carrer ses propres plans ; car pour toute utilisation égoïste d'une puissance, il en existe une autre plus pure. Une chose ne peut être destructrice que si elle a autre chose à détruire. Une fois qu'une chose a été détruite, encore faut-il quelque chose d'autre pour la reconstruire afin qu'elle puisse être détruite encore. La sorcellerie engendre la sorcellerie. »_

 _Vladimir Popescu, dit l'Empaleur, Comte de Dracula_

La Comtesse était heureuse ; elle attendait patiemment à la demeure de l'Empaleur que ce dernier revienne, s'occupant, pour passer le temps, et surtout comme convenu, d'Andrei en l'absence de l'aîné des deux frères. Elle avait continuellement ce sourire tranquille sur les lèvres, comme quelqu'un sachant que tout va s'arranger, si ce n'est déjà le cas, fermement convaincue que le roumain ne pouvait échouer dans sa mission ; d'une parce qu'il était bien plus puissant qu'elle, et de deux parce qu'il avait une sacrément bonne motivation.

Câlinant Andrei qui était sur ses genoux, elle sourit plus largement encore. Elle connaissait la passion dévorante de son ami pour le sang sorcier ; et il ne pouvait se contenter du sien ou de celui de son frère dont le goût avait subtilement changé, comme il le lui avait un jour expliqué, depuis qu'il avait usé de ses pouvoirs pour faire d'eux des immortels. Elle avait hâte que le Comte revienne et lui raconte la mise à mort des deux hommes qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son bonheur.

Mais aucune de ses attentes ne fut satisfaite ; elle le sut à l'instant où Vladimir rentra chez lui, titubant, crachant du sang, les yeux cernés, l'air épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face de la sorcière et, les yeux clos, entreprit de reprendre sa respiration, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, ses ongles rentrant dans le cuir. C'est la voix rauque qu'il ordonna ;

 _-Andrei, va chercher mon calice._

L'enfant obéit immédiatement, courant accomplir sa tâche. Elizabeta était pâle et tendue. Elle serra les poings.

 _-Que s'est-il passé ?_

Le roumain ouvrit les yeux et braqua sur elle un regard assassin. La hongroise se raidit plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il était son ami ; il ne l'attaquerait pas, mais sa colère était telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier.

 _-Il s'est passé...,_ articula-t-il lentement, _que j'ai failli me faire tuer._

La sorcière rit jaune.

 _-Tu plaisantes, Vlad ? Un sorcier de ta puissance doublé d'un vampire ; comment cela aurait-il pu se produire ?_

 _-Ça, c'est ce dont nous allons devoir discuter... Immédiatement._

Il toussa puis essuya le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche.

 _-A défaut de pouvoir toucher Beilschmidt – PAS. UN. SEUL. MOT. de ta part, j'y reviendrai. - je me suis rabattu sur Carriedo. Je l'ai trouvé, et attaqué. Je l'ai battu à plat de couture, il me fixait avec autant de haine que de dégoût. Ils étaient si grands qu'ils en occultaient presque la peur que je lui inspirais. Il était là, à ma merci ; j'allais le tuer. Et un ange – UN. ANGE. - est apparu pour le protéger. Si je n'avais pas fui, si je n'avais pas couru comme seul un vampire peut le faire, je serais mort, à l'heure qu'il est – JE. SERAIS. MORT. tu entends ? - Alors tu vas m'expliquer comment un homme tel que Carriedo, qui hait la sorcellerie au-delà de toute chose en ce monde, peut être sous la protection d'un ange._

 _-Je n'en ai aucune idée._

 _-TOI ET MOI SAVONS QUE CE N'EST PAS LE CAS !_ Explosa-t-il, trempant son menton de sang.

Il s'essuya encore. Andrei ramena le calice et Vladimir se jeta dessus, enfonçant sans pitié ses crocs dans la chair tendre du cou, aspirant goulûment le sang qui affluait à la surface du corps blessé. Le bulgare poussa un cri étranglé de douleur et, pâlissant dangereusement, vit son corps se ramollir, son esprit ralentir au fur et à mesure que le vampire s'abreuvait avec avidité. Quand le Comte retira ses crocs, il s'écroula dans les bras de l'immortel qui l'allongea à même le sol, le laissant au bord de l'inconscience. L'Empaleur retourna s'asseoir, fixant la Comtesse, attendant une réponse. Les deux sorciers se toisèrent. Puis, avec un air outrageusement digne, Elizabeta avoua.

 _-Lovino et Feliciano étaient les enfants dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Je les voulais, je les ai pris et pour éviter d'éventuelles réclamations, j'ai tué leurs parents._

 _-Et de quelle sorte de famille étaient-ils issus ?...,_ demanda sombrement Vladimir.

 _-Des grenouilles de bénitier._

 _-D'importantes grenouilles de bénitier ?_

 _-Ils étaient destinés à devenir évêques, au minimum._

 _-TU AS SCIEMMENT DÉFIE LE CIEL ?!_ Enragea-t-il à nouveau.

 _-J'ai pris soin d'eux !_ Se défendit-elle, toujours aussi fière. _Contrairement à Carriedo ! Il n'est d'aucune logique qu'un ange décide de protéger un homme qui a fait tant de mal à ses élus !_

 _-Qui crois-tu que le ciel et les anges préférerons contrarier entre un humain mauvais parmi tant d'autres ou des sorciers qui usent de leurs pouvoirs pour s'élever à la hauteur de la puissance céleste ?! Tu es fière, Elizabeta ; les sorciers le sont. Nous sommes orgueilleux, nous aimons nous moquer de ce qui est censé nous dépasser, mais tu es allée trop loin. Je ne te suivrai pas pour tout le sang sorcier du monde,_ trancha-t-il.

 _-Est-ce que tu as peur, Vlad ?_ S'enquit-elle, suspicieuse.

 _-Non. Mais je sais où sont mes limites, celles de mes pouvoirs, et quand je dois borner mon orgueil. Je ne risquerai pas ma vie, ni celle d'Andrei, pour toi, ni pour personne._

La hongroise se leva.

 _-Très bien. Je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi, mais je me suis trompée._

 _-Tu as fait semble-t-il bien plus d'erreurs que tu ne le penses, et d'autrement plus importantes que de t'en remettre à moi. Mais tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire à propos de Beilschmidt ?_

 _-Sois bref._

 _-Il était sur un champ de bataille, inconscient. J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'en prendre à lui, mais à chaque fois je me suis heurté à une forte aura défensive. Et ce n'était pas l'empreinte d'un ange ; ça ne me faisait pas de mal._

La Comtesse fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, puis elle écarquilla les yeux, et ses traits se tordirent, dévoilant l'expression d'une terrible fureur.

 _-Convaincre Roderich de l'envoyer en Sicile n'aura donc pas suffi ! Raah ! Maudit sale môme ! Il a toujours tout fait pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! La peine que sa mort aurait causée à Roderich ne m'arrêta plus, désormais ! Je vais le tuer !_

Elle partit d'un pas furieux.

 _-JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS LE TUER !_ Éructait-elle.

 _-Bon courage, chère amie. Ne reviens pas me voir avant d'avoir réglé tous tes comptes,_ soupira le vampire en sachant que la sorcière ne l'entendrait pas.

[... ... ...]

Le Terrible rentra en trombe chez Herman ; le marchand était encore au port, mais sa sœur était là, ainsi que Lovino. Tous deux accoururent dans l'entrée ; le pirate avait le regard fou. Il fixait Lovino. Bella, sentant que quelque chose de mauvais risquait d'advenir, se plaça devant l'enfant.

 _-Antonio... Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à revenir ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _-Il...,_ souffla-t-il, en pointa l'italien du doigt. _Il était là-bas. Une chose blanche, lumineuse. C'était de la sorcellerie._

 _-Lovino n'a pas bougé d'ici. Herman et moi pouvons en témoigner._

 _-Bella, écarte-toi._

 _-Non, Antonio. Tu ne toucheras pas à cet enfant._

 _-ÉCARTE-TOI, FEMME !_

Sans attendre de voir si sa rage évidente allait faire plier l'entêtée jeune femme, il la poussa violemment ; elle tomba, se cognant la tête par terre. Sonnée, elle ne put que gémir.

 _-Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal..._

Lovino tremblait devant le regard assassin que posait sur lui le pirate, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Ses genoux claquaient mais il se contraint à leur faire cesser tout mouvement. Bientôt, c'est tout son corps qui se figea ; son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses yeux le brûlaient. Pourquoi avait-il donc espéré après le retour de cet homme ? Pourquoi avait-il pleuré, parfois, en imaginant qu'il lui était arrivé malheur ? Le Capitaine Carriedo le haïssait. Cela ne risquait pas de changer. Il avait dans la gorge un goût amer d'espoir déçu. Mais il ne cilla pas ; supportant, rendant son regard à l'adulte. Alors le désemparement noya les traits du Terrible, et une curiosité inquiète de ceux de l'enfant.

 _-Tu m'as sauvé la vie._

L'italien n'y comprenait rien. Un instant, il pensait se faire passer à tabac, l'instant d'après, l'espagnol tombait à genoux devant lui. Il passa ses mains sur les bras de Lovino et remarqua la robe et le tablier.

 _-Que fais-tu habillé comme ça ?_

 _-Je...,_ répondit l'enfant, la gorge sèche. _Je faisais le ménage. Monsieur Maes n'a pas de serviteur mais je suis le vôtre alors j'ai pensé que c'était mon rôle d'aider mademoiselle Maes avec l'intendance, pour ne pas être un poids pour vos hôtes... Mais,_ se reprit-il, _j'ai continué à m'entraîner à me battre ! Et à étudier !_

Le Terrible avait fermé les yeux ; il se laissait apaiser par la voix de l'enfant. Cet apaisement, cette sensation de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, il l'avait intensément ressenti quand la chose blanche s'était interposée entre son agresseur et lui. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à une forme vaguement humaine, mais il ne pouvait écarter de ses pensées l'impression furtive d'y avoir reconnu l'italien. Le Capitaine Carriedo sentit une main hésitante se poser sur sa joue. Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent.

 _-Monsieur ?_ L'appela timidement Lovino, avant de recommencer, cette fois calmement.

 _-Je devrais te tuer pour acte de sorcellerie...,_ déclara-t-il. _Je devrais...,_ répéta-t-il en attirant l'enfant contre lui. _Il le faudrait...,_ insista-t-il avant de souffler ; Lovino avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et l'étreignait.


	23. Chapitre XXII

**Chapitre XXII**

 _« Qu'il continue de fanfaronner pendant qu'il le peut encore ; la roue tourne et chaque heure apporte la gloire à l'un en détruisant celle de l'autre. Comme lui, ce que je veux, je m'en saisis. »_

 _Fils du Lion, Alfred Kirkland_

La folie était-elle contagieuse ? Ou bien le désir ? Peut-être était-ce simplement que vivre aux côtés du Sanguinaire était particulièrement destructeur. Une chose était sûre ; on pouvait dire qu'Alfred Kirkland était détraqué. Un si jeune garçon ne devrait pas être jaloux de son propre père ; de cette fortune dont il hériterait un jour, de cette immonde réputation de tueur qu'il trépignait de se forger, et surtout... de ce corps qu'il rêvait de toucher. Celui du Capitaine Honda.

Déjà, son cœur avait étrangement tressauté dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, puis son père l'avait présenté comme son prisonnier et amant. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, le garçon avait ressenti de la colère, presque de la haine, pour le pirate. Rien n'avait pourtant changé entre le Capitaine Kirkland et lui. Ils étaient toujours très proches, et l'admiration d'Alfred pour l'homme ne s'était pas amoindrie, mais chaque fois qu'il voyait le japonais, ses entrailles se tordaient ; de peur ou de fureur, il n'aurait su le dire.

Dans la journée, il réfléchissait sans cesse ; puisque Kiku Honda ressemblait tant à Pénélope Kirkland, pourquoi n'avait-il rien ressenti de similaire pour la mère de son demi-frère ? Au contraire, bien qu'il reconnaissait qu'elle était très belle, elle ne lui inspirait aucun respect ; ce n'était qu'une catin reconvertie en mère de famille et Peter était le fruit de ce corps sur lequel des dizaines d'hommes différents étaient passés avec frénésie. C'était un déchet joliment décoré par sa similitude physique avec son père.

Alfred, bien qu'il y mettait toute la volonté possible, était incapable de dire pourquoi il était à ce point attiré par le corsaire. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas en parler à son père ; le Sanguinaire préférerait tuer le japonais, voire même son propre fils, plutôt que de laisser un potentiel sexuel lattant sous son toit, comme cela s'était produit quand il s'était imaginé que Peter tentait de lui voler sa femme. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'ayant personne à qui se confier, Alfred conservait son désir en lui-même, comme une casserole d'eau bouillante sur laquelle il s'évertuait de maintenir scellé un couvercle.

Le soir venu, le garçon avait pris l'habitude d'aller roder près du plus petit salon de la demeure. Silencieux et discret comme une ombre, il savait qu'il était le seul élément du manoir que les serviteurs n'avaient pas à l'œil. En temps normal, il se contentait d'écouter les grognements de mécontentement, les cris de frustration ou les râles bestiaux de l'orgasme qui s'échappaient, mais parfois, il s'offrait le luxe de regarder dans le trou de la serrure, ou dans l'entrebâillement de la porte si elle n'était pas fermée, comment cela se déroulait.

Cela commençait sur quelques propos anodins ; le temps qu'il faisait, les occupations de la journée. Les deux hommes maintenaient une certaine distance. Le ton montait après une ou deux remarques sarcastiques et autres piques ; ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, tentaient des coups que l'autre esquivait. Ils se calmaient, prenaient un verre de vin, puis se rapprochaient, se tournaient autour comme deux fauves prêts à l'assaut, montrant les crocs d'un sourire moqueur. Ils finissaient collés l'un à l'autre, torse contre torse, jouant les fiers, rivalisant d'orgueil. Puis le combat repartait avec de violents baisers ; les lèvres étaient mordues à sang, les vêtements arrachés dans la lutte. Les vases tombaient, les meubles tremblaient.

Enfin, le Sanguinaire parvenait à dominer son prisonnier, l'allongeant sur la table, au milieu du vin renversé, sur les débris de verre qui passaient au travers de la chemise du japonais, tout comme les épines des roses. Et tandis que les corps s'emboîtaient sans tendresse, le Capitaine Honda ne lâchait pas l'affaire, continuant de se débattre, étranglant le pirate avec son foulard ou directement de ses mains, le frappant avec les restes de la bouteille, le griffant, le mordant, jusqu'à ce que ses efforts et le plaisir conjugués ne lui fasse rejeter la tête en arrière, se cambrer contre l'anglais, pour, quelques secondes avant la jouissance, chercher à obtenir plus de son bourreau.

Hypnotisé, cette scène était très vite devenue pour Alfred une sorte de drogue à fort effet de dépendance mais surtout un stimulant de ses propres fantasmes. Et ce soir-là, comme les autres soirs, il revint observer. Les choses se déroulèrent comme d'habitude ; ils furent bientôt arrivés à l'étape de la boisson. L'américain savait que le japonais attendait toujours quelques minutes que l'anglais ait bu avant de goûter à son propre verre. Ainsi, le silence perdura sous le regard aiguisé du prisonnier qui guettait la moindre réaction anormale chez son geôlier qui jubilait devant tant de méfiance. Le Sanguinaire ricanait ; le Capitaine Honda avait son verre dans la main, au niveau du visage, mais ne l'approchait pas de ses lèvres. Jamais avant un long moment où il était impossible de lui tirer un mot.

Puis son ricanement se tordit et mourut. Il lâcha son verre qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il souffrait. Il souffrait abominablement. C'était comme si on lui avait soudainement injecté de la lave en fusion dans le cou et qu'elle se diffusait à vitesse constante dans tout son corps ; réduisant chaque veine, chaque artère, chaque organe en cendres sur son passage. Un instant, il crut que son prisonnier l'avait empoisonné, mais le regard interdit que le japonais lui lança fut un premier argument contre cette hypothèse. Le deuxième fut le sursaut de surprise qu'il eut, puis le regard horrifié qu'il porta sur son verre avant de le jeter par terre. Le pirate posa les deux mains sur la table ; respirant comme un mourant. Son cœur battait dans chaque partie de son corps. Il avait l'impression que sa tête pouvait exploser à tout instant. Devant l'indécision évidente du Capitaine Honda, le Sanguinaire vint s'accrocher à lui.

 _-Pénélope, ma Pénélope, appelle un médecin ; je n'en ai pas la force. Je me sens mourir ; fais quelque chose, ma Pénélope, ou celui qui m'a fait ça parviendra à nous séparer._

Le corsaire repoussa le pirate, le faisant tomber et le laissant à terre.

 _-Celui qui vous a fait ça est un allié inespéré que je m'en vais ne pas décevoir,_ déclara-t-il froidement avant d'ajouter ; _je ne suis pas cette maudite Pénélope._

[... ... ...]

Peter était à la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre ; il n'en sortait plus, de peur de mettre en colère son père. Regardant défiler les nuages, il ne vit pas le cheval sortir à toute vitesse de l'écurie, un adulte et un enfant sur le dos. Peu de temps après, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, venant percuter bruyamment le mur. Le Sanguinaire s'effondra sur le sol, épuisé. Peter, livide, courut au chevet de son père. Le pirate avait les lèvres violettes, des cernes n'ayant rien de naturel sous les yeux. Son teint oscillait, selon le moment, entre le blanchâtre, le verdâtre et le jaunâtre. Du sang lui coulait d'une oreille.

Le poison qu'il avait bu à son insu tuait particulièrement lentement ; l'adulte avait bien compris qu'il en aurait pour des heures d'agonie alors il s'était forcé à rejoindre la chambre de la seule autre personne susceptible de lui faire subir un tel sort ; le fils même de « l'Empoisonneuse folle ». Il voulait le lui faire payer ; mais arrivé à destination, il était finalement à bout de force. Il ne put que voir Peter se pencher sur lui, sembler absent, puis partir en courant et revenir de longues minutes plus tard pour lui faire avaler il ne savait quoi d'autre. Peut-être de quoi l'achever.

Il se trompait. Après avoir sombré dans l'inconscience, il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, fiévreux, mais la douleur dans son corps largement estompée. Deux petites mains tenaient l'une des siennes. Il tourna la tête et à la lueur des bougies vit le visage fatigué de Peter. Le garçon semblait l'avoir veillé ; il avait sur la figure la trace encore humide des larmes versées. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le Sanguinaire était réveillé, il bondit sur ses pieds, voulant fuir, mais le pirate lui saisit le poignet, le gardant fermement dans sa poigne. Alors Peter avoua.

 _-Pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je connaissais ce poison ! J'ai vu mère le préparer, ainsi que son remède ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je n'ai pas vu Alfred partir, sinon je vous aurais prévenu ! Je l'ai cherché pour qu'il reste avec vous, mais il n'est plus là, ni votre prisonnier ! Pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-moi ! Des serviteurs sont morts en tentant de les empêcher de partir, et moi, je n'ai rien entendu ! Je vous en prie, ne me punissez pas ! Pardonnez-moi !_

Alfred ? Parti ? Avec le corsaire ? Ainsi, c'était son fils adoré qui l'avait empoisonné pour s'enfuir avec son prisonnier ? Ou bien Peter mentait-il ? Après tout, pourquoi le fils de Pénélope n'aurait pas découvert la mort de sa mère et tenté de la venger ? Le Capitaine Honda en aurait alors profité pour s'enfuir, enlevant au passage l'américain. Mais une troisième explication lui vint à l'esprit, aussi folle qu'il l'était ; ce fut en la faveur de cette dernière qu'il trancha.

 _-Peter... Comment Alfred aurait-il pu composer un tel poison ? Tu es le digne fils de ta mère... Mais tout ce temps, je me suis fourvoyé ; tu n'essayais pas de me voler ma femme, tu voulais me rendre jaloux pour que je m'intéresse à toi... Vraiment... Vraiment le digne héritier de ma Pénélope... Toi aussi, tu cherches à annihiler la concurrence... Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? Tu visais le Capitaine Honda... Bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il buvait après moi... Mais c'est lui que tu visais. Tu voulais le tuer, pour me garder. C'est aussi pour cela que tu n'aimes pas ton frère ; tu l'envies. Mon pauvre Peter, tu as commis la même erreur que ta mère ; celle de t'imaginer pouvoir me garder pour toi seul. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il m'arrive de faire preuve de bonté. Alors je ne te tuerai pas pour cela ; je vais même te donner, ici et maintenant, ce que tu souhaites tellement obtenir depuis si longtemps._

Il tira brusquement Peter vers lui ; il bascula en avant et l'adulte les fit rouler sur le lit. L'enfant se retrouva les mains bloquées au dessus de la tête.

 _-Père ?...,_ l'appela-t-il, incertain de ce qui était en train de se passer.


	24. Chapitre XXIII

**Chapitre XXIII**

 _« L'ai-je manipulé ? Ou étais-je sincère ? Je l'ignore moi-même. Mais quel que soit le chemin emprunté, je l'ai aimé. Maltraité, mais aimé. Il m'a aimé aussi ; innocemment. Ce que je suis aujourd'hui, je le lui dois, et la notion est réciproque. Il m'a construit, je l'ai détruit. Notre couple était vanité. »_

 _Capitaine Francis Bonnefoy_

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight ! Hunt you down, eat you alive !

 _Chéri, ce soir je te ch_ _a_ _sse !_ _Je te traque, te mange vivant !_

Just like animals, animals, like animals !

 _Comme des animaux, d_ _es_ _a_ _nimaux,_ _c_ _omme des animaux !_

Arthur Kirkland n'était pas naïf ; il avait bien vu que certains hommes lorgnaient sur lui. Ils enchaînaient les sous-entendus, tendaient perches sur perches, lui jetaient des regards avides. En bonne vierge effarouchée, il avait plusieurs fois tenté de les remettre à leur place, mais il n'avait gagné qu'à s'attirer les sourires goguenards des membres de l'équipage. Il avait contenu tant bien que mal sa fureur, jusqu'à ce que l'un des hommes lui manque ouvertement de respect.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dégainer ; le Capitaine Bonnefoy avait traversé le pont, saisi l'homme et lui avait lui-même coupé la langue. Avertissement plus que suffisant pour le reste de l'équipage. Le britannique en était resté figé de stupeur ; c'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait son honneur à cœur. Il avait demandé pourquoi et la réponse avait fusé ; _« Ça, cher ami, tu le sauras si tu t'en montres digne. »_ Cette maudite réponse, avec ce maudit sourire. Non, Arthur Kirkland n'était pas naïf ; il était un agneau qui voulait être un lion alors même qu'il côtoyait un loup affamé.

Maybe you think that you can hide ! I can smell your scent from miles !

 _Tu crois peut-être pouvoir te cacher ! Je peux sentir ton odeur à des kilomètres !_

Just like animals, animals, like animals !

 _Comme des animaux, d_ _es_ _a_ _nimaux,_ _c_ _omme des animaux !_

Le reste de la traversée s'était déroulé pour l'anglais avec un équipage soudainement aussi respectueux de lui que du Capitaine. Quelques semaines après qu'ils aient touché terre, le génie commercial de l'adolescent avait fait son œuvre ; ses activités étaient implantées sur le nouveau continent. Alors il s'accorda une pause dans une auberge pour boire un peu d'alcool, mais très peu, puisqu'il ne le tenait pas. Un verre plus tard, le Capitaine Bonnefoy apparaissait à côté de lui, comme par magie. Dire que le britannique était parvenu à oublier la présence de cet horripilant et déconcertant français dans la ville portuaire.

 _« Maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, vous venez me dire ce que vous attendez véritablement de moi ? »_ Demanda-t-il, sarcastique. Mais le français se contenta de lui dire qu'il avait fait le tour des endroits les moins fréquentables de la ville pour amorcer son passage de corsaire à pirate. Il n'avait pas encore choisi le moment où il jetterait la lettre. _« Que voulez-vous ? Des conseils ? »_ Non, le Capitaine voulait juste boire un peu en sa compagnie, cependant, on boit toujours plus à plusieurs que seul et le contenu de l'unique verre que l'adolescent avait bu jusque-là avait suffi à lui faire baisser sa garde. Un deuxième et la tête lui tourna. Un troisième et il perdit le contrôle, ses pensées titubant comme un agneau nouveau né ; il était loin d'être un lion. Le souffle du loup dans son cou, il frissonna.

So what you trying to do to me ?

 _Alors qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire ?_

It's like we can't stop, we're enemies.

 _C'est comme si on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, nous sommes ennemis._

Il se réveilla le lendemain dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, nu dans les bras d'un homme que sa vision floue eut du mal à reconnaître. Puis il poussa un cri horrifié et s'éloigna violemment, s'empêtrant dans les draps et tombant lourdement sur le sol. Il avait prodigieusement mal aux reins. Ennuyé par ce réveil brutal, l'adulte fusilla l'anglais du regard avant de le contraindre à se recoucher. Le britannique se débattit furieusement sous les grognements exaspérés du corsaire, puis les courbatures dans tout son corps finirent par le faire abdiquer. Il se raidit et ne bougea plus.

 _« Tu étais consentant. Et tu as aimé. »_ Affirma le Capitaine Bonnefoy, mais c'est un silence borné et un frisson d'angoisse qui lui répondirent. Après un soupir, attendri ou lassé, il commença à flatter la hanche de l'adolescent, déposant des baisers dans sa nuque, son cou, sur ses épaules, dans son dos et jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Le britannique laissa le français faire ce que bon lui semblait ; il n'était pas question d'énerver un combattant de son envergure. Dégoût, honte... il prendrait sur lui. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire ; les baisers-morsures, les assauts brutaux... La peur lui fit fermer les yeux ; il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser le regard prédateur, presque cannibale, de l'autre homme. Il ne pouvait pas avoir aimé ça... si ?

But we get along when I'm inside you.

 _Mais on s'entend bien quand je suis en toi._

You're like a drug that's killing me...

 _Tu es comme une drogue qui me tue..._

L'anglais se sentait écrasé par la présence du français qui le dominait sur tous les plans ; hiérarchie, conversation... sexe. Il n'avait qu'une envie ; rentrer chez lui, assister à la fin de la construction de son propre navire de combat, et ne plus avoir à dépendre du Capitaine Bonnefoy. Pourtant, il devait avouer que malgré la rudesse de leurs ébats, il appréciait d'être emprisonné par les bras puissants du français, serré contre son torse musclé et brûlant. Il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus passionnel, de plus « amoureux », mais devait reconnaître que se sentir sujet exclusif de l'attention d'un tel homme, même une nuit ou deux par semaine, était particulièrement flatteur. Puis les rumeurs lui parvinrent. Le corsaire collectionnait les maîtresses. Pas des putains, non, mais d'honnêtes femmes, parfois mariées, parfois avec des enfants. Les hommes de la ville commençaient à gronder.

Cela mit le britannique hors de lui ; déjà parce qu'il s'inquiétait qu'un mari ne réclame vengeance et que le Capitaine puisse être blessé, voire tué. Ensuite parce qu'il se sentait rabaissé au rang de vulgaire catin, et enfin parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une mordante jalousie pour ces femmes au bras desquelles le français se pavanait parfois. Il comprit trop tard qu'il s'était laissé enchaîner ; c'était idiot, mais il l'aimait. Alors, un jour, n'en pouvant plus, il surgit de la foule massée sur le quai pour se placer entre le Capitaine et la femme qu'il était en train de séduire. _« Ramenez-moi en Angleterre ! Immédiatement ! »_ Ordonna-t-il. Son cœur manqua un battement quand, se détournant sans un mot de la femme outrée, le français acquiesça, lui glissant une main dans le dos pour le guider à travers la foule compacte.

I cut you out entirely ;

 _Je te découpe_ _entièrement ;_

But I get so high when I'm inside you...

 _Mais je plane tellement quand je suis en toi..._

Les premiers jours du voyage de retour se passèrent sous le regard insistant à la fois irrité et désolé du Capitaine Bonnefoy que l'adolescent fuyait comme la peste. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses pitoyables excuses, s'il avait à lui en donner, ni faire face à de quelconques tentatives de reconquête. Il se sentait sali, trahi. Il avait toujours été seul, à ne compter que sur lui-même, à ne faire confiance à personne, et il n'aurait jamais dû quitter cet état des choses. A présent il souffrait, parce que l'unique personne à lui avoir jamais témoigné de l'affection n'en avait finalement qu'après son corps. Il savait pourtant, oui, il savait que la vie n'était pas un conte de fées ; on ne faisait pas l'amour, on se faisait baiser. Dans la théorie, il savait bien où était la différence, mais dans la pratique, il s'était complètement faire avoir. Il se sentait stupide, abandonné. L'agneau était tondu, mis à nu ; et cette sensation de faiblesse était intolérable.

 _« Je vous hais ! Ne me touchez pas ! »_ Avait-il crié, un soir que le français avait de nouveau tenté sa chance avec lui. Ils avaient lutté, s'étaient mutuellement blessés ; il y avait du sang sur le sol, là où ils avaient roulé. Les draps étaient tachés. Le Capitaine était largement plus fort que le britannique ; il était parvenu à l'allonger, puis à le déshabiller, et tout du long où l'anglais avait été prisonnier du lit du français, il n'avait jamais cessé de répéter _« Je vous hais... Je vous hais... »_ , gémissant de douleur, alors que l'adulte allait et venait en lui avec un air de pure extase sur le visage. Il n'avait pas demandé pardon, n'avait donné aucune excuse, n'avait pas essayé de l'amadouer de quelque manière que ce soit. L'adolescent envisagea de le tuer ; dévoré, l'agneau laissait place au lionceau.

Yeah, you can start over, you can run free !

 _Ou_ _i_ _, tu peux recommencer à zéro, tu peux partir libre !_

You can find other fish in the sea !

 _Tu peux trouver d'autres poissons dans la mer !_

Cependant l'anglais n'était au bout ni de ses peines, ni de ses surprises avec le français, qui, dès le lendemain, entreprit de tout faire pour le convaincre de changer d'avis et de revenir avec lui sur le nouveau continent. Il lui disait que, là-bas, personne ne savait pour le passé sombre de sa famille, qu'on ne risquait pas de lui demander des comptes. Il affirmait qu'il pourrait y vivre en paix, loin des métropoles grouillantes, garder secrète son adresse et ne plus recevoir de visites à l'improviste de la part des uns ou des autres. En Amérique, il serait plus facile pour eux deux de se voir sans attirer les soupçons, sans risquer d'être surpris dans une situation ambiguë. Quoiqu' ébranlé, le britannique tint bon.

Si le Capitaine Bonnefoy tenait tant à lui, pourquoi avoir accepté si promptement de le ramener chez lui ? Avait-il peur d'un scandale publique ? Les gens auraient mis cela sur le compte de son jeune âge. Mais pourquoi alors ne l'avait-il pas pris à part pour en discuter en privé ? Pour ne pas avoir à fournir d'explications embarrassantes sur les différentes femmes qu'il courtisait, assurément. Pourquoi s'acharner à le conserver près de lui, dans ce cas ? Pour garder un garçon dans son lit ? Comme si le séduisant français ne pouvait pas s'en trouver facilement un autre ! Non, rien n'expliquait le comportement du Capitaine ; chacune de ses décisions était énigmatique et il refusait de révéler à quiconque le fond de sa pensée. Évidemment, ces histoires de lit n'étaient que goûtes d'eau dans l'immensité de l'océan, et l'adolescent ne pouvait supporter de côtoyer quelqu'un avec tant de secrets pour lui, encore moins s'il devait en partager la couche.

You can pretend it's meant to be,

 _Tu peux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé,_

But you can't stay away from me.

 _Mais tu ne peux rester loin de moi._

De retour en Angleterre, dans le manoir familial, l'adolescent se heurta au silence assourdissant de la demeure. La voix du Capitaine lui résonnait encore dans la tête. L'anglais réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais tant parlé qu'en la présence du français ; hormis avec cet homme, il n'avait jamais conversé d'autre chose que de commerce. Et il se sentit seul. Désespérément seul. Il alla voir sa mère, lui dit que les finances allaient pour le mieux. Elle lui annonça que le Queen Mary était presque achevé. Ils se fixèrent ; elle renifla et il se raidit. Sa mère avait un flair... un véritable et infaillible flair. Avait-il encore l'odeur du français sur lui ? Avait-elle détecté qu'il cachait quelque chose ? Certainement, vu son air sombre quand elle souffla ; _« Avec un homme ? »_. Il nia ; elle insista. Il nia encore ; elle s'énerva. Il se défendit ; elle devint hystérique. _« Ma mort, mon fils ! Ma mort, vous l'aurez ! Vous l'avez, tenez, je vous la donne ! Votre père était un criminel, mais lui, au moins, c'était un homme ! »_

Et elle sauta par la fenêtre. C'était fini ; il n'avait plus aucune attache. Plus de père. Plus de mère. Pas d'oncle ni tante. Pas de... Une seconde. Si. Il avait un frère. Un bâtard qui croupissait en prison pour il ne savait plus quelle raison. Sa mère lui en avait parlé, une fois qu'elle avait un peu trop bu. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, désormais... Quoi qu'il en soit, il alla voir le juge qui l'avait condamné, lui graissa la patte et récupéra son aîné. Il eut alors l'idée de recruter l'équipage du Queen Mary de la même manière. Quel homme irait trahir son sauveur ? Et quoi de mieux comme équipage que les rebuts de la société dont personne ne voulait ? Le navire serait leur habitat, lui leur garantie. Il allait retourner sur le nouveau continent... et mettre le Capitaine Bonnefoy à genoux.

So if I run, it's not enough.

 _Alors si je cours, ce n'est pas assez._

You're still in my head, forever stuck...

 _Tu es toujours dans mes pensées, coincé à tout jamais..._

Il laissa ses hommes piller plusieurs navires durant la traversée. Le Queen Mary était un chef d'œuvre défensif. Plutôt lent, car très lourd, et avec une assez mauvaise capacité offensive du fait du manque d'expérience de l'équipage dans l'utilisation des canons. Il fallait jouer les navires amis pour pouvoir approcher des cibles puis lancer l'abordage et tuer les ennemis dans des attaques-éclairs. Durant les premières, le Capitaine Kirkland restait enfermé dans sa cabine. D'abord de peur ; il n'avait jamais tué personne ni assisté à ce genre de chose jusque-là, puis de dégoût ; il n'avait aucune envie de se salir les mains. Il culpabilisa du mal qu'il causait quelques temps, puis, devant la moquerie de plus en plus présente de ses hommes, et se souvenant des derniers mots de sa mère, il se contraignit à prendre son pistolet, à se rendre sur le navire dompté où étaient alignés les prisonniers. Il s'agenouilla devant l'un d'eux, lui mit le canon sur le front et déclara dans une tonalité tout à fait neutre :

 _« Regardez qui vous tue. Un gamin. Votre vie ne tient qu'à mon bon vouloir. Vous allez mourir. Vous ne reverrez jamais vos êtres chers. Pourquoi ? Sans raison particulière. Faire le mal est simple. Il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. L'être humain sait naturel_ _lement_ _comment faire._ _Vous allez mourir pour rien. Je suppose que ce doit être dur de mourir parce qu'un gamin fait un caprice. »_ Et il tira. Il recommença avec chaque autre prisonnier. Puis, sous le regard admiratif de son équipage de criminels qui parvenaient enfin à s'identifier à leur Capitaine, il retourna dans sa cabine pour observer son visage maculé du sang des cervelles qu'il avait fait sauter. C'était répugnant, mais il était trop loin de lui-même pour avoir une réaction. Il constata qu'il ne regrettait pas son geste. Lorsqu'on souffrait soi-même, faire du mal aux autres devenait d'une facilité déconcertante et d'une nécessité presque vitale. _« Maudit français, regarde ce que tu m'as fait... »_

So you can do what you wanna do.

 _Alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux faire._

I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up !

 _J'aime tes mensonges, je les dévorerai !_

Jamais l'adolescent ne se serait imaginé tomber sur le Capitaine Bonnefoy en pleine mer. Et encore moins dans ces conditions, quand passant de bourreau à victime, il se fit aborder par deux navires simultanément, un français et un espagnol. Ses hommes étaient déjà sur le pied guerre, lui avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Mais les combats cessèrent avant même d'avoir commencé ; le Capitaine Bonnefoy était intervenu pour interrompre l'assaut. Le Capitaine de l'autre navire et le français passèrent sur le pont du Queen Mary, l'un armé d'une épée, l'autre d'un pistolet. Ils observèrent le décor ; _«_ _Lent, mais sacrément solide. »_ Remarqua l'espagnol. Le Capitaine Bonnefoy approuva puis jeta un regard en coin au Capitaine Kirkland, avec un petit sourire. L'anglais tremblait ; son corps entier réclamait l'homme en face de lui mais son esprit voulait le voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

 _« Dis-moi, Francis tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on le pille ? »_ S'enquit l'espagnol et le Capitaine Kirkland eut la soudaine envie de le tuer aussi ; comment osait-il appeler le français par son prénom ? Puis il comprit qu'il s'agissait de « l'ami » dont l'autre lui avait parlé lors du bal. _« Ah_ , pensa-t-il amèrement, _tes amis peuvent t'appeler par ton prénom, mais pas tes amants ! »_ Mais sa colère prit une douche froide quand le Capitaine Bonnefoy répliqua ; _« Touche à ce navire ou à son Capitaine et je te tue de mes mains, Antonio. »_ Le brun ne s'énerva pas mais prit tout de même la menace au sérieux et ne fit plus de commentaires de ce genre. Le français se dirigea alors vers la cabine de l'anglais qui le suivit, le regard suspicieux. Une fois qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, l'adulte se jeta sur le britannique mais pour ne rien faire d'autre que l'enlacer. L'adolescent laissa tomber le pistolet qu'il venait de dégainer. _« Tu m'a terriblement manqué. »_ Confessa l'adulte, et le Capitaine Kirkland rit jaune. _« Vous êtes un monstre. »_ Le Capitaine Bonnefoy souffla. _« Un jour, je te dirai pourquoi. »_

But don't deny the animal,

 _Mais_ _ne nie pas_ _l'animal,_

That comes alive when I'm inside you !

 _Qui revient à la vie quand je suis en toi !_

L'anglais apprit que les deux hommes avaient jeté leurs lettres de marque quand le français avait été de retour sur le nouveau continent. La plupart de leurs hommes leurs étaient restés fidèles, mais ils avaient quand même dû trouver d'autres matelots, et les jalons posés par le français s'étaient montrés utiles. Ils voguèrent tous les trois jusqu'aux Amériques, là, le Capitaine Carriedo prit par le Sud et le français, quant à lui, continua vers la terre. Ils s'y ravitaillèrent avant de reprendre la mer, et pendant des mois, les futurs Redoutable et Sanguinaire sillonnèrent l'océan, combattirent, pillèrent et tuèrent ensemble. Le lion avait su se faire respecter du loup et ils avançaient en égaux sur les eaux de la piraterie.

La nuit, l'adolescent parvenait de plus en plus souvent à imposer à l'adulte une certaine douceur, à le contraindre à des ébats tendres et à de lents baisers, mais bien sûr, le plus souvent, ils le faisaient selon la volonté du français, cela dit, le britannique avait commencé à y prendre goût quand son amant lui avait avoué ; _« Avec les femmes, je dois me brider, mais avec toi, je peux le faire selon mes envies. Tu es le seul qui me le permette._ _Tu es aussi le seul qui me fasse rêver de le prendre en continu. »_ L'adolescent avait rougi furieusement, de colère, de honte, comme de plaisir, avait fulminé quelques minutes contre son amant, puis l'avait de lui-même, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, attiré dans son lit. _« Maudit soyez-vous ! »_ avait-il craché, ce à quoi le Capitaine Bonnefoy avait rétorqué ; _« Veux-tu bien cesser de me vouvoyer et utiliser mon prénom ? »_. L'adolescent en avait stupidement gémit de bonheur.

Don't tell no lie, you can't deny the beast inside.

 _Ne mens pas,_ _t_ _u ne peux pas renier_ _l_ _a bête à l'intérieur._

Just like animals, animals, like animals...

 _Comme des animaux,_ _des_ _a_ _nimaux,_ _c_ _omme des animaux..._

Ils possédaient chacun une propriété sur le nouveau continent, mais la plupart du temps, ils passaient leurs séjours à terre ensemble, chez l'un ou chez l'autre. La fortune officielle Kirkland était florissante, et les butins officieux, qu'il ramenait, profitant des nouvelles voies de commerce ouvertes avec les Amériques, étaient autant de colossales rentrées d'argent dont il peinait parfois à conserver la discrétion. Pour ne pas trop attirer les soupçons sur qui pouvait être le mystérieux allié du Capitaine Bonnefoy, il attaquait parfois ses propres navires commerciaux (il avait rapidement amassé la somme nécessaire pour faire reconstruire quelques bateaux de ce type), justifiant par la même occasion de faire construire sa propre flotte de combat.

Une année s'était écoulée, puis une seconde depuis leur première rencontre à ce bal. Le français avait toujours des maîtresses à terre mais le britannique ne s'en préoccupait plus ; il savait qu'il était le seul avec qui le Capitaine Bonnefoy osait être lui-même, dans la mesure de ses secrets que l'adolescent ne cherchait plus à percer. Même le meilleur ami de son amant ne passait pas tant de temps avec le français. Tout allait pour le mieux pour le Capitaine Kirkland ; il était beau, fort, riche, respecté et craint. Un lion dans toute sa splendeur... du moins, une splendeur de lion apprivoisé, car à défaut de pouvoir échanger des alliances, une nuit de particulière ardeur commune, son amant et lui échangèrent leurs navires-maîtres. Le Capitaine Bonnefoy prit les commandes du Queen Mary, et le Capitaine Kirkland celles du France.

No, boy, don't lie, you can't deny the beast inside.

 _Non, chéri, ne mens pas,_ _t_ _u ne peux pas renier_ _l_ _a bête à l'intérieur._

Just like animals, animals, like animals...

 _Comme des animaux,_ _des_ _a_ _nimaux,_ _c_ _omme des animaux..._

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : La chanson utilisée est "** **Animals** **", par Maroon 5, et j'avais mis deux couleurs différentes pour différencier ce qui venait de Francis et ce qui venait d'Arthur, mais avec le format FFN, tout est noir. Donc désolée pour ce désagrément, mais je n'y peux rien. ^^'**


	25. Chapitre XXIV

**Chapitre XXIV**

 _« Les êtres humains sont toujours si fiers de pouvoir dire qu'ils appartiennent à un camp ou à un autre, alors que la plupart ne prennent parti que pour leur propre cause. Elles sont peu ces personnes qui n'ont pour but que de sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être, sans distinguer un individu de l'autre, évoluant dans un monde d'ombres, cherchant à y répandre de la lumière et à défaut de grands faisceaux, au moins quelques rayons. »_

 _Princesse Erika Vogel du Liechtenstein_

Vash Zwingli ; c'était le nom de son médecin, celui-là même qui s'était occupé de lui pendant la guerre. L'homme avait le caractère du parfait soldat ; silencieux la majeure partie du temps, souriant peu, préférant la solitude. Il était très strict, du genre à aimer la propreté impeccable et chacun de ses biens ayant une place précise dans son environnement. Bon combattant, avec d'excellentes capacités d'adaptation, et intelligent ; il préférait néanmoins éviter de croiser le fer. Toutefois, un sens aigu de l'honneur l'avait poussé à intégrer le champ de bataille, mais de manière plus détournée ; en s'occupant des blessés. Après la guerre, il serait certainement rentré chez lui, en Suisse, si sa maîtresse n'en avait décidé autrement.

La jeune fille, l'allemand l'avait rencontrée à son retour en Prusse. Vash venait de terminer d'ausculter les blessures du garçon quand elle entra dans sa chambre. Elle portait une robe chaude d'un rose sombre, à la jupe gonflée, aux manches longues et au col serrés. Un très probable corset écrasait sa taille, révélant des hanches et un poitrine plutôt faibles, et la contraignant à rester droite comme un « i ». Elle ne portait aucun bijoux, et tout ceci lui aurait donné un air assez austère si des mèches de ses cheveux ondulés par des tresses nocturnes ne s'étaient échappées de son chignon et que les traits de son visage n'avaient été si doux. Elle souriait paisiblement et ses yeux recelaient toute la bonté du monde. C'est d'une voix fluette qu'elle s'était exprimée.

 _-Bonjour, soldat. Je suis Erika Vogel ; c'est un honneur de rencontrer le héros de la Prusse et fils de l'Aigle._

Il avait voulu se lever pour la saluer, mais son médecin avait posé une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter avant de s'incliner devant la jeune fille, visiblement de la noblesse.

 _-Il a besoin de rester alité quelques jours, Mademoiselle. Le lui permettez-vous ?_

 _-Bien sûr, bien sûr !_ S'était-elle écrié avant de prendre un air boudeur. _Vash, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler par mon prénom et d'arrêter ce vouvoiement ridicule ?_

 _-C'est que, Princesse, je ne-...,_ avait-il rougi et ils avaient commencé à se disputer.

Ainsi, tous les jours de la semaine que l'allemand avait passé au lit, la Princesse était venue lui tenir compagnie. Rapidement, le garçon s'était senti en confiance avec cette jeune fille de seize ans. Il lui avait raconté le peu de choses qui lui restait dans le crâne depuis son amnésie, ses sentiments sur le champ de bataille (mais sans décrire les combats, ce n'était pas correct envers une femme), le contenu de la lettre... La Princesse avait écouté patiemment, ses lèvres fines joliment étirées par un sourire compatissant, avant de déclarer ;

 _-Je serais ravie de t'accompagner dans ta quête._

 _-Princess-..._

 _-Erika,_ l'avait-elle aussitôt corrigé.

 _-E... Erika, pensez-vou-..._

 _-Tu._

 _-Penses-tu,_ s'était-il repris une seconde fois _, que cela soit une bonne idée ?_

 _-Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée pour une princesse de se déplacer en garde réduite, mais il est de mon devoir te t'accompagner jusqu'à ce que chaque chose ait pour toi retrouvé sa place._

 _-Pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret..._

 _-Un jour, ton père a sauvé la vie de ma mère, mais étant un chevalier, nul remerciement ne pouvait lui être fait. C'est un regret que ma mère porte toujours en son cœur, et j'aimerais apaiser sa peine de n'avoir pu montrer sa gratitude à son sauveur._

C'est ainsi que sous l'ordre d'Erika, ils avaient pris la route pour le monastère de l'Ordre Teutonique dès que le fils de l'Aigle avait eu l'accord de son médecin de mettre les pieds hors du lit. Sur le chemin, le trio avait plusieurs fois dû faire face à des bandits, mais beaucoup avaient fui peu après l'engagement du combat en reconnaissant le fils de l'Aigle. Ceux, trop fiers pour reculer devant un enfant, malgré sa réputation, étaient tous morts, sans exception, tués par l'un ou l'autre des deux gardes de la Princesse qui, et l'allemand en était très impressionné, semblait ne jamais se départir de son calme.

Finalement, ils parvinrent au monastère quelques heures après être passés devant une église ayant l'air à l'abandon. Le monastère n'était pas dans un meilleur état ; les portes étaient rouillées, des pierres étaient tombées des murs, des tuiles du toit, et des herbes folles poussaient çà et là, du lierre grimpant partout. Le fils de l'Aigle tâta la poche dans laquelle se trouvait la lettre. « Presque disparu », avait-il dit, mais le garçon avait plutôt l'impression que les lieux avaient été complètement désertés. Vash fit sonner par trois fois la cloche et ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard qu'on vint leur ouvrir. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu tel un moine mais au cliquetis qu'il produisait en marchant, on devinait qu'il portait son armure sous l'épaisse tunique noire. Il s'inclina profondément devant Erika, salua respectueusement Vash puis posa sur l'allemand un regard perçant avant de s'adresser à la Princesse.

 _-Mademoiselle, que nous vaut l'honneur ?_

 _-Veuillez conduire ce garçon auprès du chevalier Franck, je vous prie. Pendant ce temps, Vash et moi rendrons visite aux malades,_ répondit-elle, toujours souriante, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du fils de l'Aigle.

L'allemand fut donc conduit à travers les potagers aux minuscules légumes et aux herbes médicinales à moitié flétries, puis à travers les longs couloirs sombres, humides et froids du monastère, jusqu'à ce qu'on le fit entrer dans la bibliothèque ; surchargée, poussiéreuse et sentant le moisi. Son guide s'en alla tandis qu'un autre homme émergeait d'entre les étagères. Le visage affaissé, vieilli avant l'heure par la fatigue ou on ne savait trop quoi, celui qui devait être Franck se redressa brusquement, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale, en voyant le garçon et son expression passa de celle d'un homme ennuyé à mourir à celle de quelqu'un de tout à fait enthousiasmé.

 _-Lutz ?!_

 _-Comment ?_ Fit l'allemand, perdu.

 _-Lutz ! Ludwig ! Le fils de Gilbert ! C'est bien toi !_

 _-Heu, je..._

 _-Ça alors ! Comme tu as grandi ! Tu-... Oh...,_ se calma l'homme, soudainement attristé. _C'est vrai... Tu es amnésique, tu ne te rappelles certainement pas de moi._

Il sourit, peiné, quand le fils de l'Aigle acquiesça.

 _-Je suis Franck ; ton père et moi sommes entrés dans l'Ordre en même temps. C'était un grand homme, ton père, tu sais._

 _-C'est ce qu'on me répète sans cesse. Mais je ne me souviens de rien à son sujet non plus._

Franck regarda partout autour lui, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, murmurant en boucle _« un grand homme, un très grand homme, vraiment, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel »_. Puis il poussa un cri de victoire et sortit de derrière une pile de livres un cadre avec le dessin du portrait d'un homme. Il le mit dans les mains de l'allemand.

 _-Voilà, c'est ton père, à dix-sept ans. Un grand homme, te dis-je. Il est devenu chevalier très tard, trente-et-un ans alors qu'on peut l'être à vingt parce qu'il suivait une formation militaire à la capitale en plus de sa formation de chevalier, et à cause de son handicap ; il ne voyait pas très bien, avec ses yeux rouges. Mais c'était un grand combattant ! Un grand chevalier ! Un grand homme !_

Et Ludwig grommela « grand homme » en même temps que l'adulte le criait.

 _-Oh, mais assis-toi !_ Lui dit alors Franck en lui libérant une chaise et en faisant de même avec une autre pour s'asseoir en face du garçon. _C'était un grand homme, tu sais ? Oui, vraiment ! Mais les autres chevaliers évitent d'en parler puisqu'il s'est perdu pour une femme, et ce n'est pas bien pour un chevalier, ça, non, pas du tout, de se perdre pour une femme. Oui, vraiment. Mais c'était mon ami et c'était un grand homme !_

L'allemand se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; _« Je vais finir par le savoir, merci ! »._

 _-_ _L'église, là, sur le chemin du monastère, s'il n'y allait pas régulièrement, tu serais resté là-bas, et tu serais mort ! Et lui, quand il t'a trouvé, il a décidé de t'adopter ! Il n'en avait pas les moyens, ni le temps, mais - un grand homme ! - il s'est efforcé de prendre soin de toi !_

 _-Une minute ! Il... Il n'était pas mon père ?_

 _-Si, je viens de te le dire ! Il t'a adopté !_

Le fils de l'Aigle retint un soupir exaspéré.

 _-Oui, mais il n'était pas mon père_ biologique _?_

 _-Non, il ne l'était pas ! Mais tu sais –_ bien évidemment que non, Ludwig ne savait pas, et en était prodigieusement irrité – _le soir, lorsque la journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante, il s'endormait sur sa chaise, toi sur les genoux, pendant qu'il te faisait la leçon ; tu t'endormais dans ses bras et au matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait au champ du coq, il te portait, t'allongeait et te bordait. Quand tu étais malade, il te veillait la nuit entière, et quand tu étais encore trop petit pour faire les choses par toi-même, il payait les services d'une nourrice pour pallier à ses absences. C'était un bon père ! Un grand homme ! Tout de même, à vingt-sept ans, sans famille, devenir père ! Occupé comme il l'était ! Et il ne roulait pas sur l'or, non, vraiment ! Un grand homme !_

Et pendant une heure encore, Ludwig écouta Franck faire les éloges de son père adoptif, ne se formalisant même plus des « grand homme » que le chevalier lui sortait à la pelle. Il fixait le dessin dans ses mains, ce portrait de ce père qui l'avait tant chéri. Il glissa ses doigts sur le cadre, souhaitant que ses souvenirs lui reviennent ne serait-ce que pour goûter une seconde fois aux moments de paix dont Franck lui faisait la description. Lorsqu' Erika et Vash passèrent le voir pour lui dire qu'ils s'en allaient, il se leva à son tour.

 _-J'ai bien réfléchi, et, si tu me le permets, Erika, j'aimerais repartir avec toi._

 _-Et qu'en est-il des propos de la lettre, de l'école de valeurs ?_

Le garçon sortit la lettre de sa poche et la déchira.

 _-Comment pourrais-je jamais suivre le chemin d'un homme qui n'est plus là pour l'éclairer ? Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, mon père est mort, et là où il est, il ne doit plus se préoccuper beaucoup de mon devenir._

 _-Ne veux-tu pas, pour honorer sa mémoire, retourner à la capitale et poursuivre ta formation militaire ?_

 _-Non. Je t'escorte jusqu'en lieu sûr, et je pars pour l'Italie._

 _-Pourquoi l'Italie ?_

 _-Parce que « Feliciano » est un nom italien._

La jeune fille eut un moment une expression pensive puis se tourna vers Vash.

 _-J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Italie !_

 _-Qu-... Comment ?! Mais, Princesse, vous-... !_

 _-Pch ! Je t'écouterai quand tu m'appelleras par mon prénom et sans me vouvoyer !_

Sur ce, ils allèrent récupérer leurs chevaux à l'écurie et, alors qu'ils sortaient du monastère, le suisse ruminant en silence, Erika se pencha vers Ludwig.

 _-Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de Franck ?_

L'allemand haussa un sourcil puis soupira.

 _-Il est gâteux, et finira sénile._

La Princesse pouffa.

 _-C'est un bon résumé. N'est-ce pas un homme adorable ?_


	26. Chapitre XXV

**Chapitre XXV**

 _« On entend souvent dire que les fleurs les plus belles sont les plus épineuses ; racontars d'hommes soûls ou nobles misogynes. Ils sont si pathétiques que c'en est formidable, eux qui n'envisagent pas même une seule seconde que toutes ces « rumeurs », qu'ils répètent en souriant, puissent porter la saveur d'une quelconque vérité. »_

 _Comtesse Elizabeta Hedervary_

La douleur surprit Feliks qui recula d'un pas, calant la brosse dure sous son bras et observant sa main ; une écharde venait de s'y loger. Il soupira ; il n'était pas fait pour les tâches ménagères. Passer de noble avec des serviteurs à simple matelot s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Toris déposa la caisse de nourriture qu'il portait et s'approcha.

 _-Encore ?_

 _-C'est, genre, la troisième en moins d'une heure..._

 _-Tu ne veux pas demander au Capitaine de te donner autre chose à faire ?_

 _-Tu dis ça pour les échardes ou parce que tu n'aimes pas me voir à genoux à récurer le pont ?_ Se moqua le blond.

 _-Feliks..._

Le polonais lui tira la langue mais grimaça légèrement quand le brun retira le minuscule fragment de bois de sa chair. Il ajouta cependant ;

 _-Le Capitaine est déjà, tu vois, bien gentil de nous avoir acceptés dans son équipage sans poser trop de questions._

 _-C'est vrai ; il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de droit et généreux,_ approuva le lituanien. _Mieux vaut ne pas en abuser._

Le Capitaine du navire était un estonien du nom de Eduard Von Bock. Il se rendait aux Pays-Bas quand une forte tempête avait endommagé son bateau et l'avait contraint à rejoindre le port le plus proche, en Lettonie. Plusieurs de ses hommes étaient tombés à la mer, et s'étaient noyés ; ainsi, entre les réparations que nécessitait le bâtiment et l'équipage qui avait besoin de nouveaux bras, cela faisait un long moment qu'il était à quai. L'eau qui s'était infiltrée avait parfois endommagé sa marchandise et la remplacer avait fait un trou dans son budget. Il avait pris du retard dans ses paiements et recevait parfois la lettre d'un fournisseur mécontent.

Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, mais malgré cela, lorsque les deux chevaliers en cavale étaient venus lui demander un travail, il avait accepté après un bref entretien. Pourtant, il était clair qu'il avait reconnu à leur accent de quelles nations ils venaient et l'idée qu'ils puissent être des déserteurs ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir effleuré, d'autant plus que s'ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs armures et boucliers, ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à abandonner ou vendre leurs épées.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes se remettaient au travail, ils virent Raivis Galante passer en courant sur le quai, chargé de paquets à n'en plus voir devant lui, disparaître à l'intérieur d'une boutique puis ressortir et repartir dans le sens opposé, toujours courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Raivis avait la particularité d'avoir dix-sept ans mais d'être si petit et fragile qu'il en paraissait beaucoup moins. Souvent, les passants le regardaient, inquiets, pensant voir un enfant perdu. Parfois, on entendait quelqu'un grogner qu'il devrait être illégal de faire travailler une si jeune personne.

Il était le second du Capitaine et tous deux agissaient comme des frères. Ils avaient une confiance aveugle l'un en l'autre et la plupart du temps, on ne pouvait avoir affaire à l'un sans que l'autre ne soit à proximité. Cela allait jusqu'à une certaine ressemblance physique : ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux blonds et courts (quoique ceux de l'estonien furent raides et ceux du letton ondulés), et leurs yeux étaient bleus, aux reflets verts pour le Capitaine et violets pour son second. Quelques femmes attirées par le charme chevaleresque de Toris avaient confié, entre deux gloussements, que le plus jeune avait le ciel au matin et l'autre la mer au midi.

Alors que Toris était dans la cale, Feliks entendit les murmures sur le quai s'intensifier ; il se releva et vit une femme d'une terrible beauté monter sur le navire. Il la reconnut immédiatement (qui en Europe ignorait son visage ?) ; la Comtesse Hedervary. Dans cette robe rose drapée aux jupons innombrables, avec cette fleur et ces rubans dans ses cheveux lâches, sans oublier son éventail si sagement tenu entre ses mains gantées, elle aurait eu l'air de la plus innocente des poupées si sa poitrine n'avait pas été si outrageusement mise en valeur par un corset particulièrement serré.

 _-Bonjour. Je cherche le Capitaine de ce navire. On m'a dit qu'il allait vers l'Ouest._

 _-Oui, Madame, il ira vers l'Ouest, mais pas avant encore quelques jours._

 _-Un problème ?_

 _-L'argent manque pour les derniers préparatifs._

 _-L'argent ? Quelle plaisante coïncidence ! J'en ai plein ! Ayez l'amabilité de me conduire à la cabine de votre Capitaine pour que je puisse en discuter avec lui._

 _-Il est absent pour le moment,_ fit Toris en revenant de la cale.

 _-Alors je vais l'attendre ! Assise à l'abri dans sa cabine avec une tasse de thé que vous aurez la bonté de me servir._

Le lituanien jeta un regard à son amant et fut rassuré de voir que le polonais semblait lui aussi avoir un problème avec la femme. Mais les deux jeunes hommes n'en laissèrent rien paraître et accédèrent aux demandes – si ce n'était des ordres – de la Comtesse. Lorsque le Capitaine et son second revinrent et apprirent pour la présence de la hongroise, ils se précipitèrent dans la cabine.

 _-Comtesse Hedervary,_ s'inclina Eduard.

 _-Comtesse...,_ salua timidement Raivis.

Sans répondre au salut, la sorcière jeta sur le bureau une bourse qui y teinta lourdement.

 _-Les joyaux les plus beaux et les plus précieux que vous ayez jamais vus. Je veux joindre l'Atlantique dans les plus brefs délais._

 _-Mais... Comtesse... Nous avons des marchandises à livrer aux Pays-Bas et..._

 _-Servez-vous de ces joyaux ; achevez de réparer ce bâtiment, remboursez vos dettes, et prenez la mer. Sur le chemin, faites votre livraison aux Pays-Bas, histoire de ne pas être pris en chasse comme des voleurs, puis pleines voiles vers l'Atlantique. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?_

Comme ils hésitaient toujours, elle leur offrit son sourire le plus charmeur et son regard le plus envoûtant.

 _-Me suis-je... bien faite comprendre ?_

Ils rougirent tous deux, baissant les yeux. Elle rit.

 _-Voilà qui est parfait !_

[... ... ...]

Elle avait retiré ses chaussures pour que ses pas ne résonnent pas. Tête basse, ses cheveux platine, presque blancs, tombant devant son regard azur décidé, elle brandissait un couteau. Elle le leva, faisant taire le tremblement de ses mains, et prit une longue et silencieuse inspiration. Mais au moment de frapper, l'enfant, qui dormait les bras croisés sur son échiquier, ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur elle.

 _-Tu veux me tuer ?_

Elle conserva le silence, le couteau toujours au-dessus de la tête.

 _-Je croyais que tu m'aimais._

 _-... Tu as vendu notre sœur à cet étranger et fait de moi une simple servante._

 _-Pourquoi avoir attendu aujourd'hui pour te venger ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas tant de facilités que toi à faire du mal à ma famille._

L'enfant fit la moue.

 _-Tu exagères, Natalya, je ne t'ai fait aucun mal. Ni à toi, ni à Irunya. Je vous aime._

 _-Tu n'aimes personne. Tu es fou._

Il sourit.

 _-Crois-tu~ ?_

 _-Tu ne possèdes aucune empathie, tu vois le monde comme une grande surface de jeu, tu voudrais pouvoir faire de tous les humains tes marionnettes._

 _-Tu te trompes ; la marionnette, c'est moi._

 _-Prouve-le-moi._

 _-J'obéis aux ordres._

 _-Ceux de qui ?_

 _-De l'océan._

 _-Pauvre malade._

[... ... ...]

Yao croisa Natalya, la servante favorite de son maître, qui sortait en courant de la « pièce de l'échiquier », celle dans laquelle l'enfant passait ses journées. Il poussa la porte laissée entre-ouverte et se figea. Du sang avait coulé par terre ; les pièces de l'échiquier gisaient, éparses. Le plateau, lui aussi, était au sol.

 _-Yao...,_ l'appela son maître d'une voix faible.

Le chinois leva les yeux et courut vers l'enfant qui était couché sur la table, sa tête posée sur un bras, l'autre pendant mollement dans le vide, un couteau planté jusqu'à la garde dans l'épaule. L'enfant pleurait silencieusement, mais ne semblait pourtant pas éprouver une quelconque émotion.

 _-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait. Je l'ai sous-estimée. Ça fait mal._


	27. Chapitre XXVI

**Chapitre XXVI**

 _« Mon existence n'a toujours été qu'une succession d'épreuves et de souffrances, c'est pourquoi je suis prêt à tout pour qu'enfin la vie me sourit et pouvoir toucher ce à quoi tout être aspire ; le bonheur. Il est là, je l'effleure, un jour j'y goûterai. »_

 _Leopold Edelstein_

Emil fut réveillé en sursaut au milieu de la nuit par un hurlement ; il bondit de sa couchette, le souffle court. Sa tête lui tourna un instant ; il s'était levé bien trop vite. Il avait reconnu la voix, déformée, certes, de l'autrichien. Les hurlements de pure terreur succédaient les uns aux autres.

 _-Recouche-toi, Emil...,_ ordonna Lukas.

Une chandelle s'alluma. Mathias s'était levé.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette nouveauté ?_

 _-Si ce devait être quelque chose de grave, Tino et Berwald, qui sont de garde, auraient déjà sonné l'alarme,_ signala le norvégien.

 _-Je vais quand même voir si tout va bien pour eux,_ annonça le danois en s'habillant et s'armant.

Comme Emil en faisait de même, Lukas se redressa.

 _-Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?_

 _-Voir ce qui se passe._

 _-Fantôme doit déjà être en train de s'en occuper._

 _-Et alors ?_

 _-Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour cet abominable manipulateur ?_

 _-Lukas...,_ soupira l'islandais. _Je sais ce que je fais._

 _-Si tu le dis...,_ grogna le norvégien en se recouchant.

Sans se préoccuper davantage des états d'âme de son frère, Emil se rendit à la cabine du Capitaine, y entrant sans aucune forme de cérémonie. Le cadet Edelstein se débattait dans son lit, hurlant à pleins poumons, les yeux grands ouverts. Fantôme était assis sur une chaise, à côté du lit ; il ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu.

 _-Je peux savoir ce que tu attends pour le réveiller ?_ Gronda l'islandais.

 _-Il est déjà réveillé._

 _-Il délire ; il faut le ramener._

 _-Fais-toi plaisir._

Emil souffla, fusillant son Capitaine du regard, et s'avança vers l'autrichien pour tenter de le faire reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mais, après plusieurs minutes à le secouer dans tous les sens, à l'appeler et lui crier dessus en vain, force était de constater que c'était impossible.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!_ S'énerva Emil. _Il va faire ça encore longtemps ?!_

 _-Jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie._

 _-Pardon ?!_

Le Capitaine, l'expression toujours masquée par sa profonde capuche, fit craquer sa nuque, et soupira.

 _-L'ancien propriétaire de l'Indomptable a parlé d'une attaque de Kraken, tu te souviens ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Il ne fabulait pas._

Comme l'islandais restait sans voix, l'adulte continua.

 _-Quand il était à l'hôpital, les médecins faisaient boire tout un tas de remèdes et autres potions à effets soporifiques à mon maître, pour le faire dormir la nuit où il revivait les événements. La même chaque semaine. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus accès à ces soins, il va hurler, revivre chaque instant de cette nuit en détails, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à l'eau et qu'il s'y noie._

Emil croisa les bras.

 _-Le vieillard a aussi dit qu'il l'avait trouvé agrippé à une planche, et il respirait. Il n'a pas pu se noyer._

 _-Crois-tu ?_

[... ... ...]

Il agonisait, étendu à terre. Il faisait nuit noire ; une nuit sans étoile, mais avec une pleine lune particulièrement lumineuse. La tête légèrement tournée, il voyait devant ses yeux les bottes de son ennemi. L'autre se riait de lui, le regardant mourir lentement. Il avait du sang plein la bouche ; il avait pris plusieurs mauvais coups, un à la cuisse, qui lui avait entaillé l'os, l'autre dans le flan, pas très profond mais saignant beaucoup. Néanmoins, celui qui aurait bientôt raison de lui avait transpercé sa cage thoracique de part en part. Sa vue se brouillait petit à petit ; les ricanements du vainqueur se faisaient de plus en plus lointains. Juste avant de mourir, il pensa à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Cependant, il se remit soudainement à respirer ; toujours avec difficulté, mais sans douleur.

 _-Tousse,_ lui dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Machinalement, il obéit, et éjecta de sa gorge le sang qui l'obstruait. Il se redressa ; il n'avait plus mal nulle part, et n'avait plus la sensation de se vider de son sang. Sa vue lui revint ; il leva les yeux et trouva une espèce de poupée humaine debout devant lui.

 _-Je suis Leopold Edelstein. Mon cortège ne devrait plus tarder à me retrouver ; tu devrais mettre ça,_ conseilla-t-il en lui tendant un long manteau noir.

 _-Que... ? Mais... ?_ Ne put que bafouiller le soldat, abasourdi.

 _-Tu étais mort depuis plusieurs heures. Je suis un sorcier. Je t'ai ramené. Maintenant tu dois me servir,_ expliqua la poupée.

Et il sentit se manifester en lui la sorcellerie responsable de son retour parmi les vivants ; il se leva et mit le manteau. Son désormais maître lui expliqua que des soldats l'escortaient jusqu'en Sicile et qu'il leur avait faussés compagnie. Il lui ordonna d'aller attendre ses ordres dans une auberge de la ville la plus proche de l'hôpital où il se rendait et de ne laisser personne découvrir son identité. Tandis que l'homme obéissait, contraint par la dette contractée et la sorcellerie conjuguées, l'autrichien s'assit, attendant ses gardes.

[... ... ...]

 _-Il peut ramener les morts à la vie ?_ Souffla Emil, effaré.

 _-Oui, et la nuit de l'attaque du Kraken, il est mort noyé, est revenu, et ensuite ses pouvoirs de guérison l'ont préservé d'un nouveau décès, mais la dépense d'énergie a été si grande que depuis, il tombe très souvent malade._

 _-Mais il m'a dit qu'il haïssait être un sorcier ! Comment peut-on haïr d'avoir les pouvoirs de... d'un dieu ?!_

Le Capitaine se leva, s'en allant sans donner de réponse à l'islandais.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque Leopold se réveilla, se fut frissonnant des souvenirs de l'attaque. Les cris de terreur des hommes de l'équipage, le son des canons, les ordres aboyés par le Capitaine, son père criant qu'il fallait fuir, l'étreinte désespérée de sa mère qui refusait de lâcher son enfant, le bois craquant de toute part, l'immense tentacule s'abattant sur le pont, d'autres venant faucher les mats, des hommes tombant à la mer, son père l'arrachant des bras de sa mère pour le jeter par-dessus bord tandis que la créature était occupée avec le navire, sa mère hurlant, pleurant, tentant en vain de récupérer son fils, lui basculant par-dessus le bastingage, l'ombre de son père poussant sa mère pour qu'elle le suive, le choc, l'eau glacée sur son corps, l'eau salée dans sa gorge, sa lutte, empêtré dans sa chemise de nuit, la sensation d'un tentacule le frôlant, le cri qu'il poussa, étouffé, le retour à la surface, grelottant, terrorisé, luttant toujours, le bateau à peine visible, masqué par la masse tentaculaire, le craquement sinistre, assourdissant de l'explosion finale du bois, la vague qui le submergea, le sang dans l'eau, la lente suffocation, la mort...

Il se mit à pleurer. Ses pouvoirs avaient été inutiles pour sauver sa famille et lui avaient offert pour tout amer lot de consolation de survivre pour se souvenir jusqu'à sa mort des derniers effroyables instants de ses parents.

 _-Je hais être un sorcier..._

Une main glissa dans ses cheveux et il se mit sur le dos pour voir à qui elle appartenait. Emil le regarda gravement.

 _-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si les dieux t'adorent ou te haïssent._

Le cadet des Edelstein se redressa ; les larmes dégoulinaient toujours sur ses joues blanches, tombant de ses yeux de poupée de porcelaine.

 _-La réponse n'est-elle pas évidente ?_

L'islandais le fixa un instant sans bouger, cherchant comment réagir. Puis il se souvint de ce que son frère faisait avec lui après qu'il ait fait un cauchemar ; il attira l'autrichien contre lui et l'étreignit, le laissant pleurer dans son cou.


	28. Chapitre XXVII

**Chapitre XXVII**

 _« Jamais je n'oublierai son regard lorsqu'il a appris la vérité, lorsque le passé nous a rattrapés. Jamais je n'oublierai son expression défaite. Il n'y a pas de mot assez grand pour décrire la détresse qui émanait de son corps entier. Je voulais attendre qu'il soit assez fort pour entendre cette histoire avant de la lui révéler ; mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. »_

 _Capitaine Francis Bonnefoy_

Le Capitaine Kirkland avait attendu toute l'après-midi, debout devant la porte d'entrée, l'esprit ailleurs, que le Capitaine Bonnefoy rentre. Lorsque la poignée s'abaissa, et que le français entra, l'anglais secoua devant son visage un tas de vieilles feuilles.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'un dossier sur l'affaire du trafic de mon père faisait dans ton grenier ?!_

 _-Comment as-tu-..._

 _-RÉPONDS-MOI !_ Rugit l'adolescent.

Tendu, l'adulte s'empara des feuilles.

 _-Tu l'as lu ?_ Demanda-t-il, atterré.

 _-Les premières feuilles ! Juste de quoi savoir... QUE TU CONSERVES DES DOCUMENTS RELATANT CES HORREURS EN DÉTAILS !_

Les yeux de l'anglais lançaient des éclairs ; toutes griffes dehors, il était prêt à bondir sur le moindre argument bancal.

 _-Tu as une idée de ce qu'il m'arriverait si ce dossier tombait entre de mauvaises mains ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas brûlé ?! Et surtout, que fait-il en ta possession ?! Alors ?! EXPLICATIONS ! TOUT DE SUITE !_

Le souffle manquait au Capitaine Bonnefoy dont le regard allait du visage enragé de son amant au vieux dossier entre ses mains. Ses traits s'affaissèrent, son regard se ternit ; l'homme semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Le Capitaine Kirkland le remarqua et sa colère fit place à une certaine inquiétude.

 _-Francis ?..._

 _-Arthur, je..._

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le dossier. Il prit une minute pour retrouver une respiration normale et se décida.

 _-Tu sais sans doute que je suis devenu Marquis très jeune... Eh bien... C'est parce que j'ai tué mon père de mes mains, tout simplement parce qu'il ne valait pas mieux que le tien._

 _-Il... donnait dans le même genre de...,_ demanda l'adolescent, abasourdi.

 _-Seulement avec ses propres enfants,_ répondit l'adulte, du bout des lèvres. _Suis-moi._

Sonné par l'information, le Capitaine Kirkland se laissa tirer jusqu'au bureau du français qui sortit une solide cassette d'une cachette sous le parquet ; il ouvrit les trois serrures avec des clefs respectivement cachées dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, dans le creux d'une poutre du salon, et dans une boite enterrée près du puits. Il tira alors du coffre un vieux livre qui s'avéra être un journal.

 _-Lis le dernier jour._

La gore sèche, l'anglais obtempéra.

 _\- « C'en est assez ; dois-je en mourir que je ne le regretterai pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais parvenue à faire croire à un jeu à mon frère, mais il commence à se poser des questions, si ce que lui font ces hommes prête réellement à amusement. Je ne supporte plus, quand je sors de ma chambre, courbée d'avoir encore subi les assauts d'une de ces bêtes immondes, de voir mon frère accueillir l'un de ces déchets. Notre géniteur voit bien que ses amis nous font mal, mais l'appât du gain est si fort... Le « Marquis De Bonnefoy » est un criminel. Avant aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours accepté, de peur des représailles de notre « père » ; mais je n'étais qu'une enfant. J'ai toujours peur, oui, je suis terrifiée par ce qui va suivre, mais ma colère et ma honte sont désormais trop grandes pour être ignorées. Ma colère contre notre géniteur qui vend nos nuits et contre ceux qui les achètent, et ma honte contre moi-même de n'avoir pas lutté avant, et d'avoir laissé mon frère subir le même sort que le mien. Je l'ai hypocritement et partiellement protégé par des mensonges proférés en souriant, mais ce bouclier naïvement érigé se fissure petit à petit. Lorsque Francis comprendra le fin mot de l'histoire ; c'en sera fini de son innocence, et ce sera ma faute. Parce que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de me révolter avant. C'en est assez. C'en est assez... Ce soir, je purge la demeure du mal qui l'habite. »_

Le Capitaine Kirkland, pâle comme la mort, leva les yeux vers son amant.

 _-Elle, ma sœur, Jeanne, est morte dans la nuit,_ déclara le français. _Elle a profité que, pour une fois, il n'y ait pas de client pour aller voir notre père. Les bruits du combat m'ont réveillé ; je suis allé voir. Lorsque je suis arrivé, mon père était debout devant ma sœur ; elle gisait dans une mare de son sang, égorgée. Elle comptait probablement sur le fait que notre père était ivre pratiquement tous les soirs pour pouvoir le tuer facilement... Il l'était ce soir là aussi, mais il devait être sur ses gardes. Malheureusement pour lui... j'aimais profondément ma sœur et la lame qu'elle avait utilisée avait glissé jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre ; je l'ai prise et j'ai poignardé mon père avec. C'est ce journal, celui que tenait Jeanne, qui m'a sauvé de la prison ; j'étais un parricide, mais j'avais tué un criminel._

Le Capitaine Bonnefoy reprit le journal et le remit à sa place.

 _-Je l'ai lu en entier, bien entendu, et ce que ma sœur craignait tant s'est réalisé ; j'ai compris. Mais je me suis alors promis de débarrasser le monde des personnes comme mon père. Quand les rumeurs sur le tien me sont parvenues, des années plus tard, j'ai enquêté, composé ce dossier, et lorsque j'ai été certain que ton père était bien derrière tout ça, j'ai vengé les victimes._

 _-Tu... es celui qui a assassiné mon père quand j'avais cinq ans ?_

 _-Tu es le seul à qui je l'ai jamais dit ; même Antonio, qui vivait avec moi à l'époque, n'en sait rien. D'ailleurs, il ne sait ni pour l'affaire de ton père, ni pour celle du mien. Tu es le seul qui-..._

 _-ARRÊTE AVEC TES « TU ES LE SEUL » !_ Explosa l'anglais avant de se calmer tout aussi subitement.

Il mit ses mains autour du visage du français.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave... Mon père méritait ce qui lui est arrivé..._

 _-Mais c'est moi son assassin._

 _-Ça n'a aucune importance... Je t'aime..._

Le Capitaine Bonnefoy ferma les yeux, soufflant longuement, puis les rouvrit.

 _-M'aimerais-tu toujours si je te disais que si je suis venu te voir à ce bal, si je t'ai entraîné avec moi, c'était pour mieux te surveiller ? Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses comme ton père ; j'étais prêt à te tuer au moindre doute sur ton commerce._

 _-C'était normal..._

 _-Quand j'ai compris que tu étais quelqu'un d'honnête et que tu souffrais des actes de ton père, j'ai voulu te protéger... et finalement j'ai profité de toi, ce soir où tu étais soûl. Je t'ai condamné à aimer le meurtrier de ton père, et moi à ne pas valoir mieux que ses clients._

 _-Je m'en moque..._

 _-Tu n'as jamais su mentir,_ soupira l'adulte en repoussant les mains de son amant. _Je sais que tu imagines la scène, comme tu l'as déjà imaginée à cent reprises, mais cette fois, l'assassin a mon visage. Je sais que tu as conscience que je n'ai fait que rendre justice, mais c'était ton père. Je sais que tu as l'impression d'avoir trahi ta famille. Je sais que tu te sens coupable vis-à-vis des victimes. Je sais que tu visualises ton père à la place du mien. Je sais tout ça. Je te connais._

 _-Tais-toi, Francis,_ ordonna le Capitaine Kirkland, sombrement. _Tais-toi ! A t'entendre, on croirait que tu veux me quitter ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Je n'ai aucune envie que tu me laisses ! Je me fous de mon père comme du tien ; je veux être avec toi ! JE T'AIME, IMBÉCILE ! Je ne veux pas être qu'une passade ! Tu es le responsable de la mort ma mère aussi ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Ah ! Crois-tu que je t'en veuille pour autant ? Non ! Je suis devenu un pirate pour toi ! Pour rester à tes côtés ! Je t'interdis ne serait-ce que de sous-entendre qu'il faut nous sépar- hmfh !_

Le français l'avait fait taire d'un baiser fiévreux ; ils discutaient mieux au corps à corps.


	29. Chapitre XXVIII

**Chapitre XXVIII**

 _« Je suis un impulsif. Je n'aime pas réfléchir ; je me fie à mes sentiments et n'obéis qu'à mes émotions. Je prends mes impressions pour argent comptant, et mes sensations comme vérité immuable, même si elles contredisent leurs consœurs passées ; seul le présent compte. »_

 _Capitaine Antonio F . Carriedo_

There's gotta be another way out.

 _Il doit y avoir une issue de secours._

I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt.

 _J'ai été enfermé dans une cage avec mes doutes._

Le Terrible entra dans la chambre de l'italien ; le garçon était assis sur son lit et étudiait consciencieusement. Il voulut se lever à l'entrée du pirate mais ce dernier lui fit signe de ne rien en faire et alla s'asseoir près de lui.

 _-Je viens de voir Maes ; le navire est presque achevé, il lui faut un nom._

 _-Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ?_

 _-C'est à toi d'en décider._

 _-M-moi ?_ Répéta-t-il, bouche-bée. _Mais je ne..._

Il se tut, baissant les yeux, et fit mine de reprendre son apprentissage. Toutefois, ses jambes battant rapidement le bord du lit trahissaient son stress et son index frappant l'ouvrage entre ses mains sa concentration ; il cherchait un nom, ou plutôt, un autre que celui qui lui était venu en tête. L'espagnol resta quelques minutes sans mot dire, puis se décida à partir. Alors Lovino leva les yeux de son livre.

 _-Le Providence. J'aimerais l'appeler le Providence._

I've tried forever getting out on my own.

 _J'ai toujours essayé de m'en sortir par moi-même._

But every time I do this my way.

 _A chaque fois je le fais à ma façon._

Le Capitaine Carriedo avait changé ; il semblait être constamment sur ses gardes et n'avait toujours pas rejoint l'italien à l'entraînement. Un soir, Lovino osa aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre ; c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit l'état de l'espagnol quand ce dernier lui permit d'entrer. Le Terrible était en train de panser ses blessures ; de tailles et profondeurs différentes, elles couvraient son torse et son dos, les plus graves vulgairement recousues. Il y avait quelques gros hématomes qui venaient foncer la peau déjà brûlée par le soleil méditerranéen.

L'italien comprenait mieux la méfiance du pirate ; blessé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire prendre par surprise ou d'aller s'agiter inutilement pour entraîner un gamin. Mais Lovino n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait affirmé le jour où l'espagnol l'avait sauvé du Sanguinaire. Il ne passait pas la moitié de ses nuits dans des livres sur la médecine pour rien. Sur le bureau se trouvait tout le nécessaire à soins ; le garçon s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux et se tourna vers le Capitaine Carriedo.

 _-Si vous laissez les choses comme ça, les chairs vont se boursoufler et mettre beaucoup plus longtemps à guérir, si par chance ça ne s'infecte pas._

Lovino s'imaginait déjà le rire moqueur de l'adulte, mais le pirate se contenta de s'asseoir sur un tabouret, laissant ses multiples plaies aux soins de l'enfant.

I get caught in the lies of the enemy.

 _Je me fais prendre dans les mensonges de l'ennemi._

I lay my troubles down ; I'm ready for you now.

 _Je révèles mes problèmes ; je suis prêt pour toi maintenant._

Quand le navire fut enfin prêt et que vint le moment d'embarquer, Bella leur fit perdre un temps considérable en au revoir et embrassades. Quand enfin elle libéra l'italien de son étreinte, elle jeta un regard envieux au bâtiment et ce que le Capitaine Carriedo redoutait se produisit ; elle demanda à son frère de la laisser monter à bord. Ce fut le début d'une dispute houleuse qui attira l'attention de bon nombre de personnes sur le quai. Tandis que le pirate soupirait d'irritation, l'enfant lui, observa les gens alentours. Il écarquilla les yeux quand ceux-ci se posèrent sur une femme fixant l'espagnol d'un air assassin. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'enfant, ses traits se décontractèrent ; elle sourit et lui fit un bref signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la foule. Herman sembla à son tour reconnaître quelqu'un et saisit fermement sa sœur par le bras.

 _-Oui, Galante, dis à Von Bock que j'arrive !_ Ordonna-t-il à un type qui partit en courant après avoir acquiescé. _Et toi,_ reprit-il à l'adresse de sa sœur, _tu ne mettras pas les pieds sur un navire de mon vivant ! Encore moins un navire de pirate !_

 _-Lâche-moi, Herman !_ Fit Bella avec exaspération, avant de se tourner vers le Terrible. _Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de Lovino ! Si j'apprends qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, tu entendras parler de moi !_

L'espagnol leva les yeux au ciel et monta à bord du Providence, talonné par l'enfant.

Bring me out !

 _Délivre-moi !_

Come and find me in the dark now !

 _Viens maintenant et trouve-moi dans l'obscurité !_

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cabine du Capitaine, après que le Providence eut quitté le port et que le Terrible eut mis les points sur les « i » avec son nouvel équipage, l'espagnol grogna devant le luxe de la pièce. L'enfant se doutait bien que si une partie de l'équipage avait conscience de l'honneur d'être sous le commandement d'un pirate de l'envergure du Terrible, l'autre n'était composée que de ramasses misère prêts à verser dans la piraterie par désespoir et l'espagnol risquait d'avoir du mal à s'en faire respecter s'ils devaient s'imaginer être sous les ordres d'un petit nobliau prétentieux. De plus, en cas d'affrontement, la victoire serait difficile à acquérir.

L'homme serra les poings ; l'occasion de se venger du Sanguinaire pour la perte de sa flotte viendrait plus tard qu'il ne le voulait, mais il se demandait comment l'anglais avait fait pour massacrer ses hommes, combattants aguerris, sans essuyer de perte. Lovino, quant à lui, se dirigea instinctivement vers la bibliothèque et vérifia que tous les livres dont il avait besoin étaient là. Le Capitaine Carriedo porta une main à l'une des blessures les plus importantes qu'il avait au torse ; depuis que l'italien s'en était occupé, entres autres en refaisant lui-même la couture, elle ne le faisait presque plus souffrir. Ironie du sort, le plus maladroit des serviteurs qu'il ait jamais eus était en train de devenir un prodigieux médecin dont il avait besoin des soins.

Everyday by myself I'm breaking down...

 _Tous les jours par moi-même je suis détruit..._

I don't wanna fight alone anymore !

 _Je ne veux pas me battre seul plus longtemps !_

Le soir venu, quand le Terrible revint dans sa cabine, y aillant laissé l'enfant étudier en paix toute la journée, il découvrit que l'italien s'était aménagé un coin plutôt spartiate avec un coussin et une couverture, où il comptait probablement dormir. L'espagnol haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien pour le moment, ôtant manteau et chemise et s'asseyant. L'enfant retira les bandages et observa l'état des blessures ; il nettoya le sang qui avait suinté de certaines puis mit de nouvelles bandes. Il rangea ses affaires pendant que le Capitaine Carriedo retirait ses chaussures et se coulait dans son lit, sans prendre la peine de retirer son pantalon afin de pouvoir rapidement rejoindre le pont en cas d'attaque. Toutefois, il se releva en soupirant, alla chercher l'italien et le balança sur le lit. Après y avoir rebondi, Lovino prit son coussin et sa couverture en pleine figure.

 _-Un môme ça dort sur un matelas. Si c'est ma présence qui te disconvient, je peux aller avec le reste de l'équipage, mais tu seras sans défense si quelqu'un décide de passer outre mes ordres et de venir te rendre une visite au caractère un peu plus intime qu'il ne te plairait._

C'est ainsi que l'espagnol et l'italien se retrouvèrent chacun à un extrême du lit, se tournant le dos, le bois craquant autour d'eux, le roulis de l'océan berçant le Capitaine mais empêchant l'enfant de fermer l'œil.

Bring me out !

 _Délivre-moi !_

From the prison of my own pride !

 _De la prison de ma fierté !_

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Lovino parvint à s'endormir ; lorsqu'il se réveilla, le Terrible était sur le pont depuis plusieurs heures, entraînant ses hommes au combat dans un concert d'ordres et de chocs d'acier. L'italien se replongea dans ses livres ; étudier était la seule chose qu'il ait jamais fait de bien, mais combattre allait lui manquer un peu. S'il était parvenu à devenir fort, il aurait pu se hisser un peu plus haut dans les yeux du pirate. Enfin... s'il devenait indispensable à l'espagnol par la médecine, il s'en accommoderait.

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs jours, ils voguèrent sans encombre, jusqu'à ce qu'un après-midi, la vigie crie. Il y avait un homme à la mer. Lovino jeta un œil hors de la cabine, entendant à cette occasion le Capitaine Carriedo pester contre ses hommes dont pas un seul ne savait assez bien nager pour aller cueillir le rescapé. Il dut aller le chercher lui-même, et lorsqu'on les eut hissés sur le pont, le Terrible vérifia que l'autre était en vie et respirait, puis l'amena dans sa cabine où il le ligota à la chaise. Sur l'instant, l'italien ne comprit pas pourquoi avoir autant de méfiance envers un homme dans un tel état de faiblesse, déshydraté et au bord de l'évanouissement. Puis il le reconnut ; plutôt grand, roux, avec des yeux verts. Il s'agissait du second du Sanguinaire.

My God, I need a hope I can't deny...

 _Mon Dieu, j'ai besoin d'un espoir que je ne peux nier..._

In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own !

 _Finalement je réalise que je n'étais pas destiné à combattre tout seul !_

Le britannique, la respiration sifflante, sembla sortir de sa torpeur et redressa lentement la tête, ses yeux cernés tanguant de l'espagnol à l'italien. Il passa sa langue pâteuse sur ses lèvres atrocement gercées ; elles s'étirèrent bientôt, se mettant par endroits à saigner, et le prisonnier ricana.

 _-Sauvé par des morts... Absurde plaisanterie..._

 _-Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de rire ; où est Kirkland ?_ S'enquit froidement le Capitaine Carriedo.

 _-Ah... Vous ne voudriez pas tomber sur lui avec votre équipage de bras-cassés... Rassurez-vous, même s'il vous voyait vivant, il n'en aurait plus rien à faire. Il est devenu complètement fou._

 _-Il l'était déjà avant._

 _-C'est aussi ce que je croyais,_ dit-il avant de conter à son geôlier ce qui s'était passé entre le Sanguinaire et ses fils puis de conclure ; _j'ignore pourquoi il s'imagine qu'Alfred tente de rejoindre le Redoutable, mais il fait voile vers la France. Et en ce qui me concerne, il m'a fait jeter à la mer après que j'ai tenté de le raisonner au sujet de Peter._

 _-Tu serais bien la seule personne qu'il aurait jamais épargné malgré une claire opposition._

 _-Parce que je suis son frère._

Le Terrible se crispa, lèvres pincées. L'italien leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant à comprendre la raison de son trouble, puis se souvint du récit de Bella ; et d'Alfonso, le frère aîné qu'il avait accepté de tuer de ses mains, là où quelqu'un comme le Sanguinaire avait épargné le sien. Le parallèle n'était pas glorieux, malgré les circonstances atténuantes qu'il pouvait avoir. Sans un mot, l'enfant alla chercher des vêtements secs dans un coffre puis tira sur la manche de l'espagnol pour attirer son attention et les lui tendre.

Every little thing that I've known is everything I need to let go.

 _Chaque petite chose que je sais est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'abandonner._

You're so much bigger than the world I have made.

 _Tu es tellement plus que le monde que je me suis fait._

Après avoir fait jeter le britannique dans une cellule et s'être changé, le Capitaine Carriedo avait ordonné de modifier le cap. Lui qui voulait à l'origine rejoindre de petites routes commerçantes pour commencer avec des pillages faciles visait à présent les côtes françaises. Il avait aussi envoyé un oiseau porter un message à la demeure du Capitaine Bonnefoy pour le prévenir, mais dans le doute où le Redoutable ne s'y trouverait pas, le Terrible s'y rendait par acquis de conscience ; même s'ils n'étaient probablement pas sans défense, Matthew et Marie étaient en danger.

Il devint rapidement de plus en plus agressif, épuisant ses hommes à l'entraînement, regardant souvent l'horizon l'air particulièrement contrarié. Alors, quelques jours après qu'ils eurent repêché le britannique, peu avant d'aller se coucher, après s'être occupé des blessures de l'espagnol, Lovino réunit tout son courage pour mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait lu dans un livre. Il glissa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adulte, sur son dos, naviguant entre les plaies cicatrisantes, s'efforçant de dénouer les muscles roulant sous la peau asséchée par le sel. Quand enfin le Terrible souffla, ses épaules s'affaissant, l'italien laissa naître un sourire, timide mais satisfait.

So I surrender my soul.

 _Donc, je cède mon âme._

I'm reaching out for your hope.

 _Je m'accroche pour atteindre tes espérances._

Le Capitaine Carriedo était toujours sur les nerfs en journée ; non pas qu'il avait peur, mais il n'aimait pas envoyer ses hommes à l'abattoir, alors il se montrait toujours aussi dur avec eux, cependant, les progrès étaient notables. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent un petit navire commerçant, le Terrible lança l'assaut et fut rapidement victorieux. Son équipage gagnait en confiance et en coordination ; bien sûr, jamais il ne ferait le poids face à celui du Sanguinaire, mais la vitesse à laquelle l'espagnol parvenait à faire de ce tas d'individualistes un groupe de combattants soudés était impressionnante. C'est pourquoi, au sortir de la bataille, le Terrible était d'excellente humeur. Le perroquet apprivoisé qu'il avait trouvé dans la cabine du Capitaine adverse sur l'épaule, il s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa propre cabine à laquelle Lovino se trouvait.

 _-Tu vois, gamin, il ne s'agit pas de dominer, mais simplement de vaincre ! Aies des esclaves et tu seras autant enchaîné à eux qu'ils le seront à toi ; contente-toi de prouver à l'ennemi que tu es plus fort, sans l'asservir, et tu seras libre !_

L'enfant acquiesça et attendit que l'adulte lui ait tourné le dos pour se mettre à sourire ; le Capitaine Carriedo renaissait, et c'était agréable à constater. Le perroquet fit alors tomber le tricorne de l'espagnol et lorsque ce dernier se releva après l'avoir ramassé, il croisa de nouveau le regard de l'italien. Il lui sourit ; Lovino rougit brutalement et attrapa un livre qu'il ouvrit aléatoirement à hauteur de son visage.

I lay my weapons down. I'm ready for you now.

 _Je rends les armes. Je suis prêt pour toi maintenant._

I don't wanna be incomplete ! I remember what you said to me...

 _Je ne veux pas être incomplet ! Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit..._

Lovino n'avait toujours pas parlé de la présence de sa « mère » le jour de leur départ au Capitaine Carriedo ; il s'était dit qu'il attendrait que l'adulte soit moins prompt à s'énerver pour l'en informer, mais à présent, il hésitait de peur de faire retomber la bonne ambiance qui s'était installée sur le Providence. S'il avait été heureux de revoir la femme, il n'en était pas moins que son regard l'avait effrayé et que, quoi qu'il en soit, il avait choisi son camp ; celui du Terrible. Il imaginait mal que la hongroise fusse là-bas par hasard et craignait qu'elle ne cherche à se venger du pirate. Son moral était au plus bas ; il ne parvenait plus à apprendre quoi que ce soit de ses livres et dormait de moins en moins. Toutefois, il fut contraint au dialogue quand à force de se tourner et se retourner dans le lit, il réveilla l'espagnol qui, après un grognement, se tourna vers lui.

 _-Oye, gamin, dis-moi ce que tu as et qu'on en finisse._

 _-Excusez-moi... C'est sans importance..._

 _-Ça n'en a pas l'air,_ insista le Terrible et l'enfant se recroquevilla, comprenant qu'il n'y couperait pas.

 _-Aux Pays-Bas, sur le port, j'ai vu ma mère, mais... elle m'a laissé un mauvais pressentiment..._

 _-Et donc... tu te méfies d'elle ?_ L'interrogea le Capitaine en se redressant.

 _-Je crois que... je n'en ai pas envie, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher..._

 _-Hm...,_ fit pensivement le Terrible. _Dors, Lovino, cette sorcière n'en a pas après toi,_ dit-il, faisant sursauter l'enfant. _Quoi, encore ?_ S'irrita-t-il face à la réaction de l'italien.

 _-Rien... C'est juste que c'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom..._

 _-Ouais, possible. Dors, maintenant, ou je t'assomme._

Lovino se roula un peu plus en boule, interdit. L'espagnol n'y avait pas fait attention, mais lui en était certain ; c'était bel et bien la première fois que son nom franchissait les lèvres de l'adulte. A ses yeux, c'était un important gage d'affection mais il regrettait que cela ne veuille probablement rien dire à ceux du Terrible. Cependant, il ignorait que le Capitaine Carriedo était toujours convaincu que l'italien lui avait sauvé la vie et tentait de faire des efforts pour l'en remercier, même si l'enfant devait admettre qu'il n'avait plus vraiment à se plaindre de la conduite de l'espagnol. Lovino se sentit alors tiré vers le milieu du lit et se retrouva plaqué contre le torse brûlant et couturé de l'adulte, un bras autour de lui.

 _-_ _Ah, tu me les brises. Arrête de réfléchir et dors._

I don't have to fight alone.

 _Je n'ai pas à me battre seul._

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Les paroles sont celles de la chanson " On my own", par Ashes Remain.**


	30. Chapitre XXIX

**Chapitre XXIX**

 _« Je pouvais l'aimer de toutes mes forces, cela ne changeait rien au fait que je n'aurais jamais pu lui donner ce qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux. Il était toute ma vie ; je n'étais qu'une partie de la sienne. Il devait payer. »_

 _Capitaine Arthur Kirkland_

 _Francis,_

 _Je sais toute l'amitié que tu avais pour cette femme. Je ne te demande pas pardon ; tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Elle devait mourir, cette « douce amie », si odieuse à mon regard. Sa simple évocation me donnait la nausée ; tu en parlais avec tellement de tendresse, de cette ignoble créature qui allait te donner une descendance. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il te fallait un enfant, mais ramener le moule chez toi, en France, et quitter l'océan, ME quitter pour vivre à ses côtés ?! Non, je ne pouvais l'admettre._

 _C'est pourquoi j'ai dû nous débarrasser d'elle. Mes vaisseaux t'ayant contraint à faire demi-tour, je pouvais m'occuper de son cas en toute tranquillité. De toute façon, je n'ai fait que mettre un terme à ses souffrances ; tu l'aurais entendue hurler durant l'accouchement... Elle sera enterrée demain ; tu n'auras pas à voir sa gorge béante, rassure toi. Et personne ne criera à l'assassinat ; la peur fait taire, et l'argent aussi, pour les plus téméraires. C'est à moi de te dire la vérité._

 _Tes enfants sont magnifiques ; des jumeaux. L'un d'eux a tes yeux. Si bleus. J'ai décidé de le garder. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, je l'élèverai comme mon propre fils ; il sera heureux. Mais tu ne le verras jamais, à moins, bien sûr, que tu reviennes vers moi, que nous retrouvions notre vie d'avant cette femme. Nous étions si bien, ensemble. Si forts, si fusionnels. Souviens-toi, je t'en prie..._

 _Je veux que tu m'arraches mes vêtements ! Que tu me mordes jusqu'au sang ! Je veux que tu me tires par les cheveux pour m'obliger à dégager ma gorge ! Je veux sentir ta langue dans ma bouche, ton corps contre le mien ! Je veux que tu me prennes, sans me préparer ! Je veux que l'on puisse entendre mes hurlements de jouissance et que les plus désirées catins en rougissent d'envie ! Je veux sentir la douleur ! Je veux sentir le plaisir ! Je veux qu'on puisse me surprendre à genoux devant toi, ou couché sur la table de la salle à manger ! Je veux que sur le France, ou bien le Queen, nos hommes ne parviennent à fermer l'œil de la nuit ! Je veux qu'on murmure sur notre passage les rumeurs les plus sales qu'on trouve sur un couple !_

 _Je veux qu'on me regarde de travers parce que j'aime un homme, et pouvoir me vanter que cet homme soit toi ! Je te veux tout entier ; ton passé, ton présent, ton futur, tes qualités et tes défauts. Mais par-dessus tout, je veux ton amour... et si tu me le refuses..._

 _Arthur._

C'était le contenu de la lettre que le Sanguinaire n'avait jamais envoyée à son amant. Ou plutôt ex-amant. Le courage lui avait manqué, et à seulement dix-huit ans, il sombrait définitivement dans la folie. A présent, assis dans une semi-obscurité, il toisait ses deux prisonniers auxquels il avait lu ses mots d'amoureux désespéré.

 _-Je suis déçu ; je pensais qu'Alfred avait trouvé la lettre et couru jusqu'à son frère perdu,_ déclara-t-il, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Matthew et sa sœur étaient à terre, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres ; mais si le canadien était trop abasourdi pour réagir, l'africaine, quant à elle pleurait tout en fusillant l'anglais du regard.

 _-Papa va venir nous chercher !_ Cria-t-elle.

Le Capitaine Kirkland éclata de rire.

 _-Qu'il vienne, ma petite ! Qu'il vienne ! Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pour l'attendre..._

Il perdit son sourire, grognant.

 _-Je n'ai jamais fait que ça ; l'attendre..._

Il fit tourner son thé dans sa tasse d'un faible mouvement de la main et regarda le liquide suivre le rythme d'un air absent.

 _-Quelle tristesse... J'aurais tellement aimé présenter Alfred à son père moi-même, mais j'ignore où il est. Dire que, s'il n'a pas lu la lettre, cela signifie qu'il est parti sans même connaître la vérité..._

Ses traits se tordirent sous une soudaine fureur et il se leva, envoyant la porcelaine se fracasser contre un mur.

 _-Il n'y a pas que la couleur de ses yeux qu'il partage avec Francis ! Comme son père, il m'a abandonné au profit de quelqu'un d'autre ! Bien sûr, c'est tellement plus facile de se mettre des œillères, de refuser la vérité... ET D'IGNORER MES SENTIMENTS !_

Les deux enfants eurent un mouvement de recul, le teint blafard, terrifiés. Mais cela n'attira pas la compassion du Sanguinaire qui les prit même à témoins.

 _-Ne leurs ai-je pas tout donné ?!_

 _-Vous avez tué ma mère !_ Trouva la force de répondre Matthew.

 _-WILLIAMS NE VALAIT RIEN !_ Rugit l'anglais en retour, fou de rage. _ELLE N'ÉTAIT RIEN ! UNE SANGSUE DONT IL FALLAIT SE DÉBARRASSER ! TON PÈRE N'ÉTAIT PLUS LUI-MÊME ! JE DEVAIS LE PROTÉGER !_

 _-VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE !_ Hurla Matthew à son tour, les larmes dégoulinant toujours, resserrant sa prise sur sa petite sœur.

Et plutôt que d'attiser le courroux du Capitaine Kirkland, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, l'écho qui en résultat dans son crâne le figea pendant un instant. Puis il sourit largement, ricanant.

 _-Attention, mon petit Matthew... Alfred suit le chemin de Francis, et toi, tu suis le mien._

 _-Mon frère ne deviendra jamais comme vous !_ Intervint aussitôt Marie.

 _-Eh bien prends garde à qui tu accordes ta confiance,_ cracha le Sanguinaire, _car tu risques de tomber de haut._

 _-Comme si vous vous souciiez de nous !_ Rétorqua le canadien.

L'anglais s'agenouilla devant eux et prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains.

 _-Bien sûr que je me soucie de toi, Matthew. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de vouloir ton malheur. S'il le fallait, je donnerais ma vie pour toi !_

 _-Vous me dîtes ça, mais, et Marie dans vos belles promesses ?!_

 _-Marie ?_ Répéta-t-il, incrédule, avant de sourire avec indulgence. _Mais Marie n'est pas du sang de Francis ; je n'ai donc aucune raison de me préoccuper d'elle._

Les deux enfants se mirent à sangloter bruyamment.

 _-Ne lui faites pas mal,_ supplia Matthew. _Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais ne lui faites pas mal..._

 _-Oh,_ fit l'anglais, attendri, en caressant la tête du canadien, _rassure-toi ; je ne lui ferai rien si cela doit te causer de la peine. Enfin... seulement si on ne m'y contraint pas._

Et il les enferma dans une cellule, les laissant seuls, terrorisés dans le noir. Il rejoignit sa cabine où Peter patientait.

 _-Bien...,_ souffla-t-il. _Un de mes vaisseaux ne devrait plus tarder à venir les récupérer ; si tout se passe comme prévu, il sera déjà loin quand Francis arrivera._

Le Sanguinaire s'assombrit momentanément puis éclata d'un rire fou.

 _-Si je ne peux pas avoir de famille, il n'en aura pas non plus !_


	31. Chapitre XXX

**Chapitre XXX**

 _« Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir ; il m'en veut mais il ignore que je l'aimais à en mourir. J'ai fui, c'est vrai, lâchement, parce que je tenais à la vie. Il était une rose que j'ai arrachée de ses jardins pour la replanter au milieu des mauvaises herbes. Plutôt que de faner, elle a fait naître une barrière de ronces. J'ai laissé la fleur à l'abandon, et arrosé les ronciers. »_

 _Capitaine Francis Bonnefoy_

Après qu'il eut reçu le message du Capitaine Carriedo, le français s'était tourné vers le Duc qui lui avait aussitôt intimé de faire demi-tour et de secourir les deux enfants. A présent, les deux hommes étaient sur le pont ; ils arriveraient bientôt à destination.

 _-Pourquoi avez-vous laissé le reste de votre flotte à la recherche de mon frère ? C'est contre le Sanguinaire que vous allez combattre..._

 _-Il n'y aura que le France,_ assura le Redoutable. _Il n'aime pas avoir à coordonner plusieurs navires en même temps ; il réunit rarement plus de trois bâtiments au même endroit. Il préfère que l'on sache qu'il est puissant sans avoir à le montrer._

 _-Comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'il ne vous a pas tendu de piège ?_

 _-Il ne m'en tend jamais... Jamais._

Le Capitaine Bonnefoy caressa le bastingage du Queen Mary.

 _-Il se sera éloigné de la côte pour que nous puissions nous combattre sans être dérangés, mais il sera là, bien en évidence, à attendre, avec un unique navire._

 _-Mais pourquoi ne pas alors en profiter pour le vaincre par le nombre ?_ Demanda l'autrichien, interdit. _Même avec le Terrible à vos côtés..._

Le français eut l'air de prendre dix ans. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

 _-Je vais combattre un ennemi, pas mettre à mort un condamné. Parlez-moi de morale naïve ou de fierté idiote mais..._

Le Duc l'interrompit en lui posant une main sur le bras.

 _-Je vous demande simplement de ne pas vous faire tuer._

Cachée derrière son masque noir, son expression de franche inquiétude était invisible au flibustier, et ce n'était pas plus mal, car l'autrichien ne voulait pas que le français ait à se préoccuper de lui, voire même, et c'était un peu plus dur pour le Duc, de Leopold, avant que Matthew et Marie ne soient tirés d'affaire.

Au crépuscule, ils rencontrèrent le navire du Terrible et l'espagnol passa sur le pont du Queen Mary pour saluer le français. Le Capitaine Bonnefoy sourit.

 _-Tu as l'air en forme, je suis rassuré._

 _-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, nos retrouvailles risquent d'être de courte durée._

 _-Toujours aussi optimiste._

 _-Question de survie._

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence puis s'offrirent une forte accolade d'une gaieté sérieuse.

 _-Merci d'être là,_ fit le Redoutable.

 _-Tu me remercieras lorsqu'on les aura récupérés._

Ils se séparèrent.

 _-Je suis convaincu que nous avons des tas de choses à nous raconter,_ déclara le Capitaine Carriedo avec une œillade pour l'homme au masque noir, en retrait. _Mais avant, coulons cet enfoiré._

Les deux bâtiments reprirent leur route et rejoignirent le France que le Terrible avait repéré. Le plan était simple ; le Queen étant un navire particulièrement défensif mais lent, il resterait statique à canonner le France et à subir les représailles ennemies tandis que le Providence, vaisseau rapide mais fragile se mettrait à l'abri derrière l'autre bâtiment et s'occuperait de le couvrir s'il devait avoir à se retirer, car le France possédait une forte puissance de feu. Cela ne plaisait pas tellement à l'espagnol mais il savait que laisser sa fierté s'exprimer dans un combat contre le Sanguinaire était suicidaire. La bataille débuta aussitôt que le France et le Queen Mary se trouvèrent face à face.

Le navire du Capitaine Bonnefoy encaissait les tirs avec force ; si le pont avait eu à souffrir de quelques mauvais coups, et que des hommes gisaient dans un sale état, le combat restait plutôt égal. Toutefois, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon et la luminosité était de moins en moins bonne chaque minute. Le combat à distance serait de plus en plus compliqué à entretenir ; alors le Capitaine Carriedo cria.

 _-Francis ; viens avec moi ! Laisse tes hommes faire diversion et allons frapper directement à la porte de Kirkland !_

 _-Ton équipage n'est pas assez expérimenté pour supporter un combat rapproché avec le sien !_ Contra le français.

 _-Mais ses hommes ne peuvent, et combattre les miens, et tenir les canons !_

 _-C'est trop dangereux !_

 _-FRANCIS !_ Aboya l'espagnol. _ARRÊTE DE TE CONDUIRE COMME UNE FEMME !_

 _-POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, ANTONIO ! C'EST DU SUICIDE !_

 _-ALORS J'IRAI SANS TOI !_

Le Redoutable regarda son équipage réarmer inlassablement les canons du Queen et tandis que le Providence s'ébranlait, le Redoutable rejoignit le Terrible.

 _-Ne sois pas ridicule, Antonio ! Comme si j'allais te laisser aller à la mort, seul !_

L'espagnol lui tapa dans le dos.

 _-Bienvenue sur le Providence._

Resté sur le Queen Mary, le Duc regarda, figé, le Providence s'éloigner pour décrire un large arc de cercle afin de contourner le navire du Capitaine Bonnefoy et venir se placer de l'autre côté du France. Ignorant par quel miracle aucun boulet ne l'avait encore fauché, il baissa les yeux pour observer ses mains prises de tremblements incontrôlables. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, ce serait de peur ou de honte. Il aurait souhaité être capable d'aller soutenir les hommes qui combattaient, ou bien de pouvoir secourir les blessés, mais il défaillait déjà à la seule vue du sang imbibant les vêtements et une forte nausée le prenait aussitôt que ses yeux se posaient sur un membre arraché par un boulet de canon. Alors il restait là, comme un lapin terrifié au milieu d'un chemin sur lequel fonçait une diligence, conscient qu'il allait peut-être se faire tuer, mais dans l'incapacité de réagir.

Sur le France, le Capitaine Kirkland regardait dans sa longue-vue l'homme vêtu de violet et au visage masqué, immobile sur le pont du Queen en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure. Cet inconnu était clairement un noble, droit, bien habillé. Il ne prenait pas part au combat et ses précieux vêtements ne semblaient pas cacher un corps d'athlète. Le Sanguinaire rangea sa longue-vue et se tourna rageusement vers son équipage.

 _-Coulez-moi ce navire ! Toutes les munitions et toutes vos misérables vies dussent-elles y passer ; je veux voir le Queen sombrer, et tous ses occupants avec lui !_

 _-Capitaine ! L'autre navire est derrière nous !_

 _-COULEZ. LE. QUEEN !_ Hurla-t-il en se rendant de l'autre côté du pont.

Sur le Providence, le français et l'espagnol se battaient encore.

 _-Bien sûr que mes hommes vont se faire massacrer sitôt qu'ils auront abordé le France, mais le temps qu'ils se fassent tuer, cela laissera un important répit à ton équipage pour canonner autant que possible !_ Criait le Capitaine Carriedo.

 _-Je t'ai connu plus respectueux de tes hommes !_ Répliqua le Redoutable. _C'est la mutinerie que tu cherches ? Parce que, s'il y a des survivants, c'est ce qu'ils feront ! Aborder le France, oui ; mais laisse ton équipage ici, qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir ! Je vais combattre et pendant ce temps, tu trouves mes enfants et tu les mets en lieu sûr !_

Antonio, lèvres pincées, traits tirés, encaissa les arguments. Il jeta un regard au France dont ils ne cessaient de se rapprocher, et sur lequel le Capitaine Kirkland les attendait. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur son ami, se fut pour grogner ;

 _-Tue-le._

Le Capitaine Bonnefoy acquiesça, l'air sombre. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le Providence à l'approche du navire de l'anglais. L'équipage du Terrible frémissait d'appréhension, mais les hommes du Sanguinaire restaient concentrés sur les canons. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, le français et l'espagnol passèrent sur le pont de l'autre bâtiment et tandis que le Capitaine Carriedo s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du France à la recherche de Matthew et Marie, le Capitaine Bonnefoy, quant à lui, fit face à son amant du Nouveau-Monde. Il n'osa pas dire un mot ; profondément abattu par ce qui allait se passer. Il dégaina son épée et son adversaire en fit de même. Le combat débuta comme un simple duel d'escrime mais s'envenima bientôt.

 _-Est-il aussi dévoué que moi ?!_ Cria l'anglais.

Le Redoutable ne répondit pas ; parant un coup. Son adversaire insista, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

 _-Est-ce qu'il te suce comme je le faisais ?!_

 _-Arthur, je t'en prie..._

 _-NON ! TU NE ME PRIES PAS ! TU NE ME PRIES PLUS ! JE NE T'ÉCOUTE PLUS !_ Rugit le Capitaine Kirkland.

Lovino observait le combat à travers la fenêtre de la cabine du Capitaine. Le Redoutable tenait bon face au Sanguinaire, mais il semblait bien plus se défendre qu'attaquer. L'italien ne voyait pas ce qu'il advenait du Queen de là où il était mais il se doutait qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement, malgré son impressionnante solidité. C'est alors que le Terrible remonta sur le pont du France ; il voulut rejoindre son ami, l'aider à combattre l'anglais, mais le français, après avoir brutalement repoussé son adversaire, lui fit signe de ne pas s'en mêler, probablement en le criant aussi, cependant Lovino n'avait pu l'entendre. L'espagnol retourna alors sur le Providence et Lovino sortit de la cabine. Avant même qu'il ait pu poser la moindre question, le Capitaine Carriedo annonça ;

 _-Ils ne sont pas là. J'ai fouillé tout le navire._

 _-Vous êtes certain qu'ils ne se sont pas cachés quelque part ?_

 _-Je ne serais pas ressorti si ça n'avait pas été le cas._

 _-Alors si le France coulait maintenant, ça ne poserait aucun problème ?_

Le Terrible regarda l'enfant avec une certaine suspicion.

 _-Non._

 _-Et vous n'avez pas rencontré de résistance avec les hommes des canons des niveaux inférieurs pendant que vous recherchiez les enfants du Redoutable ?_

 _-Kirkland a donné l'ordre de s'occuper uniquement des canons ; ceux qui tiennent à la vie lui obéissent. Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?_

 _-Ça risque de ne pas vous plaire...,_ répondit Lovino, _mais ça sauvera le Queen. Après, tout dépend si vous me faîtes confiance ou non._

Ils se fixèrent un instant ; l'italien ne pouvait rien faire sans l'accord de son Capitaine et toute façon, il aurait besoin de son aide. L'espagnol tenta de le cerner encore un moment puis soupira.

 _-Dis toujours._

C'est ainsi qu'après que l'enfant lui eut expliqué son plan et qu'il eut grogné, (il voyait mal comment cela pouvait réussir), il se relia tout de même à son idée car lui-même n'avait pour autre solution que d'envoyer son équipage au sacrifice. Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine Bonnefoy continuait de parer coup sur coup de son adversaire, mais toujours en ripostant le moins possible. Dos à la scène, il ne vit ni l'espagnol ni l'italien passer sur le France et s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le Sanguinaire, trop obnubilé par le français, ne le remarqua pas non plus, tout comme il n'avait toujours pas réagi à la présence de personnes qu'il était convaincu d'avoir tuées. Il continuait de s'égosiller ;

 _-TU M'AS BAISE ! TU M'AS FAIT T'AIMER ! POUR FINALEMENT ME TRAHIR ! M'ABANDONNER !_

Le Redoutable encaissait les reproches ; la culpabilité lui déchirant le cœur et lui secouant l'estomac.

 _-JE VEUX TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR ! NON ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR ! COMME J'AI SOUFFERT PAR TA FAUTE !_

Le Capitaine Kirkland étouffait de rage, mais ses attaques restaient fortes et précises. Toutefois, il s'épuisait, haletait, et puisait dans son incommensurable force de volonté pour rivaliser avec la défense calme du français. Le combat aurait pu s'éterniser... si seulement une succession de fortes explosions n'avaient pas secoué le navire. Le France resta miraculeusement droit mais sur le pont, la plupart des hommes avaient perdu l'équilibre et se relevaient en se jetant des regards interrogateurs. Certains étaient passés par-dessus bord. Le Sanguinaire, lui, fixait, effaré, le Terrible et Lovino qui avaient surgi du ventre du bâtiment une fraction de seconde avant les explosions. Le temps de réaliser qu'ils étaient bien vivants, là, à quelques mètres de lui et il comprit que ces deux-là venaient de faire sauter ses réserves de poudre.

 _-Va pourrir en enfer, Carriedo !_

 _-Toi le premier !_ Répliqua l'espagnol en retournant avec l'italien sur le Providence.

Il se remit sur ses pieds, pour reprendre, furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, son duel contre le français. Mais le feu qui avait pris à l'intérieur du navire commençait à lécher le pont ; la chaleur devenait suffocante et la fumée perçait par endroit. Le Queen Mary, reposé des attaques ayant soudainement cessé, canonnait à tout va. Un boulet emporta un mat endommagé par les flammes et celui-ci se fracassa sur le pont dans un bruit de tonnerre, passant même au travers. Et le combat entre les deux ex-amants prit fin. Les flammes rougeoyantes éclairaient effrayamment la lame couverte de sang qui avait transpercé le thorax du Capitaine Kirkland.

L'anglais lâcha son arme et s'affaissa dans les bras du français. Du sang lui dégoulinait de la bouche et sa respiration n'était plus qu'un sifflement suraigu et faible. Il sanglotait.

 _-Je... Je voulais juste... que... que tu m'aimes,_ articula-t-il laborieusement, puis il gémit. _Laisse-moi... mourir dans... dans tes... bras._

Et il agonisa, la lame toujours plantée dans son corps, la tête dans le cou du Capitaine Bonnefoy. Les flammes les entouraient ; le pont pouvait céder à tout moment mais le Redoutable ne bougea pas. Quand il sentit que l'autre ne bougeait plus, ni ne respirait, il l'allongea ; ôtant l'épée et la plantant à côté du cadavre. Puis il s'agenouilla, lui ferma les yeux, et s'accorda de pleurer à son tour.

 _-Puisses-tu jamais me pardonner. Puisses-tu jamais trouver la paix. Que le Divin m'en soit témoin ; j'ai tué le plus innocent d'entre tous. Tu avais raison ; je suis un monstre._

Puis il se leva, abandonnant là l'anglais, voulant rejoindre le navire de son ami, mais se raidit quand il entendit tousser. Il se retourna vers le Sanguinaire, mais ce dernier était toujours immobile, désespérément mort. La toux revint et le français put déceler qu'elle venait de la cabine du Capitaine. Il s'y rua, enfonça la porte, et y trouva un enfant. Le portrait craché de son père, étouffant dans la fumée et la chaleur. L'adulte ne réfléchit même pas. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta avec lui. Le Providence s'éloigna rapidement du France en feu et le Redoutable le regarda sombrer, le cœur lourd, les traces des larmes qu'il avait versées encore présentes sur ses joues.

 _-Tu l'as sauvé ?!_ S'indigna alors le Terrible après avoir vu Peter.

 _-Tu l'aurais laissé mourir, toi ?!_ Répliqua le Capitaine Bonnefoy.

 _-Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai laissé dans cette cabine sans rien dire de sa présence ?!_

 _-C'est monstrueux ! Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon !_ S'insurgea le français, horrifié.

 _-Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau Sanguinaire ! Tue-le, jette-le par-dessus bord ou donne-le moi si tu n'en es pas capable, mais-..._

 _-IL FAUDRA ME TUER SI TU VEUX LUI FAIRE DU MAL !_ Vociféra le Redoutable. _ET PUIS OU SONT MATTHEW ET MARIE ?!_

 _-ILS N'ÉTAIENT PAS LA !_

Le Capitaine Bonnefoy allait rétorquer mais une petite voix l'en empêcha.

 _-Ils sont sur un autre navire._

Les deux Capitaines, ainsi que Lovino, se tournèrent vers Peter. Tête basse, l'air accablé, portant le manteau rouge de son père trop grand pour lui, il ajouta, en tirant d'une main tremblante une lettre de sa poche.

 _-Et Alfred dont père disait qu'il était mon frère, ne l'est pas. C'est celui de Matthew. C'est votre fils._

Il tendit la lettre au français et tandis que ce dernier la saisissait, Peter reprit, d'une voix plus hésitante encore.

 _-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?_

 _-Oui. Oui, vas-y. Dis-moi,_ répondit le Capitaine Bonnefoy le plus doucement possible.

 _-Est-ce que c'est normal que père m'ait fait des choses qu'il faisait avec mère ?_

[... ... ...]

Yao refaisait le bandage à l'épaule de son maître.

 _-Cela guérit très mal. Je ne comprends pas._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Regarde plutôt ; il se passe des choses intéressantes dans l'Atlantique._

Le chinois regarda ce que l'enfant lui montrait et soupira.

 _-Je ne vois qu'un échiquier, maître._

 _-Ah,_ fit le garçon, déçu. _Oui, c'est vrai._


	32. Chapitre XXXI

**Chapitre XXXI**

 _« Comment aurais-je pu croire qu'un jour je haïrais la femme qui me traita comme son fils alors que je n'étais en rien de son sang ? Peut-être suis-je d'une ingratitude monstrueuse... ou peut-être est-ce autre chose. »_

 _Fils de Rome, Lovino Vargas_

Ils étaient restés deux jours sans voguer, à réparer le Queen ; les équipages des deux navires s'y étaient mis ensemble. Puis ils avaient fait un tour à quai pour se refaire en poudre à canon, mais le tout s'était déroulé sous les ordres du Terrible, car le Redoutable avait, peu après la bataille, été pris d'une forte fièvre. Cloué au lit, il avait fait aménager une couchette pour Peter, l'autre lit étant réservé au Duc. Lovino passait régulièrement lui appliquer un linge humide sur le front et le français riait, entre deux quinte de toux.

 _-Tu as sauvé la reine !_

Mais son rire se tarissait bien vite, les larmes montant à ses yeux aussi sûrement et promptement que le sang à une blessure.

 _-Et moi, j'ai tué le roi..._

Lorsque l'italien était sur le Providence, le Duc passait de temps en temps voir si son flibustier n'avait besoin de rien, puis ressortait sur le pont. Il avait eu la grâce de ne pas poser de question sur la fièvre-chagrin qui affligeait le français, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de l'espagnol qui était venu le harceler dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

 _-Tu sauves son rejeton et tu pleures sa mort !_ Lui avait-il reproché, la colère palpable. _Kirkland était un malade de la pire espèce, et toi ! Ah ! Tu le pleures ! Tu le regrettes ! Tu protèges sa graine !_

Le Capitaine Bonnefoy n'avait même pas eu la force de se défendre ; il avait fallu que l'autrichien entre dans la cabine, retire son masque et aille se poster aux côtés du français, tremblant.

 _-S'il vous plaît, laissez-le ! Il n'est pas en état de supporter ce genre de conversation !_

Le Terrible avait été trop soufflé pour l'interrompre, mais quand le Duc avait refermé la bouche, le pirate avait explosé.

 _-TU T'ES MIS AU SERVICE D'EDELSTEIN ?! ET TA LIBERTÉ ?! CELLE DONT TU NE CESSAIS DE ME PARLER ET POUR LAQUELLE TU ES DEVENU PIRATE ?!_

 _-Celle-là même dans laquelle tu veux m'enfermer...,_ avait rétorqué faiblement le français.

Le Capitaine Carriedo était parti passer sa colère sur les équipages et n'était plus revenu le voir. A présent qu'ils avaient repris leur route à la recherche du vaisseau portant Matthew et Marie, le Redoutable se sentait un peu mieux, mais pas encore assez bien pour pouvoir se lever. Lorsque la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit sur le Duc, il se redressa légèrement sur ses oreillers.

 _-Duc Edelstein,_ le salua-t-il d'un sourire.

L'autrichien ôta son masque et s'approcha du lit.

 _-Comment allez-vous ?_

 _-Bien mieux. Je serai sur pieds bientôt._

 _-Et lui ? Comment va-t-il ?_ S'enquit le Duc en regardant Peter.

Le fils du Sanguinaire était muré dans un silence de mort, roulé en boule, le regard dans le vide. Le français perdit son sourire.

 _-Il... Il va. Il vit._

Le Capitaine Bonnefoy soupira.

 _-Je voulais le ramener chez lui, en Angleterre. Je lui en ai parlé, ce matin, mais sa mère-..._

 _-Mère est morte. Père l'a tuée,_ le coupa Peter, d'une voix sans vie.

 _-Comme vous le voyez ; ce sont les seuls mots qu'il prononce, chaque fois que je dis le mot « mère »..._

 _-Mère est morte. Père l'a tuée,_ répéta l'enfant sur le même ton.

Le Redoutable se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

 _-Ce n'est pas bon pour lui de rester avec moi... J'ai... Je suis... Je suis le meurtrier de son père. Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner ; qui d'autre l'accepterait ?_

On frappa alors à la porte et Lovino entra. Sans un mot, l'italien fit ce pourquoi il était venu puis retourna sur le Providence où il se rendit devant la cellule d'Allistor Kirkland. L'homme avait un peu maigri, mais sa santé demeurait solide.

 _-Le Terrible s'est décidé à me tuer ?_ S'enquit alors le britannique d'une voix enrouée de si peu parler.

 _-Non,_ répondit simplement l'italien.

L'enfant savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal ; il défiait les ordres de l'espagnol qui avait formellement interdit à son équipage de parler au prisonnier. Mais... Lovino ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de Peter. Il attrapa un barreau et s'approcha.

 _-Vous disiez avoir tenté de sauver Peter du Sanguinaire._

L'adulte fronça les sourcils.

 _-Je suis peut-être un criminel, mais je ne tape pas dans les berceaux,_ grogna-t-il. _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que votre frère est mort, ainsi que tout son équipage._

Allistor se déplaça du fond de sa cellule vers l'italien, faisant teinter ses chaînes.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

 _-Le Sanguinaire a été tué et son vaisseau coulé,_ répéta Lovino en s'écartant instinctivement même s'il savait que les fers ne permettaient pas au prisonnier d'atteindre les barreaux.

Le britannique fronça les sourcils, puis il sourit.

 _-Alors c'était cela, le dernier combat. Je me disais, aussi, que l'homme qui m'apporte ma nourriture me regardait en jubilant._

 _-C'est possible. En tout cas, Peter a survécu, et vous êtes la seule famille qui lui reste._

 _-Que veux-tu que je m'embarrasse d'un gamin ?_ Ricana l'adulte.

 _-Réfléchissez-y,_ conclut l'italien avant de s'en aller.

Lorsque Lovino fut de retour sur le pont, se fut pour assister à l'approche d'un autre bâtiment. C'était un bateau commerçant et il faisait voile droit sur eux ; pourtant, même si le Providence n'était pas encore connu, nul n'ignorait que le Queen, très reconnaissable, appartenait au Redoutable. L'espagnol le laissa venir, non sans avoir fait armer les canons, dans le doute, mais le Capitaine de l'autre navire demanda des pour-parler. Après seulement quelques phrases échangées, le Terrible passa sur le pont du bâtiment étranger et se rendit dans la cabine du Capitaine. L'italien serra les poings ; il avait voulu retenir l'espagnol mais certain que cela risquait de mettre l'homme en colère, s'en était abstenu, pourtant... il se passait quelque chose d'étrange.

Et il avait raison ; lorsque le Capitaine Carriedo revint, Lovino frissonna d'horreur. Les traits détendus, le regard éclairé et le sourire aux lèvres, le Terrible avait au bras la Comtesse Hedervary. Il n'émanait plus du pirate la moindre animosité. L'italien tourna les talons avant d'avoir à croiser le regard de sa mère et s'enferma dans la cabine de l'espagnol. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula, se retrouvant sonné, au pied de la porte. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres tremblantes.

 _-Il avait raison. Il avait raison depuis le début,_ réalisa Lovino, abasourdi. _C'est une sorcière..._

 _-Sorcière !_ Répéta le perroquet, en battant violemment des ailes sur son perchoir.


	33. Chapitre XXXII

**Chapitre XXXII**

 _« J'ignore combien de temps je pourrai encore le plier à mes charmes ; sa lutte est si féroce que j'en épuise mes forces à le garder dompté. Le peu de mes pouvoirs qui demeure disponible, je dois le dépenser car j'ai encore besoin de ce navire de l'Est que j'ai dû emprunter. Et je reste impuissante à reprendre Roderich que chaque minute éloigne un peu plus de moi. Mais patience, viendra l'heure. L'honneur sera lavé. L'affront sera vengé. »_

 _Comtesse Elizabeta Hedervary_

Le cadet Edelstein rendit sa longue vue à son serviteur. Sur le pont, emmitouflé dans une couverture, l'autrichien fixait le navire anglais sur lequel un jeune garçon et une fillette se trouvaient.

 _-Ce sont les enfants du Redoutable,_ annonça le Capitaine de l'Indomptable. _Que fait-on ?_

Le jeune sorcier souffla.

 _-Je les veux sains et sauf. Puis cap vers la France ; je viens de repérer la Comtesse. On dirait qu'elle s'imagine que l'emploie abusif de ses charmes répugnants changera quelque chose à l'issue du combat qui nous opposera._

[... ... ...]

Depuis trois jours que la hongroise, à bord de l'Avisé, les avait rejoints, Roderich passait la porte de la cabine du Capitaine chaque fois un peu plus perturbé. Le Capitaine Bonnefoy, qui avait enfin repris son commandement, comprenait bien qu'il devait être déstabilisant pour le Duc de voir sa fiancée flirter avec le Capitaine Carriedo. Le Redoutable n'en avait rien dit, mais lui, qui avait toujours défendu la Comtesse des accusations de sorcellerie qui pesaient sur elle, avait désormais de sérieux doutes à ce sujet. Comment, sinon par un ensorcellement quelconque, son ami serait-il soudainement tombé en béatitude devant la personne qu'il haïssait au-delà de tout mot et de toute raison ?

Jusqu'alors, tout comme le Duc ne lui avait pas parlé du Sanguinaire, le français avait épargné à l'autrichien des questions sur la Comtesse, qui n'avait d'ailleurs eu pour toute excuse de sa présence que le hasard. Un hasard qui lui avait fait traverser l'Europe du Sud au Nord, trouver un navire qui avait miraculeusement accepté de renoncer à son commerce pour jouer les bateaux de croisière et qui l'avait menée juste au bon endroit au bon moment pour voir le cap emprunté par le bâtiment anglais. Un hasard particulièrement douteux aux yeux du Capitaine Bonnefoy comme à ceux du Duc. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait encore mettre, et à voix haute, le mot « sorcellerie » dessus.

Mais la personne qui souffrait le plus de la situation n'était autre que Lovino qui avait adopté la même loi du silence que Peter, fuyant sa mère comme la peste, ainsi que le Terrible, et particulièrement lorsque le « couple » était réuni. L'italien, contrairement au français et à l'autrichien, était certain que la hongroise avait ensorcelé l'espagnol, mais ne connaissant rien au domaine des arts noirs et n'ayant évidemment aucun livre en parlant, il ignorait parfaitement comment rompre le sort et s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un moyen de le faire. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de raison de sortir, il passait tout son temps enfermé dans la cabine du Capitaine, en compagnie de Divine, le perroquet, une femelle particulièrement intelligente, joueuse, et surtout bavarde, pour peu qu'on la laissa s'exprimer.

 _-Tu es ma seule amie..._ , lui dit-il en lui faisant faire des slaloms entre ses encriers.

En réponse à quoi le volatile s'ébroua joyeusement. Mais la porte s'ouvrit soudain et Divine poussa un cri strident avant de retourner sur son perchoir. Le Terrible et la Comtesse entrèrent. La femme courut vers l'enfant pour l'enlacer.

 _-Lovino, mon chéri ! Comme tu m'as manquée ! J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi ; je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de vouloir te retrouver !_

Elle lui caressa la joue.

 _-Pardonne-moi si je ne suis pas venue te parler plus tôt ; il y avait des plans de bataille à mettre au point et..._

 _-Je... comprends...,_ hacha-t-il, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses cuisses, à travers ses vêtements, tant l'envie de cracher à la figure de la femme était forte.

Il força un sourire qui sembla convenir à la hongroise.

 _-Sorcière !_ Cria alors Divine.

La Comtesse leva les yeux vers l'oiseau, interdite.

 _-Sorcière ! Sorcière !_ Répéta le perroquet, sans la quitter du regard.

La femme, lèvres pincées, baissa les yeux vers Lovino et ôta subitement sa main de la joue de l'enfant, comme si elle l'eut brûlée. Ce fut au tour de l'italien d'être surpris. Et particulièrement lorsqu'un murmure colérique lui échappa.

 _-Tu ne l'emporteras pas..._

 _-Sorcière !_ Conclut Divine.

Et la hongroise tourna les talons, retournant à toutes jambes sur l'Avisé, abandonnant là l'espagnol -l'air absent- et l'enfant.

C'est dans l'après-midi que les choses empirèrent, quand le ciel, d'un bleu clair, s'assombrit comme si on avait jeté dedans un immense pot d'encre. Le tonnerre se mit à gronder, des éclairs zébrèrent l'obscurité et la mer s'affola. Une brume dense les enveloppa bientôt et le noir des hauteurs se vit teinté de vert. Les canons s'armèrent, et les hommes, frissonnant d'effroi, se turent. C'était à peine si les trois vaisseaux pouvaient s'apercevoir les uns les autres. Alors un homme à bord du Providence hurla.

 _-C'EST UN MORT ! C'EST UN MORT !_

En effet, un squelette venait de jaillir de l'eau et s'accrochait à présent au bastingage, tirant le vivant par son poignet avec la force de trois hommes. D'autres jaillirent des flots, certains tombèrent du ciel ; une véritable petite armée qui assaillit les trois navires. Et devant apparut l'Indomptable, le bâtiment maudit et son équipage restreint.

 _-Comment cette carcasse peut-elle encore flotter ?_ Demanda le Capitaine Bonnefoy, soufflé.

Sur l'Avisé comme sur le Providence, les hommes paniquaient, à quelques exceptions près. Les deux chevaliers, Toris et Feliks, s'étaient rapprochés de leur Capitaine et de son second, et fixaient, soupçonneux, la Comtesse qui ne semblait pas plus effrayée que ça. En fait, son expression était un parfait mélange entre triomphe et méfiance et elle exhalait un fort parfum de défi.

 _-Bien joué, sale môme... Tu t'es trouvé un puissant allié... Bien joué, vraiment... Mais nous allons voir si tes petits mercenaires parviendront à m'arrêter...,_ gloussa-t-elle tandis que le Capitaine Carriedo la rejoignait.

Alors, sur l'Indomptable, l'homme en noir surgit à son tour de la brume tenant Matthew et Marie chacun par un bras. Le Redoutable devint livide. Mathias cria alors :

 _-Mes amis, je crois que nous avons quelque chose qui vous appartient !_

Puis il reprit plus bas, à l'adresse des autres nordiques.

 _-Le but, c'est de les empêcher d'user des canons, et de laisser la femme monter à bord. Tout le monde se souvient de ce qu'il a à faire ?_

 _-Nous prends-tu pour des imbéciles ?_ Répliqua Lukas, avec une légère pointe d'agressivité.

 _-Non, mais si tout ne se déroule pas exactement comme le petit sorcier le veut, je ne donne pas cher de la peau d'Emil._

Lukas grinça des dents. Le tonnerre se tut momentanément et on entendit le « clic » sonore de l'arme à feu que Tino venait d'enclencher.


	34. Chapitre XXXIII

**Chapitre XXXIII**

 _« Il existe plusieurs degrés de rapport à l'au-delà ; le plus élevé est la nécromancie, qui consiste à ramener les morts à la vie comme seuls les dieux sont censés en être capables. Le plus faible est le marionnettisme ; il s'agit d'étendre son âme à des cadavres pour pouvoir se servir d'eux aussi naturellement que d'une partie de son corps, et voir à travers leurs yeux. Et entre les deux se situe le démonisme ; intégrer temporairement une âme à un macchabée pour lui donner une mission à réaliser avant de le 'tuer' à nouveau. Il s'agit du plus difficile à maîtriser, et pourtant du plus puissant. »_

 _Vladimir Popescu, dit l'Empaleur, Comte de Dracula_

Lorsque le cadet Edelstein avait décidé de secourir les enfants du Redoutable alors qu'il venait de sentir la présence de la Comtesse aux abords de la France, il s'était attendu à un lien quelconque, et à tomber sur le Capitaine Bonnefoy et son ami, le Capitaine Carriedo, que le français aurait inévitablement appelé en renfort pour sauver ses enfants. Par prudence, voulant savoir à quoi s'attendre, le jeune sorcier avait vérifié auprès de Matthew par l'intermédiaire du Capitaine de l'Indomptable, et selon l'héritier du Redoutable, le Terrible était mort et le français était en présence du Duc.

Le cadet Edelstein avait donc mis sur pied plusieurs plans, divergents selon qui du Queen Mary ou du France aurait remporté la bataille. Plans qu'il avait dû refaire à l'instant où Emil lui avait rapporté que non seulement le Capitaine Carriedo était en vie, mais en plus qu'il s'était allié à la Comtesse. Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs l'abus de pouvoirs dont avait usé la sorcière. Mais il restait toujours la présence du Capitaine Bonnefoy, et surtout celle du Duc... Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait décemment pas tuer la Comtesse en présence de son frère...

[... ... ...]

 _-Déblaye-moi le passage,_ ordonna la Comtesse au Terrible, qui, hallebarde en main, se plaça entre la femme et les squelettes qui leur barraient le chemin jusqu'au pont ennemi.

Sur l'Avisé, le Capitaine Von Bock et son second semblèrent alors réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils s'entre-regardèrent perdus, avant de comprendre comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans pareille situation. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de ce qu'était réellement la hongroise. L'estonien ordonna à ses hommes de se retrancher à l'intérieur du navire et entreprit, avec l'aide des deux chevaliers de venir en aide à ceux piégés par les poignes de fer des cadavres ambulants. Le letton, quoiqu'il était encore plus mauvais en combat que son Capitaine, resta à ses côtés.

Sur le Providence, l'équipage, l'instinct de survie parlant, s'inspirait de celui du Queen Mary qui avait repris ses esprits et luttait à présent pour endiguer l'invasion. Cependant, quand le Redoutable s'efforçait d'aller vers l'avant, le Duc, lui demeurait prêt à rentrer dans la cabine d'où Peter ne bougeait pas. Et à bord de l'Indomptable, le danois donna ses derniers ordres.

 _-Berwald, tu prends le père des gamins, moi je m'occupe du toutou de la sorcière. Emil, Tino, vous gardez un œil sur les deux types à l'épée. Ils n'ont pas tellement l'air de se battre comme des marchants et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils parviennent jusqu'à Lukas._

Les nordiques acquiescèrent et Mathias bondit sur le pont de l'Avisé, atterrissant juste en face du Capitaine Carriedo. Les hallebardes -car c'était aussi l'arme de prédilection du danois- s'entre-choquèrent violemment et Elizabeta, encerclée par plusieurs squelettes, poussa un cri rageur lorsque son regard croisa celui du sorcier ennemi qui la fixait puis elle cria ;

 _-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, toi ! Tu vas regretter de t'être opposé à moi !_

Pour toute réponse, l'une des créatures la frappa au visage et elle tomba.

 _-On est censé la laisser monter...,_ fit remarquer Emil.

 _-Si c'est trop simple, elle se doutera de quelque chose,_ rétorqua calmement le norvégien.

 _-Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne se doute de rien ?_

 _-Je pense que c'est une sorcière et que je préfère prendre des précautions._

Un coup de feu retentit alors, ainsi qu'un cri de douleur. Sur l'Avisé, Feliks venait de s'effondrer, le genoux gauche dans un piteux état.

 _-Il devenait un peu trop aventureux,_ s'excusa Tino d'un ton enjoué.

Mais cela mit Toris dans une colère noire et tandis que Raivis arrivait pour garder couché le chevalier qui tentait de se relever, le lituanien se lança à l'assaut de l'agresseur.

 _-Bon,_ fit le finlandais, _je dois y aller. Au fait, Berwald a l'air en difficulté._

Emil regarda du côté du Queen Mary et vit que, en effet, le suédois peinait à tenir le français en respect. L'islandais sortit un poignard.

 _-Tant pis, ce sera un coup en traître,_ annonça-t-il.

Il glissa la lame entre deux doigts et prépara son coup, vidant ses poumons. Il lança ; l'arme traversa l'espace entre les deux navires en tournoyant à une vitesse folle et alla se ficher dans le poignet du Capitaine Bonnefoy. Le Redoutable lâcha son épée, et recula, arrachant le poignard. Et un autre vint aussitôt se loger dans la plaie.

 _-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_ S'enquit Lukas.

 _-J'ai oublié que toutes mes lames étaient enduites de poison. Il serait mort en quelques minutes si je ne lui avais pas envoyé l'antidote._

Mais tandis que tous étaient occupés à se battre, Lovino, lui, observait la scène. A l'abri dans la cabine, il avait bien remarqué que plus de squelettes apparaissaient, moins la brume était épaisse. Il voyait à présent très bien le pont du Providence, et discernait à peu près ce qui se passait sur les deux autres bâtiments alliés. Les cadavres tenaient la plupart des hommes immobiles, avec leur force colossale, et même s'ils lançaient de temps en temps un humain par-dessus bord, ils n'en tuaient jamais.

Alors même que le Capitaine Bonnefoy venait de perdre l'usage d'une main, son adversaire gardait ses distances au lieu d'attaquer. Sur l'Avisé, le Capitaine Carriedo se heurtait à son propre adversaire qui paraissait ne faire que le retenir sans chercher à le blesser, et l'autre homme qui était arrivé du navire ennemi pour s'occuper du combattant brun en furie ne faisait qu'éviter les coups en souriant. La Comtesse était encerclée et le Capitaine Von Bock ainsi que son second, tentaient, sans être inquiétés, de s'occuper du blessé.

Ainsi à l'écart de l'action, l'italien constatait que ce conflit avait plus l'air d'une grosse pièce de théâtre que d'une véritable bataille. L'armée de squelettes était certes impressionnante, mais elle ne valait pas un boulet lancé par le France. Alors, plutôt sûr de lui, il décida de rejoindre l'Avisé pour prodiguer les soins nécessaires à l'homme à terre. Il regarda autour de lui pour réunir ce dont il avait besoin mais fit un bond en arrière lorsque son regard se reporta sur la fenêtre. Deux squelettes le fixaient.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?_ Grogna Lukas, mi-énervé, mi-inquiet, sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle de deux individus.

Sur le Providence, après un moment sans bouger, l'un des squelettes brandit son poing et le fit passer à travers le carreau. Lovino tomba en arrière, les bras devant lui pour se protéger des éclats de verre. Aussitôt, le second en fit de même et les deux cadavres commencèrent à détruire la vitre pour pouvoir entrer dans la cabine. Paralysé, l'enfant les regarda faire et ce n'est qu'après que l'un des deux assaillants se soit trouvé à moitié dans la pièce que l'italien réagit. Il s'aida de ses mains pour se relever, s'enfonçant un bout de verre dans la paume et courut vers la porte. Il sortit sur le pont, les squelettes le poursuivant. Il slaloma entre les membres d'équipage prisonniers des autres cadavres et fonça vers la proue, montant sur le bastingage. Il jeta un œil en arrière et sursauta, perdant l'équilibre, lorsqu'il vit que les deux créatures étaient juste derrière lui. Il bascula et tomba, poussant un hurlement de panique.

Le Terrible se figea, comme pétrifié. Il regarda vers le Providence et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Lovino pendant dans le vide, se tenant à la force d'un seul bras à la figure de proue, deux squelettes penchés par-dessus le bastingage pour tenter de l'attraper.

 _-Antonio ! Occupe-toi de moi !_ Ordonna la sorcière, toujours piégée au milieu du cercle de cadavres.

Le Capitaine Carriedo lutta contre l'ordre, contre l'ensorcellement, avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve, son regard allant de la femme à l'enfant, roulant des mâchoires, phalanges blanchies autour du manche de sa hallebarde, sans plus se soucier du danois qui s'était déjà détourné de lui pour retourner au plus vite sur l'Indomptable.

 _-Lukas, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!_

 _-Ce n'est pas moi !_ Se défendit le norvégien. _Ils ne m'obéissent plus !_

 _-Reprends le contrôle !_

 _-Que crois-tu que j'essaye de faire ?!_

Lovino avait mal, et peur. Il fixait à tour de rôle l'océan, sous lui, alors qu'il ne savait pas nager, sa main dans laquelle était toujours fiché l'éclat de la fenêtre, et les squelettes au-dessus de lui qui tendaient leurs longs doigts dans sa direction. Il tremblait sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas lâcher prise. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ; non seulement il fatiguait, mais sa main glissait.

Une créature fut alors tirée en arrière et disparut du champ de vision de l'enfant qui ne pouvait entendre que les bruits du corps à corps qui avait lieu, et les propos de son potentiel sauveur, lancés entre deux injures.

 _-Mais est-ce qu'il va finir par casser ce bon Dieu de tibia ?!_

Lorsqu' enfin un « crac » sonore et assez sinistre retentit, l'autre squelette se retourna de lui-même et attaqua l'humain. Lovino ne tenait plus que du bout des doigts. Bientôt, il n'entendit plus que des cris étouffés ; son « sauveur » était en train de se faire de tuer. Son bras crampa alors et il lâcha prise dans un nouveau cri qui se stoppa net quand on lui saisit le poignet. Le souffle court, l'italien vit le Capitaine Carriedo agrippé de sa main libre au bastingage. L'espagnol le fit se balancer d'avant en arrière avant de lancer l'enfant vers le pont. Lovino y atterrit lourdement et put voir l'espagnol remonter à bord à son tour, reprendre sa hallebarde et aller la fracasser sur les crânes des deux squelettes qui tenaient Allistor Kirkland au sol. L'espagnol mit genoux à terre, épuisé, et le britannique se redressa, toussant ; la gorge violacée et une épaule luxée.

 _-Ne me remerciez surtout pas d'avoir risqué ma peau pour vous faire gagner le temps nécessaire à sauver la vie du gamin...,_ grinça le frère du Sanguinaire.

 _-Comment es-tu sorti de ta cellule ?_ Souffla le Terrible.

 _-Les chaînes et la grille ont éclaté. Vous pouvez aller vérifier._

Le Capitaine Carriedo répondit par un gémissement de douleur, en se passant une main sur le visage. Lovino s'approcha de lui, sa main blessée pendante.

 _-Vous avez l'air... d'être redevenu vous-même...,_ hésita-t-il.

L'espagnol leva les yeux vers l'enfant puis regarda vers l'Avisé. Il y avait un cercle de squelettes fracassés, mais personne en son centre.

 _-Elle m'a rendu la liberté quand j'ai eu fini de la débarrasser de ça. Elle a couru vers le bâtiment ennemi. Visiblement, nous avons été pris dans un règlement de comptes entre sorciers._

Un règlement qui se poursuivait dans la cabine du Capitaine de l'Indomptable. La Comtesse et le cadet du Duc se faisaient face, se regardant en chiens de faïence.

 _-Tes petits mercenaires m'ont laissée passer,_ signala la femme.

 _-Je le leur ai ordonné, en effet._

 _-Pourquoi ? Tu t'es découvert une soudaine affection pour moi ? Tu as enfin accepté que Roderich ne serait jamais tien ? Dis-moi, quelle est la suite de ton spectacle stupide ?_ S'enquit-elle, goguenarde.

 _-A la fin, l'un de nous meurt._

 _-Oh, vraiment ?_ S'amusa-t-elle. _Qui donc ?_

 _-Moi._

 _-Quoi ?_ Fit-elle, particulièrement soupçonneuse.

 _-Moi,_ répéta l'autrichien, sortant un fin poignard de sa manche.

[... ... ...]

 _-RODERICH !_ Hurla le cadet Edelstein, sur le pont de l'Indomptable, d'une voix cassée.

Le Duc, qui avait rejoint son flibustier, regarda vers le bâtiment ennemi et sa respiration se bloqua. Son frère s'y trouvait, une main sur son ventre, sa tunique blanche ensanglantée. Il pleurait, se tenant au bastingage.

 _-RODERICH !_ Hurla-t-il encore avant de s'écrouler.

Le Redoutable et le Duc foncèrent sur le navire ennemi, le masque de l'autrichien tombant durant la course. Le Terrible voulut les suivre mais il ne parvenait pas à se relever. Tandis que le Duc se laissait tomber au chevet de son frère, le Capitaine Bonnefoy pointa son épée de sa main valide mais qui n'était pas celle avec laquelle il se battait habituellement vers l'homme en noir.

 _-Laissez mes enfants partir. Immédiatement._

Le Capitaine de l'Indomptable poussa doucement les enfants vers leur père.

 _-Allez-y._

Matthew et Marie coururent s'attacher au flibustier qui lança un regard interrogateur à l'ennemi. Pourquoi abandonner le combat alors qu'il avait clairement l'avantage ? Cependant, comme l'homme semblait vouloir se rendre auprès des Edelstein, il reprit, toujours aussi agressivement.

 _-Ne bougez pas._

 _-Ni mon équipage ni moi-même, ne lui avons fait de mal._

 _-C'est ce que vous dîtes._

 _-Il est en train d'agoniser. Il souffre._

 _-Il n'y a pas que lui._

En effet, le Duc était en pleurs, tenant son frère contre lui. Le cadet avait la tête contre le torse du plus âgé, respirant avec peine. La main de son aîné avait pris le relais de la sienne, appuyant en vain pour tarir le flot de sang. Il papillonnait des yeux, tentant de chasser les ombres qui envahissaient sa vision. Le Duc était sans voix ; regardant, effaré, effondré, la mare de sang s'élargir.

C'est alors que la Comtesse revint sur le pont, un poignard rougi dans la main, et du sang sur la robe. Lorsque le regard du Duc tomba sur elle, elle lâcha l'arme et recula d'un pas.

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est lui qui-..._

 _-Lui ?_ La coupa le Duc dont l'expression d'ahurissement total venait de céder la place à une intense colère.

Il abandonna l'idée d'arrêter l'hémorragie et regarda sa main désormais rouge vif.

 _-Mon frère se vide de son sang et vous avez le culot, après être sortie arme en main, de me dire qu'il l'a voulu ?_

 _-Roderich, écoutez-moi !_ Supplia-t-elle.

 _-SILENCE !_ Rugit-il, dégainant une arme à feu.

Et il tira jusqu'à tomber à cours de balles, puis il baissa le bras, le canon de l'arme encore fumant. Le silence s'abattit sur eux, comme au tout début de la rencontre. Sur l'Avisé, Toris s'était vu son bras brisé par Tino après que le finlandais eut perdu patience. Il leva les yeux vers l'Indomptable ; il n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé. On n'entendait plus que les sanglots du Duc. Tino et Berwald, d'un regard, décidèrent de retourner sur leur vaisseau.

 _-Leo ?_ L'appela le Duc. _Leopold ?_

Mais son frère ne respirait plus.


	35. Chapitre XXXIV

**Chapitre XXXIV**

 _« Je hais les menteurs, les manipulateurs, les comédiens. Je hais les porteurs de masques, les hypocrites. Impossible de savoir qui ils sont, ce qu'ils pensent, et à quoi s'attendre. Mais ce qui me dégoûte le plus, c'est que ce sont ces gens qui écrivent l'histoire. La leur, et celle des autres. Ce sont des égoïstes dénués de la moindre pitié. »_

 _Lukas Bondevik_

Accablé, le Duc resta figé. L'homme en noir marcha alors vers lui tandis que Matthew tenait la main armée de son père pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. Le Capitaine de l'Indomptable s'agenouilla devant les autrichiens et avança les mains.

 _-Ne le... touchez pas,_ ordonna le Duc.

 _-Il va attraper froid si on ne lui met pas de vêtements secs._

 _-Il ne peut_ pas _attraper froid. Il est_ mort _. Il n'attrapera plus jamais froid._

 _-Votre frère n'est pas mort, du moins, il ne l'est plus pour longtemps._

 _-Quel genre de cruel cinglé êtes-vous ?_

 _-Le genre que votre frère a sauvé de la mort._

 _-Taisez-vous._

 _-C'est un sorcier._

 _-Taisez-vous !_

 _-Il ne vous l'a jamais dit de peur que vous le rejetiez._

 _-C'est mon frère, je l'aime !_ Explosa l'autrichien. _Comment pourrais-je jamais le rejeter ?! Mais il est mort et je-..._

Il fut coupé dans une tirade qui s'annonçait longue par une violente toux qui secoua son cadet avant que ce dernier ne se mette à respirer bruyamment, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis le jeune sorcier se redressa, passa les bras autour du cou de son aîné et se serra contre lui. Mu par un pur réflexe, le Duc referma ses bras autour du corps de son cadet, mais sans rien y comprendre.

 _-Maître, je crois qu'il est temps de fournir quelques explications,_ fit l'homme en noir.

 _-Encore... un moment...,_ demanda le cadet Edelstein, d'une voix étouffée.

 _-Maître... vous êtes censé être mort,_ s'efforça-t-il, calmement, de le raisonner.

Le jeune sorcier soupira et se détacha de son frère. Le Capitaine encapuchonné le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cabine, invitant le Duc et le Redoutable à les suivre. Le français hésita mais accepta finalement quand son fils commença à le tirer par la manche. Puis Matthew partit en courant.

 _-Je vais chercher oncle Antonio !_

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le Terrible.

 _-Marie, viens !_ Appela-t-il alors sa sœur.

Mais la petite fille ne voulait pas quitter son père.

 _-Viens !_ Insista-t-il, avant d'ajouter, moqueur. _Poule mouillée..._

La petite fille fronça les sourcils et avança vers lui, aussi menaçante qu'elle le pouvait.

 _-Poule mouillée toi-même !_

Et les deux enfants sortirent en se courant après. Le Capitaine Bonnefoy était sidéré.

 _-Je pensais les trouver terrifiés..._

 _-Ils l'étaient lorsque nous avons rencontré le navire anglais auquel nous les avons repris,_ déclara l'homme en noir. _Ils l'étaient de nous aussi, au début. Puis Matthew a vu mon visage. Après que je lui aie expliqué ce que vous n'allez pas tarder à entendre, il s'est montré particulièrement coopératif, mais il était convaincu que tu étais mort, Antonio. Nous avons été surpris._

 _-De un, de quel droit me tutoyez-vous ? De deux, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos pirouettes,_ gronda l'espagnol.

Le Capitaine de l'Indomptable laissa échapper ce qui semblait être un rire.

 _-Ton abominable caractère ne s'est pas arrangé,_ dit-il, en retirant sa capuche et en dévoilant ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges. _Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le français dut se rattraper au Capitaine Carriedo.

 _-Le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé,_ répéta le Capitaine Bonnefoy.

L'espagnol se mit à crier, le pointant du doigt.

 _-Tu es mort !_ -il pointa ensuite le cadet Edelstein- _Il est mort ! Alors comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez en vie ?!_

 _-Je suis un sorcier,_ répondit le frère du Duc, enroulé dans une couverture. _Je ne pourrai jamais mourir que de vieillesse, et je peux ramener les morts à la vie. Sur le chemin de la Sicile, j'ai trouvé le corps de Fantôme, et j'ai usé de mes pouvoirs sur lui._

 _-Je suis donc tout naturellement resté à son service._

 _-Quand j'ai reçu la lettre disant qu'Elizabeta avait été renvoyée, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle viendrait passer sa colère sur moi ; j'ai donc fui avec Fantôme et l'équipage qu'il avait composé sous mon ordre._

 _-Tu veux dire... Que c'est elle qui a fait brûler l'hôpital et tué tous ses occupants ?_ Demanda le Duc, le regard dans le vague, la voix comme un souffle.

 _-De dépit de ne m'avoir eu moi, oui. Elle me haïssait._

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que j'étais un obstacle entre elle et toi ; nous étions proches et cela minimisait l'effet de ses enchantements sur toi. Tu crois avoir pris la décision de m'envoyer loin, mais en réalité, c'était la sienne. Elle a dû me croire responsable de ta décision de la renvoyer ; les sorciers ignorent toute la mesure des pouvoirs des uns ou des autres. Elle a dû m'en croire capable._

Le Duc essuya mécaniquement sa main couverte de sang séché.

 _-Elle était ma fiancée... Comment ai-je pu... ?_

 _-La demander en mariage ou bien la tuer ?_ L'enfonça le Terrible. _Tsss... quand je pense que je la traitais de sorcière pour la forme... Si on m'avait dit qu'elle l'était réellement..._

Le Duc, assis sur une chaise, semblait ne plus pouvoir en supporter davantage, pourtant il ne dit rien. C'est le Capitaine Bonnefoy qui reprit.

 _-Une seconde, d'où émanait la rançon ? Et pourquoi toute cette mise en scène, avec Matthew et Marie ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir lancé des pour-parler, plutôt qu'un combat ?_

 _-J'imagine qu'Elizabeta comptait mettre mon assassinat sur l'impatience de mes geôliers quant à la réception de l'argent. Je suppose qu'elle a dû mettre une somme astronomique pour être certaine que Roderich serait incapable de la réunir ; elle ne devait pas avoir pensé qu'il irait trouver l'aide d'un ancien ennemi, et encore moins qu'elle le retrouverait à un moment comme celui-ci. Quant à la 'mise en scène', comme vous l'appelez, je vous l'ai dit ; les sorciers ignorent toute la mesure des pouvoir des uns ou des autres. Je ne savais pas qui elle avait ensorcelé, ni jusqu'à quel point ; je ne pouvais faire confiance à aucun d'entre vous._

L'espagnol grogna et un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du prussien. Le Capitaine Carriedo le remarqua et le fusilla du regard.

 _-Ne te fous pas de moi, Gilbert. Je me suis peut-être retrouvé sous les ordres d'une sorcière, mais il a fallu qu'elle m'ensorcelle. En ce qui te concerne, je te signale que ton fils grandit sans toi et que ça ne semble pas te chagriner plus que ça._

 _-Il ne s'écoule pas un jour sans que je pense à Ludwig...,_ répliqua l'albinos, le regard tranchant. _Mais je suis convaincu qu'il va bien ; après tout, l'un de vous deux a dû le prendre avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

Les deux amis se crispèrent et le Capitaine de l'Indomptable le remarqua.

 _-Francis... Antonio... Qu'est-il arrivé ?_

Sur le pont, Matthew et Marie se figèrent lorsque le ton monta subitement dans la cabine du Capitaine. Puis le garçon haussa les épaules ; ce n'était jamais tout rose entre son père et ses oncles. Il sourit ; il était heureux que sa famille soit de nouveau au complet, lui qui avait cru que ce ne serait plus jamais le cas. Enfin... au complet... dans la mesure où un frère qu'il n'avait jamais vu s'était évanoui dans la nature. La main de sa sœur lui atterrit alors sur le front.

 _-Touché ! C'est toi le chat !_

Il se mit à courir après elle ; la règle était qu'ils pouvaient se percher n'importe où, mais pas sur les canons ni les barils de poudre, pour éviter les accidents. Marie se retourna brièvement ; son frère se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle et il n'y avait pratiquement rien sur le pont qui put lui servir de perchoir. Alors son instinct de survie parla pour elle et elle s'agrippa à la première chose qui lui passa devant le nez.

 _-Perchée ! Cabane !_ Cria-t-elle, essoufflée mais victorieuse.

Alors que les hommes dans la cabine finissaient juste de mettre les choses au clair les uns avec les autres ; la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur le danois et d'un mouvement vif, le prussien remit sa capuche.

 _-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut lui dire de descendre ?_

Chacun baissa les yeux vers la fillette accrochée à la jambe du nordique qui paraissait fermement décidée à ne pas bouger.

 _-Cabane !_ Dit-elle pour toute défense.

Le Capitaine Carriedo haussa un sourcil et le Capitaine Bonnefoy répondit à Mathias, très sérieusement ;

 _-Eh bien, elle est en cabane. Je ne peux rien faire._

Avant même que le danois ait pu protester, son Capitaine le repoussa et ferma la porte. Il soupira et remit son visage à découvert. Alors le Terrible, demanda, sur un ton neutre.

 _-Donc c'est décidé ? Tu ne veux pas revenir ?_

 _-Comment veux-tu que j'explique au gouvernement que je suis en vie, et comment ? Cela attirerait des ennuis à mon maître, et si je mentais pour le protéger, je serais jugé pour désertion._

 _-Comme tu voudras. Dernière question,_ dit-il en se tournant vers le cadet Edelstein. _Pourquoi Hedervary t'a-t-elle tué pratiquement devant ton frère ? C'était complètement idiot._

 _-Si je n'étais pas sorti pour montrer que j'étais vivant, elle aurait pu faire croire qu'elle avait trouvé mon corps dans la cabine et tenté de me sauver. Moi mort, ç'aurait été sa parole contre celle de mercenaires._

 _-Je vois. Eh bien, je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir ; je vais retourner sur le Providence._

S'arrêtant devant le prussien qui bloquait la porte, les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment sans parler, puis ils sourirent et s'étreignirent.

 _-C'est bon de te revoir ; mais la prochaine fois que tu ne meurs pas vraiment, fais-le moi savoir ou nos retrouvailles ne seront pas si paisibles,_ prévint l'espagnol.

 _-J'en prends note._

Puis se fut au tour du français de saluer son ami.

 _-Tu es plus jeune, tu dois mourir après moi._

 _-Je t'enterrerai et je danserai sur ta tombe._

 _-J'aime les valses._

 _-Va pour une valse, alors._

Le Terrible et le Redoutable sortirent, emmenant au passage Matthew et Marie avec eux, au plus grand soulagement de Mathias. Mais durant le temps qu'ils avaient passé sur l'Indomptable, Lovino s'était rendu sur l'Avisé pour s'occuper des deux chevaliers et Allistor avait rejoint le Queen Mary, entrant dans la cabine du Capitaine où se trouvait Peter.

 _-C'est Allistor,_ s'annonça-t-il.

L'enfant ne bougea pas ; l'adulte s'en rapprocha.

 _-Tu te souviens de moi ?_

 _-..._

 _-Peter._

 _-..._

 _-Ton père devait mourir._

 _-..._

 _-Tu ne peux en vouloir à personne pour ça._

 _-..._

 _-Personne ne te fera de mal. Le Redoutable te protège._

 _-..._

 _-Peter, parle-moi._

 _-..._

 _-Hem... Arthur était mon frère._

Peter sembla reprendre vie et fixa son regard sur Allistor.

 _-Je ne suis qu'un bâtard,_ tempéra l'homme, gêné. _Enfin... Je reste ton oncle._

Le regard plein d'espoir que lui lança l'enfant le fit frissonner.

 _-Je ne peux pas te garder, t'élever, ou je ne sais quoi ! Je ne suis ni un père, ni un tuteur ou... peu importe. Je suis ton oncle, c'est un fait, mais je ne saurai pas..._ -il se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots- _... faire ce qu'il faut. Et puis, je compte bien rester sur le Providence, et le Terrible ne voudra jamais de toi. Le Capitaine Bonnefoy te traitera bien, lui. Et il a des enfants dans tes âges ; tu pourras jouer avec, et faire des choses que les enfants font... Je veux que tu restes avec le Redoutable, d'accord ?_

Peter sembla déçu mais ne protesta pas. L'adulte tourna les talons, et sortit. Il venait de retourner sur le Providence quand il entendit Peter crier, sur le pont du Queen.

 _-Vous viendrez me voir, parfois ?!_

Il lui fit signe.

 _-Oui, oui ! Si tu veux !_

Et ajouta, plus bas, railleur.

 _-« Capitaine, voulez-vous bien, non seulement me laisser en vie, mais aussi me permettre d'aller voir mon neveu de temps en temps en France ? Vous seriez bien aimable. »_

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se massant l'épaule que Lovino lui avait remis en place.

 _-Gamin naïf._

Ainsi, lorsque l'espagnol et le français revinrent chacun sur leur navire, le Redoutable fut soulagé de voir que le britannique avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole et le Terrible attendit que l'italien revienne pour jeter un œil à sa main blessée, maladroitement recousue.

 _-Je ne pouvais pas le faire seul ; Allistor l'a fait pour moi,_ expliqua l'enfant. _Je dois aller sur le Queen Mary ; le bandage au poignet du Capitaine Bonnefoy est fait à la va-vite. Il faut s'en occuper._

Sur l'Indomptable, le Capitaine avait laissé les deux frères seul à seul, et s'était retrouvé face au regard assassin de Lukas.

 _-L'air de rien, une armée de morts est un peu fatigante à tenir. Vais-je devoir les garder encore longtemps ?_

 _-Non. Lâche prise._

Aussitôt, les cadavres partirent en poussière et Lukas se laissa choir contre le grand mat. Peu après, le Duc sortit à son tour et tendit une main au Capitaine.

 _-Je laisse mon frère à votre protection. Cela ne m'enchante pas, mais c'est ce qu'il veut._

Le prussien serra la main tendue.

 _-Je suis à ses ordres._

 _-Et le Redoutable aux miens. Faillez à votre tâche et je l'envoie vous tuer._


	36. Chapitre XXXV

**Chapitre XXXV**

 _« Les humains parlent des anges comme de gardiens, et des démons comme de bourreaux. La vérité, c'est que les anges ne font que se protéger eux, ainsi qu'une unique autre personne, et sont ouvertement opposés aux sorciers, tandis que les démons, eux, restent la plupart du temps les bras croisés, simples observateurs, sans se préoccuper de ce qui est bien ou mal. Ils se moquent d'avoir affaire à un humain, un ange, ou un sorcier. Ils n'ont pas de ligne de conduite, ni de logique. Ils sont, vont, font, sans particulière raison. »_

 _Capitaine Kiku Honda_

La peau blanche, presque lumineuse, les cheveux et les ongles noirs, les yeux rouges comme le sang frais, et surtout ces deux cornes dorées distordues ; le britannique fixait, étourdi, ce qui était vraisemblablement le Capitaine Honda mais qui était pourtant si différent du japonais. Ce dernier avait échangé son uniforme contre un kimono de couleur sombre qui laissait une large partie du haut de son corps nu. Hypnotisé, l'anglais leva une main, glissant ses doigts sur l'une des cornes où des bourgeons naissaient, fleurissaient puis fanaient. Le Capitaine Honda pencha légèrement la tête pour permettre à l'autre homme de venir éprouver le pointu de la corne qui s'avéra être légèrement arrondi.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce aux portes en carrés de papier, les quelques rayons solaires qui passaient au travers heurtaient des mobiles de pierres précieuses. Tout, autour d'eux, brillait. Chaque chose ; meubles, objets, tapisseries... était sertie d'or, de diamants, de joyaux. De l'encens à l'odeur entêtante brûlait et l'on entendait un bambou taper régulièrement contre une pierre à l'extérieur, dans un léger bruit d'eau. Le blond laissa retomber son bras et voulut se redresser mais une main glacée se posa sur son torse pour l'en empêcher. Le froid soudain qui l'étreignit éclaircit son esprit. Il se rendit compte que le sol était couvert de pièces d'or et d'argent, ce qui était certes beau, mais loin d'être agréable.

Pourtant, de toute la scène, ce qu'il trouvait le plus étrange était le sourire, certes fin, presque imperceptible, mais tout de même présent, qu'arborait le japonais. Il n'y avait ni orgueil, ni moquerie. C'était quelque chose de sincère ; d'apaisé et d'apaisant. Cela tranchait d'avec le regard sanguin transperçant. Une nouvelle fleur, une rose rouge, s'épanouit sur l'une des cornes et l'anglais la cueillit. La fleur, aussitôt, se cristallisa. Il frissonna, et murmura ;

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu es ?..._

De sa main libre, le Capitaine Honda prit la fleur et la déposa sur le lit de pièces.

 _-Un démon._

Le britannique hocha négativement la tête, faisant teinter sa couche. Un instant, une fraction de seconde, le sourire du japonais fut si grand qu'il en découvrit ses dents, puis il retrouva toute sa mesure.

 _-Il y a ce que nous sommes et ce que les humains croient que nous sommes. Il y a un monde entre les deux._

Des pétales ne cessaient de tomber des fleurs qui fanaient sur les cornes. L'humain se contraignit à lâcher des yeux le phénomène et regarder autour de lui.

 _-Quel est cet endroit ?_

 _-Mon antre._

 _-Ton antre ?_

 _-Oui. Une chambre dont moi seul choisis ce qui y entre et ce qui en sort. Ne peuvent la voir que ceux à qui je le permets. Une bulle qui ne pourrait exister sans moi. Un lieu par dessus un autre. Une surcouche, une seconde réalité. J'y amasse les choses auxquelles je tiens._

 _-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

Le japonais se pencha sur son visage, glissant sa langue sur les lèvres de l'anglais avant d'y appliquer un baiser, puis de reprendre sa position initiale.

 _-Vous m'en voulez de vous avoir laissé chez vous, mourant ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Vengeance. Je ne suis pas Pénélope et je ne supportais pas de la voir dans vos yeux lorsque vous me regardiez. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le poison qui vous a tué._

 _-Qui m'a tué ?_ Répéta le britannique, incrédule, avant de se souvenir.

Il plaqua une main à l'endroit où la lame du Redoutable l'avait transpercé mais la main du Capitaine Honda s'y trouvait déjà. Le blond haletait.

 _-Je suis... Je suis... Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve..._

 _-Calmez-vous. Vous êtes en vie, et vous ne trouverez pas de blessure._

 _-Non... Non, je suis mort. Je m'en souviens._

De son autre main, le japonais vint lui caresser les cheveux.

 _-Chut ; je sais bien comme cela doit être perturbant pour vous... Mais la douleur ne peut être ressentie dans un rêve._

 _-La douleur ?_ Eut-il tout juste le temps de demander avant qu'une gifle cuisante ne s'abatte sur lui.

Il en eut le souffle coupé un bref instant, puis la colère le submergea et il se redressa brusquement, repoussant son agresseur. Il plaqua le démon par terre, faisant voler pièces et pétales.

 _-Qui crois-tu défier ? Humain, démon, peu m'importe ! Je ne me laisserai pas humilier !_

 _-Ah ! Oui !_ Cria le Capitaine Honda en retour.

Le démon prit le visage de l'humain, le tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser, emprisonnant de ses jambes la taille du britannique. Ce dernier rendit le baiser un moment avant de le rompre brutalement et de saisir les poignets du japonais, les plaquant de chaque côté de sa tête. Les deux hommes se fixèrent puis le Capitaine Kirkland souffla ;

 _-Comment m'as-tu ramené ?_

Le Capitaine Honda dégagea l'une de ses mains et posa un doigt sur sa bouche. L'humain fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

 _-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?_

Comme l'autre ne répondait pas, l'anglais se redressa et observa plus attentivement le décor, tentant de trouver des indices qui pourraient l'aider à deviner, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la tanière d'une pie voleuse avec des goûts de luxe ; car le démon ne se contentait pas simplement de choses brillantes, il fallait visiblement qu'elles aient de la valeur. C'est alors qu'il reconnut le symbole sur une des pièces.

 _-Elle est censée être en bronze... Pourquoi est-elle en or ?_ S'interrogea-t-il lui-même.

C'était idiot ; si le symbole n'était pas tapé dans la bonne matière, la pièce ne valait rien ; personne n'aurait donc fait une chose pareille volontairement. A moins, se dit-il, en se rappelant les livres étranges qui remplissaient la bibliothèque de sa mère, qu'elle n'ait été en bronze avant d'être changée en or.

 _-Tu as trouvé la pierre philosophale..._ , réalisa-t-il sans savoir s'il ressentait de l'admiration ou de l'envie.

Puis son regard se posa sur la rose rouge cristallisée. L'humain tendit la main pour l'attraper mais le démon l'en empêcha, entre-croisant leurs doigts. Le Capitaine Kirkland s'intéressa encore aux cornes de l'asiatique. Dorées. Hypnotiques. Tentatrices.

 _-Tu as_ assimilé _la pierre philosophale..._

Encore une fois, la vision fugitive d'un grand sourire s'imposa l'espace d'un battement de cils.

 _-Elle irradiait,_ expliqua le Capitaine Honda.

[... ... ...]

L'enfant remit une pièce en jeu.

 _-Pourvu que l'intrigue n'en soit que plus palpitante._


	37. Chapitre XXXVI

**Chapitre XXXVI**

 _« Certains naissent avec le pouvoir de changer le monde mais ne font rien. D'autres voudraient agir mais leur pouvoir ne vaut rien. Un jour, un démon m'a appelé 'enchanteur'. »_

 _Capitaine Yao Wang_

Le Capitaine Wang pouvait se vanter d'avoir la plus grande et la plus puissante flotte au monde. Il pouvait aussi s'enorgueillir d'une écrasante beauté. Néanmoins, nul ne savait, sauf quelques rares personnes -deux, pour être exacte- d'où il venait, quelle était son histoire. Il était apparu, un jour, et avait conquis les mers d'Asie. Le chinois parlait peu, et ce silence borné, conjugué au mystère l'entourant, lui avait valu le surnom de « Mystique ». Ce dernier, pourtant, manquait de justesse. Le Capitaine Wang ne croyait pas aux dieux, mais aux étoiles et aux constellations. Toutefois, il fallait avouer que « le Mystique » sonnait bien mieux que « l'Astronome » ou « l'Astrologue ».

Le Mystique, donc, n'avait que deux proches ; le Capitaine Kiku Honda, qu'il connaissait depuis des années, et son maître, depuis bien moins longtemps. Le chinois avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance enfermé dans le Palais Interdit ; sa mère était la maîtresse de l'Empereur et il n'avait jamais parlé ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Il n'avait pas d'ami ; passant ses journées à regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il voyait au loin l'ombre des hauts murs d'enceinte, sans savoir comment était l'extérieur. Il sortait parfois se promener dans les jardins, mais les gens du palais le regardaient avec hargne, lui, le bâtard. Ils s'imaginaient bien sûr qu'il fomenterait un jour un complot pour prendre le trône au prince légitime.

Malgré cela, il n'était pas seul. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Longtemps, il avait craint cette présence, cette créature qui ne le lâchait jamais des yeux. Ces crocs aiguisés, ces griffes acérées, ces cornes pointues... Long de plusieurs mètres, un dragon l'accompagnait depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Il en avait pleuré, fait d'abominables cauchemars, tenté d'en parler... On lui avait répondu de ne pas plaisanter avec le sacré. Et à force de toujours recevoir cette réponse colérique ou dédaigneuse, il s'était tu.

Quelques années plus tard, il avait cessé d'avoir peur. Après avoir fait tomber une orbe rouge qu'il gardait, non pas pour sa valeur mais parce qu'il la trouvait belle, il l'avait vue rouler vers le dragon et elle avait arrêté sa course juste devant ce dernier. Alors le reptile l'avait attrapée, s'était approché de l'humain encore enfant, et la lui avait tendue. Pour rien au monde le chinois n'aurait alors approché sa main de la patte griffue. Il avait secoué la tête de droite à gauche, pâle, avant de bredouiller ;

 _-G-... Garde-la ! Je t-te la d-donne !_

Le dragon avait regardé l'orbe, puis l'humain, avant de retourner dans son coin de chambre. Depuis, il n'avait jamais lâché l'orbe. Quoi qu'il en soit, le lendemain de cet événement, celui qui deviendrait le Capitaine Wang avait compris que cette bête ne lui voulait pas de mal.

C'était alors produit un déclic, et il s'était mis à voir « les autres ». Dragons, moutons, coqs, et autres animaux du zodiaque chinois ; tous suivaient un être humain. Alors âgé de huit ans, Yao Wang avait fait le lien entre son année de naissance, celle du dragon, et la créature à ses côtés. Plus tard, en rencontrant des occidentaux, il verrait parfois des taureaux, des lions, et autres signes du zodiaque de l'Ouest, tels que le sagittaire, et s'étonnerait de voir nager des poissons dans des étendues d'eau imaginaires. Ces créatures ne parlaient pas, ni avec leur humain, ni entre elles. Elles étaient immatérielles et si son dragon avait pu saisir l'orbe, avait-il conclu, c'était uniquement parce que lui-même était le seul à pouvoir voir ces bêtes.

Ainsi, le futur seigneur des eaux d'Asie avait grandi, étudiant « seul » au fond de la bibliothèque, s'entraînant « seul » dans la salle d'armes, parcourant les jardins et longeant le mur d'enceinte, les yeux de son dragon toujours posés sur lui. Il ne demandait rien à personne et on ne lui demandait rien en retour. Mais il devenait plus beau chaque jour, et à quinze ans, on se retournait sur son passage. Un jour, alors qu'il se baladait dans les jardins, un groupe de jeunes filles l'avaient arrêté. Elles s'étaient chuchotées des choses, sourire aux lèvres, avant que l'une d'elle ne se décide à avancer vers lui, les autres gloussant derrière.

 _-Bonjour._

Il l'avait fixée, sans trop comprendre, ne se souvenant plus de la dernière fois où on lui avait adressé la parole.

 _-Bonjour,_ avait-il répondu, l'air incertain.

La fille avait rougi furieusement, caché son visage derrière un éventail et rejoint ses amies en courant. Le jeune homme avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur et jeté un regard à son dragon qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement. Depuis ce jour quand il avait huit ans, l'humain n'avait plus obtenu aucun échange avec le reptile. Enfin... Il avait repris sa route vers l'enceinte, marchant près d'elle comme à son habitude, quand soudain, on lui était tombé dessus. Il s'était retrouvé face contre terre, quelqu'un couché sur lui. Lorsque le poids s'était retiré, il s'était assis, se massant le poignet et s'était retrouvé face à un être humain qui... n'y ressemblait pas tant. Ce n'était qu'un enfant ; mais visiblement... un enfant d'une autre espèce.

 _-Qu'est-ce que... ?_

 _-Je peux avoir ton bracelet ?_ Avait demandé l'intrus.

 _-Mon bracelet ?_

 _-Oui. Il brille. Il est en or, non ? Je peux l'avoir ?_

Le chinois avait retiré l'anneau à son poignet et l'avait tendu à la créature qui s'en était saisie, l'observant attentivement.

 _-Tu les vois ?_ L'avait-elle alors interrogé.

 _-Comment ?_

 _-Mes cornes, tu les vois, non ?_

Il avait dégluti avec peine.

 _-Tu es... une sorte de monstre ?_

 _-Un démon._

 _-Ah..._

 _-..._

 _-Tu es venu... me tuer ?_

 _-Non. J'ai juste entendu dire que ce palais avait beaucoup de choses précieuses. Je suis venu voir._

 _-Tu as escaladé l'enceinte ?_

 _-Oui._

Le chinois avait levé les yeux pour regarder le haut du mur. C'était possible, mais il fallait être sacrément agile, et motivé.

 _-Tu es le premier humain que je rencontre qui peut me voir tel que je suis alors que je porte mon apparence humaine,_ avait alors signalé le démon.

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Les autres humains ne verraient pas les cornes. Et ma peau et mes yeux ne seraient pas de cette couleur pour eux. Tu vois à travers mon masque._

Un maigre espoir était alors né chez l'adolescent.

 _-Tu vois mon dragon ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Ah..._

 _-Les enchanteurs voient tout. Les autres beaucoup moins. Moi, je suis un démon ; je ne vois que des choses de démon._

 _-Donc... Je suis un « enchanteur » ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Et à quoi cela me sert-il ?_

 _-A rien. Tu vois. C'est tout. Tu as les yeux de l'enchanteur ; il te faudrait l'oreille et la voix pour que tu puisses t'en servir._

 _-Comment est-ce qu'il faut faire ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas un enchanteur._

 _-Ah..._

Le démon avait fait glisser le bracelet sur sa corne droite et l'enchanteur avait de nouveau regardé le haut de l'enceinte.

 _-Agile et motivé...,_ avait-il marmonné, pensif.

Puis il s'était levé et avait commencé son ascension. L'intrus l'avait rejoint.

 _-Je m'appelle Kiku Honda. Je suis né là où le soleil se lève._

 _-Yao Wang. Je croyais que tu voulais voir les richesses du palais._

 _-J'ai trouvé mieux._

 _-Flatteur._

Après plusieurs mètres d'escalade, alors que les deux garçons étaient rendus à peu près à la moitié du mur, le dragon s'était envolé et était allé se poser tout en haut. Le chinois avait grommelé.

 _-Tu ne pouvais bien sûr pas me prendre sur ton dos, stupide lézard..._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle._

 _-..._

 _-Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire._


	38. Chapitre XXXVII

**Chapitre XXXVII**

 _« Une femme m'a dit qu'elle était ma mère ; elle a menti. J'ai pardonné. Un homme m'a dit qu'il me protégerait ; il a menti. J'ai pardonné. J'ai épousé un garçon qui m'a dit qu'il reviendrait ; il a menti. C'en est assez. »_

 _Fils de Venise, Feliciano Vargas_

Momma never told me how to love.

 _Maman ne m'a jamais dit comment aimer._

Daddy never told me how to feel.

 _Papa ne m'a jamais dit comment ressentir._

Sept ans s'étaient écoulés. Feliciano avait grandi et cessé de pleurer. Ludwig ne reviendrait pas. Il s'était fait une raison. Peut-être était-il mort, peut-être l'avait-il abandonné. Peu importait, au final ; le résultat était le même et il n'était pas surprenant. L'italien continuait de servir à la grange, devenue vaste ferme, portant toujours ses robes froufrouteuses et ses tabliers immaculés. Comme il avait mué, il évitait de parler, ainsi, les rares voyageurs passant par là le prenaient toujours pour une fille, orpheline recueillie par le couple et ne parlant pas la langue.

Constamment perdu dans ses pensées, il avait toujours un air triste ou nostalgique sur le visage. Pendant que le couple travaillait dans les champs ou prenait soin du bétail, Feliciano s'occupait de l'intendance ; cousant, réparant, nettoyant, cuisinant. Si jamais le soir il avait le temps, il dessinait, et en sept ans, il avait accumulé tant de dessins qu'ils remplissaient désormais un coffre de taille moyenne. La plupart était des portraits. Du Duc, de la Comtesse, de son frère, de l'allemand. Quatre personnes qui avaient compté pour lui. Quatre personnes qu'il avait perdues.

Momma never told me how to touch.

 _Maman ne m'a jamais dit comment toucher._

Daddy never showed me how to heal !

 _Papa ne m'a jamais_ _dit_ _comment se soigner !_

L'italien se sentait seul. Souvent, il s'éveillait la nuit ; sa famille le pensait mort. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de prendre le chemin du palais autrichien et de s'y présenter pour retrouver ses « parents » ? Son amertume, sans doute. Le Duc ne l'avait jamais vraiment traité comme son enfant, quant à la Comtesse... elle avait beau l'avoir aimé et chéri, Feliciano ne lui avait jamais, _jamais_ , accordé sa confiance, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Toutefois, il savait la gratitude qu'il était censé avoir à son égard et avait joué le jeu.

Ainsi, il était inutile de retourner au palais du Duc, mais dans ce cas, il pouvait encore se rendre chez le Capitaine Carriedo, pour retrouver son frère. Après tout, il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour lui indiquer le chemin. Même s'il savait que Ludwig était passé sous la tutelle du Capitaine Bonnefoy parce que la fortune de l'espagnol avait tourné après une attaque du Sanguinaire, il se disait qu'en sept ans, un pirate comme le Terrible était bien parvenu à se refaire. Mais il était un faible ; il se ferait forcément blesser, voire tuer par des bandits sur le chemin. Alors il restait à la ferme et dessinait à la lueur des chandelles.

I've walked alone, broken, emotionally frozen...

 _J'ai marché seul, brisé,_ _émotionnellement_ _gelé_ _._ _.._

Getting it on, getting it wrong...

 _Obtenir ça et l'obtenir mal..._

Il arrivait qu'un voyageur reste dormir, de temps en temps, et un jour, alors que Feliciano apportait à un homme de quoi manger, l'adulte avait tiré sur le nœud de son tablier qui était tombé. Alors qu'il se penchait pour le ramasser, l'italien avait senti une main se poser sur ses fesses. Il s'était redressé d'un coup, raide comme un piquet, son tablier serré contre lui. L'homme avait ricané.

 _-Elle est mignonne, votre petite,_ avait-il dit à l'adresse de la fermière qui venait juste d'entrer.

Elle demeura muette, et l'homme ajouta.

 _-C'est combien pour le supplément ?_

La femme et l'italien pâlirent. Le fermier entra à son tour, l'air furieux.

 _-Feli' ! File dans ta chambre !_

Feliciano ne s'était pas fait prier et avait décampé ; mais la dispute houleuse qui avait eu lieu entre les deux hommes avait fait trembler les murs pendant de longues minutes.

Momma never set a good example.

 _Maman n'a jamais été un bon exemple._

Daddy never held mommas hand.

 _Papa n'a jamais tenu la main de mama_ _n._

Feliciano avait gardé un souvenir amer de cette soirée où il avait été incapable de se défendre lui-même, pourtant, il aurait voulu être capable de se retourner, d'enfoncer son poing dans la figure de son agresseur et de crier qu'il était déjà marié, exhibant la bague d'or pur incrusté de diamants qu'il gardait dans une poche de son tablier. Mais au lieu de cela, il était resté figé, les larmes aux yeux.

A présent, il prenait garde à reculer de quelques pas avant de tourner le dos aux inconnus. Mais il allait découvrir le soir même qu'une méfiance claire ne suffisait parfois pas à freiner les ardeurs de certains. Ce soir là, il devait nourrir un voyageur. Le couple était encore dehors, l'homme avec le bétail, la femme à préparer une couchette dans la grange. Il pleuvait à verse. Comme à son habitude, il recula après avoir déposé l'assiette devant l'homme. Mais ce dernier repoussa son plat, se leva et l'attrapa par le bras. Encore une fois tétanisé, Feliciano ne put se défendre. Il ne commença à se débattre qu'après que l'homme l'ait couché à plat ventre sur la table, lui tenant les mains dans le dos d'une poigne de fer, et ait commencé à glisser une main avide sous ses jupons.

Momma always had everything to handle.

 _Maman_ _a toujours tout eu à gérer_ _._

Daddy never stood up like a man !

 _Papa ne s'est jamais conduit comme un homme !_

Un autre voyageur entra alors, trempé jusqu'aux os.

 _-Excusez-moi, je cherche un abri pour cette n-..._

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, se figeant devant la scène. Feliciano pleurait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, donnant de faibles coups d'épaules dans l'espoir de dégager ses poignets.

 _-Mais... Mais lâchez-la, enfin !_ S'écria le nouveau venu en se précipitant vers Feliciano et l'autre homme.

 _-Tout doux, mon gars ! On peut partager si tu v-... !_

Il fut coupé dans sa proposition quand le nouvel arrivent le saisit au visage et lui fracassa le crâne contre un mur. L'agresseur s'effondra, inconscient. L'italien descendit de la table, tremblant. Son sauveur attrapa un tabouret et le poussa vers lui.

 _-Asseyez-vous._

Feliciano se laissa tomber sur le tabouret. D'une main affolée, il alla chercher sa bague dans sa poche et la ramena contre son cœur.

I've walked alone, hoping, just barely coping,

 _J'ai marché seul, espérant, faisant juste face,_

Getting it on, getting it wrong...

 _Obtenir ça et l'obtenir mal..._

L'adulte posa genoux à terre.

 _-Vous êtes fiancée ? Mariée ? Il habite ici ? Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?_

L'italien ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas parler, sinon, l'autre verrait clairement qu'il était un homme.

 _-Vous êtes sous le choc ; c'est normal._

Puis son sauveur sembla remarquer ses traits méditerranéens.

 _-Vous parlez l'autrichien, au moins ?_

Comme Feliciano gardait toujours le silence, l'adulte reprit en italien.

 _-Et là ; vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?_

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il entendait parler dans sa langue natale. Il fondit en larmes, laissant jaillir le timbre masculin de sa voix.

It's hard to talk, see whats deep inside...

 _C'est dur de parler,_ _d_ _e voir_ _c_ _e que j'ai au plus profond de moi..._

It's hard to tell the truth, when you've always lied...

 _C'est dur de dire la vérité,_ _q_ _uand tu mens tout le temps..._

L'étranger demeura un moment silencieux puis il attrapa le visage de Feliciano entre ses mains, l'obligeant à redresser la tête. Le jeune homme hoqueta de surprise, la peur commençant à le reprendre. Enfoncé dans sa cape, l'apparence de l'adulte lui était dissimulée. Alors, l'homme s'enquit ;

 _-Feliciano ?_

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. Il allait demander à l'inconnu comment il connaissait son nom quand son sauveur le lâcha pour rejeter sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant une peau légèrement ridée, tannée par le soleil du Sud, des cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de Lovino, mais légèrement bouclés comme les siens. La même mèche rebelle largement incurvée, et l'exacte même teinte d'iris que celle de Feliciano et de son jumeau. L'homme retira son manteau, et l'essora machinalement.

 _-Oh... Tu ne te souviens certainement pas de moi ; nous ne nous sommes pas vus souvent, et ton frère et toi étiez encore si jeunes... Je suis Caesar ; ton grand-père maternel. Est-ce que Lovino est ici aussi ?_

Feliciano hocha négativement la tête et Caesar perdit le sourire qui commençait à poindre sur ses lèvres.

How do you love someone, without getting hurt ?

 _Comment aime-_ _t-on_ _quelqu'un, sans être blessé ?_

How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt ?

 _Comment aime-_ _t-on_ _quelqu'un sans ramper dans la boue ?_

Lorsque le jeune homme fut remis du choc, il expliqua à son grand-père ce qui lui était arrivé depuis que la hongroise les avait recueillis, son frère et lui, tandis que l'adulte faisait sécher son manteau au coin du feu et mangeait le repas qui avait été servi à l'autre homme, ce dernier étant toujours évanoui. Quand Feliciano eut terminé son récit, Caesar reposa sa cuillère, l'air sombre, avant qu'un sourire peiné n'étire ses lèvres.

 _-Lisa-Rosa, ta mère, était très belle. C'était une bonne fille ; douce, intelligente, et très croyante. Elle vous aimait, ton frère et toi, au-delà des mots. Ton père était un homme bien, lui aussi. Droit, fort... Ce que la Comtesse t'a raconté est faux. Tes parents sont morts, oui, mais ce n'était pas un accident. La vérité, c'est qu'ils ont été assassinés. J'étais en campagne, à ce moment ; je n'ai su pour leur mort qu'à mon retour. Je vous ai cherchés, Lovino et toi, toutes les années qui ont suivi. J'ai retourné l'Italie entière... Je suis un idiot... Jamais l'idée que le meurtre et l'enlèvement puissent être l'œuvre d'un étranger ne m'a effleuré._

Feliciano ne dit rien, serrant fort sa bague dans ses mains. Il comprenait mieux d'où lui venait son manque de confiance envers la hongroise. Elle avait tué ses parents et l'avait enlevé, lui, ainsi que son frère.

How do you love someone, and make it last ?

 _Comment aime_ _r_ _quelqu'un, et faire durer_ _[_ _cet amour_ _] ?_

How do you love someone, without shrinking on the past ?

 _Comment a_ _imer_ _quelqu'un, sans recul sur le passé ?_

Se décidant à enfiler son anneau, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son grand-père.

 _-Ça ne vous gêne pas ? Que j'ai épousé un autre homme, je veux dire... Ce n'est pas censé être contre-nature ? Un péché, ou que sais-je ?_

Caesar haussa les épaules.

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que le dieu que tu rejoindras quand tu mourras pensera de toi ; mais ce n'est pas à moi de faire la loi sur Terre. S'il doit te punir, il te punira. Si cela lui convient, il ne te fera rien. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour asseoir sa puissance ou son autorité. Je pense que ceux qui font la morale et prétendent rendre justice au nom d'un quelconque dieu sont des vaniteux. Et puis de toute façon, moi je crois au vieux panthéon du règne de Jupiter, et à cette époque, aimer un homme ou une femme... on s'en moquait pas mal._

Feliciano le regarda, surpris, puis sourit doucement.

 _-Je vous remercie._

So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun...

 _Depuis longtemps dans ma vie les nuages ont bloqué le soleil..._

How do you love ? How do you love someone ?

 _Comment a_ _ime-t-on ? Comment aime-t-on quelqu'un ?_

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme fit ses bagages et ses adieux au couple qui avait pris soin de lui. Son grand-père l'attendait dehors, tenant les rênes d'une carriole. Il chargea ses affaires et monta à son tour. Un aigle cria dans le ciel, faisant des cercles au-dessus d'eux. Feliciano attrapa un bout de viande séchée et le lança le plus haut possible. Le rapace plongea, attrapa la nourriture et se posa près de lui pour avaler le bout de chair.

 _-C'est l'aigle de Ludwig,_ expliqua l'adolescent. _Il ne m'a jamais quitté._

L'oiseau s'envola et les deux italiens prirent le chemin de leur patrie natale ; le carnassier planant au-dessus d'eux. Au bout d'une heure, Feliciano interrogea l'autre homme.

 _-Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous êtes retrouvé à la ferme._

 _-Ah, ça... Je suis allé en Allemagne rendre visite à un vieil ami._

 _-Comment allait-il ?_

 _-Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il est mort, maintenant... J'ai fleuri sa tombe._

L'espace d'un battement de cils, Caesar eut l'air affligé, puis il offrit un sourire rayonnant à son petit-fils.

Someone...

 _Quelqu'un..._

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Avec quelques modifs, la chanson utilisée est " How do you love someone", par Ashley Tisdale.**


	39. Chapitre XXXVIII

**Chapitre XXXVIII**

 _« Je crois que je suis amoureux. Je n'en suis pas certain ; on ne m'a jamais expliqué à quoi on le remarque, mais je ne pense pas que mes réactions puissent être qualifiées de banales en sa présence. »_

 _Fils d'Albion, Peter Kirkland_

 _-Vraiment ?_ Demanda Marie, abasourdie.

 _-Vraiment,_ assura le Capitaine Bonnefoy.

 _-Il est à moi ?_

 _-En personne._

La jeune fille inspira profondément et secoua ses mains devant son visage dans un vain espoir de s'éventer. Elle se mit à sauter sur place.

 _-Il faut absolument que je le dise aux garçons !_

Elle sortit en courant pour revenir aussitôt étreindre son père.

 _-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Merci infiniment, papa._

 _-J'ai passé l'âge de faire des bêtises ; le Queen Mary est à toi. Prends-en soin et profites-en._

 _-Compte sur moi !_

Cette fois, elle partit pour de bon et traversa toute la demeure pour débarquer dans la chambre de son frère en claquant la porte.

 _-PAPA M'A OFFERT LE QUEEN !_

Matthew sursauta violemment et fit un énorme pâté sur la lettre qu'il était en train de rédiger. Il reposa sa plume et soupira.

 _-Félicitations._

Remarquant l'air fatigué de son aîné, elle s'approcha.

 _-Encore une lettre pour faire prolonger l'avis de recherche sur Alfred ?_

 _-J'ai l'accord de papa._

Marie haussa les épaules.

 _-C'est des chimères, tout ça. S'il était en vie, ou s'il avait voulu qu'on le retrouve, sa présence aurait déjà été signalée quelque part._

 _-Et moi je sais que mon frère m'attend._

 _-Peter m'a dit qu'il était mauvais._

 _-Je n'y crois pas._

 _-Tu penses qu'il ment ?_

 _-Je pense que son jugement est biaisé._

Pas plus convaincue que cela, la jeune fille alla s'affaler sur le lit de son frère.

 _-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu l'apprécies ou pas._

 _-Il me fait de la peine,_ répondit Matthew en recommençant sa lettre. _Quand je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser alors que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. C'est invivable. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse exprès, je crois même qu'il est plein de bonne volonté pour s'intégrer, mais en sept ans, je ne suis jamais parvenu à me sentir à l'aise lorsque j'étais dans la même pièce que lui. Il me pèse._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ?_

 _-Il se mettrait à pleurer et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais._

 _-Il ne se mettrait pas à pl-...,_ voulut le contredire Marie avant de se raviser.

Son frère avait raison.

 _-Oui, il se mettrait probablement à pleurer._

Le deux adolescents se jetèrent le même regard blasé, puis ils se mirent à rire. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, la jeune fille se leva.

 _-Le jour où je prendrai la mer, tu viendras avec moi ?_

 _-Piller des navires et tuer des gens ne m'intéresse pas._

 _-T'as conscience qu'Alfred a été élevé par le Sanguinaire et que c'est probablement ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Toujours s'il est en vie, hein..._

 _-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé._

Marie croisa les bras.

 _-Tu le serais un peu plus si on te proposait de monter sur l'Indomptable._

Matthew appuya sa plume si fort sur la lettre qu'il la cassa. Son visage s'était violemment teinté de rouge.

 _-J-je d-dois r-retrouver m-mon f-frère !_ Bafouilla-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire entendu.

 _-Bien sûr. Entre deux lettres d'amour cachées sous ton oreiller que t'as jamais eues le courage d'envoyer._

 _-Marie !_ Protesta l'aîné.

 _-Tu sais, je t'ai déjà entendu te m-... !_

 _-MARIE !_ La fit-il taire.

Elle éclata de rire et laissa son frère en paix. A présent, elle devait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Peter. Elle courut donc jusqu'à la chambre de l'anglais où elle entra avec aussi peu de délicatesse que dans celle de Matthew.

 _-PAPA M'A OFFERT LE QUEEN !_ Hurla-t-elle encore.

Peter, sur son lit, fit tomber le livre qu'il avait dans les mains et se recroquevilla en poussant un glapissement. Marie sauta au pied du lit et le britannique s'enfonça à la tête. Elle attrapa le livre qu'il lisait et le feuilleta.

 _-Tu ne me félicites pas ?_

 _-F-félicitations...,_ murmura-t-il.

Le regard de la jeune fille valsa entre les pages du livre et le visage de Peter. Une fois. Deux fois. Dix fois. Elle ferma brutalement le livre et se redressa, se mettant en tailleur.

 _-Bon, ça commence à bien faire. Pourquoi tu ne me regardes jamais dans les yeux ?_

 _-..._

 _-Non mais, je sais que tu ne regardes pratiquement jamais les gens dans les yeux, que t'es pas super tactile, ni particulièrement doué en relationnel, et tout ça, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec moi c'est flagrant !_

 _-..._

 _-Dis quelque chose !_

 _-P-pardon..._

Marie haussa un sourcil, le fixant. C'était fou ; Peter avait pratiquement la même expression que Matthew quand elle lui parlait de son cher et tendre. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Et si... ? Elle sourit.

 _-Tu veux m'embrasser ?_

L'anglais sembla manquer d'air.

 _-Si tu veux le faire, fais-le. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?_

 _-..._

 _-Eh, j'me moque pas d'toi. Je ne proposerais pas ça au premier venu. Vas-y, embrasse-moi._

 _-Je... ne peux pas,_ finit-il par dire.

 _-Pourquoi ça ?_

 _-On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un à qui on n'a pas dit qu'on..._

 _-Qu'on quoi ?_

 _-Qu'on l'aime...,_ souffla-t-il.

 _-Eh bien, dis-le-moi._

 _-Je ne peux pas._

 _-Pourquoi, encore ?_ Grogna Marie, sa patience atteignant ses limites.

 _-Père... a dit à mère qu'il l'aimait... Il a fini par la tuer._

 _-Peter... Même si tu étais armé et moi pas, tu ne parviendrais pas même à me faire une égratignure. T'es trop faible._

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle. La jeune fille sourit.

 _-Nul. Un zéro en combat. Un vrai naze._

 _-C'est vrai ?_

 _-Mon frère parvient à te désarmer..._

 _-Et c'est grave ?_

 _-Quand on veut avoir une chance de vivre longtemps, oui..._

Marie se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha de Peter.

 _-Alors ? Tu vas m'embrasser, à la fin ?_

[... ... ...]

Le Redoutable était à table avec le Duc et les trois adolescents. Marie regarda l'autrichien.

 _-Roderich, tu veux bien me passer l'eau, s'il te plaît ?_

Matthew fusilla sa sœur du regard.

 _-Monsieur le Duc, accepteriez-vous de rapprocher la carafe, s'il vous plaît...,_ souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

 _-Désolée de ne pas avoir de manche à balai dans le... !_

 _-Marie,_ la reprit calmement le Capitaine Bonnefoy.

Marie soupira et commença à mettre ses petits pois en rang d'oignon.

 _-Au fait, papa, je voulais te demander..._

Elle jeta un regard furtif à Peter puis fixa vaillamment son père.

 _-Supposons que quelqu'un me plaise, ça pourrait être n'importe qui, tu respecterais mon choix ?_

 _-A moins que la personne ne me convienne particulièrement pas, ce ne serait pas à moi de te dire avec qui tu dois être heureuse, en effet,_ répondit le Capitaine Bonnefoy, avec un regard étrange pour sa fille.

 _-Donc... ça ne poserait pas de problème si je venais à dépasser le stade de simples baisers avec Peter ?_

Matthew se retrouva aussitôt à taper dans le dos de Peter qui avait avalé de travers un morceau de viande et toussait comme un perdu, rouge d'embarras et de suffocation, tandis que le Redoutable lui servait un verre d'eau. Lorsque l'anglais l'eut bu et eut retrouvé une respiration normale, il fixa, livide, le Redoutable, puis s'effondra. Le Capitaine Bonnefoy soupira et puis se tourna vers sa fille.

 _-Marie ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler seul à seul !_ S'énerva-t-il.

 _-C'est quand même pas de ma faute si c'est un gros fragile !_ Se défendit-elle.

 _-Avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre son père et moi, il était évident que ma réaction à une pareille annonce le terroriserait !_

 _-Et moi je ne suis pas responsable du vinaigre auquel tournent tes amours !_ S'écria-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec son couteau. _Je voulais juste te prévenir que je compte bien épouser Peter !_

Soudainement radieuse, elle se leva et se mit à danser.

 _-Et nous partirons sillonner les mers ensemble à bord du Queen ! Nous deviendrons les plus grands pirates que le monde ait jamais connus et on nous appellera les Amants d'Outre-Manche !_

Le Redoutable se passa une main sur le visage.

 _-Lui en as-tu parlé, au moins ?_

La jeune fille se figea dans une arabesque, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

 _-Je n'en suis pas certaine._

Le Capitaine Bonnefoy et son héritier soupirèrent. L'adulte alla récupérer l'anglais, qui gisait, la tête sur les genoux de Matthew, pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Le Duc n'avait pas bougé, continuant de manger, imperturbable. En sept ans, il s'était habitué aux extravagances de Marie. Visiblement, ce n'était toujours pas le cas pour Peter.


	40. Chapitre XXXIX

**Chapitre XXXIX**

 _« Ma patience a atteint ses limites. S'il refuse de me voir comme lui se reflète dans mes yeux, je l'y contraindrai. »_

 _Leopold Edelstein  
_

Les pères de Berwald et Erland Oxenstierna étaient frères mais opposés. Ainsi, Erland s'était trouvé dans le camp des opposants à la Grande Alliance des fondateurs. Il était encore trop jeune, alors il n'avait pas combattu. L'enfant n'avait pas cru à la victoire des rebelles... jusqu'à ce que les cinq héritiers meurent. Et lorsque les familles fondatrices, ainsi que leurs fidèles, furent enfin vaincues, c'est encore gamin qu'il s'était vu propulsé au rang d'héritier du maître du Nord ; son père ayant été l'initiateur de la révolte. Ce qu'il faisait de ses journées n'avait pas beaucoup changé ; c'est simplement qu'il avait dû trouver le temps pour les rendez-vous avec les filles des hommes importants entre les parties de chasse et les entraînements.

Erland pouvait se vanter d'être beau ; il avait le charme des barbares. Une peau pâle, des cheveux à la couleur flamboyante, des yeux au bleu profond, et une cicatrice qu'il aimait qualifier d'impressionnante sur le visage. Mais même s'il était flatteur d'être le jeune homme le plus désiré de tout le Nord, le suédois trouvait sa vie mortellement ennuyeuse. Alors, forcément, quand ce macareux s'était posé près de lui pour lui tendre une patte, mais s'il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit un piège, il scella un cheval immédiatement après avoir lu le message. Au port, la mort ou une nouvelle vie l'attendait. Et à peine eut-il mis un pied sur le lieu de rendez-vous qu'il se fit entraîner dans une ruelle sombre et assommer.

Il se réveilla sur une couchette au fin fond d'un navire roulant avec force, l'odeur du sel imprégnant l'endroit agressant ses narines habituées à la fraîcheur de la neige hivernale ou l'épice des forêts d'été. Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la surface, fonçant jusqu'au pont, et se penchant au-dessus du bastingage pour cracher ses tripes. Un rire lui parvint.

 _-Je crois que le petit à le mal de mer !_

 _-La ferme, Mathias._

 _-Oh, Lukas ! Ris donc un peu ! C'est amusant !_

 _-Tu riras moins quand tu devras lessiver le pont._

Le rire de Mathias se tarit et Erland, à bout de souffle, le teint verdâtre, se retourna et se laissa tomber par terre. Les héritiers, censés être morts, étaient là, devant lui. Il n'en manquait pas un. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il ne put que les fixer, effaré. Puis deux autres personnes rejoignirent le pont. L'un était à visage couvert, l'autre était... Le cœur d'Erland manqua un battement puis s'affola. Il crut être transpercé par un trait d'arbalète quand le regard améthyste du cadet Edelstein se posa sur lui. L'autrichien s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un carré de tissu ; l'un de ses mouchoirs brodés, porteurs d'armoiries, que les nobles affectionnaient.

 _-Fantôme est le Capitaine de ce navire. Il répondra à toutes tes questions. Bienvenue sur l'Indomptable._

Mais Erland n'avait pas de question à poser. Il se foutait pas mal de savoir comment les cinq héritiers pouvaient encore être en vie. Il se foutait de savoir pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas emmené avec eux dès le début et pourquoi ils venaient le chercher maintenant. Il se foutait de savoir qui était vraiment son désormais Capitaine. Tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était qu'il était en présence de la plus belle personne qu'il ait jamais vue. Désirable au possible. Touchée par la grâce des dieux, à n'en pas douter. Il saisit ce qu'il considérait comme un présent, prenant soin d'effleurer les doigts de l'autrichien au passage. Toutefois, s'il approcha le mouchoir de ses lèvres, il ne fit que mine de l'utiliser ; il ne comptait absolument pas le salir. Et il regarda, ébahi, envoûté, le cadet Edelstein s'éloigner.

Des doigts lui claquèrent alors devant les yeux. Berwald était accroupi près de lui et l'aida à se relever. Mathias se remit alors à rire.

 _-Réveille-toi, grand séducteur, Emil a cent fois plus de chance de se le faire que tu n'en auras jamais._

Emil grogna, bien qu'on n'aurait pu dire si c'était de satisfaction ou d'irritation, et rejoignit l'autrichien. Lukas, l'air sombre, regarda son frère s'éloigner, et Erland se mordit la lèvre inférieure. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé l'islandais.

[... ... ...]

Erland rongeait son frein, allongé sur sa couchette. Il commençait à s'habituer au roulis, mais il avait toujours du mal à aligner deux pas. Mathias s'était payé sa tête en continu toute la journée, que ce soit à propos de son mal de mer, de ses cheveux roux, ou de son évident coup de foudre pour le divin Leopold, mais la raison pour laquelle le jeune suédois ne parvenait à fermer l'œil, c'était parce qu'Emil avait rejoint l'autrichien dans sa cabine depuis déjà un moment, et l'imagination fertile du jeune homme de seize ans qu'il était ne cessait de lui montrer des images dont il se serait bien passé. Son seul lot de consolation était le mécontentement évident de Lukas.

Mais Erland n'aimait pas non plus le norvégien, de toute façon. Il le trouvait trop orgueilleux, et puis... maintenant qu'il savait pour ses pouvoirs, le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. En fait, Erland n'aimait pas grand monde. Il détestait Mathias qui se moquait de lui depuis toujours. Il haïssait plus encore son cousin Berwald ; le grand, le fort. Celui que tous adulaient. Le guerrier des Oxenstierna. Si respecté que personne n'avait jamais osé lui faire de remarque sur son goût pour les garçons, et encore moins sur le choix qu'il avait fait de Tino.

Pour tout dire, Tino, justement, était le seul qu'Erland tolérait. Même s'il n'aimait pas son regard plein de sous-entendus sur tout, son ton pseudo-innocent et ses gloussements... même si le finlandais lui faisait souvent froid dans le dos, il était le seul à qui le jeune suédois se permettait parfois de se confier. D'ailleurs, sa couchette s'affaissa et Erland grogna.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _-Fais pas ta tête de mule._

 _-J't'emmerde._

 _-Tu as fait fleurir ton langage, dis-moi._

 _-Ouais, t'as vu ça ?_

Tino pouffa.

 _-Au fait, jolie cicatrice. Elle vient d'où ?_

 _-Mon maître d'armes s'est amené bourré à l'entraînement, un jour. Tu ne me demandes pas comment va ta famille et celle des autres attardés ?_

 _-La tête à pourrir en haut d'une pique pendant des mois, non ?_

 _-Ouais._

Une fiole à rhum lui fut alors posée devant le nez.

 _-Hydromel,_ signala le finlandais.

Le rouquin se redressa vivement, débouchant la fiole et reniflant son contenu.

 _-Sans déconner ?! Sur ce rafiot ?!_

 _-On a fait le plein au port._

Le jeune suédois en prit une rasade, appréciant de sentir sa bouche entière prendre feu avant que sa gorge ne subisse le même sort. Tino sortit alors un pistolet, regardant, amusé, à l'intérieur du canon.

 _-J'ai vu que tu avais gardé le mouchoir._

 _-Certainement pas !_

 _-Il est dans ta poche intérieure, à hauteur du cœur._

 _-..._

 _-C'est stupidement prévisible et d'un romantisme affligeant. Je t'aurais cru moins fleur bleue._

 _-J'me fous de ton avis._

 _-Tu dois être un véritable bourreau des cœurs auprès de ces demoiselles. Ta disparition va en désespérer plus d'une._

 _-Ah, ouais ? Bah ça m'arrange. Elles me gavaient toutes._

 _-Vraiment ? Raconte._

 _-Y'a rien à raconter. Y'en a pas une qu'a pas essayé de se faire baiser quand je passais du temps avec elle._

 _-Ne me dis pas que tu les as_ toutes _repoussées ?_

 _-Bien sûr que si !_

 _-Erland..._

 _-Eh ! J'ai jamais réussi à bander pour l'une d'elles, ok ?! Et viens pas me causer de mes devoirs d'héritier alors que Berwald non plus a jamais touché à une nana !_

Le finlandais éclata de rire et se leva.

 _-Garde l'hydromel ! Tu vas en avoir besoin pour essuyer ton chagrin d'amour !_

 _-Va te faire foutre, Tino !_

 _-Avec plaisir !_

[... ... ...]

Dans la cabine du Capitaine, Emil brossait les cheveux du cadet Edelstein.

 _-Pas une fois, en sept ans, mon frère ne m'a demandé de passer du temps avec lui._

 _-Tu lui as dit que tu voulais rester en mer._

 _-Oui. Il respecte ma volonté._

 _-Et ça te déplaît ?_

 _-Oui. Je voudrais recevoir des lettres où il me supplie de revenir vers lui. Où il me fait part de ses fantasmes. Mais il ne fait que me parler de banalités et me souhaiter bonheur et santé._

 _-C'est ce qu'un frère est censé faire._

 _-Ce n'est pas un frère que je veux._

Emil se crispa légèrement mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

 _-Emil._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Tu m'apprécies, non ?_

 _-D'une certaine manière._

L'autrichien se retourna alors. Bien qu'il ait pris de l'âge, il était resté petit et frêle, pratiquement le même qu'à leur première rencontre. Seuls ses cheveux avaient encore poussé.

 _-Alors tu vas m'aider._


	41. Chapitre XL

**Chapitre XL**

 _« Je sais bien que l'amour que j'ai ressenti pour elle n'était que sorcellerie, pourtant, je ne peux me résoudre à me débarrasser de ma bague de fiançailles. J'ai honte. Pourrais-je seulement encore regarder mon frère dans les yeux si je venais à le revoir ? »_

 _Duc Roderich Edelstein_

Parfois, le Duc se réveillait en pleine nuit, un goût amer dans la bouche, les coups de feu résonnant encore dans son crâne. Il avait tué la Comtesse Hedervary. Jamais il n'oublierait le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé ; elle était évidemment coupable, pourtant, il y avait eu dans ses yeux verts à cet instant tant d'incompréhension. Était-ce parce qu'elle croyait avoir un parfait contrôle sur lui, ou bien était-elle convaincue de n'avoir rien à se reprocher, du fait qu'elle était innocente ?

L'autrichien tentait de se consoler en se disant que les fous s'imaginent toujours être les victimes de tout, mais au fond de lui persistait le doute. Et si sa défunte fiancée avait réellement été la cible d'un complot ? Cela donnait au Duc Edelstein des vertiges ; en acceptant de laisser ce doute persister il remettait en cause la parole de son frère alors que celui-ci n'en avait réchappé que par la grâce de ses extraordinaires capacités.

Toutefois, il avait beaucoup réfléchi et était certain que les sentiments de la Comtesse à son égard avaient été véritables. Après tout, si elle avait voulu de l'argent, elle aurait été capable de séduire des bien plus riches que lui. Si elle avait voulu un combattant, il était évident que l'herbe était bien plus verte ailleurs. Si elle avait voulu la liberté, il aurait été plus utile d'épouser un marin. Non, de toutes les manières avec lesquelles on pouvait regarder l'affaire, il était clair que la sorcière avait bien plus perdu à lui donner sa main qu'à la garder pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Et puis... ses sourires, ses regards, la chaleur de sa voix... non, tout ceci ne pouvait être faux. Il était de convenance de conserver la première union charnelle pour la nuit de noce, mais ils avaient osé un baiser le jour de leurs fiançailles. Ce baiser aurait dû être chaste, mais il avait révélé une passion dévorante. Une femme mauvaise, une femme qui n'aurait pas été amoureuse, ne se serait pas si désespérément accrochée à lui. Elle n'aurait pas ensuite reculé l'air de profondément culpabiliser. Elle ne se serait pas pitoyablement excusée, les joues si rouges... Et elle n'aurait pas eu l'air tellement soulagée lorsqu'il lui avait pris la main avec un sourire rassurant.

Non, cette femme avait peut-être fait le mal, mais elle l'avait sincèrement aimé... et il l'avait tuée. Le Duc mettait alors une main devant sa bouche, réprimant un haut-le-cœur, puis il demeurait le reste de la nuit éveillé.

[... ... ...]

 _-Un bal ?_ Répéta le Duc, surpris. _En quel honneur ?_

Le Redoutable sourit.

 _-J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin ; votre frère est en chemin. Considérez cela comme une réception de bon accueil et puis je crois que nous avons tous besoin de nous détendre un peu._

L'autrichien porta machinalement une main à ses yeux cernés. Le français le regarda tristement.

 _-Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?_

 _-Je crains que non..._ , marmonna le Duc. _Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air._

[... ... ...]

Le dernier bal auquel l'autrichien était allé était celui donné par les Hedervary pour l'annonce des fiançailles de leur fille. A cette occasion, Elizabeta, qui alors n'avait pas encore hérité du titre de sa mère, avait porté une robe particulièrement colorée. Décolleté, corset serré, manches amples... les danses avaient toutes soulevé ses jupons d'une manière exquise. La plus belle femme d'Europe avait tourné à son bras jusque tard dans la nuit. Alors, inévitablement, cela changeait de celui auquel il se trouvait.

Il n'avait jamais été très fête et sans personne avec qui partager sa soirée, sa présence ici manquait de sens. Bien sûr, il était plaisant de voir le Capitaine Bonnefoy virevolter entre ses invités, Peter être traîné et présenté à tous par Marie, et Matthew saluer dignement les uns et les autres comme tout bon héritier se devait de le faire, mais le Duc restait dans son coin. D'ailleurs, il triturait nerveusement sa bague de fiançailles, scrutant, inquiet, les alentours. Guettant son frère qu'il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas encore vu.

C'est alors qu'il y eut du remous dans la salle et quelques cris d'exclamation ne purent être retenus. L'équipage de l'Indomptable, dans des habits dignes de l'occasion, venait d'entrer. Matthew se précipita pour les accueillir, se courbant devant le cadet Edelstein et saluant très respectueusement Fantôme. Parmi les convives, on murmurait. Des femmes avaient déployé leur éventail devant leur visage pour cacher leur expression qu'on devinait sévère, d'autres parlaient à l'oreille d'une amie ou d'un compagnon. Passant à travers la foule pour se rapprocher de l'entrée, le Duc entendit quelques uns des commentaires.

 _-Cette jeune fille est ravissante !_

 _-Quel âge peut-elle bien avoir ?_

 _-Tout de même, sa robe est un peu courte, on voit le bout de ses chaussures..._

 _-Elle manque de gorge, je trouve._

 _-Quels cheveux ! Mais quels cheveux !_

 _-Épaules nues ! Quel outrage !_

 _-Et venir uniquement entourée d'hommes... Il faut être sans gêne !_

 _-On dirait que certains de son entourage la trouvent fort plaisante._

 _-Petite catin ! A ce compte là, c'est facile de séduire !_

Le Duc ne voulait pas faire honte à son hôte qui avait tant fait pour lui mais lorsqu'il entendit cette dernière phrase, il se figea et jeta un regard incendiaire autour de lui ; s'il trouvait celle qui avait osé dire une chose pareille, elle le regretterait. D'ailleurs, une femme croisa son regard et se raidit, reculant de quelques pas pour attraper le bras d'un homme, l'air apeuré. L'autrichien s'avança, furieux, et la femme se liquéfia mais le Duc fut arrêté dans son élan par Emil qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver et qui se trouvait désormais juste en face de lui.

 _-Ne sers pas ton verre si fort ; il va finir par éclater,_ déclara l'islandais.

 _-Laissez-moi passer. J'ai deux mots à dire à-..._

 _-Une pauvre femme jalouse ?_ S'enquit le nordique.

 _-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires._

 _-Tu crois que ton frère ne sait pas ce qu'on dit sur lui ?_

 _-Qu'il le sache ou qu'il ne le sache pas, peu importe ; je ne peux pas ignorer pareil affront._

 _-Comme s'il avait besoin d'un chevalier servant supplémentaire._

Le Duc voulut répliquer mais l'éclat blanc de la chevelure de son cadet attira son attention et il détourna le regard pour le voir être entraîné sur la piste par Matthew. En effet, les musiciens étaient en train de se mettre en place. Quand il s'intéressa de nouveau à Emil, ce dernier s'était volatilisé. L'aîné Edelstein retourna à l'écart tandis que les couples de danseurs se formaient. Ceux qui attiraient le plus l'attention étaient ceux des enfants du Redoutable, Marie et le rougissant Peter, Matthew et le cadet Edelstein.

Le Duc fixait son frère à l'oreille duquel l'héritier Bonnefoy murmurait, le cadet Edelstein répondant. Leur discussion dura toute la musique. A la danse suivante, l'aîné Edelstein vit son frère changer de bras au profit de Fantôme. Et pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, le Duc regarda son frère danser et changer de partenaire à chaque nouvelle musique. Les rares fois où il détourna les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur les regards intéressés des hommes et envieux ou courroucés des femmes. En temps normal, avoir ainsi tous les regards de braqués sur soi lors d'un bal était une très bonne chose, mais le Duc ne parvenait à s'en réjouir ; son frère n'avait un tel succès que parce que les invités étaient convaincus qu'il était une femme et si la vérité venait à se savoir, cela risquait de très mal se passer.

L'aîné Edelstein termina son verre et s'en alla. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Le temps de traverser un couloir et il avait franchement chaud. Il se passa une main sur la figure.

 _-Roderich ?_ Résonna alors la voix de son frère, derrière lui.

Il se retourna.

 _-Ah, Leopold. Bonsoir._

Soufflant avec difficulté, il vit son cadet se rapprocher.

 _-Je t'ai vu partir. Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _-Bien ? Oui, bien sûr._

 _-En es-tu certain ? Ça n'en a pas l'air._

Le regard du sorcier accrocha alors la bague à la main de son frère. Le Duc le remarqua et l'ôta.

 _-Ne t'en préoccupe pas._

Le cadet Edelstein fronça les sourcils.

 _-Jette-la._

 _-Oui. Oui, je comptais le faire._

 _-Maintenant. Jette-la maintenant._

 _-Oui, je..._

Le sorcier lui prit alors la bague et voulut partir en courant mais la main de son frère se referma sur son bras et il se retrouva traîné à travers la demeure française jusqu'à des appartements qui devaient être ceux réservés au Duc. Le cadet lâcha la bague qui tomba à terre ; le petit ajout qu'Emil avait fait à la boisson de l'aîné Edelstein avait eu l'effet escompté. Quand la clé tourna dans la serrure de la porte, le sorcier défit son chignon et ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit où son frère le rejoignit. N'importe quelle personne connaissant un minimum le Duc se serait rendu compte qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais à défaut de pouvoir obtenir le cœur de son frère, le cadet aurait son corps.

Alors il se laissa faire, tout à fait passif, fermant les yeux. Ces lèvres contre les siennes, cette langue venant chercher la sienne, ces mains le déshabillant fébrilement. Ce fut un soulagement quand après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il sentit enfin le corps nu de son frère contre le sien. Il se laissa couvrir d'attentions encore un moment, profitant allègrement de chaque baiser, frissonnant violemment à chaque passage de la langue de son aîné sur sa peau, gémissant fort à chaque semblant de morsure. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque le moment de la préparation vint. Il étouffa un petit cri d'inconfort, les joues rouges. Il en voulait tellement plus... Mais il devait prendre son mal en patience ; même loin de lui-même, son frère demeurait quelqu'un de prévenant, d'attentionné.

Son aîné finit par retirer ses doigts et lui releva les jambes, venant souffler à son oreille.

 _-Si tu as mal, arrête-moi..._

Le sorcier acquiesça, attendant, la respiration saccadée d'impatience, la pénétration. La douleur que cela lui procura était totalement éclipsée par la satisfaction d'avoir son frère en lui, et puis, il savait que le plaisir physique ne tarderait pas à revenir. Il s'agrippa au Duc, et après seulement quelques coups de bassin, l'aîné les fit se redresser. Le cadet se retrouva donc assis sur son frère à devoir lui-même appliquer le mouvement de va-et-vient, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire, car ainsi il pouvait se délecter de l'expression de plaisir qui peignait le visage de son partenaire. Il sentit la main qui était au creux de ses reins tirer sur ses longs cheveux pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer et la mâchoire de son frère se referma sur sa gorge. Si toute la situation prêtait à l'orgasme, le sorcier avait aussi l'orgueil jouissif de se dire que la Comtesse n'avait jamais pu profiter des étreintes du Duc tandis que lui, si. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres... La nuit serait longue.

[... ... ...]

Le cadet Edelstein se réveilla le premier ; ce n'était pas encore l'aube. Il se leva, alla ramasser la bague et ouvrit les fenêtres donnant sur le balcon. Le vent frais de la nuit le fit trembler des pieds à la tête mais il prit son temps, parlant à l'anneau.

 _-Puisse-t-il ne jamais te retrouver et t'oublier, et toi, des enfers dans lesquels tu brûles, le voir s'accrocher à moi et me donner tous ces plaisirs qu'il ne te prodigua jamais._

Et il lança le bijou le plus fort qu'il le pouvait avant de rentrer se couler dans les draps moites de sueur et salis par leurs ébats. Au matin, le Duc ne se souviendrait de rien, mais il trouverait son cadet contre lui, tous deux nus, et devrait se rendre à l'évidence. Il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux.

[... ... ...]

L'enfant poussa un petit soupir, faisant tourner un fou entre ses doigts.

 _-Voilà pourquoi les sorciers sont ennuyeux... Ils ne jouent jamais selon les règles._


	42. Chapitre XLI

**Chapitre XLI**

 _« Je ne veux pas de Dieu. Qu'il me pardonne ou me haïsse, peu m'importe. Je ne veux plus plier, je veux savoir tuer. Je veux être capable de me défendre ou me venger. »_

 _Fils de Venise, Feliciano Vargas_

Feliciano était droit, fixant la foule d'un air hautain, la surplombant de la hauteur du grand étalon qu'il chevauchait. Lui, le fils retrouvé de Lisa-Rosa Vargas, promis à une grande carrière religieuse, avait, à son retour en Italie auprès de son grand-père, soldat vétéran apprécié de ses camarades, décidé d'embrasser le chemin des armes. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait aujourd'hui à défiler, avec les autres recrues de l'année, dans les rues de la capitale. Cette parade l'ennuyait. Ce n'était que de l'esbroufe pour faire croire au peuple que son armée avait encore de l'avenir et aux autres pays qu'ils avaient encore quelque chose à craindre.

C'est alors que l'italien tourna vivement la tête à gauche. Il avait repéré l'éclat d'une chevelure blonde et d'une peau claire parmi tous les natifs à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux sombres. Ludwig, car c'était bien lui, avait largement grandi et possédait maintenant une carrure de combattant. Feliciano écarquilla les yeux. C'était impossible... Ici... Maintenant... Mais comment ? Il aurait voulu courir à lui mais il ne pouvait pas quitter la parade comme ça.

Alors il commença à s'agiter sur son cheval, sortant sa bague de sa poche et retirant son gant pour l'enfiler. Il passa sa main baguée dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement trop réfléchi pour être naturel puis regarda fixement l'allemand... qui l'observait étrangement. Puis l'intention de Ludwig fut détournée par une jeune femme, elle aussi clairement germanique, qui vint le prendre par le bras et le tirer pour l'éloigner de la parade, toute pimpante et souriante. Feliciano sentit une sombre jalousie lui tordre les entrailles.

 _-C'est donc pour une autre que tu as disparu...,_ marmonna-t-il, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Quand la parade fut terminée, l'italien rentra chez lui, à la demeure qu'habitait ses parents. C'était une grande maison, largement inspirée des riches domus de l'Empire Romain, et que son grand-père avait patiemment entretenue à la place du couple. Feliciano commença à tourner en rond.

Il avait été soulagé de voir que Ludwig était toujours en vie, mais... il l'avait abandonné pour une fille... Et osait en plus se balader avec elle en Italie ! Feliciano ne la connaissait pas, mais il la haïssait déjà. Il sentait la colère faire bouillir ses veines. Tout un tas de chemins s'ouvraient devant lui et notamment d'aller trouver l'allemand pour qu'ils s'expliquent, mais il ne savait pas où vivait Ludwig.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étrangers en Italie, ce ne serait pas mission impossible de mettre la main sur une adresse mais... et si une fois là-bas, il se retrouvait face à la fille, ou pire, des enfants ? Il pouvait hurler tout ce qu'il savait sur l'allemand, mais que pourrait-il bien faire face à sa nouvelle famille ? Il n'allait tout de même pas les tuer !

Alors il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le visage dans les mains, et fondit en larmes. Oui, en quelques semaines d'entraînements avec son grand-père avant d'intégrer l'armée, il était devenu plus fort et avait largement mûri, mais il restait le Feliciano de la ferme autrichienne. Plongé dans le bain des armes, avec les autres soldats, dans l'ambiance virile de la caserne, il était facile de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, mais seul chez lui, il était lui-même. Pitoyablement amoureux.

Pourtant, il savait que Ludwig avait besoin d'une femme, une vraie, avec qui avoir une descendance. L'italien était persuadé qu'il l'avait accepté, mais visiblement, être confronté au fait accompli faisait plus mal que prévu.

[... ... ...]

Dans la rue, Ludwig repéra deux soldats plutôt jeunes.

 _-Excusez-moi !_ Les interpella-t-il.

Les deux italiens se retournèrent.

 _-Je m'appelle Ludwig. Je cherche un des soldats qui a paradé ce matin, vous sauriez me dire où je peux le trouver ?_

L'un des deux militaires croisa les bras, amusé.

 _-C'est-à-dire que là, sans information supplémentaire, ça fait pas mal de candidats._

 _-Cheveux courts, avec une mèche rebelle. Il était sur un cheval blanc._

 _-Eh, mon gars, tu crois vraiment qu'on fait gaffe à la coupe de cheveux de tout le monde et du canasson monté ? T'as pas un nom ?_

 _-Je n'en suis pas sûr..._

 _-Essaye toujours, peut-être que ça me dira quelque chose._

 _-F... Feliciano ?_

Les deux soldats s'entre-regardèrent. Puis celui qui avait parlé jusque-là reprit la parole, sourcils froncés.

 _-Y'a bien un type de notre année qui s'appelle comme ça. Et effectivement, il a les cheveux courts et une mèche bizarre. T'es sûr que c'est lui que tu cherches ?_

 _-Oui... Enfin... Il y a des chances..._

Encore une fois, les deux soldats se concertèrent du regard puis celui resté silencieux acquiesça et l'autre reprit à l'adresse de l'allemand.

 _-Ok. Au fait, moi c'est Luciano, et lui Flavio. On va te guider jusqu'à chez Feliciano._

 _-Enchanté, et merci._

[... ... ...]

Ludwig était mal à l'aise, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, devant la porte de la maison Vargas. Ses guides, avant de s'en aller, ne lui avaient dit qu'une chose de Feliciano ; _« Il a beau faire le dur, il a toujours l'air de souffrir. »_ et l'allemand se demandait s'ils parlaient bien du soldat qu'il avait vu le matin même, celui qui dégageait une telle prestance qu'il en éclipsait la présence de ses camarades, avec ce regard qui harponnait sans pitié ses cibles...

Ludwig se résolut à taper à la porte et peu de temps après, Feliciano lui ouvrit. Il avait les yeux rougis et le teint pâle, mais son regard était noir. Il semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'importun mais son expression mua d'un seul coup, comme un masque dont la ficelle vient de lâcher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit et son corps perdit de sa posture de soldat pour paraître plus doux, plus fragile... plus féminin.

L'allemand sourit, gêné.

 _-Hem... Feliciano, c'est ça ? J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me guide jusqu'à chez toi, j'avais besoin de te parler. Je m'appelle Ludwig._

L'italien ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi se présentait-il ? C'était idiot. A moins que... ah, c'était comme ça. Il fallait faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, pour ne pas briser le cocon familial. Feliciano retint un cri de rage et força un sourire à se dessiner sur son visage.

 _-Bien sûr, vas-y, entre._

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent jusqu'à une cour intérieure avec un petit bassin. Alors l'allemand prit la main de l'italien qui sursauta violemment. Le germanique, mortellement embarrassé, le lâcha.

 _-P-pardon ! Je voulais juste voir la bague de plus près !_

Ah. Oui. La bague, évidemment. Fallait-il jouer les innocents jusque-là ? Feliciano frissonna. Peut-être que Ludwig comptait la lui reprendre.

 _-Je peux ?_ Demanda l'allemand.

 _-Oui, c'est bon._

Le germanique reprit la main de l'italien et regarda la bague avec attention. Puis il tira sur une chaîne autour de son cou, la sortant de sous sa chemise, approchant l'anneau qui y pendait de celui que portait Feliciano.

C'était cruel, songea l'italien. Garder la bague sur lui alors qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. A moins qu'il n'ait fait croire à sa chère et tendre que le propriétaire de la bague jumelle était mort. Enfin, _morte_. L'allemand ne devait pas lui avoir avoué qu'il avait épousé un homme. Toutefois... cela voulait dire que peut-être Ludwig tenait encore un peu à lui.

 _-Les mêmes... Ce sont exactement les mêmes...,_ souffla le fils de l'Aigle, émerveillé, avant de s'adresser à Feliciano, l'air mal assuré. _Est-ce... Est-ce que tu me connais ?_

Cette fois, un rire sanglotant échappa à l'italien.

 _-Ça dépend... Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ?_

 _-Comment ?_

 _-Oh, je t'en prie ! J'ai bien compris ton petit jeu !_

 _-Quoi ? Mais enfin je-... !_

 _-C'est ignoble, ce que tu me fais ! Venir jusqu'à chez moi, l'air de rien, pour me narguer !_

 _-Non, jamais je-... !_

 _-Tu ne m'as même pas fait l'amour une fois ! Tu m'as quitté sans une lettre d'adieu !_

 _-Je... Je..._

 _-Tu quoi ?! Tu m'as enlevé à ma famille, tu m'as épousé, et tu m'as laissé derrière ! Je te déteste ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Pars ! PARS !_

Mais Ludwig était incapable de bouger, profondément attristé.

 _-Je suis désolé..._

 _-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Je n'ai pas envie de te pardonner ! Sors de chez moi !_

 _-Je devais..._

 _-Quoi ?! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Rentre chez toi !_

 _-Je devais tellement t'aimer..._

La colère de Feliciano retomba brutalement, ne lui laissant plus que ses larmes.

 _-Tais-toi..._

 _-Je devais tellement t'aimer...,_ répéta l'allemand. _Pour que ton nom soit la seule chose dont je me souvienne..._

Alors il parla du champ de bataille, et du coup à la tête. De l'amnésie.

 _-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?_ Demanda l'italien, d'une voix blanche.

Le fils de l'Aigle hocha négativement la tête. Pris d'un vertige, Feliciano s'accroupit.

 _-C'est un cauchemar... C'est un cauchemar...,_ gémit-il.

L'allemand se mit à sa hauteur.

 _-Je suis désolé... Je voudrais tellement pouvoir m'en rappeler..._

 _-Tu as dit que tu reviendrais... Je t'ai attendu pendant sept ans._

 _-Je t'ai cherché... Je veux dire... J'ai cherché qui était « Feliciano »._

 _-C'est long, sept ans... C'est très long._

 _-Je sais..._

 _-Tu sais ?_ Ricana l'italien. _Non. Tu ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien savoir de l'attente, des idées noires et des larmes versées ?_

Il se releva subitement, et Ludwig en fit de même. L'italien l'attrapa par le col.

 _-Contraint au silence et à me cacher, car plutôt que me tuer, tu m'avais épargné ! Moi, le fils de l'ennemi, que tu devais haïr ! Tu m'as laissé en vie ! J'étais « ton secret » ! C'est ce que tu disais ! Que suis-je, maintenant ? Un simple prénom ? Une bague jumelle ? Que veux-tu faire de nous ? Notre amour n'est plus rien, je ne suis plus personne ! Tu ne t'en souviens plus ! Ni de lui, ni de moi, ni de notre baiser !_

A peine eut-il achevé cette dernière phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le corps du fils de l'Aigle, leurs lèvres scellées. A bout de force, il ne chercha pas à se dégager de l'étreinte. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'allemand, soufflant sur sa bouche.

 _-Donne-moi plus..._


	43. Chapitre XLII

**Chapitre XLII**

 _« Je me moque de savoir si cela est bien ou mal. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de morale. C'est idiot. C'est sans issue. Mais je l'aime. Mon Dieu, laissez-moi le séduire. »_

 _Fils de Rome, Lovino Vargas_

Dear Rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you.

 _Cher Lapin, mes jambes fatiguent à te courir après._

And the snowfields wouldn't seem so big... If you knew...

 _Les champs enneigés ne paraîtraient pas si grands... Si tu savais..._

Le regard du Terrible se posa sur Lovino alors que ce dernier était en train de masser la main qu'il s'était blessée sept ans plus tôt. Ne restait de la vilaine plaie qu'un mince trait d'une couleur différente du reste de la paume, mais l'italien glissait souvent pensivement ses doigts dessus. L'espagnol n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qui trottait dans la tête du médecin du Providence, mais Lovino n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus bavard. Il n'avait pas dit un mot sur la mort de sa mère, ne parlait jamais de son frère, et se contentait d'accomplir les tâches qui lui étaient données en silence.

Il était prodigieusement doué dans son domaine et chaque jour qui avait passé l'avait rendu plus beau. Les yeux du Capitaine Carriedo dérivèrent sur tout le corps de l'italien, appréciant la fragilité que laissaient supposer les vêtements que Lovino portait lâches. Mais ce qui faisait enrager le Terrible, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à dangereusement s'intéresser à l'italien. Bien sûr, aucun de ses hommes n'oserait jamais s'en approcher de trop près, sous peine de se faire trancher une main ou deux, mais les regards qui se posaient sur le passage du médecin suffisaient à faire bouillonner le sang de l'espagnol plus que de raison.

That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry...

 _Que le sang sur mes dents est bien plus que sec..._

And I've captured you once, but it wasn't quite right...

 _Et je t'ai déjà capturé une fois, mais ce n'était pas bien..._

Toutefois, le Terrible se raisonnait ; il avait l'âge d'être son père ! Non pas qu'il se sentait vieux, mais il ne pouvait pas ainsi rechercher, comme une stupide pucelle, les faveurs charnelles d'un adolescent. Il aurait pu aller trouver Allistor ; le britannique n'avait beau ressentir aucun plaisir, il se laissait faire. Si cela ne valait pas la liaison qu'il avait eue avec le Sanguinaire, c'était toujours plus agréable de le faire avec un homme à son goût mais passif qu'avoir affaire avec des protestations ou un corps insatisfaisant. Oui, il aurait pu aller trouver le frère du Sanguinaire, comme il l'avait déjà fait parfois depuis que le corps de l'italien avait commencé à mûrir, mais pas cette fois...

Non, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Plus depuis qu'il avait vu Lovino marcher aux côtés d'Allistor, ce dernier parvenant à tirer à l'italien un sourire éclatant et le début d'un rire. Mordu par une intense colère, le Capitaine Carriedo avait failli le faire mettre à mort mais s'était détourné de l'idée ; l'adolescent lui en aurait voulu. Le soir venu, dans le lit, il s'était tourné vers ce corps allongé près du sien et avait tendu une main vers le flan apparent de Lovino mais s'était ravisé. L'âge d'être son père. Oui, l'âge d'être son père. C'était mauvais. Peu importait l'insistance du désir qu'il ressentait ; il devait faire face à celui qui le poussait à faire sien Lovino.

Oh, Rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid.

 _Oh, Lapin, mes griffes sont émoussées donc ne crains rien._

I can keep you warm, as long as you can just try to be brave...

 _Je pourrai te garder au chaud, aussi longtemps que tu essaieras juste d'être courageux..._

Cependant, sa résolution était régulièrement mise à rude épreuve quand l'italien faisait courir sur ses épaules crispées et ses muscles noués ses mains agiles. Leur délicatesse n'avait rien à voir avec la rugosité de celles de l'adulte. Peut-être, et même, sans doute, s'était-il affaibli avec l'âge, mais ces sortes de caresses lui faisaient de plus en plus souvent fermer les yeux, lui arrachant des soupirs d'apaisement. Ses forces le quittaient subitement, comme aspirées. Et c'est lors d'une de ces soirées que le Terrible, perdant le fil de ses pensées, attrapa Lovino par le poignet et le tira pour l'amener à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, posant une main sur sa joue.

 _-Elle s'est brûlée... Ce jour-là... Elle s'est brûlée en te touchant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, je n'ai jamais oublié que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Peu importe que tu joues les innocents... Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Tu es un sorcier, et je déteste la sorcellerie mais... Elle... Elle qui m'avait pris sous son contrôle... S'est brûlée en te touchant,_ souffla-t-il.

L'italien baissa les yeux. Pour lui, la situation était plus que prometteuse, mais il ignorait quoi répondre. Il était là, assis sur les genoux de son Capitaine, l'un de ses poignets prisonnier, son visage en feu à l'endroit où était posé l'autre main de l'adulte, leurs torses se frôlant à travers la chemise entre-ouverte de l'italien. Leurs visages n'étaient pas tant éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'ils l'auraient dû... Un baiser. Juste un baiser. C'était possible, si seulement l'un d'eux décidait de combler la distance. Mais Lovino demeurait silencieux, immobile, et le Terrible, semblant prendre soudainement conscience de leur proximité, le repoussa.

Yes I know I'm a wolf... and I've been known to bite,

 _Oui je sais que je suis un loup... et que je suis connu pour mordre,_

But the rest of my pack... I've left them behind.

 _Mais j'ai laissé derrière moi... le reste de ma meute._

Lovino ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil, cette nuit là, mais pour ne pas éveiller l'espagnol, il s'efforça de ne pas bouger. Toutefois, la voix grave du Capitaine Carriedo finit par percer à travers le silence.

 _-Tu ne dors pas, j'imagine._

 _-... Non._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _-Je vous retourne la question._

C'était un peu insolent, mais l'italien n'avait aucune envie d'avouer que ce baiser avorté en lequel il avait pourtant espéré l'avait blessé. Puis il sentit l'adulte bouger et poser une main sur sa hanche, tirant sur sa chemise pour la sortir du pantalon. Lovino l'arrêta.

 _-Je ne suis pas le Redoutable._

 _-Plaît-il ?_

 _-Je ne suis pas aussi séduisant que lui. Et je n'ai pas l'aura du Sanguinaire._

 _-C'est vrai._

Le Terrible ôta sa main et l'adolescent ferma les yeux. Il en aurait hurlé de rage.

And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill...

 _Et mes dents sont peut-être acérées, et j'ai été élevé pour tuer..._

But the though of fresh meat it is making me ill.

 _Mais la [simple] pensée de viande fraîche me rend malade._

Le lendemain matin, alors que Lovino ouvrait la fenêtre pour laisser Divine se dégourdir les ailes, il sentit quelque chose être posé sur ses épaules. Il regarda de quoi il s'agissait et écarquilla les yeux, se retournant vers son Capitaine.

 _-Mets-le,_ ordonna l'adulte.

 _-Mais c'est à v-..._

 _-Mets-le._

L'italien hésita, puis, précautionneusement, enfila le manteau rouge un peu trop grand pour lui qui venait de lui être offert. Le Terrible combla alors la distance entre eux, lui murmurant ;

 _-Francis était mon premier amour et je n'ai jamais osé mettre un terme à la relation que nous avions pour tenter d'en faire mon amant. Tout fonctionnait trop bien entre nous. Le pari était trop risqué. Quant au Sanguinaire, j'ai succombé à son aura tout en tentant de m'y soustraire. Ce sale type avait beau avoir tué Gilbert, dans l'intimité d'une chambre, sa folie était particulièrement attrayante. Alors, non, tu ne seras jamais aussi séduisant que Francis, et tu n'auras jamais l'aura de ce tordu de Kirkland. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce que je te trouve._

Lovino n'avait rien à répliquer. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne rivaliserait jamais avec des hommes de pareille trempe, mais ce n'était pas une chose agréable de se l'entendre dire. Son Capitaine prit alors la main qu'il s'était il y a longtemps blessée, défit son gant et déposa ses lèvres sur la cicatrice parcourant la paume. L'italien frémit.

So Rabbit, please stop looking the other way.

 _Alors Lapin, s'il te plaît arrête de m'ignorer._

It's cold out there... So why not stay here, under my tail ?

 _Il fait froid dehors... Alors pourquoi ne pas rester ici sous ma queue ?_

Il y eut alors des cris en provenance du pont et les deux hommes sortirent en courant. Un matelot gisait, égorgé. Le Capitaine Carriedo eut à peine le temps de dégainer, la pointe d'une lame lui rasa la gorge avant de disparaître. Il ne dut sa survie qu'à un prodigieux réflexe, mais il ne put esquiver le coup suivant. Un poignard s'enfonça profondément juste sous sa clavicule. Alors une main apparut sur le manche, puis le reste du corps suivit. Le Sanguinaire retira le poignard de sa loge et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

 _-Antonio ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Cela faisait si longtemps !_

Les hommes reculaient tous devant le britannique revenu d'entre les morts. L'anglais marchait sur le pont, sans se soucier des armes tremblantes braquées sur lui.

 _-Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprécier ce navire, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. C'est du bon travail. Des courbes très harmonieuse. Vraiment, je regrette affreusement de ne pas avoir pu en profiter il y a sept ans. L'issue du combat a été... précipitée... tu ne crois pas ?_

Il se retourna vers l'espagnol et vit l'italien s'affairer sur la blessure. Il sourit.

 _-Si ce n'est pas mignon... Saint Lovino._

L'adolescent lui tournait le dos, recousant et bandant la blessure plus vite et plus sûrement que personne avant lui. Le Capitaine Carriedo ne cillait pas.

 _-Tu ne dis rien, mon vieil amant ? C'est amusant, pourtant, que tu l'aies gardé, cet italien... après ce qu'il t'a fait..._

Le cœur de Lovino manqua un battement. Non. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pourtant, cela sembla délier la langue de l'espagnol.

 _-Par quelle sorcellerie es-tu..._

 _-Tututu... Mon vieil amant... Je sais toute ta haine, et... toute ta crainte... pour ce qui n'est pas en ton pouvoir mais je ne suis pas ici pour ça. Je voulais juste m'expliquer avec le petit tricheur qui a coulé mon navire prématurément car, vois-tu, j'ai bien réfléchi. Jamais tu n'aurais eu telle idée de détruire le France de l'intérieur. Non, pas toi. Mais lui, en revanche !_ -Et il pointa Lovino du doigt- _Détruire les choses de l'intérieur, lui, oui, il y excelle ! N'est-ce pas, Lovino ? Toi, le valet, l'esclav-..._

 _-SILENCE !_ Rugit le Terrible. _Gare aux tours que fait ta langue si tu ne veux pas la perdre !_

Le Sanguinaire gloussa.

 _-Mon pauvre vieil amant... Tu lui as donc accordé ta confiance... Quelle tristesse que ce présent ne puisse être honoré comme il se doit._

 _-Taisez-vous...,_ siffla Lovino, s'attirant un regard interdit de la part du Capitaine du Providence.

 _-Ah ? Tu commences à réagir, petit italien ? Oui... Toi et moi savons ce que tu as fait. Tu... n'as pas été très gentil._

 _-TAISEZ-VOUS !_ Hurla-t-il en retour, en prenant l'arme à feu à la ceinture du Terrible et en la braquant sur l'anglais. _TAISEZ-VOUS ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! TAISEZ-VOUS !_

 _-Allons, allons... Du calme, le marmot. C'est un prêté pour rendu. Si tu avais su rester à ta place il y a sept ans, nous n'en serions pas là. Je t'aurais laissé garder le secret. Et... mon pauvre vieil amant... aurait continué à te faire confiance. Mais ceux qui s'opposent à moi... le payent._

 _-NE DÎTES RIEN !_

 _-TIRE SI TU VEUX ME FAIRE TAIRE !_ Enragea soudainement le britannique avant de retrouver son calme et de sourire. _Mais tu en es incapable, alors, assez joué, d'accord ?_

Alors le Sanguinaire se désintéressa complètement de l'adolescent et, jouant avec le poignard taché de sang, raconta.

 _-Tu te rappelles, Antonio, que j'ai anéanti ta flotte ? Eh bien, savais-tu que j'ai accompli cet exploit avec un unique bâtiment ? En fait, j'ai reçu une lettre me disant que le Capitaine Carriedo s'était absenté. Il mettrait un moment à revenir puisqu'il était parti régler ses comptes en Autriche. Sa flotte entière mouillait au port, comme à son habitude quand le Terrible était à terre, mais cette fois, le commandant suprême serait absent. Alors je suis venu avec le France, du fait de cette gentille invitation. Sous le couvert de la nuit j'ai donc retrouvé celui qui avait eu la grâce de penser à moi pour l'occasion et j'ai requis qu'il y mette un peu du sien. Si petit, si frêle, simple esclave, il lui a été si facile de monter sur chaque navire le lendemain soir, pendant que les hommes buvaient, sans qu'on fasse attention à lui, pour empoisonner la nourriture. Le midi suivant, ils étaient tous morts et j'incendiais la flotte de mon vieil amant. Pour faire court... Il était une fois, un imbécile d'espagnol qui de retour de voyage, perdit tout ce qu'il avait si difficilement acquis et sauva le responsable de tout cela._

Lovino laissa tomber son arme et se tourna vers son Capitaine. Le Terrible disparut un instant dans sa cabine puis revint, armé de sa hallebarde, son regard fixé sur l'italien.

 _-Dis-moi qu'il ment._

Les larmes se mirent à dévaler silencieusement les joues de l'adolescent.

 _-Lovino. Dis-moi qu'il ment, et je le tue encore._

 _-..._

 _-Si tu ne me dis pas qu'il ment, c'est toi que je tuerai. Tu comprends ?_

 _-Oui..._

 _-Alors, dis-moi qu'il ment._

Lovino tomba à genoux.

 _-Je vous haïssais,_ gémit-il.

Il se courba, et baissa la tête, présentant sa nuque.

 _-Il dit la vérité. Allez-y._

Le Capitaine Carriedo arma son bras, l'air sombre. Lovino ferma les yeux. Il était terrifié, mais comment ne pas l'être ? Cependant, il ne voulait pas infliger l'ultime honte au Terrible de mettre à mort un gamin suppliant. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui demander pardon car, non seulement c'eut été inutile, mais en plus, à l'époque, commettre cet acte avait ôté de lui un poids qui l'aurait empêché d'avancer. Oui, l'espagnol lui avait pris son frère, et en retour il avait pris sa flotte. Un partout, la balle au centre. Mais le Sanguinaire venait d'envoyer la dite balle dans le camp du Capitaine du Providence. La hallebarde s'abattit dans un sifflement sinistre et fendit le bois du pont.

 _-Faible !_ Cria le Sanguinaire.

L'espagnol l'ignora. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

 _-Lovino, lève-toi. Allez._

L'italien avait légèrement relevé la tête et était nez à nez avec la lame de la hallebarde qui avait frôlé le haut de son crâne.

 _-P... Pourquoi ?_

 _-Plus tard. Lève-toi, maintenant._

 _-Tu n'es qu'un faible...,_ gronda l'anglais.

 _-Je t'emmerde, Kirkland. Que tu sois mort, vif, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre,_ cracha le Terrible en reprenant son arme. _Tu vas crever, tu entends ? Ton temps est révolu. Tu n'es plus le maître des mers. Et tu ne contrôles plus le destin de personne. Tu as beau être là, debout, devant moi, à rire, à parader, et à tenter, encore et toujours, de prendre aux autres ce qui leur est cher, tu es déjà mort. Et pas seulement parce que Francis t'a tué, mais parce que tu n'es plus personne. D'ailleurs, tu n'es, ni n'as, en réalité, plus personne._

 _-Tu fais erreur, Antonio. Tu fais une grossière erreur,_ répliqua le Capitaine Kirkland, mais il était plus sérieux que jamais. _Pénélope sera toujours mienne. Francis et Peter ne m'oublieront jamais. Ni toi, ni le petit italien, et mon nom continuera à jamais de faire frémir d'horreur ou d'admiration le monde entier. Je suis... le Sanguinaire. Personne ne pourra jamais me retirer ça. Et puis... Je ne suis pas seul. Alors vas-y. Tue-moi. Ou plutôt essaye, si tes bras de vieillard ont encore la force de briser de simples os, et de trancher de misérables membres._

 _-Puisque que tu es si pressé de mourir encore._

Le Capitaine Carriedo leva une nouvelle fois sa lame, prêt à l'abattre dans un trait diagonal. Le Sanguinaire ne se prépara pas à se défendre, prenant même la pose, le regardant droit dans les yeux, une main sur la hanche, l'autre pendante tenant le poignard du bout des doigts. Le Terrible frappa mais...

 _-NON !_ Hurla Lovino. _C'EST UN PIÈGE !_

Mais la lame avait bel et bien touché sa cible. Toutefois, le flot de sang qui avait jailli de la blessure du Capitaine Kirkland se tarit aussitôt et la plaie mortelle se referma. Le britannique avait à peine titubé. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

 _-Imbécile...,_ dit-il, tout joyeux, tandis qu'une créature apparaissait entre eux.

Le sang de l'italien ne fit qu'un tour. En un battement de cils, la créature aux cornes d'or se retrouva clouée au sol par Lovino. Le démon sourit.

 _-Oh. Un ange. Je n'en avais jamais rencontré. Mais tu n'es pas encore à maturité._

L'adolescent regarda le Terrible.

 _-Je vous aime._

Et le démon le saisit à la gorge, disparaissant avec l'ange. Le Sanguinaire leva les mains en l'air, semblant s'amuser comme un petit fou.

 _-Ah, ces italiens... des Roméo incorrigibles._

So I'm telling you... That you'll be safe with me.

 _Donc je te le dis... Que tu seras en sécurité avec moi._

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : La chanson est " I know I'm a wolf", par Young Heretics.**


	44. Chapitre XLIII

**Chapitre XLIII**

 _« Il donne la sensation d'un homme de mesure, laissant une distance glacée entre lui et tout autre, hautain. Mais ce n'est qu'apparence. Je le sais généreux, je le sais aimant et par-dessus tout, je le sais esseulé. Il est si aisé de le briser, lui qui n'est qu'émotions et dont les sentiments transpirent comme chez nul autre chaque fois que le masque tombe. »_

 _Capitaine Francis Bonnefoy_

Le Duc était assis dans le jardin, sous le kiosque le plus éloigné de la demeure du Capitaine Bonnefoy, la tête entre les mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes, mais pas un seul son ne sortait de sa gorge trop nouée. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre, avec le corps nu de son frère contre le sien et l'état des draps. Comment avait-il pu ? Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes avant de trouver la force de s'habiller et de fuir la chambre.

Submergé par la honte et le remord, il repoussait depuis des heures le moment de retourner à la demeure de son flibustier et d'assumer ses actes. Il se dégoûtait... son propre frère. Il avait fait une chose pareille avec son propre frère ! Il devait le protéger, pas lui voler ses chairs ! Dire qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de comment il en était arrivé là... Et son cadet... Il devait être réveillé, à présent, et terrifié, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale... Comment avait-il pu lui faire subir une telle chose ?

Il n'était même pas question de lui demander son pardon... Comment ?... Comment ?... Comment ?... Voilà quelle était la seule interrogation qu'il avait en tête. Comment une telle horreur avait-elle pu se produire ? Par quels démons s'était-il laissé séduire ? Et cette image... Cette image ne le quitterait jamais. Celle du corps dénudé du sorcier, ses longues mèches blanches tombant sur le matelas ou venant épouser les contours du corps frêle collé au sien. Le Duc aurait voulu que la stupeur le tue mais il était demeuré là, un long moment, tétanisé, tandis qu'il prenait lentement conscience de l'ampleur de la situation.

 _-Quel âge avez-vous pour pleurer ainsi comme un enfant qu'on a giflé ?_ Fit alors la voix du Capitaine de l'Indomptable.

Le Duc se redressa brusquement, trop abasourdi pour avoir le réflexe de sécher ses larmes, et sa voix s'étrangla sur des propos incompréhensibles qui avaient pour but d'ordonner au prussien de partir. Le pirate vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 _-J'ai vu mon maître. Il m'a dit ce qui s'est passé._

Quoique cela put paraître impossible, les pleurs de l'autrichien redoublèrent.

 _-Il ne vous en veut pas._

Un rire amer entre-coupé de sanglots secoua le Duc. Sa parole lui revint.

 _-Il devrait._

 _-Il a ajouté qu'il a pris du plaisir et que si c'était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde._

La respiration de l'autrichien se coupa net. Ses larmes se tarirent ; un certain calme était en train de lui revenir.

 _-Mon frère m'a toujours aimé plus que de raison mais s'il me voue une telle affection, une telle adoration, au point de me pardonner ce que je lui ai fait, c'est uniquement à cause du traumatisme causé par la perte de nos parents. Il m'a mis sur un piédestal parce que je suis la seule famille qui lui reste._

 _-C'est ce que vous pensez ? Comment pouvez-vous en être tellement certain ?_

Le Duc haussa les épaules, l'air sombre.

 _-Malgré mon aveuglement coutumier, j'ai remarqué qu'il est fasciné par les personnes aux iris violettes, et j'en fais partie. Il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir être toujours plus proche de ces gens-là mais il n'irait jamais aussi loin que la nuit passée sans raison. Je ne sors du lot qu'à cause de cette peur qu'il a que je ne disparaisse et l'abandonne comme nos parents._

 _-Et alors ? En quoi cela pose-t-il problème ?_

 _-Je ne m'en souviens pas... mais j'ai probablement pris du plaisir, cette nuit. Il s'en sera rendu compte et aura adapté sa réaction en fonction de cela. Bien sûr, il est beau, intelligent, bien élevé et possède de nombreuses autres qualités, mais il demeure mon frère ! Il est la personne la plus chère à mes yeux mais jamais... jamais l'idée d'avoir une telle relation avec lui ne m'a effleuré ! Je voudrais..._

Il soupira, épuisé.

 _-Je voudrais pouvoir tout effacer. Je voudrais que la colère de Dieu s'abatte sur moi, et mourir, frappé par la foudre, plutôt que vivre avec le spectre de cette nuit en moi. Je ne suis qu'une bête._

A l'entente de ces mots, le cadet Edelstein sortit de derrière un arbre au large tronc, cachette de laquelle il avait écouté toute la conversation et interpella son frère.

 _-Roderich !_

Le Duc se tourna vers lui, se décolorant subitement, mais à l'instant où les deux regards améthystes se croisèrent, l'aîné perdit conscience et le Capitaine de l'Indomptable dut le rattraper et l'allonger sur le banc de pierre.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?_

 _-Ce qu'il voulait,_ répondit le sorcier. _J'ai effacé les souvenirs superflus. Lorsqu'il rouvrira les yeux, il ne se souviendra plus, ni de son réveil à mes côtés, ni de sa conversation avec toi._

 _-Comment avez-vous fait ça ?_

 _-Je l'ai déjà expliqué, il y a longtemps. J'ai le contrôle des esprits de ceux dont les yeux sont violets, c'est tout._

 _-Vous pouviez contrôler les corps et détruire une conscience, pas-..._

 _-Il y a une fosse d'une foule d'autres choses entre les deux,_ coupa-t-il.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux membres de l'Indomptable puis des larmes firent leur apparition sur les joues du cadet Edelstein.

 _-Je pensais... que ce matin serait une révélation pour lui._

 _-Vous avez été trop loin._

 _-Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir._

 _-Vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous._

Le sorcier s'approcha de son frère et tomba à genoux près de lui, prenant une main de son aîné entre les siennes et la portant à son cœur.

 _-Je souhaitais juste qu'il puisse m'aimer comme moi je l'aime._

Le prussien hocha négativement la tête sous sa capuche.

 _-Jamais cela n'adviendra. Faîtes-vous une raison et arrêtez vos manipulations._

 _-Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que ton ami le veut._

 _-Francis ? Oui. Je connais le regard qu'il porte sur ceux qui dérobent son cœur. Et je pense que votre frère et lui peuvent être heureux ensemble, pour peu que vous leur en laissiez l'occasion._

 _-Mais c'est_ mon _frère._

 _-Oui, c'est votre_ frère _._

De nouveau, le silence fut de mise, puis le sorcier ordonna.

 _-Rejoins le navire. Veille à ce qu'il ne manque rien, nous partirons avant le réveil de Roderich. Qu'on prépare une couchette supplémentaire, nous avons un nouveau membre._

 _-Qui ?_

 _-Matthew._

 _-Oh... Bien._

 _-Laisse-moi seul, maintenant._

 _-Maître..._

 _-C'est un ordre._

Le Capitaine de l'Indomptable s'en alla, mais bientôt, une autre personne rejoignit le kiosque. Le cadet Edelstein n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de son frère.

 _-Je sais ce que tu ressens, désormais, Emil. Ce sentiment, chaque fois que tu me regardes... Cet espoir que tu sais vain conjugué à ce besoin de lutter que tu ne peux réprimer. Cet inaccessible fruit défendu pendu à cette branche trop haute... Tu sais que tu ne peux que te blesser à tenter de t'en saisir et pourtant... tu continues d'essayer...,_ souffla le sorcier.

L'islandais posa genoux à terre et le contraignit à lâcher le Duc. Puis il prit le cadet Edelstein dans ses bras et, sans un mot, s'éloigna du kiosque. Le sorcier passa ses bras autour du cou du nordique.

 _-Comment fais-tu pour cacher cette douleur, tellement insistante qu'elle en devient obsédante ?_ Demanda l'autrichien.

 _-Je la couvre d'un baume particulier._

 _-Lequel ?_

 _-Celui de la fierté._

 _-Explique-moi..._

 _-Je me dis que je vaux mieux que ça._

 _-Et tu penses que 'je vaux mieux que ça', moi aussi ?_

 _-C'est à moi que tu demandes ?_

Le sorcier cacha son visage dans le cou d'Emil.

 _-Merci..._


	45. Chapitre XLIV

**Chapitre XLIV**

 _« Je ne cherche que la paix, la tranquillité et une vie à ses côtés... Pourquoi me faut-il être toujours rappelé par le devoir et me trouver adversaire de forces contre lesquelles je ne peux rien ? Je ne demande qu'à être capable de le protéger et je ne fais que le mettre en danger. »_

 _Chevalier Toris Laurinaitis_

 _-Il est... mort ?_ Demanda le lituanien, le souffle coupé.

La femme, au corps affaissé par les années de travail acharné, sourit tristement, ridant davantage ses joues, ses paupières lourdes papillonnant un instant.

 _-C'était un bon garçon, mon Milen._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

 _-Son père avait reçu une commande en provenance de Roumanie. Après que tout eut été forgé, c'est Milen, avec quelques autres garçons de la ville, qui est parti livrer. Aucun d'entre eux n'est jamais revenu._

Feliks, voyant bien à quel point la nouvelle atterrait son amant, glissa sa main dans celle du brun.

 _-Toris..._

 _-C'était mon ami...,_ fit sombrement le lituanien.

Puis il ajouta à l'adresse de la femme, après un moment de silence ;

 _-Monsieur Hinova n'est pas là ?_

La femme baissa les yeux, essuyant machinalement ses mains sur son tablier.

 _-La mort de Milen a été un rude coup. Pour oublier, il travaillait jour et nuit. Il s'est tué à la tâche. Vous le trouverez au cimetière._

 _-Toutes mes condoléances. Vous vous en sortez ?_

 _-Je suis veuve, trop vieille pour me remarier, et j'ai perdu mon unique enfant. Les Hinova s'éteindront avec moi. Ce n'est pas très glorieux pour la lignée des « forgerons prodiges »._

 _-... Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Ou d'argent ?_

 _-Je ne veux pas de votre charité. Si vous voulez me rendre service, retrouvez les assassins de mon gamin et faites-le leur payer. Vous ferez le bonheur de trois autres femmes de cette ville._

Toris ferma les yeux, aspirant le réconfort que lui prodiguait la main du polonais. L'autre main du blond se posa sur son bras, le caressant. Le lituanien rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son amant, croisant son regard encourageant. Il sourit faiblement puis répondit à la femme.

 _-Nous ferons notre possible._

[... ... ...]

Après des heures de marche, les deux hommes firent une halte. Ils n'avaient pas pris de chevaux car c'était une richesse qui aurait trop attiré l'attention, risque trop grand à courir pour des déserteurs s'étant retrouvés mêlés à des affaires entre pirates et sorciers. C'était d'ailleurs des suites de cette bataille navale qu'ils avaient décidé de rester à terre si tôt qu'ils eurent touché la rive. Ils avaient erré, de pays en pays, s'efforçant de se rassurer l'un l'autre, mais la peur au ventre, chaque jour, chaque nuit, d'être reconnus, faits prisonniers et mis à mort. Puis, lorsqu'ils avaient passé la frontière bulgare, le brun s'était souvenu d'un ami qu'il avait eu enfant, venu en Lituanie avec son père apporter l'épée qui avait été commandée pour l'héritier Laurinaitis.

Feliks se laissa tomber par terre et se massa le genoux.

 _-Ça te fait encore mal ?_

 _-Non, non... Ça va. C'est, tu vois, de marcher longtemps. Et toi, ton bras ?_

Toris fit quelques moulinets.

 _-A part pendant nos entraînements, je ne l'utilise pas vraiment, alors je m'en sors bien._

Le lituanien commença à cueillir les fleurs sauvages alentours. Le blond soupira devant son air à la fois triste et préoccupé.

 _-Parle-moi, tu sais, de Milen._

 _-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Il était le dernier descendant mâle d'une ancienne famille où on était forgeron de père en fils. De très bons forgerons mais dont les arts étaient si chers que peu faisaient appel à leurs services, alors ils vivaient bien mais ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Milen est venu avec son père apporter l'épée qui devait être la mienne et ils sont restés quelques jours. C'était... C'était quelqu'un avec qui il était impossible de ne pas s'entendre. Gentil, paisible, souriant, ouvert. Destiné à devenir quelqu'un de fort._

 _-Un type bien, en somme._

 _-Oui. Un type bien... qui ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune._

Le brun s'assit et commença à tresser les fleurs.

 _-Tu es certain que ce n'était qu'un ami ?_ S'enquit le polonais.

Cela tira un sourire à Toris.

 _-J'étais trop jeune pour penser à l'amour._

 _-Et maintenant que tu as l'âge ?_

Cette fois ce fut un léger rire.

 _-Est-ce que tu es jaloux ?_

 _-Possible._

Levant les yeux de son ouvrage, le lituanien versa une unique larme qu'il essuya aussitôt.

 _-Il n'existe aucun amour plus intense que celui que j'ai pour toi._

 _-Tant mieux._

 _-Tant mieux ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?_

 _-Je voulais juste en être sûr._

 _-De mon amour pour toi ? Nous sommes amants depuis plus de dix ans !_

 _-Toris, écoute-moi._

Feliks avait perdu l'air détendu qu'il affichait la majeure partie du temps.

 _-Si tu avais hésité, ou même pris le temps, tu vois, d'y réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, je t'aurais abandonné ici. J'aurais refusé de partir venger un amour perdu. Mais..._

Il retrouva son expression habituelle.

 _-Mais tu m'aimes et il n'y a rien eu, pas même le plus infime sentiment, entre ce Milen et toi. Risquer ma vie pour un ami à toi, même si je ne l'ai pas connu, ne me dérange pas. A mes yeux, c'est même nécessaire. Donc tu vas, genre, totalement arrêter de culpabiliser parce que tu m'emmènes au devant d'un danger que tu ne peux pas même évaluer. Tu as bien saisi ?_

Toris, après un instant bouche-bée, rit doucement en reprenant son tressage végétal.

 _-J'ai... wahou... J'ai pas de mot pour décrire... le soulagement que je ressens._

 _-Alors n'en mets pas. Tu es trop terre à terre. Tu veux tout nommer, tout contrôler, pour éviter le danger, mais une fois que tu y es confronté, du moins si tu ne sais pas à quoi tu as affaire, tu paniques. J'ai l'impression que depuis la dernière guerre où nos pays se sont retrouvés embarqués, les rôles ont été échangés. Avant, j'étais celui qui avait peur, continuellement, et que tu devais rassurer, et maintenant... Sérieusement, Toris, c'est genre... nul d'être à ta place, alors reprends-la, s'il te plaît. C'est toi qui dois t'occuper de moi, pas l'inverse._

Le brun se tourna vers son amant et déposa sur sa tête la couronne de fleurs enfin terminée.

 _-Oui. Je vais me reprendre, je te le promets._

Les deux hommes rirent, profitant de la tiède soirée. Le soleil couchant embrasa le champ. Ils avaient encore une longue route jusqu'en Roumanie, et trouver les responsables d'un meurtre vieux de plus de sept ans ne serait pas une mince affaire.


	46. Chapitre XLV

**Chapitre XLV**

 _« J'ai souffert d'avoir tué mon frère. J'ai cru en finir à la mort de mon père. Celle de Gil' m'a mis en colère. Pour Lovino, j'irai jusqu'en enfer. »_

 _Capitaine Antiono F . Carriedo_

La mâchoire du Sanguinaire craqua et se brisa quand le poing du Terrible s'abattit sur lui.

 _-OU EST-IL ?!_ Rugit l'espagnol.

Le britannique se régénéra et rit. Il était enchaîné, les bras tirés au-dessus de sa tête, le corps pendant dans le vide au milieu d'une cellule du Providence. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là, mais une chose était sûre ; il était follement amusant de voir le Capitaine du navire dans un tel état. Un autre coup fusa et quelques côtes cédèrent avant de se ressouder. L'opération était si rapide que la fulgurance de la douleur en était risible. Réellement, il ne souffrait que pendant quelques secondes, tout au plus. Du moins, avec de simples coups comme ceux-là, mais il arrivait que l'envie prenne à l'espagnol de lui trancher un membre ou de lui arracher un œil et le temps que cela se fasse, l'anglais souffrait abominablement. D'ailleurs, le sol de la cellule était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sang plus ou moins sec.

 _-Je te l'ai déjà dit... Il est dans l'antre,_ répondit le Capitaine Kirkland, sur le ton d'un enfant en narguant un autre.

 _-OU EST-CE QUE C'EST ?!_

 _-Partout, et nulle part. Arrête de t'acharner, seul le démon qui le possède en a les clés._

 _-TU MENS !_

 _-Non, c'est la vérité._

La lame d'une hache s'enfonça dans sa cuisse jusqu'au fémur dans lequel elle se ficha. Le Sanguinaire grimaça.

 _-TU MENS ! TU VAS M'Y FAIRE ENTRER !_

Le britannique fit la moue.

 _-Je ne peux pas. Il faut que Kiku vienne me chercher._

Le Terrible s'éloigna, laissant la hache dans la chair de son prisonnier, empêchant ainsi la régénération, et se mit à faire les cents pas, poussant un bestial cri de rage. Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'il torturait l'anglais sans relâche, le blessant, le tuant, encore et encore, et le démon n'avait toujours pas refait son apparition.

 _-Rendez-le moi...,_ souffla-t-il.

Bien sûr, cela faisait partie du jeu. Le japonais s'occupait de l'italien et le britannique se délectait de la réaction de l'espagnol. Mais le spectacle était-il si plaisant que cela que le Sanguinaire acceptait de payer un tel prix ? Bah ! Il était fou ! Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder à tenter de le comprendre.

 _-Rendez-le moi..._

De toute façon, le Capitaine du Providence ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà. Si le Capitaine Kirkland mentait, alors il finirait par craquer, et s'il disait la vérité, alors cela ne changeait rien... Le Terrible devait bien passer ses nerfs quelque part.

 _-Rendez-le moi..._

Il revint soudainement vers son prisonnier et arracha la hache avant de l'abattre à plusieurs reprises sur le corps sans défense avec une violence inouïe.

 _-VOUS ALLEZ ME LE RENDRE !_

[... ... ...]

Feliciano laissa tomber son verre qui alla se briser bruyamment sur le sol en mosaïque. Ludwig arriva en courant dans la cuisine, inquiet. L'italien était figé, une expression de stupeur sur le visage. Avant que le fils de l'Aigle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, Feliciano commença à regarder partout autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui bondisse dessus d'un instant à l'autre.

 _-Feliciano ?... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Feliciano ? Réponds-moi,_ fit l'allemand en s'efforçant de rester calme pour ne pas affoler davantage son époux.

 _-Je... L'espace d'un instant... Je... Je n'étais plus là..._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

 _-Il... Il y avait cette chose, avec des cornes. Ça avait l'air d'un humain, mais ça ne... Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas loin. Je peux sentir sa présence._

 _-Feliciano..._

 _-Je ne deviens pas fou !_ Cria l'italien, plus pour s'en convaincre lui-même que pour convaincre Ludwig.

Il l'avait bien vu, après tout, une fraction de seconde, ce monde étrange aux couleurs différentes pour toute chose, avec cette créature. Juste en face de lui. Cela avait été si rapide... mais il n'avait pas pu inventer une telle chose ! Et puis... cette bête-humaine l'avait vu, elle aussi. Elle avait même paru surprise avant de reculer brusquement et de jeter un regard méfiant vers un élément derrière l'italien. Feliciano n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage. Il sentit comme un léger courant d'air derrière lui et se retourna, bras ouverts, pour récupérer son frère qui était soudainement apparu et qui s'effondrait. Alors Feliciano se sentit tout à coup épuisé et ferma les yeux. Il entendit juste Ludwig crier son nom.

[... ... ...]

Des lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes. Le Sanguinaire ouvrit les yeux. Kiku se tenait contre lui, sur la pointe des pieds, dans cette cellule pleine de sang. Ils devaient être au beau milieu de la nuit pour que le Terrible soit absent. Les chaînes teintèrent légèrement.

 _-Tu en as mis, du temps,_ reprocha l'anglais au démon. _Est-ce que son corps est bien à pourrir sur le pont du Providence ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Non ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas pu le tuer._

 _-J'ai pourtant cru t'entendre dire, avant que tu l'emmènes, qu'il n'était même pas à maturité...,_ grogna-t-il, venimeux.

Le japonais glissa sa langue dans le cou du britannique.

 _-Vous apprendrez...,_ répliqua-t-il suavement, _que la mort, pour un ange comme un démon, ne se joue pas aux blessures infligées, mais à la quantité d'énergie dépensée. J'aurais effectivement pu, et dû, le battre, comme il n'était pas à maturité, mais il s'est trouvé que j'ai eu affaire non pas à un, mais deux adversaires. Après trois jours de combat acharné, nous avons fait match nul._

 _-Explique-toi mieux que ça._

 _-L'ange a un jumeau dans l'énergie duquel il a puisé. Alors que je m'affaiblissais du fait de la fatigue accumulée, une faille dans mon domaine s'est produite car la barrière ne supportait plus les chocs provoqués par l'énergie en affluence de cet allié inopportun et celle de l'ange prisonnier. Il en a profité pour rejoindre ce frère._

 _-En d'autres termes, tu l'as laissé filer..._

 _-Je ne suis pas une arme, et je n'aime pas me battre. C'est vous que je veux. Votre vengeance n'a aucune importance pour moi._

 _-Espèce d'immonde petit traître lâche !_

Le démon s'écarta de l'humain.

 _-Je vais chercher la clé de vos chaînes. Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous exciter contre moi après._

Le bas-ventre du Capitaine Kirkland réagit au subtil appel, mais il bouillonnait toujours de colère. Oui, qu'il le libère donc. Il le lui ferait amèrement regretter.

[... ... ...]

L'espagnol avait la conviction qu'il allait devenir fou. L'homme de garde était mort, et le Sanguinaire s'était volatilisé. Il n'avait donc plus aucun moyen de faire venir le démon qui avait emporté Lovino. Ses hommes évitaient de l'approcher de trop près, et ils faisaient bien. Le Capitaine Carriedo n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister à l'envie de faire couler le sang du premier venu bien longtemps encore.

Deux jours plus tard, le Terrible ressemblait plus un animal sauvage affamé et enragé qu'à un être humain. A chaque craquement du bois du navire, il bondissait hors de sa cabine et fouillait le bâtiment de fond en comble, certain que le Capitaine Kirkland était revenu rire de lui. Il parlait seul, tournant en rond, des heures durant, sans qu'on puisse rien comprendre à ce qu'il disait. Il mangeait à peine, dormait peu, et passait le plus clair de son temps à affûter sa hallebarde.

Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre en tête que cela. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Alors, quand un choc sourd eut lieu sur le pont du navire, il se leva lentement, sa hallebarde en main, la lame traînant sur le sol et y laissant un sillon, et sortit de sa cabine. Il allait tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Mais le manche de l'arme lui glissa des mains quand il trouva le corps étendu de Lovino qu'aucun matelot n'osait approcher.

Deux ailes blanches, dont une tournée dans un angle manquant de naturel, disparaissaient lentement, des plumes volant partout, emportées par le vent marin. La gorge de l'espagnol s'assécha. Est-ce qu'il était ?... Mais l'italien remua la tête, sonné. Il reprit lentement ses esprits et se redressa doucement. Son regard perdu courut sur le sol jusqu'à rencontrer la pointe des bottes du Terrible. Alors il parla.

 _-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à le t-..._

Il se tut quand son regard, après avoir remonté le corps du Capitaine Carriedo, tomba sur le visage de ce dernier. Il en était certain... c'était la première fois que le pirate pleurait.

[... ... ...]

 _-Vous vouliez me voir, maître ?_ S'enquit Yao.

 _-Oui. J'ai fait tomber mon cavalier. Ramasse-le._

Le chinois baissa les yeux. Effectivement. Il obéit et apporta la pièce à l'enfant. Toutefois, il se figea quand son dragon se pencha au-dessus du plateau et du bout d'une griffe, avança une pièce. L'enfant leva les yeux vers son adversaire puis commença à balancer ses jambes.

 _-Je vais devoir revoir ma stratégie. C'est intéressant. Tu peux rester._


	47. Chapitre XLVI

**Chapitre XLVI**

 _« Cet enfant que je sers... Il ne vieillit pas, mais l'étrangeté ne m'effraie pas vraiment. Qui suis-je réellement pour lui ? Je l'ignore. Qu'est-il réellement pour moi ? Le mystère est le même. Peu importe, au final. Il a besoin de moi et je ne peux l'abandonner. »_

 _Capitaine Yao Wang_

Le dragon avait toujours aimé son humain. Il aurait voulu être capable d'en prendre soin, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui apporter sa présence, afin de combler un peu la solitude qui était celle de son enchanteur. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas bien les règles qui régissaient la possible communication entre l'humain et son signe. Il avait pu saisir l'orbe, et jouer une partie d'échecs, mais rien d'autre en quarante ans d'existence.

Cependant, à chaque fois, il avait ressenti une forte détresse affluer du corps de son enchanteur, et c'est ce qui lui avait donné la force d'agir et de toucher un élément matériel mais il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi son humain avait pu ressentir une telle chose dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Alors il continuait de l'observer, inlassablement, en espérant saisir quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que les humains disaient... il n'avait compris son enchanteur qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il lui avait dit de garder l'orbe, mais c'était tout. Alors, à défaut de saisir les mots, il tentait de comprendre le langage de son corps. Toutefois, s'il avait bien remarqué que les expressions qui peignaient le visage de son humain divergeaient les unes des autres, il n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle correspondait à quoi.

Mais il était un bon dragon, il n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Alors le jour, la nuit, il fixait son enchanteur. Parfois de dos, parfois de face, parfois de profil. Dans ses yeux rouges, il découpait parcelle de peau après parcelle de peau, scientifique fou obstiné par son sujet, voulant savoir, refusant d'en démordre, l'orbe entre les griffes, comme un talisman.

Quand son enchanteur se déshabillait, le soir venu, il découvrait l'imposante cicatrice dans son dos. Le dragon serrait alors plus fort l'orbe dans sa patte. Il se rappelait de la colère... de l'intense colère qui avait secoué son humain le jour où il l'avait reçue. C'était celui de sa rencontre avec l'enfant.

Un Tsar et sa famille tentaient de fuir des révolutionnaires qui voulaient renverser le gouvernement en annihilant la lignée entière. Son enchanteur n'avait pu sauver les parents et avait été blessé en tentant de défendre le garçon. Il avait dû fuir à son tour avec l'héritier, entraînant les deux princesses avec lui. Plus tard, il avait aidé le garçon à récupérer sa couronne.

Mais de la même manière qu'il n'avait pas compris le pourquoi de la détresse de son humain, le dragon n'avait pas non plus compris le pourquoi de sa colère. Il aurait voulu pouvoir combler la distance le séparant de son enchanteur... pouvoir le comprendre, pouvoir lui parler... mais il ne saisissait pas non plus que cela ne dépendait pas de lui et que tout ce qu'il pourrait bien tenter serait inutile. Ce qui, au final, n'était que l'écho de ce que ressentait son humain.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque Lovino se réveilla, il tenta de se redresser mais s'aperçut que c'était impossible. Il était piégé dans l'étreinte puissante du Terrible qui, même dans son sommeil, ne faiblissait pas. L'italien abandonna donc l'idée de se lever, demeurant contre ce corps qui l'avait fait sien. Malgré qu'il fut désormais parfaitement immobile, Lovino sentait une sorte de brûlure à ses reins. Il grimaça. Le Capitaine Carriedo n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère et on ne pouvait dire qu'il avait un appétit de moineau. Toutefois, l'adolescent se mit à rougir furieusement au souvenir des cris qu'il n'avait pus retenir sous les assauts de l'adulte et de l'orgasme qui l'avait secoué.

Et puis... il espérait ne pas avoir été trop ennuyeux... Il avait beau connaître la théorie, se retrouver allongé devant le corps nu d'un homme si expérimenté lui avait copieusement fait perdre ses moyens. Il s'était senti si frêle, si démuni... certes ce qu'il était, de base, mais dans une situation si intime, cela prenait une toute autre proportion. Cependant, le Terrible s'était montré, malgré son avidité évidente, patient et compréhensif, avant d'oser agir avec la passion culturelle de sa nation. Sans oublier les larmes versées qui avaient mis longtemps à se tarir, car c'est aussitôt après que Lovino fut de retour sur le Providence et que son Capitaine eut vérifié qu'il n'était pas blessé que l'espagnol l'avait saisi pour l'emmener dans sa cabine.

Les souvenirs de Lovino quant à son combat contre le démon et son réveil dans une demeure étrangère étaient plutôt flous. Il avait senti la présence de son frère à ses côtés tout le long de son combat, puis, il ne savait comment, comme mué par un soudain instinct, il avait trouvé comment fuir ce monde artificiel. Épuisé, il n'avait même pas pu savoir qui l'avait rattrapé. Il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit et, paniqué à l'idée que le démon ait pu avoir attaqué le Capitaine Carriedo durant son absence, il avait bondi et s'était enfui sans même prendre le temps de trouver et remercier son sauveur. Il ne savait comment il avait invoqué ses ailes, ni par quel miracle il avait retrouvé si facilement le Providence... Au final, que l'histoire ce soit si bien finie pour lui et pour l'espagnol relevait d'un chanceux hasard.

Une main venue se glisser dans ses cheveux le tira ses pensées. L'italien ignorait comment le Terrible faisait pour se réveiller ainsi, comme s'il devinait dans son sommeil que l'adolescent ne dormait pas et ressassait des choses. C'était impressionnant, presque effrayant, mais quelque part, c'était aussi attendrissant.

[... ... ...]

Feliciano était d'une humeur massacrante. Non seulement il n'avait rien compris à ce qui s'était passé, mais en plus, son frère s'était volatilisé. L'italien aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler... Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire ! Ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper ! Mais non... son unique occasion de renouer avec son jumeau s'était envolée.

 _-Tu finiras par le retrouver...,_ tenta de l'apaiser Ludwig.

 _-Me faudra-t-il attendre sept nouvelles années ?!_ Répliqua Feliciano, farouchement.

L'allemand baissa les yeux et le sang de l'italien cessa aussitôt de bouillonner.

 _-Excuse-moi... Je n'aurais pas dû passer mes nerfs sur toi..._

 _-Ce n'est rien... Tu me l'as bien expliqué... J'ai contribué à te séparer de lui, alors..._

 _-Alors rien du tout. Je sais qu'il est en compagnie du Terrible, et un pirate d'une telle réputation ne doit pas être si difficile à trouver... C'est juste que... si Lovino est parti sans s'être rendu compte que j'étais là, en vie, il est inutile de le poursuivre. Et s'il est parti en m'ayant bien vu, alors c'est qu'il ne tenait pas tant que cela à moi. C'est un peu dur à encaisser._

 _-Pourquoi serait-ce inutile d'aller à sa rencontre ?_

Feliciano frissonna.

 _-Parce que... J'ai le sentiment profond et intense que je ne peux de moi-même créer l'occasion. Je ne peux qu'attendre ou renoncer, dans la plus blessante passivité. Si je tentais de le rejoindre, son chemin dévirait inévitablement de la route que je suis. Nous ne saurons nous retrouver que s'il décide de se retourner et... et je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'il ait jamais fait._

[... ... ...]

Le Redoutable soupira.

 _-Tout ceci me paraît bien vide et silencieux sans les enfants... J'espère que tout se passera bien pour eux._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_ S'enquit le Duc.

 _-Oh, sur l'Indomptable, je ne crois pas que Matthew risque quoi que ce soit. Je m'inquiète plus pour Marie et Peter. Elle risque de les entraîner dans les pires scénarios simplement pour le plaisir de l'adrénaline._

L'autrichien sourit.

 _-Elle possède le navire le plus solide jamais conçu, est une véritable tigresse et a pour second le garçon qu'elle aime. Garçon dont le simple nom de famille en fera se rendre plus d'un. Que voulez-vous qu'il leur arrive ?_


	48. Chapitre XLVII

**Chapitre XLVII**

 _« Je n'ai pas de présence. Je ne suis pas un bon combattant, ni ne suis très adroit. Je bute à chaque pas, hésite toujours. J'aimerais avoir hérité de mon père un peu plus que le physique, quoiqu'à ce compte, paraît-il que j'ai les yeux de ma mère, et de fait son âme. On m'a dit que cette femme était tendre, délicate, paisible... Je l'aime et la pleure, ce qui est bien normal, mais j'aurais tout de même voulu être plus digne du nom des Bonnefoy, fut-ce au détriment de celui des Williams. »_

 _Fils du Nouveau-Monde, Matthew Williams_

Matthew et Emil s'occupaient de la cabine du Capitaine tandis que le cadet Edelstein prenait l'air sur le pont en compagnie de Fantôme. Ils faisaient le ménage, changeaient les draps, retapaient les oreillers, remettaient en ordre les vêtements de l'autrichien... Aucun des deux ne pipait mot, mais cela devint bien vite pesant pour le canadien, qui soupira.

 _-Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a irrité ?_

L'islandais posa sur lui un regard tranchant, puis il s'en alla réarranger les rideaux.

 _-Tu as les yeux violets._

 _-Oui, et alors ?_

 _-Cela fait de toi un concurrent sérieux._

 _-Un... concurrent ?_

Emil lâcha le rideaux et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

 _-Je ne suis qu'un barbare du Nord, tandis que toi, tu es issu d'un milieu similaire au sien. Tu es un noble bien éduqué qui vise toujours une mesure d'élégance et de distinction. Tu remplis bien plus de critères que moi. Néanmoins... Je ne le laisserai pas te préférer à moi._

 _-Mais je ne suis pas ici pour séduire le frère de monsieur le Duc..._

 _-Pour quoi d'autre, alors ?_

Matthew rougit et bafouilla.

 _-Tu vois ? Quitte à mentir, fais-le correctement et jusqu'au bout,_ grogna le nordique.

 _-N-non ! Je n'ai pas menti ! Je..._

 _-Tu... ?_

 _-Je veux retrouver mon frère ! J'ai bien choisi de monter sur l'Indomptable pour me rapprocher de quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas le frère de monsieur le Duc !_

 _-Berwald et Tino sont ensemble. Erland en a après Leopold. Mathias est plus du genre sex-friend et Lukas est une véritable armoire à glace. Il n'y a personne pour toi ici._

Le canadien baissa les yeux, l'air attristé, mais souriant néanmoins.

 _-Je sais bien. Je n'espère pas pouvoir le séduire._

 _-Alors tu es un faible._

 _-Je sais cela aussi..._

L'islandais le toisa un moment puis, avec un reniflement dédaigneux et un regard méfiant, il lui tendit la main.

 _-Il est possible que nous puissions nous entendre, alors._

Matthew, d'abord surpris, sourit et serra la main tendue.

[... ... ...]

La nuit venue, lorsque Fantôme monta sur le pont prendre des nouvelles de Matthew qui était de guet, il crut, l'espace d'un instant, voir le Redoutable. De riches vêtements, ses cheveux ondulés en catogan, les bras croisés sur le bastingage, regardant au loin malgré l'obscurité d'un air pensif... Le prussien s'approcha.

 _-Tu es le portrait craché de ton père._

Un instant, le canadien ne sut que dire, puis il demanda.

 _-Mon oncle, avez-vous connu ma mère ?_

 _-Francis m'a envoyé nombre de lettres parlant d'elle._

 _-C'est tout ?_

 _-J'ai entretenu une légère correspondance avec elle, mais rien de très appuyé._

 _-Papa m'a dit qu'elle parlait peu. Qu'elle ne faisait pas forte impression. Que c'était quelqu'un de très discret._

 _-Dans ses lettres, elle allait à l'essentiel. Et si les portraits que Francis m'a envoyés d'elle sont fidèles, et je pense qu'ils le sont, alors effectivement, elle n'avait pas un physique très marquant. Ce n'était pas une Comtesse Hedervary. Elle était jolie, rien de plus. Mais c'est son sourire qui a charmé ton père._

 _-Son sourire ?_

Fantôme rit.

 _-Antonio, qui l'a rencontrée, m'a raconté qu'elle avait le 'sourire bavard'. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que l'on sache ce qu'elle pensait. Il m'a expliqué qu'elle avait les mots sur le sourire et la ponctuation dans le regard. Que ses silences étaient plus expressifs que de longues tirades._

 _-Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis mauvais à la conversation..._

 _-Je ne trouve pas que cela soit flagrant._

 _-Il y a des choses que j'aimerais dire._

 _-C'est le cas pour bien des personnes._

Matthew abandonna la partie et Fantôme respecta son silence. Cependant, l'adulte demeura aux côtés de l'adolescent qu'il sentait préoccupé. Une simple présence ne pouvait être néfaste, se disait-il, mais il s'inquiétait. Le canadien était sensible, et depuis qu'il avait appris pour l'existence de son frère, il ne démordait pas de l'idée de le retrouver et de le ramener en France, pour réunir la famille. Fantôme trouvait cette obsession presque malsaine, mais il la comprenait. Matthew était en deuil d'une mère, il refusait de l'être d'un frère.

Le prussien et son neveu furent alors dérangés par l'intrusion d'Erland sur le pont qui pestait avec passion.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda le Capitaine de l'Indomptable.

 _-C'est Berwald et Tino ! Ils ont décidé de s'envoyer en l'air ! Je sais pas comment Mathias et Lukas font pour supporter le bruit ! Raaaah ! Quelle bande d'emmerdeurs !_

Et sur ces mots doux, il alla se faire un nid dans les cordages, se laissant tomber dedans, enroulé dans sa couverture. Il se rendormit après un long flot d'injures et continua d'en baragouiner quelques unes dans son sommeil encore quelques longues secondes.

Matthew pouffa.

 _-J'adore ce navire._

 _-Vraiment ?_ S'enquit l'adulte.

 _-L'équipage est excellent. Bien sûr, le frère de monsieur le Duc est quelqu'un d'incroyable, mais les six autres sont aussi de parfaits numéros. Je ne saurais même pas les décrire. Mais je crois que, malgré des débuts difficiles, je vais réussir à devenir ami avec Emil. Quant à Erland, je trouve qu'il est le plus amusant du groupe. Et puis, il y a vous._

Le canadien vérifia que le suédois dormait à poings fermés avant de continuer.

 _-Le grand Général dont on m'a toujours fait les louanges, et dont on me contait les exploits en me mettant au lit. Ce héros de roman, ce chevalier comme tous les enfants rêvent d'en devenir... Comme je rêvais de l'être. Comme Marie l'a rêvé._

 _-Francis a sans doute embelli le portrait._

 _-On ne peut embellir le plus grand Général que la Prusse ait connu._

 _-'Le plus grand Général que la Prusse ait connu' est mort,_ répliqua doucement Fantôme. _Tué lors d'une guerre qu'il a déclenchée pour une femme._

Matthew s'assombrit momentanément, avant d'en rire.

 _-C'eut été moins chevaleresque pour un homme !_


	49. Chapitre XLVIII

**Chapitre XLVIII**

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'une déception amoureuse dans la vie d'un homme ? Il y a tellement d'autres choses plus importantes que l'amour à connaître. Kiku, malgré qu'il ait fui avec moi, m'a rapidement abandonné, mais qu'importe ! Cela m'a évité de tomber sous l'emprise d'un autre alors que je venais de me soustraire à celle de mon père. Désormais je suis libre et je ne rends de compte à personne. »_

 _Fils du Lion, Alfred F . Jones  
_

Alfred sortit de sa cabine voir ce qui agitait son équipage. Tous ses hommes étaient agglutinés d'un côté, l'air préoccupé. Ce n'était pas coutumier de les voir ainsi.

 _-Un navire pirate, Capitaine...,_ l'informa le doyen des matelots.

 _-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois._

 _-C'est différent, aujourd'hui. Nous sommes encore trop loin pour en être sûrs, mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit du Queen Mary, le vaisseau amiral de la flotte du Redoutable. Si tel est bien le cas, alors il ne s'agit plus de la petite racaille des mers, et nous n'avons pas la moindre chance de l'emporter._

L'américain regarda dans sa longue-vue, sans dire un mot. L'homme insista.

 _-Le Queen est lent. Nous pouvons le distancer et continuer notre route._

 _-Oui, nous pouvons rentrer la queue entre les pattes au port en gémissant comme des enfants ayant échappé de peu à une grosse gifle._

 _-Capitaine..._

 _-Ou bien nous pouvons nous comporter comme des hommes, couler ce bâtiment, et rentrer chez nous en héros._

 _-C'est de la folie._

 _-Peut-être bien. Mettez le cap vers ce navire._

[... ... ...]

Marie se tourna vers son équipage entièrement composé de femmes.

 _-Ces imbéciles nous défient ! Préparez-vous à l'affrontement !_

[... ... ...]

Alfred fronça les sourcils, étant maintenant assez proche pour discerner les personnes sur le pont ennemi.

 _-Des femmes ?..._

Si ses hommes hésitaient toujours à attaquer, la raison était à présent différente. L'américain, l'œil toujours dans sa longue-vue, avait repéré que la plus jeune de toutes ne cessait de faire des moulinets avec son épée, un imposant sourire aux lèvres. Elle dansait de joie.

 _-C'est elle qui donne les ordres ?... Mais elle est cinglée..._

C'est alors qu'elle se retourna brusquement et sauta au cou de quelqu'un. C'était un adolescent, et Alfred, concentré sur la fille qui semblait être le nouveau Capitaine du Queen Mary, ne l'avait pas vu sortir de la cabine qui fut celle du Redoutable. L'américain battit rapidement des paupières. Était-ce... ? Non. Il lui ressemblait, mais ce n'était pas le Sanguinaire. Alfred haussa un sourcil, incertain de ce qu'il devait penser de trouver son demi-frère sur le vaisseau de l'ennemi juré de son père, puis il sourit avec suffisance.

 _-Mon bon Peter... Nous ne saurions nier que le hasard possède un humour certain._

Alfred rangea sa longue-vue.

 _-Matelots ! Pas de quartier !_

 _-Capitaine... Ce sont des femmes...,_ protesta un homme en triturant son alliance.

 _-Pas de protestations ! Elles ont le fils du Sanguinaire avec elle !_

[... ... ...]

Quand les deux bâtiments furent enfin en position pour canonner, pavillons hissés, un long silence s'installa. Marie frémissait d'excitation... la lourde atmosphère du danger certain et de la mort imminente la comblait. Le silence pesant était pour elle pareil au souffle d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Le Capitaine du vaisseau ennemi donna alors de la voix.

 _-Je suis le Capitaine Alfred Freedom Jones, corsaire des futurs États libérés d'Amérique, rendez-vous et rejoignez-nous dans notre lutte pour la liberté ou bien périssez par les canons du Justice !_

Marie éclata de rire et monta sur le bastingage pour répondre.

 _-Je suis le Capitaine Marie Bonnefoy, fille du Redoutable, et le Queen Mary ne saurait souffrir de vos coups de misérables révolutionnaires idéalistes ! Le Justice deviendra nôtre ou sombrera !_

Elle allait lancer le début des hostilités quand Peter, qui jusqu'alors fixait le Capitaine du Justice avec indécision, écarquilla les yeux et la fit taire d'une exclamation.

 _-Peter ?_ L'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

 _-C'est Alfred !_ Répondit-il, d'une voix blanche.

 _-Oui, Alfred Freedom Jones. Il vient de le dire._

 _-N-non ! Alfred Kirkland ! Enfin, je veux dire, Alfred Bonnefoy ! C'est ton frère !_

Le Capitaine du Queen sauta sur le pont. Elle ne riait plus.

 _-Tu en es sûr ?_

 _-Certain..._

Marie cria alors à l'adresse de son ennemi.

 _-Je demande des pour-parler !_

Parmi les équipages des deux navires, on s'agita, surpris et méfiant de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Toutefois, les bâtiments se rapprochèrent suffisamment pour qu'une planche soit posée entre les deux vaisseaux. Marie voulut se rendre en son centre, comme cela se devait, mais Peter la retint par des suppliques larmoyantes d'inquiétude et le temps qu'elle le calme, Alfred était passé sur le pont du Queen. Seul. Bien qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui, elle lui fit face avec fierté, quoi qu'impressionnée. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Cependant, le regard dédaigneux qu'il posait sur elle l'irritait, et elle n'aimait pas non plus l'attitude décontractée, presque désinvolte qu'il avait. Enfin... A présent qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, si proche, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il s'agissait bien du jumeau de Matthew et elle ne pouvait décemment pas, ni le tuer, ni lui prendre le Justice.

 _-Du coup, je ne sais pas comment t'appeler. Alfred Freedom Jones, Kirkland ou Bonnefoy ?_

 _-Bonnefoy ?_

Marie lui fit signe du doigt de la suivre jusqu'à sa cabine. Alfred, toujours dénué de la moindre étincelle de crainte, obtempéra, avec Peter, tremblant, sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois dans la cabine du Capitaine, la jeune fille conta le dernier combat qui eut lieu entre le France et le Queen, et les révélations qui l'accompagnèrent. L'américain resta de marbre, et lorsqu'elle eut achevé son récit, il prit la parole d'un ton détaché.

 _-Quelle histoire touchante. En conclusion, tu espères que nous fassions la paix au nom de ces liens sanguins étiolés pour faire le bonheur d'un frère que je n'aie jamais vu ?_

 _-Comme tu sembles être trop stupide pour comprendre, je vais reprendre,_ répliqua Marie, grondante, qui n'avait pas apprécié le qualificatif d'« étiolés ». _C'est parce que tu es mon frère, au même titre que celui de Matthew, que je daigne t'épargner. Il n'y a pas de paix là-dedans. Juste un élan de bonté de ma part._

Alfred sourit.

 _-La 'bonté' n'est pas une valeur qui m'a été transmise. Alors que les choses soient bien claires. Je me moque de mes origines. Tout ce que je veux, c'est prouver aux futurs États-Unis d'Amérique que je suis le Général dont ils ont besoin pour rendre les mers plus sûres et pour fonder et diriger une flotte capable de rivaliser avec celles des nations colonisatrices... Imagine les vivats et les éloges à ma personne quand je reviendrai victorieux du tristement célèbre Queen Mary, en brandissant la tête du fils du Sanguinaire, la fille du Redoutable enchaînée, prête à être pendue haut et court !_

 _-Fanatique ! Tu te bats pour une nation qui n'existe même pas !_ Répliqua Marie, la main sur la garde de l'épée.

 _-Non ! Je mets au monde un titan !_ S'écria-t-il en dégainant et en braquant le canon de son arme sur Peter, resté à l'écart.

L'anglais ferma les yeux et mit les bras devant lui, dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger du tir. Le coup de feu lui fit pousser un cri et il tomba, des larmes dévalant ses joues... avant de réaliser ne ressentir aucune douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux et trouva Marie allongée sur le sol, son épée dans une main, l'autre posée sur la blessure à son côté droit. Elle respirait avec difficulté, sous le choc, tant de douleur que de surprise. Peter, faisant fi du canon encore fumant le menaçant, rampa rapidement à son chevet. Il appliqua ses deux mains par-dessus celle de la jeune fille, appuyant avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve. Tandis que Marie grimaçait, entre deux sifflements de souffrance, le britannique leva son regard brouillé de larmes vers son demi-frère.

 _-Ta simple existence a causé la mort de mère. Tu as tenté de tuer père. Et voilà que tu t'en prends à Marie. Pourquoi... Pourquoi cherches-tu systématiquement à me prendre les personnes qui me sont chères et me rendent heureux ?_

Le Capitaine du Justice souffla avant de répondre avec hargne.

 _-Parce que tu me dégoûtes depuis le premier instant de notre rencontre._

Marie hoqueta alors.

 _-P-Peter a raison dep-puis le début. T-tu es mauvais._

 _-Ah...,_ soupira Alfred. _Arrêtez, tous les deux, vous me faites trop de peine._


	50. Chapitre XLIX

**Chapitre XLIX**

 _« Mon masque humain est si laid... Le porter me rend toujours irascible. Mais je n'ai d'autre choix que de le revêtir si je veux éviter d'inutiles ennuis avec les humains. Maintenant que j'en ai trouvé un insensible à la peur qu'inspire mon apparence véritable, je ne le laisserai pas partir. »_

 _Capitaine Kiku Honda_

Le Capitaine Kirkland tournait en rond tandis que le démon, lui, était assis, une tasse de thé dans les mains.

 _-Ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver, je n'y retournerai pas._

 _-Je veux que ce sale petit rital meurt !_ S'entêta l'anglais.

 _-Je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer la première fois, je n'y parviendrai pas plus la seconde._

 _-Sans son coup en traître, j'aurais pu continuer de lutter contre Francis et finir par lui faire ouvrir les yeux ! Ce maudit gamin m'en a empêché !_

 _-Comme je lui en veux,_ s'amusa le japonais, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Le pirate fusilla son amant du regard. Le Capitaine Honda, avec son calme souverain et cet air supérieur qu'il affichait, avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds, et particulièrement lorsqu'il refusait d'obéir au britannique et riait de l'impuissance de ce dernier à le faire plier. Toutefois, le Sanguinaire savait comment éveiller la colère du démon et une perche venait justement de lui être tendue.

 _-Tu parles comme Pénélope,_ lui reprocha-t-il.

Le japonais reposa sa tasse avec une lenteur manquant de naturel. On sentait qu'il peinait à ne pas imploser. Il braqua sur le Capitaine Kirkland un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la remarque.

 _-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Pénélope._

 _-Oh, vraiment ? Permets-moi d'en douter, car tu lui ressembles sur bien des points... Oui, bien des points..._

Le Capitaine Honda se leva.

 _-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Pénélope._

 _-Crois-tu ? Elle aussi voulait me garder pour elle seule._

 _-Cessez de me comparer à cette femme._

 _-C'est ce que tu essayes de faire, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? En me gardant ici, dans ton domaine ? Tu veux me mettre en laisse afin de ne laisser personne d'autre avoir l'honneur de ma présence, et pire encore, de mes étreintes. Alors tu me vois désolé de te l'annoncer mais... Comme. Ma. Pénélope._

Les cornes du japonais disparurent, ainsi que tous ses attributs démoniaques. Son masque humain était de nouveau posé sur son corps. Trop rapide pour être contré, le Capitaine Honda fit tomber l'anglais et, assis sur son bassin, appuya la pointe d'une dague sur sa carotide. Le Sanguinaire se mit à rire.

 _-Qu'y-a-t-il de si amusant ?_ Gronda l'assaillant.

 _-Tu refuses de céder à la colère sous ton apparence de démon et..._

La main du pirate repoussa un pan du kimono et se posa sur la cuisse révélée de l'autre homme.

 _-... ton masque humain dans cette tenue ne me permet pas de te prendre au sérieux. Tu as l'air d'une pucelle nouvellement arrivée dans une maison close et qui n'a pas encore compris qu'elle n'est là que pour satisfaire le client._

Le démon attrapa la main baladeuse et l'éloigna.

 _-Vous courez après l'amour mais ne provoquez que la haine. Vous ne serez jamais heureux._

 _-Je l'ai été. Avec Francis._

 _-Je le tuerais de mes mains plutôt que de vous voir repartir à sa poursuite._

La menace glaça le sourire du pirate.

 _-Je t'interdis de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux._

 _-Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner._

Le Capitaine Kirkland sembla rajeunir d'un coup, retrouvant l'expression innocente, naïve, de ses quinze ans.

 _-Tu n'oserais pas ?_

Puis, secoué par une intense fureur, il désarma le Capitaine Honda, se redressa et le plaqua au mur. Suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol par le cou, le japonais répliqua, la voix étranglée.

 _-Il vous a aimé, peut-être même vous aime-t-il encore, mais il a renoncé à vous parce qu'il s'est bien rendu compte que malgré l'enveloppe charnelle qu'il connaît si bien, l'esprit, la pensée qui vous anime n'est plus la même. Cet esprit, cette folie, il n'en veut pas, et n'en voudra jamais. Je suis le seul à qui vous convenez et le seul qui vous convienne_ réellement, _car cet amour que vous recherchez, et cette haine que vous adorez, moi seul les possède tous deux._

Tout d'abord, le Sanguinaire resserra sa prise et le Capitaine Honda commença à suffoquer sans pour autant cesser de donner des coups à son agresseur avec ses jambes et en tentant de ses mains de se libérer. Puis, le britannique le lâcha et il tomba, s'efforçant de reprendre sa respiration malgré la toux et la douleur. Il fut alors tiré en arrière par les cheveux et se retrouva plaqué au torse de son amant, la lame de la dague dont s'était emparé le Capitaine Kirkland sous la gorge.

 _-Kff !... Kff !... Vous allez... kff... me tuer ?_

 _-Je croyais que pour mourir, il fallait être vidé de ton énergie._

 _-C'est plus compliqué que ça en a... kff... l'air._

 _-Je suis toute ouïe._

 _-Un humain ne peut pas comprendre._

 _-Tes détours m'assomment !_ Cria l'anglais en le jetant sur le côté.

La tête du démon heurta violemment le sol.

 _-Tu me fatigues !_ Ajouta le pirate en attrapant son kimono et en tirant dessus.

A moitié nu, le japonais ferma les jambes en essayant de faire lâcher le tissu à son amant. Ils luttèrent de longues minutes, le Sanguinaire maintenant son adversaire cloué au sol, le surplombant, cillant à peine aux coups reçus. Il parvint à ouvrir entièrement le kimono du Capitaine Honda mais ne put esquiver la gifle puissante que l'autre lui infligea en retour.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les deux hommes se fixaient, haletants, se défiant, s'insultant du regard. Griffer, mordre, battre, prendre... Ces désirs de destruction embrasaient le corps du Capitaine Kirkland et il savait que cela était réciproque. Il savait que s'il cédait à la tentation d'embrasser les lèvres entre-ouvertes du démon alors ce dernier lui arracherait la langue avec les dents. C'était à celui qui ferait le plus de mal à l'autre.

Le britannique réalisa alors que jamais il ne soumettrait le Capitaine Honda, et jamais lui-même ne plierait. Ils étaient les mêmes. Ils se comprenaient. S'aimaient. Se haïssaient. Peu importaient les coups, les blessures, les injures... ils reviendraient toujours l'un vers l'autre. En d'autres termes, jubila le pirate, il pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi, l'autre encaisserait sans jamais prendre peur.

Le Sanguinaire, retrouvant sa mobilité, s'empara des poignets de son amant, les joignit au-dessus de la tête de leur propriétaire et transperça les paumes de la dague avec assez de force pour que la garde touche la chair et que la lame soit assez enfoncée dans le sol pour que le démon ne puisse se libérer. L'anglais se redressa alors sans se préoccuper de l'expression de souffrance sur le visage du japonais et lui écarta les jambes de force.

Il se pencha lentement vers le ventre du Capitaine Honda et déposa délicatement ses lèvres juste au-dessus du nombril. Il songea que pour des êtres comme eux, une telle tendresse était péché, mais la piété n'avait jamais été son fort et puis, sa violence contenue commençait à faire trembler son corps. Bientôt, son pauvre rempart des ruines de sa raison céderait... après tout, il demeurait le Sanguinaire.


	51. Chapitre L

**Chapitre L**

Sadik coupa le contact après avoir vérifié en avoir fait de même avec ses feux. Il descendit de la voiture et une porte claqua peu de temps après la sienne. Irunya croisa les bras, frissonnante. Il faisait froid. Le turc vint lui frotter le dos et elle lui sourit doucement. En face d'eux, dans le brouillard, se dressait un important édifice à la pierre tachée par le temps et sur laquelle courait un peu de lierre. Une autre voiture arriva et se gara non loin d'eux. Roderich en sortit. Il vint serrer la main au couple. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités puis entrèrent dans l'hôpital.

La secrétaire à l'accueil les salua en souriant sans rien leur demander... Ils se connaissaient bien, à présent. Ils montèrent de deux étages dans un silence obstiné. Seul le bruit de leurs pas et de celui des médecins venait troubler le calme des lieux. Ils passèrent devant une chambre devant laquelle ils se figèrent.

 _-Oh, Vlad'...,_ gémit Irunya, peinée.

Le roumain était assis sur une chaise, près du lit de son jeune frère, ce dernier entouré de grosses machines et des tuyaux dans la bouche. L'aîné dormait, des valises sous les yeux. La femme toqua doucement et entra. Elle s'approcha de Vladimir et posa une main sur son épaule, la pressant délicatement pour réveiller le jeune homme. Celui-ci émergea difficilement. Lorsqu'il sembla avoir repris ses esprits, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Sadik posa sur lui un regard emplit de reproches.

 _-Tu es resté à le veiller toute la nuit ?_

 _-C'est plutôt coulant sur les heures de visite, ici..._

 _-Ce n'est pas la question. On en avait déjà discuté. Tu dois rentrer chez toi et dormir dans un vrai lit. Tu vas t'épuiser pour rien. Les médecins ne savent pas quand il se réveillera ni s'il doit se réveiller un jour !_

Le roumain baissa les yeux et le turc soupira. Irunya étreignit Vladimir et Roderich revint avec un café qu'il avait été chercher à la machine. Il le lui tendit en ordonnant ;

 _-Bois ça et rentre chez toi._

Puis ils repartirent chacun de leur côté. Roderich toqua à son tour à une porte et entra. Son propre frère, Leopold, était assis sur son lit, en chemise de nuit. Gilbert, en blouse blanche, était sur un tabouret devant lui. Il rangea son attirail de médecin et se tourna pour serrer la main du nouvel arrivant en souriant.

 _-Roderich ! Comment allez-vous ?_

 _-Toujours barbouillé des virages pour venir jusqu'ici._

L'albinos rit.

 _-Petite nature ! Enfin, bonne nouvelle, Leopold va mieux, aujourd'hui !_

 _-Bonne nouvelle, en effet._

Le cadet Edelstein souffla et se rallongea.

 _-Ça ne me fera quand même pas sortir de cet endroit !_

 _-Leopold...,_ soupira Gilbert.

 _-De toute façon, il ne vient même plus pour moi, mais pour Francis !_

 _-C'est faux et tu le sais très bien !_ Gronda le médecin. _Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête !_

Le garçon lui tira la langue et amena les draps jusqu'à sa tête pour totalement disparaître. Le germanique se massa les tempes.

 _-Puisque c'est comme ça, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je te l'emprunte, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Voilà, c'est ça ! Fichez-moi la paix !_

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel et entraîna l'aîné dans le couloir, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui. Son air s'assombrit tout à coup, et comme l'autrichien se décolorait en jetant de rapides regards à porte de la chambre de son frère, l'albinos, n'y allant pas par quatre chemins, le détrompa aussitôt.

 _-Ce n'est pas à propos de votre frère, mais de Francis... Je crains que vous ne puissiez beaucoup discuter, aujourd'hui. Il est au chevet de Marie._

 _-Comment ?...  
_

 _-Elle... Elle est hors de danger à présent. Elle est en salle de réveil, mais la nuit a été rude. S'efforcer de soigner des enfants malades est déjà difficile, mais lorsqu'il s'agit des vôtres, c'est encore pire._

 _-Mais je croyais qu'elle était guérie ! Elle était enfin sortie !_

 _-... Nous avons fait une erreur._

 _-Et Matthew ? Et Alfred ?_

 _-Ils vont très bien. Arthur s'est occupé d'eux. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent, ou dormir, ou être en train de jouer avec Peter._

Roderich, sous le choc, décida d'aller voir les enfants et se rendit dans la salle d'attente adjacente à celle où les médecins se réunissaient. Matthew et Peter dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Quant à Alfred, il dormait lui aussi, mais étalé au milieu des jouets dans la salle. Arthur sortit alors de la salle des médecins, un tas de feuilles dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre, et des cernes aussi grandes que celles de Vladimir sous les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit l'autrichien, il grogna et vint vers lui en évitant les jouets et les membres d'Alfred avec une facilité déconcertante pour son épuisement évident.

 _-Génial, les mômes et maintenant le nouvel amant._

 _-Je ne suis pas...,_ voulut le contredire Roderich.

 _-Mais c'est bien sûr,_ le coupa l'anglais.

Ils ressortirent tous deux de la salle d'attente et le britannique continua de pester en buvant de temps en temps une gorgée de café.

 _-Le deal, c'est que quand je suis de garde, il récupère Peter, et vice versa ! Je ne lui demande jamais rien, mais lui, bien sûr, alors que ça fait deux semaines que j'enchaîne les jours et les nuits, il débarque avec les gamins et me les refile alors que je travaille ! Parce que c'est bien connu que je n'ai que ça à faire de mon temps de jouer les baby-sitters ! En plus avec Alfred qui tape des crises de jalousie chaque fois que Kiku vient me parler ! Qu'il ne veuille pas partager son père, grand bien lui fasse, mais dans ce cas, qu'il n'oublie pas que son père, justement, c'est Francis, pas moi ! Et Peter me fatigue, à toujours me regarder comme si j'allais mourir !_

Ils arrivèrent enfin là où se trouvait Francis et sa fille. Arthur entra en fanfare, c'est à dire en claquant la porte.

 _-Les marmots pioncent et c'est pas trop tôt ! Je t'amène un visiteur._

L'anglais s'en alla. Francis était assis, dos courbé, épaules voûtées, tête basse, les mains sur les genoux. Il leva vers Roderich des yeux rougis. L'autrichien s'approcha et laissa le français glisser sa main dans la sienne.

 _-J'ai déjà perdu mes parents, ma sœur, la mère de mes enfants... Quand Marie s'est effondrée, en s'amusant avec les garçons, j'ai paniqué. J'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir, elle aussi._

Il se mit à pleurer.

 _-Je suis un mauvais père. Et un mauvais médecin._

L'aîné Edelstein se pencha vers lui pour l'étreindre.

 _-Non. La preuve, elle est en vie._

Quelqu'un d'autre entra alors en trombe dans la chambre.

 _-Francis ! Gilbert vient de m'annoncer pour Marie, comment ça v-... ! Oh. Je repasserai plus tard._

Et il repartit aussi sec. Antonio, tout en terminant de boutonner sa blouse, s'efforça d'ôter de son visage son air préoccupé afin de ne pas inquiéter son patient avec une crainte infondée quant à une potentielle mauvaise nouvelle sur son état de santé. Lovino devait sortir le soir même. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa un collègue, Vash, qu'il salua brièvement, ainsi que Sadik et Irunya, en chemin pour la chambre d'Ivan.

 _-Dire que Natalya ne veut même plus venir...,_ déplora la femme.

 _-Elle est encore jeune... C'est plus dur pour elle de voir Ivan comme ça,_ murmura le turc.

Irunya agrippa le bras de son mari. Ils seraient bientôt arrivés. Au même moment, dans la chambre d'Ivan, Yao terminait un examen. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait l'échiquier sur lequel une partie était encore en cours. D'habitude, l'enfant jouait une nouvelle partie tous les jours, seul, mais un soir, le chinois avait enfin trouvé le temps d'être son adversaire. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas pu terminer. Alors, rompant d'avec sa routine, plutôt que de remettre le jeu à zéro comme il le faisait tous les jours, Ivan avait décidé d'attendre que le médecin ait le temps de venir l'achever avec lui.

 _-Tu pourrais en commencer une autre, non ? Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai de nouveau le temps pour ça._

Le russe toussa violemment. Une toux creuse, résonnante, comme si son corps entier était vide, uniquement habité par d'impitoyables courants d'air.

 _-Je préfère attendre,_ contra-t-il.

Couché, ses yeux papillonnaient. Le regard de Yao tomba alors sur la masse de papiers enfermée dans une vieille pochette cartonnée posée sur la table de nuit.

 _-Ce que tu écris dedans est toujours secret ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Tu ne veux même pas me donner un petit indice ?_

Ivan posa sur lui un regard terne.

 _-Ce sont... des choses que je sais. Depuis que je suis ici._

 _-Tu me le feras lire quand il sera fini ?_

Un voile d'ombre passa sur les yeux de l'enfant.

 _-Tu sais bien... et moi aussi je sais... qu'il ne sera jamais terminé._

Puis les yeux du russe passèrent au-delà du chinois, vers la baie vitrée de sa chambre.

 _-Je ne veux pas qu'ils entrent._

Le médecin se retourna et vit Sadik et Irunya. Il glissa sa main sur la joue de son patient et se leva pour rejoindre les visiteurs. Ivan le regarda discuter avec eux. Il observa le visage de sa sœur se décomposer. Il la vit fondre en larmes et chercher le réconfort de la chaleur de son époux. Après un moment, le couple disparut de son champ de vision. Yao revint près de l'enfant.

 _-Tu pourras le cacher ?_ Lui demanda le russe en désignant l'amas de feuilles d'un regard.

 _-Pas de problème._

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand le turc fit son entrée.

 _-Salut, p'tit gars._

 _-Bonjour, Sadik._

 _-Monsieur Wang, vous voulez bien nous laissez un instant ?_

 _-Bien sûr,_ répondit le chinois en prenant la pochette sur la table de nuit. _Je vais voir si madame Adnan n'a besoin de rien._

Le chinois prit congé et Sadik s'installa près de son beau-frère.

 _-Monsieur Wang-...,_ commença le turc mais Ivan l'interrompit.

 _-A dit que j'allais mourir._

 _-Non, pas du tout. Il a dit-..._

 _-Que j'allais mourir. Je le sais. Tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. C'est pour ça que Natalya ne vient plus. C'est mieux si..._

 _-Si quoi ?_

 _-Si tu emmènes Irunya loin d'ici._

 _-Dis pas de bêtises. Elle se détend un peu et ensuite elle vient te voir._

 _-Je ne veux pas._

 _-Rien à cirer._

 _-Sadik..._

 _-Hm ?_

 _-Tu peux aller demander du lait-miel ?_

 _-Quoi ? Maintenant ?_

 _-J'ai mal à la gorge, et les pastilles sont mauvaises. Je veux du lait-miel._

 _-Aaah... Ok, je vais te trouver ça. Pas de bêtises, pendant ce temps, d'accord ?_

 _-D'accord._

Le turc s'en alla et Ivan regarda l'échiquier. Il sourit.

 _-Il est parti avant la fin, soit disant pour une urgence._

Le coup suivant était prévisible. Et imparable.

 _-Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il allait me mettre échec et mat._

[... ... ...]

Quand Yao retourna à la chambre d'Ivan, il se figea sur le pas de la porte. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et avança lentement pour constater l'évidence. Le corps gelé, pas de respiration, pas de pouls. Les alarmes n'avaient même pas sonné. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux à l'enfant d'une main tremblante, un cri distordu lui échappa. Il s'accroupit, une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Bien entendu, il pleurait. Le dernier coup de la partie avait été joué.

[... ... ...]

L'enfant marchait prudemment afin de ne rien heurter. Il était excitant d'être dans un endroit où il devait pas être, et il ne voulait pas se faire prendre, non pas par peur des conséquences, mais pour faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'il fouillait partout, et il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant, à part un vieux jeu d'échecs dont certaines pièces portaient un nom sous leur socle.

 _-Il y avait qui, déjà ?_

Vexé de ne pas s'en rappeler immédiatement, il posa sa lanterne et sortit les pièces de son sac.

 _-Ah, oui. Les tours Sadik et Francis. Les cavaliers Gilbert et Antonio. Les fous Leopold et Arthur. Et le roi et la reine Yao et Kiku._

Il les remit dans son sac en se disant qu'il faudrait toutes les laver. Les noms étaient plus marqués sur celles-ci mais il était presque sûr que toutes les autres en avaient aussi. Il fallait simplement les aider à ressortir. C'était amusant. Avec ça, il avait l'impression que les pièces étaient plus vivantes, presque habitées d'une âme.

Le faisceaux de sa lampe heurta alors un vieux coffre au trésor. Tout guilleret, l'enfant l'ouvrit précautionneusement pour ne pas le faire grincer. Tout d'abord, il fut déçu, ne découvrant que de vieux linges poussiéreux, puis, après les avoir retirés, retrouva l'espoir d'une bonne pêche. Il prit la pochette de cuir, largement abîmée par les âges. Il l'ouvrit et sa lampe éclaira une première page jaunie, écornée, avec son large titre calligraphié.

 _« Mes Seigneurs »_

 **RIDEAU**

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Après différents retours, voici des choses importantes à comprendre sur cette fiction. Il y a _deux niveaux_ de lecture.**

 **Le premier est très simple ; c'est une histoire sur la piraterie (truc cool que tous les enfants aiment) dans un univers fantaisiste avec sa propre timeline écrite par un enfant qui meurt avant d'avoir pu achever son œuvre. C'est pourquoi l'intrigue est trouée par endroits et que des événements qui auraient pu, voire _auraient dû_ , se produire, restent ainsi absents du récit. Oui, cette fin est _frustrante_ , cependant, c'est fait exprès. Mais ça l'est autant pour vous que pour Ivan lui-même, ne croyez-vous pas ? Le pauvre meurt en laissant derrière lui la seule chose concrète qu'il ait accomplie de sa courte vie, et ça demeure inachevé, et de fait, imparfait.**

 **Le second niveau _nécessite une relecture_. D'aucun me diront que c'est chiant de relire deux fois la même histoire pour avoir accès au second niveau en repérant tous les indices laissés et qui ne pouvaient être remarqués et/ou compris qu'une fois le chapitre L lu. Certes, mais le plaisir est dans le changement et personne ne vous oblige à vous intéresser au second niveau, même s'il explique énormément de choses. MS peut se suffire en elle-même, indépendamment du second niveau. Pour en revenir aux indices, on me dira qu'ils sont trop flous pour être saisis dès la première lecture, mais je le répète ; ils ne sont pas là pour vous permettre de voir la fin arriver, non ; ils sont là pour vous permettre de faire les premiers parallèles entre la réalité d'Ivan et la réalité de MS une fois le dernier chapitre lu. Ils _ne sont pas_ visibles avant, et _ne sont pas_ conçus pour l'être.  
**

 **Je savais très bien en rédigeant cette histoire à deux faces que les retours seraient, soit très positifs, soit très négatifs. Cependant, on ne peut considérer cette histoire mauvaise sous prétexte qu'elle se base sur un principe peu commun de trahir le pacte de lecture qui était "vous évoluez dans un univers mixant faits réels et fantasy" au profit d'un autre "cet univers n'a jamais existé, il est le fruit du labeur d'un mourant et vous n'aurez pas la fin". J'aime m'essayer à de nouvelles choses, et je pense que, si le principe peut en rebuter allègrement certains (ce que je comprends tout à fait), l'histoire demeure intéressante à un niveau comme à l'autre. A présent, vous pouvez soit vous contenter du premier niveau, soit vous intéresser au second, et pour les personnes ayant la flemme de relire l'histoire entière pour cela, je vous donne rendez-vous aux "Secrets Révélés" ! (Où je serai ravie d'accueillir vos propres théories et parallèles si vous en avez.)**

 **Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans vos lectures et écrits~ ! :3**


	52. FAQ

**Mes Seigneurs... du côté commentaires de la force !**

 **(Attention, lisez les chapitres parus avant, ou vous allez vous faire spoiler !)  
**

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

Tsuki : Le vieux monsieur est-il aussi une nation ? Je n'ai pas capté qui c'était, si oui.

 _Aigie-san : Non, c'est un être humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !_

 **CHAPITRE XV**

Tsuki : Concernant le lien entre notre cher français et cette histoire de trafic, cela sera-t-il développé ?

 _Aigie-san : Oui, c'est prévu !_

 **CHAPITRE XVII**

Tsuki : A chaque fois que je lis le nom d'un pays, je pense de suite au personnage, puis je dois me rappeler que dans ta fic, ils ne sont pas des nations. XD Mon cerveau ne veut pas assimiler. Je réalise que l'histoire Féli/Ludwig suit un chemin similaire à celui de l'anime (j'ai mis trois plombes à m'en rendre compte, je sais) et c'est plutôt cool ! Le seul point qui me ferait un peu grimacer, c'est le coup de l'amnésie, que je trouve toujours un peu convenu (et pas uniquement dans ton histoire). Mais si tu t'en sors bien par la suite, je peux passer outre.

 _Aigie-san : Oui, je reconnais que le coup de l'amnésie est très cliché, mais sans ça, Ludwig serait retourné auprès de Feliciano à la fin de la guerre, ce qui aurait été me tirer une balle dans le pied pour la suite du scénario._

 **CHAPITRE XIX**

Tsuki : Il va falloir que je trace une sorte de diagramme pour que je retienne tous les liens entre les personnages, car je t'avoue que j'ai parfois quelques difficultés ^^ (après, vu que je lis de manière discontinue, ça doit pas aider). Et je ne me rappelle plus si cela a déjà été dit ou pas, mais les sorciers sont-ils choisis à la naissance ? En tout cas, le pouvoir de Leopold est un peu tordu, mais plutôt cool !

 _Aigie-san : J'essaye de lier tous les personnages les uns avec les autres, donc à la longue, avec la multiplicité des liens, cela doit finir par devenir difficile, j'en conviens ! x) Mais ça me permet de donner une image du bordel géopolitique de l'histoire. Sinon, oui, les sorciers le sont dès la naissance._

 **CHAPITRE XX**

Tsuki : Je reconnais ici les marques du Point Culture sur les pirates. XD Dis-moi, cette croyance dont parle Roderich, est-elle inventée ou existe-t-elle vraiment? Parce que je trouve ça bien trouvé ! (Il a la vie bien dure, ce pauvre Roderich.)

 _Aigie-san : A moins qu'elle n'existe sans que je le sache, oui, elle est inventée !_

 **CHAPITRE XXI**

Tsuki : Je suis toujours assez déroutée à chaque introduction d'un nouvel aspect de la sorcellerie dans ton histoire. Même si j'aime bien l'idée, je trouve que ça ne va pas tellement avec la fanfic en fait. Et puis, pour le cas des anges du moins, je reste un peu sur ma faim. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont en somme dans ton histoire ? De simples anges gardiens ou bien une forme de "magie protectrice" ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir pigé. Et, est ce que ça veut dire que Lovino est un sorcier ? En a-t-il conscience ? Est-ce lié à sa famille biologique ? Ou bien, est-ce que Antonio est juste en train de fabuler ?

 _Aigie-san : Les introductions italiques servent à mieux rentrer dans la tête des personnages, et parfois à dire des choses qui ne pourraient être révélées ailleurs. Petit secret de conception ; à l'origine, elles devaient toutes être réservées à Arthur, mais je me suis dit qu'il serait plus intéressant de faire partager les pensées d'un maximum de personnages. Parfois, elles donnent le ton du chapitre, parfois elles ouvrent une porte vers la suite du scénario ; ce sont un peu des bandes annonces de quelque chose dont on ignore le « quand », tout en nous permettant d'entrer dans l'intimité d'un personnage (non, pas « entrer » comme ça, espèce de perverses !). En revanche, si tu me parles de l'introduction au sens plus large, c'est-à-dire de l'arrivée d'une chose en particulier, ici des aspects relevant de la fantasy ; il y a des sirènes dès le prologue, ce qui marque bien dès le début de l'histoire que l'univers de Mes Seigneurs est ouvert au surnaturel et ne s'apparente pas à notre monde, même s'il en est très proche par d'autres aspects. On en saura plus sur les anges plus tard, mais tout comme il y a des choses que nous ne comprenons pas dans notre monde, les anges sont dans l'univers de Mes Seigneurs quelque chose d'assez obscure volontairement. Au sujet de Lovino, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions sans spoiler l'histoire._

 **CHAPITRE XXII**

Tsuki : Enfin voilà, conclusion de l'affaire, chez toi, les enfants sont aussi tarés que les adultes. D'ailleurs, à titre indicatif, quel âges auraient Lovino, Féli, Lud, Alfred et Peter ?

 _Aigie-san : Voilà les âges, servis sur un plateau d'argent, veux-tu une rondelle de citron avec~ ?_

 _Actuellement, Peter et Marie : 9 ans. Feliciano et Lovino : 10 ans. Matthew et Alfred : 11 ans. Ludwig : 12 ans. Leopold : 14 ans. Emil : 17 ans. Feliks : 20 ans. Toris : 21 ans. Milen : 22 ans. Kiku : 24 ans. Tino : 26 ans. Lukas : 28 ans. Arthur : 29 ans. Mathias et Elizabeta : 30 ans. Berwald : 31 ans. Yao : 33 ans. Roderich : 34 ans. Allistor : 35 ans. Bella : 37 ans. Antonio et Herman : 41 ans. Francis : 42 ans. Sadik : 43 ans. Et si Pénélope, Gilbert et Alfonso étaient en vie, ils auraient respectivement 36, 39 et 44 ans._

 **C** **HAPITRE XXIV**

Tsuki : J'aime bien Franck =w= Il est marrant. Et, excuse-moi de peut-être énoncer des choses évidentes mais c'est pour m'éclairer, Erika s'est rendue en Prusse exprès pour rencontrer Ludwig, c'est ça ? Ça fait plaisir de voir Lud se détacher de son père pour suivre sa propre voie. J'espère aussi que Féli va bien ! A propos, tu as prévu un nombre de chapitre précis ? :)

 _Aigie-san : Je suis contente que Franck te plaise ; dans une fiction comme celle-là, j'ai pensé que mettre quelques personnages sans arrières-pensées (un peu comme le vieillard du chapitre XIII) serait reposant. Non, Erika est allée en Prusse pour attendre Vash qui était médecin de guerre, elle en profitait pour s'occuper des rapatriés, blessés, malades, orphelins. Ludwig était une simple opportunité qu'elle a saisi. Mais tout ceci n'est pas dit clairement dans le chapitre, juste sous-entendu, pour montrer l'humilité du personnage quant à ses actions. Je pense faire une quarantaine de chapitres, mais j'aimerais réussir à en faire cinquante._

 _Retour sur les âges, au passage : Erika : 16 ans et Vash 25 ans._

 **C** **HAPITRE XXV**

 _Aigie-san : Raivis : 17 ans. Natalya : 19 ans. Irunya : 23 ans. Eduard : 27 ans. **  
**_

 **C** **HAPITRE XXXIV**

Tsuki : Je me suis demandée un moment si Gil se souvenait de qui il était, mais apparemment oui. Et je me pose la question, il était censé avoir des sentiments pour Elizabeta... sa mort ne lui a rien fait ?

 _Aigie-san : Bonne question ! Eh bien, Gilbert le dit lui-même ; il est aux ordres de son maître et sauveur. De plus, maintenant qu'il a vu ce dont Elizabeta était capable (ensorceler le Terrible, entraîner un vaisseau -l'Avisé- composé pratiquement uniquement de civils dans la bataille, privilégier son but à la vie d'un enfant -scène avec Lovino et les squelettes-) il en est un peu revenu et il relativise. Sa mort est un moindre mal. **  
**_

 **C** **HAPITRE XXXV**

Tsuki : Je pense que c'est Kiku qui me dérange le plus. Même s'il n'a jamais clairement dit aimer ou détester Arthur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un autre Kiku, à un nouveau personnage, plutôt qu'au Kiku qu'on connaissait. Après, c'est peut-être un peu voulu, pour qu'il y ait une différence entre l'humain et le démon, mais ça ne m'a pas convaincue.

 _Aigie-san : Oui, la différence est voulue ; l'humain n'est qu'un masque que porte Kiku pour se fondre dans la société. Kiku aime les humains qui le dominent, et il apprécie énormément la passion d'Arthur (XXII). Il joue les humains effarouchés par ses actes de barbarie (XIV) mais comme dit dans le présent chapitre, en réalité, il s'en contre-fout. Le Kiku démoniaque ne s'intéresse pas à ce que les uns font aux autres mais à ce que les gens lui font uniquement. En fait, il est assez logique que toi, lectrice humaine, te sois laissée abuser par le personnage qu'il joue lorsqu'il est humain, au point de ressentir une sorte de malaise (j'ai eu d'autres retours, tu n'es pas la seule) à la découverte du véritable Kiku, tout comme Arthur lorsqu'il nie avoir affaire à un démon, ce qui provoque un sourire, certes furtif, mais tout de même énorme, chez Kiku. **  
**_

 **C** **HAPITRE XXXVI**

Tsuki : En faisant le lien avec la discussion qu'on avait eue, je me suis demandée si tu considères que les enchanteurs qui "voient" ne peuvent pas reconnaître les autres enchanteurs, voire les sorciers (si tu considères que si, ça pourrait poser problème, non ?).

 _Aigie-san : Les enchanteurs voient ce qui peut être vu, mais s'il n'y a rien à voir, alors ils ne voient rien. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si les sorciers ont une aura ou non ; dans le premier cas, un enchanteur verrait la différence entre un sorcier et un être humain banal, dans le second, sans caractéristique distinctive, un sorcier ne pourrait être discerné d'un humain normal, sauf par les anges ou les démons. **  
**_

 **C** **HAPITRE XXXVII**

 _Aigie-san : Les nouveaux âges ; _Peter et Marie : 16 ans. Feliciano et Lovino : 17 ans. Matthew et Alfred : 18 ans. Ludwig : 19 ans. Leopold : 21 ans. Erika : 23 ans. Emil et Raivis : 24 ans. Natalya : 26 ans. Feliks : 27 ans. Toris : 28 ans. Milen : 29 ans. Irunya : 30 ans. Kiku : 31 ans. Vash : 32 ans. Tino : 33 ans. Eduard : 34 ans. Lukas : 35 ans. Arthur : 36 ans. Mathias : 37 ans. Berwald : 38 ans. Yao : 40 ans. Roderich : 41 ans. Allistor : 42 ans. Bella : 44 ans. Gilbert : 46 ans. Antonio et Herman : 48 ans. Francis : 49 ans. Sadik : 50 ans. Caesar : 62 ans. Et si Elizabeta, Pénélope et Alfonso étaient en vie, ils auraient respectivement 37, 43 et 51 ans._ **  
**_

 **C** **HAPITRE XXXIX**

 _Aigie-san : Erland : 16 ans._

 **C** **HAPITRE XL**

Nyan Art : En y réfléchissant, je crois que je n'ai pas aimé le chapitre XL. D'habitude quand il y a des scènes de sexe tu les résumes très bien, là d'avoir tout d'écrit... j'ai l'impression que c'était tes hormones qui parlaient pour toi. Je sais bien que c'est ton OTP mais tu aurais pu faire quelque chose de plus subtil, du genre "Le cadet embrassa chaque parcelles de peau du Duc et lui ouvrit les jambes où ce dernier prit place en prenant soin à lui rendre ses baisers " pas trois paragraphes de cul. Ça tranche avec le reste... bon je dis ça aussi car Leo passe pour un vrai enfoiré je crois.

 _Aigie-san : Eh bien, c'est bizarre que tu me dises ça parce qu'en général mes lemons sont beaucoup plus longs et hard, du coup, s'il doit y avoir un résumé, c'est dans MS et pas l'inverse. En comparaison à mes autres lemons (pas ceux de MS mais d'autres O.S) celui du chap XL est ultra soft et subtil, justement. Et puis, c'est du cul ; peut difficilement y avoir des sentiments vu que Leo est le seul amoureux et que Rody est sous l'influence d'une substance. Après, oui, c'est pas fait pour que Leo passe pour un petit agneau innocent, mais bien pour un odieux connard désespéré prêt à tout, donc c'est peut-être ça, effectivement.  
_

Nyan Art : Je parle bien de MS, pas tes autres O.S. J'ai lu "Œuvre d'art" donc j'ai une petite idée d'à quoi ressemblent tes autres lemons. Mais par exemple j'ai adoré la scène de sexe du prologue car c'était très résumé, très vague, mais on savait bien ce qui s'était passé et comment ça s'était passé. Après ça dépend de tes intentions, si tu voulais faire passer Leo pour un "odieux connard" C'est gagné, et j'en suis triste ;w; le côté "désespéré et prêt à tout" est pas mal caché par sa saloperie. Mais moi Leo c'est mon bébé donc je préfère me voiler la face en me disant qu'il est juste au fond du gouffre, même si je trouve que ça ne saute pas aux yeux.

 _Aigie-san : C'est plus un désespoir d'impatience, dont il fait d'ailleurs part à Emil au chapitre XXXIX. C'est vrai que Leo est une victime, il a subi pas mal de saloperies dans sa vie, mais je voulais que les lecteurs prennent conscience qu'il est loin -très loin- d'être tout blanc. Le désespoir sera développé plus tard, mais le chapitre XL, tout comme la machination montée contre Elizabeta, est là pour montrer jusqu'où il est capable d'aller pour arriver à ses fins, d'où la remarque de l'enfant à la fin. Après, il y a divers scènes de sexe dans MS, prologue, chapitre XXII et XXIII... Il en faut pour tous les goûts et j'me suis fait plaisir avec le XL -même si j'ai pas été aussi loin dans la description que je l'aurais voulu- !  
_

Nyan Art : Bah ce que je te "reproche" le plus c'est de t'être "fait trop plaisir". T'écris ce que tu veux comme tu veux hein, mais j'ai trouvé ça trop flagrant à mon goût. Peut-être que c'est car je suis au courant de ton OTP, peut-être car je m'attendais à une scène de cul mais différemment, ou peut-être juste ma frustration de voir Leo en connard fini. Ce que je savais déjà, c'est sûrement l'un des plus manipulateurs de MS, mais en plus avec Eli qui a été prise en pitié au début du chapitre... Bah je trouve ça presque écœurant. Donc si c'est ce que tu voulais faire bravo, c'est très réussi. Et n'oublie pas, quelque chose de désagréable à lire est très loin d'être mauvais si c'est l'effet voulu !

 _Aigie-san : Eli ne pouvait qu'être prise en pitié, justement parce que Roderich est un homme intelligent et qu'il sent bien que y'a un truc bizarre dans l'histoire. Tu dis que je me suis fait trop plaisir alors que justement je me bridais en mode "n'en mets pas trop, fais dans le soft, on est pas dans Œuvre d'Art" ! x) Disons que l'effet de contraste "Sainte Eli vs Manipulateur Leo" est voulu, mais faut quand même que les gens aiment le lire. J'ai hâte d'avoir d'autres retours pour voir si cette mauvaise impression est généralisée ou pas. Ce serait intéressant de le savoir. En tout cas, merci d'avoir partagé ce ressenti.  
_

Nyan Art : Bah dans l'histoire, c'est bien Eli qui s'est fait niquer. J'étais d'abord contente de sa mort mais là ça commence à me faire de la peine en sachant que c'était une connasse. J'imagine bien que tu t'es bridée ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'ai suffisamment frustrée pour savoir ça. Oui il n'y a pas de problème ne t'en fais pas. Mais selon moi, un récit qui transmet un ressenti, positif ou négatif, est bon. En cours on demande souvent les ressentis de lecture et je ne sais pas quoi dire car je m'en fous juste.

 _Aigie-san : Oui, je comprends. De toute façon, j'aime autant recevoir de commentaires négatifs que de commentaires positifs, pour peu que l'un comme l'autre soient argumentés et pertinents, et c'est le cas avec le tien, donc c'est cool !_

 **CHAPITRE XLIX**

 _Aigie-san : Possibilité de voir le diagramme composé par Tsuki et moi en allant sur mon blog.  
_

 **CHAPITRE L**

Lea Baskerville : Il y a pleins de trous de scénario, des choses pas dites, et pourtant, la fin reste crédible, ce qui est très perturbant. En plus, les trous sont dans le monde de MS, et pas dans la réalité, donc lorsque l'on arrive au chapitre L, bah... il manque des choses.

 _Aigie-san : C'est exact, tout simplement parce qu'Ivan meurt avant d'avoir pu achever l'œuvre ! ^^_

Lea Baskerville : Tous les persos qui ne sont pas développés et font figure d'arrière-plan pour on ne sait quelle raison -ils auraient pu simplement ne pas être là, ça aurait été pareil.

 _Aigie-san :_ _Comme dans un film, certains personnages sont là pour la figuration, pour donner de l'épaisseur au niveau de la population et, en étant plus pâles, pour donner du contraste à ceux plus importants. Aussi, j'en reviens à Ivan, certains auraient pu être développés plus largement s'il n'était pas mort avant._

Lea Baskerville : J'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur Yao et son dragon, par exemple, qui semblent quand même être essentiels à la fic, vu qu'ils sont proches d'Ivan. Et à moins que mes souvenirs me jouent des tours, si on exclut des personnages mineurs, à part Kiku, Yao n'a d'interaction avec personne dans le reste de l'histoire ! C'est un défaut majeur de laisser un perso soit-disant "important" et qui a l'air intéressant, complètement de côté.

 _Aigie-san : Parce qu'Ivan considère Yao à son service exclusif et n'aime pas le partager. C'est son médecin, à lui et à personne d'autre, celui qui l'accompagne depuis le début, son gardien. Ivan reste un enfant et il veut l'attention de ceux qui lui sont chers. Je n'ai pas développé plus avant le dragon parce que j'ai conçu le pouvoir d'enchanteur pour qu'il soit inutile, et on ne s'attarde pas sur des choses inutiles._

Lea Baskerville : Quant à Kiku, je le trouvais très bien au début (oui, même en victime d'Arthur, leul), mais le côté démon a tout gâché. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste un humain qui tente de résister à Arthur, mais finit par revenir vers lui à cause de la violence de leur amour, qui lui plaît malgré tout (d'ailleurs, je vois totalement Kiku ainsi, vu que je le joue en rp, mais passons).

 _Aigie-san : Depuis le début, Kiku n'était pas censé rester humain. Je ne peux pas vraiment me défendre, il s'agit de tes goûts et des miens, pour le coup ! x)_

Lea Baskerville : Je reviens un peu sur l'affaire démon/ange, le parallèle avec l'antre/l'enfer et les soins d'urgence est intelligent, d'accord, mais pas suffisamment important pour que Kiku soit un démon et emmène Lovi l'ange dans son antre.

 _Aigie-san :_ _Il y a certes le parallèle avec le chapitre L, mais il ne faut pas oublier l'univers de MS ; il est logique qu'un démon et un ange se battent, au-delà de la réalité du chapitre L. Sans compter que Kiku est au service d'Arthur qui veut la mort de Lovino._

Lea Baskerville : Et puis, la transition Kiku humain-Kiku démon est bien trop brutale, comme pour Lovi, d'ailleurs, qui l'est encore plus !

 _Aigie-san : Je conçois que la transition soit brutale pour Kiku ; c'est fait exprès pour montrer comme les deux facettes se heurtent violemment même pour lui. Mais en ce qui concerne Lovi, j'ai glissé plusieurs indices de sa pureté, et ce, dès le chapitre IV._

Lea Baskerville : De plus, je trouve que les anges et démons ne vont pas bien dans le contexte de MS. À la base, c'est une histoire de piraterie.

 _Aigie-san : Absolument... pas. Dans le prologue, je dis que les sirènes murmurent. Dans un monde où des sirènes (car aucun mot n'est anodin), krakens, sorciers existent, pourquoi l'existence d'anges et de démons n'irait pas ?_

Lea Baskerville : Les anges et démons, c'est posé à l'arrache, et ça, c'est maaaal.

 _Aigie-san : Comme dis précédemment, non, j'ai glissé des indices dès le début._

Lea Baskerville : Apparemment tu improvises parfois certains points de l'histoire.

 _Aigie-san : Dans mes histoires, il m'arrive d'improviser, mais dans MS, rien n'a été laissé au hasard._

Lea Baskerville : Et encore une fois, ça fait trop de créatures non humaines pour un univers pirate : sorciers, enchanteurs, anges, démons, vampires ? Ça fait un peu beaucoup, je trouve...

 _Aigie-san : Même réponse que pour la partie sur les anges et les démons._

Lea Baskerville : Cela aurait été bien que l'on soupçonne qu'il y ait autre chose, un on-ne-sait-quoi parallèle qu'on ne peut pas expliquer, mais qui est bien là. Ça aurait rendu la fin plus facile à digérer.

 _Aigie-san : Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne suis pas ici pour rendre les choses plus faciles à digérer ; pour ma part, si je me trouvais confrontée à une fic telle que MS, bien sûr, moi aussi, je me sentirais trahie, cependant, je me dirais "Ok, il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu. J'ai loupé des trucs, il faut que je trouve quoi." Je tuerais pour ressentir ça à la fin d'une fanfic._

Lea Baskerville : Surtout que c'est rempli de métaphores pas claires, genre la mer qui représente la maladie ? Personne n'aurait pensé à ça."

 _Aigie-san : D'où l'intérêt du chapitre L. On lit une fois MS pour la fantasy, et on le lit une seconde fois à travers les yeux d'Ivan._

Lea Baskerville : Des indices pour la fin doivent être clairs.

 _Aigie-san : S'ils l'avaient été, MS n'aurait plus eu de sens. On aurait passé plus de temps à essayer de prévoir la fin qu'à apprécier quarante-neuf chapitres de fantasy._

Lea Baskerville : Car sans ça, les lecteurs sont forcés de relire toute la fic (ce qui est plutôt laborieux) juste pour avoir ces détails et chasser les révélations de la fin.

 _Aigie-san : Yep. C'est le but._

Lea Baskerville : Tu dis que l'histoire se passant sept ans après dans MS représente le futur qu'Ivan a écrit pour ses amis de l'hôpital, pour qu'ils aient un futur après lui. Seulement, Marie a été blessée dans les sept ans après, mais sa rechute se passe avant la mort d'Ivan dans la réalité. Est-ce que c'est fait exprès, ou c'est simplement moi qui ait mal compris ?

 _Aigie-san : C'est expliqué dans ce paragraphe des secrets : "Avant toute chose, il faut garder en tête qu'un événement qui ne prend que quelques jours à l'hôpital peut prendre des années dans Mes Seigneurs ; Ivan s'inspire de ce qui l'entoure et l'exploite comme bon lui semble. Ainsi, la chronologie de l'hôpital ou des éléments de la vie de ses occupants n'est pas forcément respectée point par point. De plus, Ivan amplifie beaucoup de choses." Ça peut paraître encore obscure ; en fait, Ivan donne un futur à Marie, mais elle fait une rechute, et il inclut cette rechute dans le futur, mais ça ne remet pas en question son ambition de sauver Marie dans MS, après tout, on ignore ce qu'il aurait pu écrire ensuite._

Lea Baskerville : Après, on a des avis divergents sur ce que doit être une fic, la manière de théoriser, tout ça, et ça, malheureusement, on n'y peut rien uwu"

 _Aigie-san : J'apprécie aussi les fics plus conventionnelles, mais j'aime les choses qui sortent des sentiers battus, c'est pourquoi je tente souvent d'aborder la fanfic, et l'écriture de manière générale, par des chemins différents, afin de varier ! Après, bien sûr, comme tu dis, on n'y peut rien !_

Lea Baskerville : Aussi, je suis le genre de personne qui n'aime pas créer des figurants. Des petits PNJ par-ci par-là, pour donner un peu de réalisme, d'accord, mais quand je m'attarde vraiment sur un personnage, c'est généralement pour qu'il soit important, sinon j'évite. Je trouve ça dommage qu'on s'attache à un personnage qui au final n'aura aucun rôle dans la suite ou la résolution de l'histoire. Car j'aurais par exemple vraiment voulu m'attacher à Toris et Feliks. Ils sont mignons, ils s'aiment, j'aimerais savoir où ils vont, s'ils rencontrent des obstacles (autres que ceux que tu as décrits, mais encore une fois, le début de la fic est loin pour moi). Aussi, tu parles du pouvoir de l'enchanteur qui est inutile. Peut-être que tout le monde n'est pas ainsi, mais ça m'a intéressée, j'aurais voulu en savoir plus, la différence entre ça et les sorciers... C'est comme agiter un bout de viande sous le nez d'un toutou pour au final ne pas lui donner, et personnellement, ça me frustre/pan/.

 _Aigie-san : Pour moi, la figuration est très importante ; elle apporte un certain réalisme. Tous les gens n'ont pas le même impact sur telle ou telle chose, ils peuvent être le personnage principal d'une vie, le second d'une autre, le figurant d'une troisième. Pour moi, dans une histoire, tous les personnages ne peuvent pas avoir la même importance. Certains sont là pour décorer, comme la foule dans les films. Concernant Toris et Feliks, oui, ils manquent des choses notamment dans la mission qu'ils s'imposent vers la fin, mais là encore, c'est la mort d'Ivan qui nous en prive. Après, pour le pouvoir de l'enchanteur ; la différence entre les sorciers et eux est expliquée par Yao lui-même : « Certains naissent avec le pouvoir de changer le monde mais ne font rien. D'autres voudraient agir mais leur pouvoir ne vaut rien. Un jour, un démon m'a appelé 'enchanteur'. » Chapitre XXXVI. Ça a l'air un peu vague dit comme ça, mais on comprend avec ce chapitre ainsi que le XLVI que c'est plus un don qu'un pouvoir, dans le sens où il ne peut être utilisé. Les enchanteurs, comme Kiku le dit, voient les choses : "Tu vois. C'est tout. Tu as les yeux de l'enchanteur ; il te faudrait l'oreille et la voix pour que tu puisses t'en servir." Cela laisse une ouverture ; y-a-t-il d'autres enchanteurs, tous n'ont-ils que les yeux, peuvent-ils évoluer, mais comme Yao, l'enchanteur, n'en rencontre pas, comment quiconque pourrait le savoir ? Ivan aurait peut-être pu aborder le sujet... s'il n'était pas mort. Mais on se doute que si Yao avait été un médecin capable de le sauver alors Ivan l'aurait dépeint comme un enchanteur n'ayant pas que la capacité de voir mais bel et bien la possibilité de communiquer avec son signe._

Lea Baskerville : Après, comme tout ce qui concerne les incohérences, les développement minime de certains personnages, ne repose au final que sur le dernier chapitre et sur Ivan, ça me laisse... je ne sais pas. Je vois vraiment la fanfic comme un tout, les personnages comme des êtres à part entière, et de savoir qu'au final ils sont juste des pantins dans l'histoire d'Ivan... C'est frustrant, quoi/pan/. J'aimerais vraiment apprécier cette fin. Vraiment. Tu sembles y avoir énormément réfléchi, avoir mis toute ton énergie dedans, et quand je l'ai commencée, j'ai pas mal accroché. Et voir qu'à la fin, tout ce que ça m'a laissée, c'est une grosse déception, ça me rend triste.

 _Aigie-san : Et je le comprends. C'est un style de fic différent et je m'attendais à de mauvais retour vis-à-vis du chapitre L, mais moi, ça me plait ! ^^ Cela dit, ta comparaison à des pantins est intéressante ; les personnages sont les pantins d'Ivan et Ivan est celui de sa propre destinée, de la maladie. Le plus frustré, dans l'histoire, ce doit être lui !_

Lea Baskerville : Cela m'apprendra à chercher un peu plus, à essayer de voir ce que je lis sous un autre angle, car on a tous des manières différentes d'écrire, et il faut que je puisse m'adapter, même si certains diraient que c'est à l'auteur de s'adapter à ses lecteurs (je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec cette idée, cependant). Mais bon, on écrit principalement pour soi, c'est vrai.

 _Aigie-san : Oui, j'accorde de l'importance à l'avis des lecteurs, je sais me remettre en question, mais lorsqu'il ne s'agit que d'une affaire de goûts comme "je n'aime pas ce thème", "je n'aime pas les O.O.C" ou que sais-je, je ne considère pas cela comme une erreur, même si cet état d'esprit peu déplaire. [pour plus d'informations, je consacre aux O.O.C une partie de mon profil] De fait je n'apprécie pas l'argument qui est souvent sorti, "si les persos sont trop différents de l'œuvre d'origine, alors l'auteur ferait mieux de ne pas d'écrire de fanfictions", parce qu'à ce compte là, on peut rétorquer "si les persos sont trop semblables à ceux de l'œuvre d'origine, autant regarder l'œuvre directement et ne pas écrire de fanfictions". Je trouve les deux absurdes. C'est pourquoi j'ai tendance à bondir de ma chaise et monter au créneau quand je reçois des commentaires qui pointent du doigt mes O.O.C comme un défaut de mes fanfictions et des fanfictions de manière générale._

Lea Baskerville : Par rapport à "si les persos sont trop semblables à ceux de l'œuvre d'origine, autant regarder l'œuvre directement et ne pas écrire de fanfictions", je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire ça. Le fandom est justement là pour étendre ce que le canon ne nous donne pas avec la base qu'il nous donne. Personnellement, j'adore Hetalia, même si l'animé c'est nawak, que c'est totalement satyrique, mais je me suis tapé des barres incroyables dessus. Mais le concept en lui-même est tellement incroyable, il pourrait aller tellement plus loin. Des nations représentées par des personnes. Il y a tellement de choses à faire avec ça, rien qu'au niveau historique, relationnel entre les pays. Des fois, je me dis que si Hetalia avait été tourné en un animé sérieux traitant des guerres, des catastrophes, des événements rencontrés par les nations, cela aurait pu devenir culte, et je suis un peu déçue par la simplicité de ce que c'est, au final. Et c'est pour ça que pour moi, le fandom d'Hetalia est aussi important. Car il nous donne ce qu'on rêverait de voir ou de lire. Bon, des fois, on va pas se le cacher, c'est pas fameux. Quand je vois certaines fanfictions trolls, je pleure un peu du sang. Mais j'ai lu certains écrits qui m'ont foutue des frissons, qui m'ont fait monter les larmes, et pour ça, je me dis que dans n'importe quelle œuvre, un fandom est essentiel. Il imagine ce que l'auteur n'a pas pu imaginer, il créé des choses que l'on aimerait voir réaliser, et ça, c'est beau. Et ceux qui disent que personne ne peut connaître une histoire mieux que son auteur, c'est vrai, mais il ne peut pas dire que l'on ne peut pas l'exploiter sous prétexte que l'on ne l'a pas créée.

 _Aigie-san : C'est bien pour ça que je disais que les deux affirmations étaient aussi absurdes l'une que l'autre. Les I.C sont très importants et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu dis dessus (et qui est d'ailleurs une très belle manière de décrire l'univers de la fanfiction et les fandoms), cependant, pour moi, les O.O.C ont exactement la même valeur._

Lea Baskerville : Et j'y reviens, mais les phrases prononcées par certains personnages, comme Yao ou Ivan, par exemple, restent extrêmement obscures pour moi, donc je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu deviner quoi que ce soit... Mais bon, je suppose que c'est fait exprès.

 _Aigie-san : Oui, ces indices ne prennent sens qu'avec le chapitre L. Et je suis plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à créer deux histoires en même temps. Une en lumière qui semble être la vraie, et une en ombre qui, bien qu'elle soit la réalité, apparaît comme un reflet déformé une fois la lecture achevée._

 **[... ... ...]  
**

 **Pour finir, les mots d'une lectrice :**

"Je pense que l'effet brutal et frustrant est voulu. Je veux dire, l'histoire se termine avec la mort d'Ivan, MS comme la fanfic. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de la finir, c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'allait pas dire "désolé je décale ma date de mort pour finir d'écrire un arc". C'était brutal, du jour au lendemain. Même si c'est frustrant je trouve que la brutalité est une bonne chose dans l'histoire. Ça enlève l'espoir. Même si MS est horrible, que les choses qui s'y passent sont affreuses, il y a toujours une porte de sortie, des gens qui reviennent à la vie sans trop de raison, des pouvoirs qui tombent parfaitement bien avec sa situation. Là non, quand tu es foutu, c'est pour de bon. Tu n'as pas de "nan mais un tel pourra le ramener à la vie". Si les gens reviennent d'entre les morts ce n'est pas sans raison et ce n'est pas miraculeux. Là il n'y a plus aucune échappatoire."


	53. Les Secrets Révélés

****Cet article sera consacré aux parallèles entre le chapitre L et le reste de Mes Seigneurs !****

 ** **(Si vous tenez à garder votre propre interprétation, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre !)****

Comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, le chapitre L est ouvert afin de laissez chacun d'entre vous faire ses propres hypothèses quant au pourquoi du comment de ce qu'écrit Ivan. Avec une amie, nous avons réfléchi ensemble afin de vous fournir les parallèles canons.

Avant toute chose, il faut garder en tête qu'un événement qui ne prend que quelques jours à l'hôpital peut prendre des années dans Mes Seigneurs ; Ivan s'inspire de ce qui l'entoure et l'exploite comme bon lui semble. Ainsi, la chronologie de l'hôpital ou des éléments de la vie de ses occupants n'est pas forcément respectée point par point. De plus, Ivan amplifie beaucoup de choses.

 **Les références à la maladie** **:** L'océan est une métaphore de l'hôpital, et les flottes de la maladie, c'est pourquoi Ivan, qui possède la plus grande flotte de MS, est celui qui, à l'hôpital, finira par en mourir. Aussi, lorsqu' Ivan chante, dans le prologue, « _Qui de lui, ou de l'autre ? Gagnera ce combat-là ? Qui de lui, ou de l'autre ? De survivre aura le droit ? Je~ ne~ sais~ pas~ ! L'un mourra ici... et l'autre là-bas. L'océan choisit ses rois !_ », alors que les combattants présentés sont le Sanguinaire, le Terrible et le Redoutable, qui sont médecins dans le chapitre L, il s'agit d'une nouvelle métaphore ; quel médecin parviendra donc à sauver son patient ? Dans le chapitre XXV, cette conversation entre Natalya et Ivan a lieu ; « _-Tu te trompes ; la marionnette, c'est moi._ __/__ _-_ _Prouve-le-moi. / -J'obéis aux ordres. / -Ceux de qui ? / -De l'océan. / -Pauvre malade. »_ , ce qui montre qu'Ivan à conscience qu'il n'est rien, que la médecine ne le sauvera pas. Il est condamné à ployer sous l'autorité de l'hôpital, de la maladie dans laquelle il est enfermé. Et le _« pauvre malade »_ de Natalya est une prémisse du chapitre L. Au chapitre V, le fait qu'Ivan envoie sa flotte détruire une partie de celle du Sanguinaire est la preuve que la maladie empire chez lui. Et il insiste ; « _Nul ne peut te vaincre ; je souhaite les en convaincre. Ils se croient si puissants ; tous des insolents. Mais un gueux, comme un roi, peut être digne de toi ! »_. Aussi, tous les anachronismes de l'histoire (l'époque de la piraterie, la guerre de succession autrichienne, la guerre des partages de la Pologne, la guerre d'indépendance américaine, la révolution russe, l'invention de la photographie, le mariage pour tous, qui se déroulent en l'espace d'une vie) sont dus aux connaissances d'Ivan. Il sait que ses événements sont advenus et les fait tous se reproduire sans se préoccuper des dates. Il n'est même pas admis qu'il connaisse ces dernières ; mais que ce soit le cas ou non, il s'en fout. La réalité historique n'a pas lieu d'être pour lui. Il n'y a pas d'époque. C'est intemporel. C'est figé. Parce que Ivan sait que le temps lui est compté et qu'il voudrait le faire s'arrêter. Le passé, le présent et le futur sont liés, agglutinés, parce qu'Ivan, étant si jeune, n'a presque pas de passé, et n'aura pas de futur. Les âges sont donnés en bonus et non pas dans l'histoire parce que l'âge, le temps qui passe, est le plus gros ennemi d'Ivan alors il le supprime dans son histoire. Pour en revenir à la réalité historique, pourquoi de toute façon s'y attacher ? Le monde de MS n'est pas le monde réel. N'est pas notre monde. Il y ressemble, certes, mais dans notre monde, il n'y a ni sirènes, ni kraken, ni démons, ni anges, ni sorcières, ni enchanteurs. Donc même en mettant de côté le chapitre L, les anachronismes restent justifiés dans le sens où l'univers de MS, n'étant pas issu de notre réalité, n'a pas à se faire un devoir d'avoir la même chronologie que le nôtre.

 **Ivan** **:** S'il sait tellement de choses sur ce qui se passe à l'hôpital alors qu'il ne peut sortir de sa chambre, c'est parce que Leopold se promène tout le temps partout, laissant ses yeux et ses oreilles traîner sans honte et rapporte tout, telle la pire des commères, à Ivan. Il a inévitablement parlé de sa haine sans limite envers Elizabeta, chose que Ivan traduit dans MS par de terribles machinations et plans meurtriers, tels que la demande d'assassinat du Terrible et du fils de l'Aigle, rendant le personnage de la Comtesse particulièrement horrible. Si Ivan laisse une ellipse de sept ans dans son ouvrage alors qu'il ne s'est pas du tout écoulé ce laps de temps dans la réalité, c'est parce qu'il veut offrir un avenir aux autres. C'est pour cela qu'il crée Caesar ; il espère que Feliciano trouvera une famille, et si l'histoire se finit bien pour le fils de l'Aigle et le fils de Venise, c'est parce qu'Ivan espère que Ludwig et Feliciano se retrouveront, et de préférence pas dans la mort.

 **Les sœurs d'Ivan** **:** On apprend, dans le chapitre XII, que Ivan a « vendu » Irunya à Sadik. Dans le monde réel, il les pousse l'un vers l'autre dans le but d'offrir à sa sœur un soutien pour lorsqu'il sera mort. Du côté de Natalya, le coup qu'elle lui porte au chapitre XXV cause une blessure qui ne guérira jamais car, dans la réalité, ne supportant plus de voir son frère mourir à petit feu, elle décide de ne plus venir le voir ; ce qu'Ivan vit comme un terrible abandon.

 **Yao et son dragon** **:** Le dragon est non seulement le signe de l'année de naissance de Yao, mais c'est aussi un tatouage que porte le médecin d'Ivan. Il est surtout une métaphore de la conscience de Yao ; _« mais il ne saisissait pas non plus que cela ne dépendait pas de lui et que tout ce qu'il pourrait bien tenter serrait inutile. Ce qui, au final, n'était que l'écho de ce que ressentait son humain. »_ _(_ _XLVI)_ qui refuse d'admettre qu'il ne peut sauver son patient. Cependant, il a une fois accepté d'effleurer cette dure réalité lors de l'échange de l'orbe au chapitre XXXVI pour finalement l'accepter définitivement au chapitre L, ce qui est un écho à l'intervention du dragon dans la partie d'échecs au chapitre XLV. Le terme d' « enchanteur » n'est pas anodin non plus ; Yao « enchante » comme il peut le morne quotidien d'Ivan de sa présence et ses histoires.

 **Le FrUk** **:** Tout comme dans MS, Francis et Arthur ont été amants par le passé et tout comme le Sanguinaire est devenu pirate pour le Redoutable, Arthur est devenu médecin pour Francis. Toutefois, ils se sont rencontrés, contrairement à l'histoire de MS, après leur mariage à chacun. Cela s'est passé dans un groupe de parole pour personnes ayant perdu des êtres chers (leurs parents et la sœur de Francis) au cours d'un attentat, parallèle ici des trafics de MS. Cependant, Arthur est bien celui qui a tué Pénélope et il a aussi bien pu se débarrasser de Williams pour se rapprocher de Francis. L'éducation du fils du Lion par le Sanguinaire, et plus tard du fils d'Albion par le Redoutable, se traduit par une garde partagée entre les deux amants après qu'ils se fussent séparés. Comme dans MS, Peter est très touché par la mort de sa mère et s'inquiète terriblement d'être séparé de son père ; _«_ _Et Peter me fatigue, à toujours me regarder comme si j'allais mourir ! »_ _(L)_. Néanmoins, on suppose que comme il est dit dans le chapitre IX, il en sait plus qu'il ne le montre. Malgré tout, il aime terriblement son père, même s'il s'agit d'un assassin. L'enlèvement au chapitre XXIX de Matthew et Marie par le Sanguinaire se traduit dans la réalité par une dispute au niveau de la garde entre Francis et Arthur. C'est Fantôme qui récupère les deux enfants, et de fait, c'est Gilbert qui les prend avec lui le temps que les choses se calment entre les deux hommes (ce qui conduit d'ailleurs au rapprochement entre Matthew et Fantôme dans le chapitre XLVII). La mort du Sanguinaire au chapitre XXX a pour parallèle que la dispute est si violente que Francis et Arthur ne s'adressent plus la parole.

 **Marie** **:** Elle semble être guérie (d'où le cadeau du Queen Mary dans MS et son départ pour l'océan au chapitre XXXVIII) mais rechute (d'où l'attaque du fils du Lion et la blessure grave qu'il lui inflige au chapitre XLVIII).

 **L'AsaKiku** **:** Kiku sait pour la criminalité d'Arthur, sans doute parce qu'il a reconnu quelqu'un d'aussi détraqué que lui et s'en fait son complice en ne le dénonçant pas. Ils entretiennent une relation poussée et couchent un peu n'importe où (au point de pouvoir être surpris par des enfants, comme le chapitre XXII le montre) dans l'hôpital. Arthur est un meurtrier qui devrait se trouver en prison, et on ignore les crimes qu'a pu commettre Kiku (s'il en a commis), mais Ivan dit clairement, au chapitre XV qu'il sait, qu'il a su ouvrir les yeux ; « _Tout est bien caché en ce monde~ ! Qui voudrait creuser vers l'immonde~ ? Les secrets que garde l'océan~... sont peu attrayants~... Toutefois~ ! Moi je vois~ ! Jusqu'où peuvent aller les hommes~... pour croquer dans la pomme~ !_ », là où les autres ne voient que d'honnêtes hommes. Dans le chapitre XXII, justement, le fils du Lion empoisonne son père et part avec Kiku ; dans la réalité, c'est simplement qu'il essaye de briser ce couple qui ne lui plaît pas. _«_ _En plus avec Alfred qui tape des crises de jalousie chaque fois que Kiku vient me parler ! Qu'il ne veuille pas partager son père, grand bien lui fasse, mais dans ce cas, qu'il n'oublie pas que son père, justement, c'est Francis, pas moi ! »_ _(L)_. L'inceste entre le Sanguinaire et le fils d'Albion vient du fait que dans la réalité, c'est Peter qui console son père quand son couple bat de l'aile.

 **Les nordiques** **:** Ce ne sont que des internes, ou stagiaires.

 **La mort de Gilbert** **:** A l'hôpital, lorsque Gilbert commence à flirter dangereusement avec Elizabeta, ce qui n'est pas très correct, Arthur le révèle à Roderich (d'où la guerre du chapitre I), ce qui conduit ce dernier à vouloir séparer le prussien de son frère dont il est pourtant le médecin attitré. Cependant, Leopold insiste pour le garder (d'où la résurrection de Fantôme). Elizabeta, qui voyait se rentre-dedans comme du harcèlement sexuel et qui de toute façon n'aime pas Leopold car elle en a assez que toutes les pensées de Roderich soient tournées vers son cadet, tente d'obtenir les faveurs d'Antonio pour se débarrasser de Gilbert (ensorcellement du chapitre XXXI), mais celui-ci refuse ce qui conduit à un « viol » de ses ambitions, et donc au viol physique du chapitre III.

 **Leopold** **:** Il déteste Elizabeta pour la même raison qu'elle-même le déteste ; il voudrait Roderich rien que pour lui. Toutefois l'inceste ne naît dans MS que par l'exacerbation de cette ultra-possessivité de Leopold par Ivan. Les événements des chapitres XIX et XX sont dus dans la réalité à une fugue de Leopold. Une battue est organisée et dans la panique, Roderich se rapproche de Francis. Leopold sera retrouvé par les nordiques. Les morts de Leopold sont en fait des moments où il a fallu le réanimer, comme lors de l'accident qui a tué ses parents ; un Kraken dans MS, le déraillement d'un train dans la réalité.

 **Elizabeta** **:** Sa proximité avec Sadik dans MS est expliquée par un travail partagé dans le commerce. Elizabeta est l'héritière d'une importante firme internationale, d'où la sévérité de sa mère dans MS. Dans le chapitre VIII, quand le Duc envoie la Comtesse en Turquie, il s'agit, dans la réalité, d'un voyage d'affaire qu'Elizabeta refusait de faire car elle voulait rester aux côtés de son fiancé mais que celui-ci a insisté pour qu'elle prenne ses responsabilités. Si Elizabeta est proche de Vladimir dans MS, c'est simplement qu'elle l'a rencontré à l'hôpital et que le courant est passé. Au chapitre XXXIV, Leopold « meurt » et le Duc tue la Comtesse par vengeance ; dans la réalité, alors que Roderich rend visite à son frère, ce dernier « part » et doit être réanimé. Choqué, les nerfs à fleur de peau, quand Roderich s'en va, Elizabeta et lui se disputent dans la voiture et ils ont alors un accident qui coûtera la vie à Elizabeta.

 **Feliciano** **:** Sa mort supposée vient de sa mise en quarantaine à l'hôpital, dont il ne sortira jamais (en tout cas pas du vivant d'Ivan), d'où le fait que le fils de Rome ne le reverra jamais dans MS, ni même à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il dit, au chapitre XLVI ; « _-Parce que... J'ai le sentiment profond et intense que je ne peux de moi-même créer l'occasion. Je ne peux qu'attendre ou renoncer, dans la plus blessante passivité. Si je tentais de le rejoindre, son chemin dévirait inévitablement de la route que je suis. Nous ne saurons nous retrouver que s'il décide de se retourner et... et je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'il ait jamais fait._ », cela signifie qu'il sait que Lovino, sitôt qu'il sera sorti de l'hôpital, ne se préoccupera plus de lui, comme c'est de toute façon déjà le cas. Il sait, et comprend, que Lovino veut se sauver lui-même, s'en aller, et ne plus jamais entendre parler de cet hôpital. Dans MS, on remarque d'ailleurs que le fils de Rome va toujours de l'avant, malgré sa peine et sa haine ; il sait saisir les occasions pour avancer.

 **Ludwig** **:** Il entre en quarantaine en même temps que Feliciano (puisque dans MS il est le responsable de sa « mort » et qu'il est le seul à connaître la vérité). Avant sa quarantaine, c'est Antonio qui s'occupe de le soigner, et après sa quarantaine (qui correspond aux moments de paix qu'il passe en maître du domaine du Duc), c'est Vash. Dans le chapitre XVII, il est dit que Toris épargne la vie de Ludwig ; dans la réalité, Toris et Feliks sont simplement de passage à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Milen qui lui-même rend visite à Vladimir et son frère, et lorsqu'ils passent devant la chambre de Ludwig, ils voient qu'il va mal et appellent du secours, donc lui sauvent la vie, mais c'est trop tard pour lui épargner des lésions cérébrales irréversibles ; Ludwig est amnésique et ne retrouvera jamais la mémoire. D'ailleurs, si Fantôme refuse dans le chapitre XXXIV, de revoir son fils, c'est parce que, dans la réalité, il est incapable de se confronter à l'enfant qu'il a élevé et qui à présent ne le reconnaît même plus. La dame rose de Ludwig est Erika.

 **Eduard et Raivis** **:** Ils travaillent dans des structures militaires non-combatives.

 **Toris et Feliks** **:** Ce sont des militaires grièvement blessés, l'idée de retrouver Milen dans le chapitre XLIV se traduit dans le réel par le simple fait de rejoindre le service où a déjà été soigné le bulgare.

 **Lovino** **:** Au bout du rouleau, fatigué de sa maladie, Lovino demande à Arthur de l'achever, ce qui conduit au chapitre IV à la destruction de la flotte du Terrible dont ce dernier apprendra, au chapitre XLII, que le Sanguinaire a été aidé par le fils de Rome. La haine du fils de Rome pour le Terrible dans MS est traduite par la colère du patient désespéré envers son médecin qui peine à le soigner. Contrairement à dans MS, Roderich et Elizabeta ne sont pas ses parents adoptifs, mais un foyer d'accueil, ce qui explique qu'il partira par la suite avec Antonio, qui l'aura finalement sauvé et lui offrira un nouveau foyer d'accueil, et même que les deux frères ne se soient jamais réellement sentis bien chez le Duc. L'entraînement que le Terrible fait subir au fils de Rome n'est autre qu'un puissant traitement médical. La traduction de la forte affection, voire instinct maternel, de Bella envers le fils de Rome dans MS se traduit par le fait que Bella est, à l'hôpital, sa dame rose. Allistor sauve son neveu (parallèle avec le chapitre XXXIII) de la même manière que Toris et Feliks sauvent Ludwig. Lorsque l'ange est emmené par le démon dans son antre au chapitre XLII, c'est en réalité Kiku qui l'emmène au bloc opératoire. Antonio panique alors pour ce patient auquel il s'est attaché et c'est Arthur qu'il l'empêche de débarquer au bloc.

 **Les vampires** **:** Dans MS, Vladimir est un sorcier qui s'offre l'immortalité en se transformant en vampire et fait de même avec son jeune frère. Dans le monde de l'hôpital, c'est l'inverse ; Ivan fait de Vladimir un vampire parce qu'il en a fait un d'Andreï avant par pure pitié. Savoir Andreï endormi « à jamais » lui fait de la peine et il lui offre l'immortalité en gage d'amitié. De plus, il est possible qu'Andreï ait besoin d'hémodialyse, d'où la notion de vampirisme.

 **Les pièces de l'échiquier** **:** « _-Ah, oui. Les tours Sadik et Francis. Les cavaliers Gilbert et Antonio. Les fous Leopold et Arthur. Et le roi et la reine Yao et Kiku._ » _(_ _L_ _)_. Il est facile de comprendre pourquoi Leopold et Arthur sont les fous, Gilbert et Antonio les cavalier et Yao le roi, mais peut-être que des explications s'imposent pour les autres. Kiku est la reine car, à part Ivan, il est le plus proche de Yao. De plus, dans MS, le Sanguinaire est le personnage principal et qui parvient à le garder pour lui seul à la fin ? Kiku. Sadik et Francis sont les tours car se sont des gardiens qui s'efforcent de se tenir à l'écart du danger tout en protégeant ce qu'ils aiment ou qui leur appartient. Lorsqu'au chapitre XLV, Ivan demande à Yao de ramasser son cavalier, c'est une métaphore d'Antonio qui a perdu tout pouvoir quand Lovino a été emmené au bloc mais retrouve toute sa puissance quand il en sort. Au chapitre XL, tout en tenant le fou symbolisant Leopold, il dit que les sorciers sont ennuyeux car ils ne jouent pas selon les règles ; c'est une métaphore de Leopold qui, dans la réalité, ne se préoccupe pas des règles de l'hôpital ou de l'autorité des adultes. (C'est aussi la « bande-annonce » des événements du chapitre XLIII.) Au chapitre XXX, Yao dit qu'il ne voit qu'un échiquier alors qu'Ivan voit ce qui se déroule dans l'Atlantique ; dans la réalité, c'est simplement qu'en tant d'auteur, lui sait ce qui se déroule et pas son médecin. Là où Yao ne voit que des pièces d'échiquiers, Ivan joue avec ses personnages.

 **Le lien entre l'enfant du chapitre L et Ivan, trois théories possibles** **:**

-Ivan a écrit MS à l'hôpital. Dans une autre dimension, MS est la réalité et Ivan vit l'histoire. Dans une dernière dimension, Ivan trouve MS et s'identifie par orgueil à l'enfant qui semble tirer les ficelles de ce monde.

-Yao a conservé le manuscrit, comme le voulait Ivan, mais aussi l'échiquier et ses pièces. Des années plus tard, il meurt et sa maison tombe à l'abandon. Plus longtemps encore après, un descendant, soit d'Irunya, soit de Natalya vient fouiller la vieille bâtisse et trouve les possessions de son ancêtre.

-L'histoire s'achevant par "rideau" plutôt que "fin", cela peut laisser supposer que le vieux manuscrit a été trouvé par un enfant qui l'aura rapporté et un tiers l'aura mis en scène. L'enfant y aura pris le rôle d'Ivan, et la scène finale où il trouve le manuscrit aura été un ajout du metteur un scène à l'œuvre d'origine. (C'est, je dois l'avouer, ma théorie préférée et à l'occasion peut-être rédigerai-je un bonus à ce sujet.)


End file.
